Love Me or Leave Me (Redux)
by tiffanyanne3
Summary: Bella Swan changed her ideals for a guy...who then dumped her in the middle of a mall. Enter Edward Cullen, who tries to convince her that she's not the type who should be loved and left. **THIS IS A REWRITE of my original Love Me or Leave Me. I'll be posting the new chapters here as well as editing them into the original story. Chapters are titled after my favorite classic movies.
1. To Have and Have Not

The beginning of my rising from the land of the undead—that is to say, the Land of the Dumped and Dangerously Depressed—came in the form of a simple phone call from one of my best friends.

Maybe I should begin this differently. I should probably explain how I ended up in a zombie-like state in the first place.

A month and a half prior to the call that drew me from my deep depression, I got a completely different kind of phone call. It was from my fiancé, who asked if I would meet him at the food court in the mall. It wasn't really like Mike to voluntarily go to the mall, but we _had_ been talking about how we needed to do a registry for our wedding. What awaited me at the mall was not, however, an afternoon of perusing china and silverware. Just the opposite, actually. It went a little something like this . . .

* * *

"You're . . . breaking up with me?" I choked. "In the middle of a mall?"

Talk about an ambush.

Mike nodded sadly . . . at least I thought he looked sad. But maybe that was just me being hopeful.

Cheerful Christmas music played over the PA system as we sat in the bustling food court, me staring dubiously at Mike, him staring at his hands in his lap.

_Why the hell are they still playing Christmas music?_ I wondered in spite of myself.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just can't do this. I can't take the pressure of this wedding stuff and . . . honestly, I don't think I want to get married anymore."

My mind reeled. It had taken him forever to convince me to marry him. I'd told him we were too young — just twenty-two when he proposed. He insisted that he knew I was _the one_, and he didn't want to waste any more time. I loved him, so I eventually told him yes. That was six months before what my friends and I had dubbed The Fiasco.

"Mike, we don't have to be married!" I scoffed. "You were the one who wanted it in the first place."

He shrugged. "I just don't want this anymore."

"That's all? It's that easy? You just _don't_ _want this_ anymore?"Tears fell from my eyes. I didn't care who was watching or who heard us. All I knew was that my world was falling apart around me. Everything was crumbling around me as I sat in the hard wooden chair in a food court that smelled of grease and ketchup. There were dark spots in my peripheral vision and a strange ringing in my ears.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of my life.

I felt sick. I broke into a cold sweat. I knew what was happening. Putting my head between my knees and taking deep breaths, I chanted to myself, _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Breathe. In, out. In, out._

People were staring. I didn't care.

Two girls who seemed to be about my age rushed over and asked if I was okay. I shook my head and waved them off. "I'm fine," I croaked, but then a sob choked me.

"You're so not fine," said one of the girls.

I didn't know either one of them. I had no business telling them about my personal life. But the sudden and overwhelming feeling of abandonment urged me to clutch onto anything I could. "My fiancé just broke up with me," I muttered.

The girl with dark hair and kind eyes placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? Do you need some water? A hug?"

"A shiv?" her blonde friend said.

I laughed humorlessly but nodded. "I could use a stabbing instrument."

Blondie looked at me with pity in her eyes. "How mortifying," she whispered. "In the middle of a mall . . ."

"Jessica!" Kind Eyes reprimanded her.

"What? She has to be embarrassed as hell. I know I would be."

I shook my head. "I—I'm just not sure . . . what . . ." I didn't even know how to finish that sentence. I was in shock.

The two girls sat with me in quiet for a few moments.

"Well, we can try to help you if we can," the brunette said. "I'm Angela, and this is Jessica."

"Nice to meet you," Jessica said, holding out her hand. I raised mine to shake it, but she grabbed it and examined my engagement ring like she was reading my palm. "Hmm . . . Well, that proves that theory," she said smugly.

"What's that?" I asked, mildly interested.

"That a guy who can't pick out a beautiful engagement ring isn't worth marrying."

Angela gasped and chastised her friend in a hushed voice.

I smiled a little through my tears. "It's okay," I said quietly. Yes, it was a little harsh, but the ring had actually sort of been a private bone of contention with me.

I suppose it should have been a sign. I remembered Mike asking me about jewelry before he'd proposed. I told him that I preferred platinum to gold, and that I liked simple designs. When the time came and he placed the ring on my finger, I was extremely ashamed that my first thought was that it wasn't a ring I would have ever picked out for myself. It was a thin, gold band with scrolls on the sides in the shape of hearts. The diamond was small and pear-shaped and had baguettes on the sides. I hated baguettes. I'd instantly chided myself for thinking that. How could I think such a thing when the man I loved was asking to spend the rest of his life with me? I had a lovely boyfriend—fiancé—who loved me.

_"I know it's not what you said you like," he said. "But I like it, and it was affordable."_

_"Of course I love it," I told him with a loving smile. _

I wasn't a material person. And I did love it because of what it represented.

Angela sighed next to me. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" she asked. "Do you need a ride anywhere? He didn't strand you here, did he?"

"No, no," I said. "I met him here."

"What a douche," said Jessica.

"Jessica!" Angela admonished her again.

I had to admit that I kind of liked Jessica's dry humor. It was a nice distraction.

"Thank you, though, for worrying about me." I tried to convey my gratitude through my expression, though I was sure I actually looked like a train wreck. After insisting that I give them my number so they could call and check on me later, Angela and Jessica stood and walked away.

And that was that. I drove home, where I fell onto the couch and cried into my best friend Alice's shirt sleeve as I relayed the whole story between hiccups.

I spent New Year's Eve, New Year's Day—honestly the next few weeks—in a stupor. I was at a loss. I'd changed my life and ideals completely when I agreed to marry Mike. I hadn't pictured myself getting married so young, but there I was, ready to do it.

I changed everything I felt and believed in for a guy who I thought would love me forever. Now that those were gone, I had nothing left.

* * *

That brings me back to the phone call that started my initial stirring and eventual stumbling back into the land of the thriving.

It wasn't anything major, really. One night in February, my friend Jake called and told me one of our favorite bands was playing that weekend at a downtown bar. "You've been so miserable, Bells," he said sadly. "I want to take you out and help you have some fun. I want to see that sunny smile of yours again."

There's no telling why, after much persuading on the part of my friends and my constant shooting down of their suggestions, I finally decided it would be good to get out for a change.

I stretched my limbs and got up for a drink of water as he attempted to coax me into leaving my cave. I paused and looked around. There were three half-empty mugs of tea on the coffee table. An abandoned, licked-clean pint of Ben & Jerry's was on the floor. Kleenex boxes were littered here and there. And there seemed to be an indentation in the spot on the couch where I'd been camped out for weeks. I pulled the collar of my t-shirt up over my face, wrinkling my nose at the smell of my grieving uniform, and said, "Okay."

"Really?" He sounded both shocked and excited. "I have to tell you, I was not expecting that."

"Neither was I," I said. "Can I take it back?"

"Nope. You officially have two days to get yourself together. That's more than enough."

"Is it, though?" I asked.

He chuckled. "C'mon, Bells. It'll be fun."

I finally relented, and the excitement in Jake's voice was almost too much to handle. The squealing done by my best friend and roommate, Alice Brandon, when she heard the news actually _was_ too much to handle. I mustered up what I thought might pass as a smile, patted her on the head, and went to bed.

_Two days_, I thought. _I have two days to think of a good excuse_. I spent the next two hours reading the same few sentences of a book as my mind wandered back and forth between why I should and should not go out with my friends that weekend.

I finally fell asleep somewhere after, _Fine. I'll do it. _

It would be good to see my friends outside of my pitiful den of sorrow.


	2. Guys and Dolls

What little was left of my optimistic side won out in the end, and I agreed to go out with Jake, Alice, and our other friends that weekend. Over the following months, they started inviting me to more outings and parties. Slowly but surely, I started to transform back into a real girl. One who showered and got dressed and ate and everything.

I realized soon enough that what had happened was for the best. Was what we'd had really even that special? Had Mike really loved me, or was he only infatuated with me because I proved to be a challenge? He was a cute, blond frat guy, charming and, according to the girls I'd gone to school with, "a total panty-dropper."

After a few more pity parties and some soul-searching, I was a better version of the old Bella. One who knew what and whom she loved and didn't take crap from anybody. One who was sarcastic, witty—if I do say so myself—and ready to take on the next challenge.

And I thought maybe I was ready to get out on the dating scene again. I didn't want to be anybody's girlfriend again for a long time, but I had no qualms about going out with a guy every now and then. That was why, six months after The Fiasco, I agreed when Alice suggested a big get-together at a club called Ruby's.

As I was getting dressed to go to said gathering, however, I started to feel apprehensive. Why had I said yes to a night out at a country bar? Country music and line dancing didn't exactly sound like my cup of tea.

As I stood in the bathroom of the small restaurant where I worked, I waffled between wanting to go out and wanting to go home. Instead of trying to zip the ridiculous skinny jeans Jessica had convinced me to buy, I could just plop down onto the couch under my Snuggie.

"Bella Swan, you promised," Alice admonished me over the phone when I called to tell her I was tired. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's going to be fun. And once we get a couple of beers in you, your inner Dancing Queen will come out in no time. Trust me. You're going to have a blast."

I somehow doubted it. But the list of things I wouldn't do for my bestie was a short one.

Alice Brandon and I had been best friends since sixth grade. We'd shared so much over the years—teen angst, bad hair, first loves, broken hearts, and other general growing pains. I didn't know what I'd do if Alice weren't in my life. As cliché as it sounds, we were soul mates.

I sighed and finally relented. "Fine. I've got to finish cleaning up here if I'm going to meet you on time."

"Eleven sharp. I'll meet you out front. Love!" she sang, and then hung up without waiting for my response.

I quickly changed my top and touched up my makeup before dashing around the restaurant to make sure everything was clean and tidy for the next day's lunch shift.

At eleven on the dot, I pulled into the parking lot at Ruby's to find Alice standing outside as promised. She was holding up a compact mirror and mussing her new pixie cut.

"Bella, you look _fierce!" _she exclaimed as I carefully maneuvered the curb in my four-inch heels.

I snorted at her word choice. "Thanks, Mistress of Fashion."

"I love those shoes. Where'd you get that top?" she asked, looking impressed as she hooked her arm in mine.

"Your closet," I said. "God, Alice, you make it sound like I've never gotten dressed on my own before."

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited to see you make a real effort."

"Ouch."

"Sorry," she repeated, "but it's true. By the way, I hid your favorite PJs so you wouldn't be tempted to go home and be lazy. So don't bother trying to skip out, because you'll _never_ find them." She cackled at her own evil ways and grabbed my hand to pull me inside the door.

We flashed our IDs at the bouncer and walked into the vast room. Rosalie was waving eagerly from across the bar, and we hurried over.

"What's up, buttercup?" she said as I hugged her. "You're looking lively."

"Thanks—" I said, but I was interrupted when Jake wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor.

"Lookin' good, Bells. Doing okay?" he shouted over the music.

"Thanks," I said. If anyone could eviscerate a bad mood, it was Jacob Black. "And yeah, but I'll be even better once I have one of those in my hand." I indicated his beer with a nod of my head.

"Bellaaaah!" Rose's boyfriend Emmett exclaimed as he deposited an armful of beers on the table. He was a big guy, a bear of a man with the bluest eyes and the most sincere smile. Anyone who didn't know him would be surprised to find out he was a second-grade teacher. He put a paw on each of my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "You look nice tonight."

_For Pete's sake! Do I normally look like a hobo? _I wondered silently.

Angela and Jessica had arrived just before Alice and I had. A few days after I'd met them, they came by to check on me, and we eventually developed a close friendship. I said hi to each of them before I made my way to the bar.

Alice gave me the chance to down about half of my beer before she dragged us all out onto the dance floor to do the Electric Slide. _This I can do_, I thought even as I stumbled my way through it. Watching Emmett wiggle his hips and turn on his toes made me giggle and distracted me from the thought that people were watching and laughing at my fumbling steps.

"Was that so bad?" Alice shouted as we left the dance floor. I shook my head and grinned.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes drawn toward the door.

_James_.

I'd met him a few weeks ago. We'd gone out a couple of times, but it wasn't anything serious. One rather, er, passionate kiss after our second date was all that had come of it. Now, as he sauntered over, I couldn't resist ogling him for longer than was socially acceptable. He looked very devil-may-care in his leather jacket, his blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

I was drawn from my trance by Alice's voice in my ear. "Ugh, I want to lick his face!" she said.

"I'm not sure whether that's funny or disgusting," I replied.

He reached us just as the band switched to a slow song. "Bella," he said by way of greeting, reaching out to touch my arm. "Wanna dance?"

I nodded, and he pulled me toward the floor as I cast sexy eyes at Alice, causing her to giggle and poke Jake in the arm. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Jake's eyes narrow as he watched us approach the dance floor. He spun Alice around and led her to the floor as well.

* * *

Two beers later, I was feeling good. Alice and Rose even coaxed me onto the dance floor to attempt some crazy-complicated line dancing with the bar's regulars. Everyone had big laughs at my expense, but I was having a good time.

"Alice," I said later when we were waiting in line for the restroom. "Is something going on with Jake? He gave me a weird look when I was dancing with James, and he hasn't really spoken to me since."

"You noticed that, huh?" She sighed. "He really doesn't like James."

"Why the hell not?" I asked her incredulously.

"He just doesn't. He has a bad feeling about him."

"That's just silly," I told her.

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't get it. Maybe he's jealous."

"Jake's just my friend," I insisted.

"Yeah, but he's very protective of you."

"James is great." I said, sighing again.

"It's just that nobody wants to see you get hurt again," Alice said seriously. "We all hated to see you hurting so much after—"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. I'm not investing anything in this. I just want to do him." I smiled at her slyly.

Alice's snorted and then burst into laughter. I was little more than buzzed, I realized, as we leaned on each other and giggled.

But my heart dropped as I looked back toward the dance floor to see James with some redhead, who simpered at him in the most annoying way. Oh well. It wasn't like I had a claim on him. He could dance with whomever he wanted.

Turns out that kind of dancing was obviously not what was on his mind.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

James was _kissing _the redhead. And it didn't seem like a first-time thing. His hands roamed down her body; one cupped her ass as the other rubbed her back. I tried to get Alice's attention, but I couldn't speak a word. I squeaked instead and tapped her arm.

"I know," she said murderously. "I'm watching."

* * *

James and the redhead continued to bump and grind on each other for the rest of the night. I'd all but forgotten about them. Okay, maybe I hadn't. My stomach twisted a tiny bit every time I saw them. He met my eyes once but looked away quickly.

Two could play that game.

Alice nudged me and jerked her head inconspicuously toward two guys in cowboy hats. Normally, I might have run away from a guy who wore such an atrocity. But Alice just danced her way into the middle of their group, so I followed. One of them was eyeing me with the cutest crooked grin plastered on his face.

I tore my eyes away from the white hat he was wearing to see that it capped the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen. And his Led Zeppelin t-shirt, which hugged his chest in a mouth-watering way, instantly made up for the thing on top of his head.

He reached forward and pulled me to him as the music slowed again, giving me that cute smile that sort of crept up higher on the right side than the left.

I guess I should've been annoyed that he grabbed me like that, but I wasn't.

I was . . . dazzled.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen," he said. His voice was so velvety and smooth that I melted a little more. When I didn't speak for a second, he asked me for my name.

"Um . . . my name's Isa—er, uh . . . Bella Swan." _Way to go, Einstein_.

He just kept smiling and led me around the floor, his right hand at my waist, the other holding mine close to his chest.

I cleared my throat as I felt a hot blush spread over my face. "So, cowboy, what brings you out this fine evening?"

"Aw, just kickin' up my spurs and havin' a good time with my pardners, ma'am," he said in a horrible imitation of a southern accent. He winked, and I floundered for a clever response. As he spun me around, I spotted Alice dancing with Edward's friend.

"You?" he asked, his voice back to the original velvety smoothness.

"Oh, same here. Spurs, pardners . . . you know." I grinned like an idiot.

"Ah," he replied.

"Actually, my friend Alice dragged me here tonight. I worked till ten, and it's been a long week . . . and I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer. But I'm glad she did. I've been having a great time." _What's with the word vomit, Isabella? _I wanted to kick myself.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

I hesitated, thought it over for a split second, and decided that I didn't care if he stalked me. "A restaurant called Thai Kingdom."

He nodded like he knew the place. He'd certainly never come in during one of my shifts. I would've remembered his gorgeous green eyes and unique grin.

"Well, I'm glad your friend managed to convince you to come," he said. "And you're doing just fine with the dancing."

I laughed. "Well, that's because you're leading me. I can't dance well at all when left to my own devices."

"You seemed to be holding your own a little while ago." His green eyes glinted, and all I could do was stare. "So is that Alice dancing with Jasper over there?"

I looked in the direction he indicated and smiled. "Well, if Jasper is your fellow cowboy, then yes. That's Alice."

The music sped up, but Edward held me close for just a bit longer than necessary. He took my hand then and led me back over to where our friends were mingling.

"Thank you kindly for the dance, ma'am," he said, using that fake drawl again as he tipped his hat to me.

"Oh, you're most welcome kind sir," I replied as I fanned myself. Normally, if Alice were flirting in this corny manner, I would kick her under the table. But Edward was charming and endearing, and I didn't care how silly I was being. And did I mention how gorgeous he was? He winked at me and joined his friends in their trip to the bar.

Alice ran over and grabbed my hand. "Bella, he's so cute!" she gushed.

"I know," I sighed, watching Edward's tall figure move farther and farther away from me. I might've sneaked a peek at his butt. Okay, it was more than a peek.

"He wanted to know everything about me, and he said he'd never seen someone so adorable. Then he asked for my number!"

"I . . . wait, what? OH! You mean Jasper." My attention snapped back to my best friend.

"Of course," she said. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," I said, but she was too busy gushing about Jasper to hear me.

A while later, as I was nursing my last beer of the night, a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see Edward grinning that crazy adorable grin at me at me again. I tried to swallow my swig of Guinness, but it went down the wrong way. I sputtered and coughed, my eyes watering.

"You okay?" he asked, his expression somewhere between concern and amusement.

I nodded and waved a hand around as I cleared my throat and thanked my lucky stars I didn't spit beer all over him. "Sorry. That was embarrassing."

Emmett reached over and pounded me on the back. "You all right there, champ?"

I rolled my eyes and blushed.

Apparently unfazed by my spastic episode, Edward chuckled and held out his hand. "Dance?"

"Of course," I said.

Dancing with Edward seemed as natural as anything. We chatted every now and then, but mostly we just swayed back and forth. It was just so . . . comfortable. As if I'd known him forever. Like Mike and James and all the other jerks had never existed.

The song ended and Edward spun me around and dipped me as we laughed.

"Thanks for the dance," I said.

"No, Bella, thank you," he said. As the house lights came up and the bouncers started to clear everyone out, Edward led me back to our intermingled friends, who all chatted animatedly as they made their way toward the door. "I was having kind of a crappy night until I met you."

My knees melted a little bit.

Rose was snapping photos of everyone with her digital camera. "Smile, Bella!" she called.

On impulse, I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed the hat from Edward's head, plopping it onto my own. I struck a sexy pose as the camera flashed.

"So, cowgirl," Edward said with a chuckle. "Would it be okay to ask for your phone number?"

"Of course!" I said a little too enthusiastically, wincing internally at my eagerness.

He handed me his cell phone, and I entered my number into it.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked as we walked out of the bar into the warm, clear night.

"Well it's just over there—" I started.

"It's late, or early, I guess. And it's really dark. I'd feel better if I knew you at least made it to your car okay."

_Swoon_. "Okay." His hat was still perched on my head, and as we walked, I admired his gorgeous head of hair. It was shaggy and rugged, the perfect bedhead I could never achieve no matter how long I worked at it. And it was the most fascinating shade of brownish-red with a hint of gold . . . sort of bronze. So sexy.

We found Alice and Jasper, who were also exchanging numbers, and the four of us strolled through the parking lot, not really wanting the night to end.

"This is me," I told Edward as we reached my car.

"Well, it was a pleasure, Bella," he said, taking my right hand and squeezing it gently. "I hope to see you around sometime soon."

He started to back away slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. It occurred to me that the constant eye contact would have been creepy if it had come from any other guy. But I was completely mesmerized by Edward. Even when Jasper joined him and they turned their backs to us, I couldn't stop staring. My daze was only broken when a giggling Jessica ran past me, followed by Jake, who was driving us home in my car.

I'd barely moved two feet before I heard James' motorcycle and saw him speed past us. I was a little surprised that the redhead wasn't perched on the back of the bike. Or more likely straddling him as he steered down the street. I briefly wondered why she hadn't left with him before a flash of gorgeous green eyes invaded my thoughts. All thoughts of James vanished as I pondered the crooked smile that had me weak in the knees.

Alice babbled on about Jasper as Jake drove us home. I just beamed at her as I felt the tingle of Edward's touch lingering in my right hand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the faves and follows. :) I'm hoping to move quickly through this rewrite and get at least one chapter posted per day. We'll see! Follow me on twitter, if you'd like: tiffanyanne3ff


	3. His Girl Friday

**BPOV**

"Damn it!" I shouted as I bent over to pick up my keys. "So tired I can't even work a lock . . ."

I fumbled with the keys to my apartment and finally swung the door open. I hadn't expected Alice to be home. And I _really _hadn't expected her to be sucking face on the couch with Jasper. From the looks of things, their date had gone exceptionally well.

"Shit! Sorry," I said when they jumped apart and looked up at me.

"Bella!" Alice said, running a hand over her short, rumpled hair. "I didn't think you'd be home this early. I thought you were working."

"I was. It was a slow night, so we closed early. Sorry to interrupt. I'm just going to bed." I yawned and stretched as I made my way to my room. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

They didn't answer, obviously too wrapped up in one another to care. I dropped my bag on my bedroom floor, kicked off my shoes, and fell onto the bed, groaning at how good it felt to lie down.

I lay there for a few minutes, just thinking. I felt like I was being worked to the bone lately. On top of my usual duties, I was training a new waitress, and it felt like I'd done double the work. Thanks to the hiring of the new girl, though, I had the next couple of days off.

Eventually, I managed to peel myself from the bed and head to the shower to wash away the smell of Thai food. The hot water massage my tired body, bringing me back from the brink of a really awful mood. I wondered briefly how long Jasper would be staying and whether I'd be confined to my room. _Doesn't matter_, I thought. It would give me an excuse to go straight to bed without having to talk to anyone.

When my skin began to prune, I sighed and stepped out of the shower and into a fluffy towel. I dried off, donned my coziest pajamas, and was just settling into my bed with a book when my phone rang.

"Whyyy?" I groaned, grabbing the phone and barking a quick, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Bella?"

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"This is Edward Cullen."

My heart skipped a beat as the annoyance faded and was replaced by astonishment. It had been almost a week since I'd given him my number. I honestly hadn't expected him to call.

When I didn't say anything, he cleared his throat. "We, uh, met at Ruby's last weekend?"

"Um . . . yes! Edward. Hi!" _Ugh! _Why did even the sound of his voice reduce me to a bumbling idiot?

Audible relief flooded his voice. "So . . . how's it going?" he asked.

"Good. I actually just got home from work."

"Oh. You must be tired then. You don't have to—"

"No, not at all," I fibbed as I tossed my shabby paperback to the foot of my bed. "I was just hanging out in my room to give Alice and Jasper their space."

"Yeah, he told me he was seeing Alice tonight. That's the second time this week, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said.

"Yeah."

_Get it together, Bella_, I thought. _Change the subject._

Before I could open my mouth, he cleared his throat again. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd want to run into each other sometime this weekend?"

I tried not to giggle at the way he phrased the question. It was adorable. "Sure. I'd love to," I said.

"Great!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"Nothing specific. How about you surprise me?" I surprised _myself_ with that one.

"Okay, then. I'll plan something and pick you up tomorrow at seven. Sound good?"

"Absolutely."

We chatted for a while about work, movies, books, and Alice and Jasper. I learned that he owned a music store that he had inherited from his grandfather. He had double-majored in music and business. He loved all types of food, enjoyed a good chick flick from time to time, and didn't smoke. After a while, my eyes felt heavy again, and my body betrayed me with a loud yawn.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. I forgot you said you just got home from work. You should probably get to bed, huh?"

"Probably. Not that I want to. But yeah, I'm bone tired."

"Well, you sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Thanks, Edward. You too."

"Good night," he murmured. For a moment, I could imagine the feel his lips on my ear through the phone.

I could still feel the hum of his words as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Bella," Alice whined the next day as we trekked through the mall. "How are you supposed to find anything to wear if you don't even know where you're going?"

I shrugged. "Does it really matter? I thought I could just wear jeans and a nice top as usual."

Alice wrinkled her nose and dragged me into another shop.

Four hours later, I was wearing a cream-colored sundress and pulling on a pair of brown boots. Alice had primped and polished me well beyond the point that I would've usually given up.

I stuffed my cell phone and wallet into a small pink clutch she lent me. "How do you fit all your crap in this thing?" I asked.

"I don't normally carry _crap_ with me," she said with a smirk. "All a girl needs is a little lip gloss and her ID."

"What about money, Alice? And my keys?"

"You shouldn't need money on your first date. And if things go well enough, maybe you won't need your house key . . . " she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows.

I shook my head and leaned back on the couch to wait for Edward.

"You can't just sit around waiting on him!" Alice protested.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the most antiquated idea of dating? I didn't complain when you towed me around the mall all day. I didn't grumble when you practically tied me to a chair and commandeered my makeup products. I haven't uttered one single derogatory word today. But if you make me get up right now, I'm going to cry and ruin my perfect makeup just to spite you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me."

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up. Butterflies were suddenly fluttering around in my stomach. My heart skipped a beat when I opened the door to Edward's smiling face. I'd almost forgotten how tall and handsome he was.

"Hi," he said kind of shyly. He was so adorable standing in my doorway, clutching a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," I breathed. "These are beautiful. Come on in and I'll find a vase for them. You remember Alice?"

"I do," he said. "I'm not sure I could forget her with Jasper chattering on and on about her constantly."

"Jasper's been talking about me?" she said in that breathless tone she took when she spoke of Jasper.

"Nonstop. He'd probably kill me for telling you that."

She sighed happily and flounced onto the couch.

"Alice, would you mind arranging these flowers for me?" I asked when I came back with a vase. "I'd do it myself, but you're just so good at it." Flattery would get you everywhere with Alice Brandon.

She beamed and took the flowers and vase from me. "So what do you two crazy kids have planned for tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Edward replied and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's," I replied, linking my arm through his. It was amazing how casual I could be when my insides were Jell-o.

* * *

**EPOV**

Christ. Bella was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing this dress that complemented the blush of her skin. And she had on the sexiest pair of boots I'd ever seen. I considered myself to be a perfect gentleman, but I was going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself.

"This is your car?" she asked as I opened the passenger door of my silver Volvo.

"Yeah . . ." I replied, certain that my voice mirrored her confusion.

"Hmm. I pictured you driving a big truck. Maybe a Jeep. Must've been the cowboy hat," she mused with a smirk.

I laughed as I shut the door and rushed over to the driver's side. "Jasper's from Texas, and I guess they wear that kind of thing there. I lost a bet, and he made me wear it to go line dancing."

"Well," she said, "I thought it was kind of cute. You looked like a walking contradiction."

"Then I guess I won that bet after all." I winked and noticed her cheeks turning pink.

Bella cleared her throat and smoothed out the hem of her dress. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd start with a little dinner, and then some old-fashioned fun afterwards."

"Old-fashioned fun?" she repeated.

The apprehensive look on her face almost made me spill the beans. Truth be told, I was close to regretting the plans I'd made for our date. Taking her to see me play with my band in a bar? It had sounded cool at first. Alice had told Jasper to tell me that Bella had a soft spot for guys with guitars. Now I felt completely conceited and thoughtless. If I told her where I was taking her, it would sound like I'd double-booked. There was no turning back now, though. I couldn't just cancel a gig at the last minute.

I swallowed and tried to smile instead of grimace. "I told you. It's a surprise."

* * *

Dinner was at a downtown restaurant overlooking the water. Bella said she felt like she was monopolizing the conversation, but I wanted to know everything about her. I kept asking questions, and she kept answering them. She was an only child. She liked oysters and beer. Her waitressing job was temporary while she searched for a job where she could be creative and not stifled. Her major in school had been fine art. Apparently, jobs in the field were hard to come by, but did she regret it? Nope. I decided that I loved that about her. I could relate. Music—one of my two majors in school—didn't usually afford a luxurious lifestyle, but luckily I had my granddad's music shop to run.

The more Bella talked, the more I liked her. And the more nervous I was about my plans for the rest of the evening. I only wanted to impress her, not make her think I was full of myself.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought with a sigh as we left the restaurant.

* * *

**BPOV**

After dinner, Edward still wouldn't tell me where we were going. I secretly hoped it wasn't something like a sporting event or something equally as boring. Even though my dad had been a huge fan of baseball and football as I was growing up, I'd never gotten into sports.

We drove for about five minutes before I realized we were headed for the beach.

"Moonlight stroll?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward just smiled slightly. I'd been trying to guess where we were going since we'd left the restaurant. I think I was making him nervous.

"Come on, just a little clue?" I pouted.

He shook his head and chuckled. "We're almost there, Bella. I promise. Literally, like three more minutes."

I sighed and sat back. It was sweet of him to plan everything. And so far, our date had been wonderful. Edward swung the car into a parking spot along the boardwalk.

"Here we are," he said with a dramatic air. He turned in his seat and looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he gave me this sort of awkward grin and turned away again to get out of the car.

His demeanor had changed somewhat since we'd left the restaurant. I briefly wondered if I'd said or done something weird.

Before I could open the car door, he was there. He held his hand out and helped me out.

I still had no clue what we were doing. There were tons of bars and shops along the boardwalk, and the suspense was killing me. I didn't have to wait long. Edward took my hand and led me to a smallish bar that I'd been to before to see local bands. "Oh, I love this place!" I said, hoping to quell some of his apparent nervousness.

There was a long bar that took up most of the small front room. Edward ordered us a couple of beers, and we made our way to the bigger area where a band was setting up to play.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called from across the room. I spun around in confusion to see Alice standing on a barstool and waving at me excitedly. "Alice?" I turned back to Edward as he pressed his hand to the small of my back and led me toward her. "Did you know she was going to be here?"

He shrugged and grinned as we approached my best friend. He seemed to be getting some of his confidence back.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me tightly.

She nodded her head at Jasper, whom I hadn't noticed before. He had a guitar strapped around his neck and was plugging it into an amp. "Oh! You didn't mention Jasper was in a band," I said, addressing both my date and my best friend.

Alice was practically bouncing on her barstool. "Isn't it cool? Here, pull up a chair. They're just about to start."

Edward pulled a barstool up next to Alice for me and handed me my beer. He set his on the table and leaned in close to my ear. "I'll be right back," he said softly. I gasped a tiny bit as my ear tingled from the nearness of his lips, just as I'd imagined they would over the phone the previous night.

I watched him walk around the table and over to Jasper, biting my lip as I snuck a peek at the way his jeans hugged his bum. He punched Jasper on the shoulder playfully and smiled at the way his infectious laugh filled the loud room. He took a swig from a water bottle, and I ogled the long, smooth column of his throat and the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. There wasn't anything sexy about an Adam's apple, but anything belonging to Edward fascinated me.

Edward picked up one of the guitars that sat on a stand, and I marveled at the lean muscle of his forearms. I lusted after his hands—_his hands?!_—as he strapped the guitar on and start to tune it.

_Wait, what? _

He was in the band?

My jaw dropped and I turned to Alice, who was still staring adoringly at Jasper. "Alice, did you know anything about this?"

She turned to me with a sheepish look on her face. "Guilty," she said. "I sort of told Jasper you liked guys who play guitar. He suggested Edward bring you here, and I was sworn to secrecy."

"I don't have a thing for guys who play guitars!" I protested.

But my attention was drawn back to Edward as he stepped up to the mic. Apparently their band had quite a following, because the crowd cheered loudly at his greeting. He looked over at me and winked. I shook my head at him and smiled.

The music started up, and I immediately loved it. They had a unique sound. When Edward sang, my heart pounded. If I thought his speaking voice was smooth velvet, his singing voice was pure sex. He worked the crowd like a pro. He made rock star eyes over the mic, and he and Jasper jumped around when they played songs with faster rhythms.

After a few songs, Edward announced that they'd be taking a fifteen-minute break. I couldn't tear my eyes from him as he gently placed his guitar on the stand and picked up his beer. He walked over and leaned on the tall pub table, looking at me with a smug grin. Clearly, he'd found his confidence again.

"Well that was quite the surprise," I said, raising an eyebrow, then broke into a beaming smile. "You guys rock."

He smiled, seeming relieved. "I'm glad you liked it. Had a feeling you would."

"How did you know I would?" I asked, playing along.

"I have my ways."

My eyes narrowed as his grin turned into the crooked smile I was starting to adore. I found myself smiling back at him for what felt like the billionth time that night. Looking into his twinkly green eyes, I felt my breath catch a bit.

I wanted to kiss that quirky, smug smile right off his face.


	4. Shadow of a Doubt

**BPOV**

I was in trouble.

Edward Cullen was the most adorable, genuine person I'd ever met, and I just knew this whole thing would lead to heartache. A guy that perfect was just too good to be true. For crying out loud—he even remembered what my favorite song was, and he played it with his band just for me. The funny thing was that if it had been any other guy, I might have thought it was too much.

"I had a wonderful time," I said when he walked me to my front door at the end of the night. "Thanks so much for dinner. And you and the band were really great."

"Thanks," he said as he ducked his head down slightly. Was he _blushing_? "I had a really great time, too. I'd love it if we could hang out again."

"Definitely," I said.

He reached forward and enveloped me in a warm hug that felt as familiar as one of Emmett's or Jacob's hugs.

"Good night, Bella," he said softly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Later that night, I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't sleep. I'd wanted so badly for him to kiss me, wanted his hands to slide down my waist and take hold of my hips, pressing me to him. I wished he'd leaned down and brushed my ear with his lips and asked to come inside.

But he'd already proven to be a perfect gentleman. He didn't have to say anything—something told me he was the type of guy who wouldn't do that sort of thing on the first date. Then again, maybe I was making it into something it wasn't. Maybe he just wanted to hang out and have fun. Maybe that was why he hadn't tried to kiss me. I thought for a moment that I could handle just being friends. But then I pictured those sparkling eyes and plump, kissable lips and felt a tingling between my thighs . . .

No way could I be his friend and not lust after him every time we hung out.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm in trouble, Jasper," I said with a big smile as I stretched my legs out, plopping my bare feet on the coffee table.

I was always too keyed up to sleep after a gig. Add to that the excitement of being with Bella all evening, and there was no chance I'd be drifting off anytime soon.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked me. "Why's that, Eddo?" He was stretched out in the recliner with Xbox controller in his lap.

I hated when he used stupid nicknames but decided to let it slide this time. My mood was too good. "Bella has already got me wrapped around her gorgeous little finger. She's the kind of girl I want to take home to Esme."

"And that's bad . . . why?"

"I can't think of one single reason why that would be bad."

Jasper chuckled. "You already know I feel the same way about Alice, so . . ."

I sighed happily and leaned back, stretching my arms across the back of the couch.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, man," Jasper told me earnestly. "And this was only your first date? I certainly hope you'll be seeing more of Bella."

_Oh, I definitely want to see more of Bella, _I thought wickedly. I really wanted to kiss her after walking her to her door. Aside from the chaste hug I'd given her and the hand-holding and casual touches, I did my best to keep my hands to myself. She looked delectable, and I didn't trust myself to stop at a proper boundary if I did more than give her a friendly hug. And I really didn't want to mess things up with Bella.

I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes, grinning. It felt like the same goofy smile had been plastered on my face all night. I already wanted to see her again. Was tomorrow too soon? I didn't date much. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but I was usually busy with the band and running the music shop. Girls flirted with us during breaks when played gigs at bars around town, but I wasn't really into what they wanted. I wasn't a one-night type of guy. It had been a while since I'd met a girl I wanted to spend a lot of time with. So I asked Jasper what to do.

He laughed and paused the game on the Xbox. "Edward, if you like the girl, you can see her whenever the hell you want. If she didn't run away from you dedicating a song to her on your first date"—he looked at me pointedly with a raised eyebrow—"then she probably won't mind you calling her tomorrow."

I jerked my head up off the couch. "Was that weird? You think I came on too strong?"

Jasper yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "It doesn't actually matter what I think. As long as she didn't act weird when you drove her home, I'm sure it's fine. Listen, Alice and I are doing some picnic thing tomorrow. Why don't I just get her to bring Bella along?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, feeling a little calmer as I thought about driving her home earlier in the evening. She hadn't acted any differently than she had earlier in the night.

Jasper nodded. "I'll tell Alice," he said and headed down the hall to his room.

"Night, Jas." He just waved at me over his shoulder and shut his bedroom door.

I followed suit and made my way to bed, knowing it'd be a while before my brain would stop working long enough for me to fall asleep. I lay on my back with my hands behind my head, picturing Bella's beautiful smile, her exquisite eyes, the way she blushed at the smallest of compliments. Would her cheeks would feel warm if I tried to kiss her blushing away? And those lips . . . red and full. Christ.

Before rolling over to try to sleep, I mentally kicked myself for not kissing her at her front door.

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming across my bed. It felt warm and inviting, beckoning me to come out and play. Maybe Alice would want to go to the beach. I stretched luxuriously. Stretching my sleepy muscles in my warm and cozy bed, knowing I had the whole day to do whatever I wanted, was one of my favorite things about mornings. I inhaled deeply and realized Alice already had a pot of coffee brewing.

"Good morning, sunshine," she trilled when I padded into the kitchen. "You're up early." She was like that every morning–a fact that irritated me some days. I was usually not a morning person.

"Morning. Have anything planned for today?"

She nodded and chewed a mouthful of toast before answering. "Jasper and I are having a picnic in the park."

"That's cool," I said, blowing on my coffee before I took a sip. "Good day for it. It looks really nice out."

"You're coming with us."

"Um, I really don't feel like being a third wheel on your date, Ali. I'll just head out to the beach with a book or something."

She grinned slyly. "Edward wanted you to come."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised. Truth be told, I was still a little unsure about the whole hug thing at the end of our date. "Well, why didn't he just call me himself?"

"I think it was Jasper's idea," Alice said. "He told me Edward really wanted to see you again but didn't want to seem overbearing."

"Should you be telling me this, Alice?"

"Probably not. But _I_ think you need to know." She hopped up onto the counter and looked at me, more serious now. "I know you have this idea that you shouldn't be with anyone. I know you put blame on yourself for the bad stuff that's happened in the past. But I also know you don't understand what a beautiful and extraordinary person you are."

"Alice—"

"Just hear me out, Bella. You deserve a guy who looks at you like Edward looked at you last night. I know it was only your first date, but looking at the two of you together, it seemed as though you'd known each other for years." She paused, looking to the side at the calendar hanging on the wall. "I love you, and I want you to be happy. You've got to understand that you deserve so much more than just . . . going from physical relationship to physical relationship . . ."

I blushed. Alice was no prude, but she definitely didn't condone some of my past actions. I hadn't exactly been innocent before I met Mike, though I hadn't done anything like that since then.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. You like Edward. A lot. But you're afraid. Forget about it. Just let yourself have fun. That's all."

"You're right. I know you are, but I can't help it. When all your past relationships have ended up really shitty in the end . . . I can't help feeling that it's something I've been doing wrong." I stared down into my coffee cup, watching the creamer swirl around and make little designs. "Anyway, I'm not so sure Edward had all _that _great of a time last."

"Oh, trust me. He did."

I groaned. "All of this talking behind my back has got to stop," I said. "Do you realize you practically set up our first _and_ second dates? How about people ask _me_ for a change?"

"You told him to surprise you. I just hinted. And Jasper said Edward couldn't stop talking about you last night."

I bit the inside of my lip.

Alice hopped down from the counter and hugged me tight. "You've come so far, Bella. I'm really proud of you. You're over Mike. You brushed off the thing with James with no problem. Now you've just got to acknowledge that you're worth so much more than those creeps." She pulled away and smiled cheerily at me. "I love you."

I smiled back at her. "I love you, too. And I'm trying. I promise." I glanced at the calendar Alice had peeked at before. "And don't think I haven't noticed what day it is. I know what you're up to."

She winced. "Yeah, I wasn't going to mention it."

June twenty-eighth. My ex-wedding day. "I can't even fathom being married right now. To anyone."

"You dodged a bullet, dollface." She kissed my cheek and danced down the hall, coffee mug in hand, to get showered. "It's ten o'clock," she called over her shoulder. "We've got an hour and a half before the boys pick us up."

* * *

**EPOV**

When Jasper and I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex where Bella and Alice lived, my insides felt like they were going to explode. I couldn't stop fidgeting, both excited and nervous to see Bella again. I jumped out of the car before Jasper even had it in park.

"Slow down!" Jasper laughed. "You're gonna make me look bad."

I smirked at him as he jogged to catch up with me, and we made our way to the girls' front door. Before we could even knock, Alice had swung the door open and jumped into Jasper's arms, covering his face with kisses.

"Bella! The guys are here!" she called.

I held my breath as I watched her come around the corner from the kitchen, picnic basket in hand. Was it possible that she was more beautiful every time I saw her? My shaky exhale sounded more like a sigh. I met her eyes with a huge smile, and she grinned shyly back at me. Her silky mane of hair flowed freely around her shoulders. She wore a flowy tank top and the shortest pair of shorts. My eyes drifted quickly down her long legs before returning to her blushing face.

"Long time no see," she said.

I chuckled. "Yeah. A few hours at least, huh? Let me take that," I said, grabbing the heavy picnic basket from her. "Geez, what's in here? It feels like three meals."

"Practically," said Bella. "Alice tends to go overboard with food. She may be little, but she can pack it away." She shrugged. "Are we ready?"

I nodded. As we started for the door, I took Bella's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me with what looked like surprise on her face.

"I'm really glad to see you today," I told her.

She just smiled.

* * *

**BPOV**

My heart beat wildly as I realized Edward wasn't going to let go of my hand. We walked through the parking lot to a different car than the one we'd ridden in last night. Alice practically skipped through the lot, grasping Jasper's hand and not letting go even when they got to the car. She just climbed right through the driver's side to the passenger seat, her hand clasped in his the entire time. She was nothing if not enthusiastic, but I'd never seen her actually _cling_ to a guy like that before. It was kind of amazing how instant their connection was.

Edward opened the door for me, and I scooted all the way in so he could get in on the same side. "How was the rest of your night after I left you?" he asked me.

"It was fine," I said. "I had a little trouble sleeping at first, but when I drifted off, I slept like a rock."

"I couldn't sleep either," he said. "I'm always keyed up after we play. And I sort of . . . couldn't stop thinking about you."

I felt the warmth spread over my face as I smiled and looked down at my lap. He grabbed my hand again and squeezed it. I liked the way he did that. It wasn't just a cold fish, "let me lay my hand on top of yours" type of thing. His hands weren't sweaty or clammy. They were warm and the slightest bit calloused. And the way he squeezed lightly made me feel like he was really _there_—like a secret signal to let me know he really was into me.

Once we arrived at the park, I reached for the picnic basket, but Edward grabbed it up quickly. "Please, allow me."

Jasper scoffed as he climbed out of the car, holding the large blanket Alice had brought for us to sit on. "He just wants first dibs at the food," he protested.

The park was filled with sun worshippers—fellow picnickers, people tossing frisbees, sunbathing in shorts and tanks. Nobody wanted to stay inside on such a nice day. It was hot, but a light breeze blew every once in a while, taking away the slight sting of the strong sun.

Alice ran ahead and twirled around in the grass, her short skirt flowing out around her. "This is the perfect spot!" she called to us, and then flopped down on her back on the lawn. Jasper looked on with a huge grin. Alice was a hard person not to love. She was her own person, and she didn't care if people thought she was silly.

When we were all settled in our spots, Alice and I started setting out the food. I passed out some plastic plates, and we dug into the fruits and cheeses and sandwiches.

"Ladies, I must say you two know the fastest way to a man's heart, and that is pastrami and swiss on rye." Jasper sighed happily as he finished off his last bite.

I nibbled on a nectarine as my eyes roamed around the park. A familiar-looking guy sat alone in the grass, arms draped loosely over his bent knees. He wore sunglasses, and his hair looked disheveled. He had that hungover frat boy look.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Edward's voice broke into my thoughts.

I shrugged. "It's kind of embarrassing," I told him as I finished off the juicy nectarine. He lifted an eyebrow as he continued to look at me expectantly, and I sighed. "Well, I'm a people watcher. I like to sit and just watch what's going on around me. Sometimes I make up stories about them in my head."

"That's not embarrassing. Lots of people do that."

I shrugged again and tossed the nectarine pit into the trash bag.

"So how about that girl over there?" Edward asked me. "What's her story?"

I looked in the direction he'd nodded and saw a girl in a long, floral dress sitting on the ground, eyes closed, guitar in her arms. Her hands were poised over the strings, but she wasn't strumming the guitar. "She's recently decided that she's very happy to be single. Her favorite color is orange. She's got a trip to Mexico scheduled for next month, where she will spend her days doing good deeds for good people. Her plans are indefinite. She doesn't know if she'll be coming back or not. She's happy to be herself and wants to bring happiness to others."

When I looked back at Edward, his green eyes were soft and locked on mine. "She sounds like a nice girl."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Jasper get up and walk away with the bag of trash and a frisbee.

"What about you?" I asked, turning my full attention back to Edward. "I know you're in a band, you play guitar, you own a music store. What else does Edward Cullen like to do in his spare time?"

"I write."

"Music, you mean?"

"Well, that, poetry, short stories..."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for a writer," I said.

"I'm shocked. I'm a sensitive musician, you know."

I laughed and lay back on the blanket. Edward followed suit, lying on his side and propping his head up with his right hand. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an artist either, you know. I kind of think it takes guts to major in something you love."

I knew what he wasn't saying. "My dad always said, 'Bella, what kind of job do you think you're going to get with an art degree?'" I lowered my to imitate my dad's tone. "'How are you going to support yourself? You can't work in a restaurant forever.' It drives me insane. I don't care what kind of job I get. I just love art, and it's what I wanted. I didn't care about anything else."

"It's good to know what you want," Edward said. "Most people our age don't have a clue, even if they think they know." I felt goosebumps rise as he stroked his fingers lightly up and down my forearm.

"What, exactly, is your age?" I asked him, realizing we hadn't broached that topic yet.

"I turned twenty-four earlier this month."

I turned my face to him. "Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you. What about you?"

"Twenty-two."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked softly.

I pursed my lips in thought. "It's a tie between pink and gray."

"Gray? Really?"

I nodded. "Do you know how many versions of gray there are? Neutral gray, dove gray, Payne's gray, slate . . . What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm . . ." His fingertips grazed my cheek oh-so-lightly, and my eyes fluttered shut. "Right now, it's the shade of your cheeks when you blush." His voice was a whisper as he brushed a tendril of hair from my forehead. He leaned in closer, and my heart tried its hardest to beat its way out of my chest. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently as he slowly moved closer.

A shadow moved over us, and we tore our eyes away from each other to see the culprit.—the hungover guy who'd been sitting alone in the grass.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked in an agitated voice.

"You're certainly helping yourself, that's for sure."

I recognized the voice immediately and bolted upright, staring in disbelief.

"Mike?"

He tore the sunglasses from his face. It was him all right. And he looked awful. "Bella," he nearly growled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I should ask you the same thing," he said. "Rather, I should ask what you're doing here, at the very park we were supposed to be married in on this very day, making out with some stranger."

I felt Edward tense next to me.

_Shit_. I hadn't wanted him to know about that yet.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who ended things."

"Yeah, I did. And I realize now that it was a mistake. I've been a wreck for the last month," he said, his eyes flashing. "I was planning on calling you."

I felt an angry heat spread from the top of my head, down through my face and neck, and into my limbs. I stood up to confront him. "You do _not_ get to do this, Mike. It was _your _decision to end things. I played no part in it at all!" I imagined I looked something like a cross between a tomato and a steaming tea kettle in that moment. "You humiliated me. In the middle of amall, for God's sake! You have no idea what I went through to put myself back together again. I don't need this."

"Jesus, Bella!" Mike said. "I'm trying to tell you that I was wrong! I want you back."

My eyes were so wide and furious I thought they would pop out of my head. "Are you crazy? You're obviously crazy. You _look_ pretty crazy." I gestured at his messy hair, blood-shot eyes, and rumpled clothing. He lunged forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. Edward stepped up and put an arm between us.

"Look here, dude—" Mike shouted.

"No, you look_, man_," Edward said calmly. "She's made it clear that she doesn't want you around. So why don't you just go? You're making a scene."

Mike's eyes narrowed. He venom-spitting mad. "Well, Bella," he said in an eerily calm voice. "I guess I was wrong. You're just the same slut you've always been."

I slapped him, tears stinging my eyes. I'd never slapped anyone before. The stinging in my palm felt kind of good. Satisfying.

Edward's hands clenched into fists. "You should go. Now."

"Mike!" I heard Alice's voice before I saw her approach us. "What the hell are you doing here? Leave her alone!" Jasper grabbed her hand before she could launch herself at him.

Mike looked her up and down.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving. Only because I hate sloppy seconds." He turned quickly and jogged off before he could be punched in the face by either Edward . . . or me.

We stood silently for a minute before Edward released my arm and turned to face me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

I nodded. I was afraid that if I tried to speak I'd cry or squeak or something. His hands were on my shoulders then. I saw Alice and Jasper slinking away out of the corner of my eye. I abruptly threw my arms around Edward and let out a huge sob.

"God, Bella. You're not okay, are you?" He rubbed his palm in circles over my back.

"No, no. I'm okay. Really." I pulled away and rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes. My tears turned to a sort of hysterical laughter.

His forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"I don't even know. You must think I'm nuts." I sighed and took his hand. "That was really sweet of you."

"His craziness has no bearing on you. That guy was a jerk, Bella. You were actually going to marry him?" He made a goofy face, and I laughed again. "There's that beautiful smile." He wiped the tears from my face, and we sat back down on the blanket.

Nothing was mentioned about the almost-kiss from mere moments before, and I was kind of relieved. The confrontation had shaken me up, and those feelings of unworthiness crept back into my head. Mike called me a slut. Sloppy seconds. I couldn't imagine the things Edward was thinking about me. No wonder he didn't want to kiss me anymore.

After we talked for a while, I was calm again. Edward had successfully gotten me laughing, and I felt somewhat better. At least he hadn't run screaming. "

Are you curious at all about what happened with Mike?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I wasn't going to press the issue. Didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you'd like to talk about it . . ."

I sat up and blew out a long breath. "What he said was true. We were supposed to get married today." I shuddered saying those words out loud. I waited for his reaction, but he waited for me to go on. "I honestly didn't want to at first. I told him we were too young, but he kept telling me he knew it was right. So eventually I caved. I did love him. Shortly after Christmas last year, he asked me to meet him at the mall. So I did. That's when he broke up with me."

"He asked you to meet him at the mall and broke up with you _there_?" Edward asked incredulously.

I nodded. Edward laughed out loud. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's not funny at all. It's just that it's such a cowardly thing to do. Having seen his temper tantrum, though, I can completely picture it."

I laughed a little too, though I hadn't seen an ounce of humor in it at the time. Now that it was a distant memory and Mike had made such a fool of himself, it didn't seem such a tragedy.

Edward caught his breath and propped himself up on one elbow, putting a hand on my knee. "I'm really sorry that happened to you," he repeated.

"Don't be," I said. "I'm not anymore. Yeah, it took me a while to get over it, but I know now that it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I don't even know if I was really in love with him. I knew I loved him, and I was the envy of every girl I knew, but now I can't imagine being with him at all." I played with a blade of grass, dragging my fingernail along its length to see if it would curl.

Edward looked thoughtful, and I waited for him to speak. He sighed. "I have a little confession to make."

"Confession?"

He nodded. "I talked to Alice a little bit before we went out last night."

I dropped my head into my hands. "Alice," I said in a low voice. I peeked through my fingertips to see her carefree, laughing figure leap up to try and catch the frisbee Jasper had tossed.

"Don't be mad at her," Edward pleaded, sitting up and facing me. "She loves you, and she wanted to make sure I had good intentions. She didn't mention any of that; she just told me you'd been hurt." He chuckled. "She said if my intentions weren't pure, she'd make me pay. You know . . . Alice can be pretty frightening for such a small girl."

I looked back at Edward's amused face, which turned immediately soft as his eyes met mine. "Bella, I want you to know that I really like you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like we have this connection . . ."

I swallowed and searched his eyes. "I know," I said. "I feel it too."

A smile lit up his face. "I also want you to know that I'm not going to push you. I want you to be able to trust me completely, no matter what it takes." He reached a hand up and pushed my hair behind my ear. It was such a simple yet intimate gesture. Despite the warm air and sunshine, my body broke out into goosebumps and my eyes closed automatically.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Do you know the band Built to Spill?" he asked.

"The name sounds familiar," I said. "But I don't think I know anything by them."

He ducked his head shyly, a gesture that made my heart skip a beat. "There's this song they sing that makes me think of you. _As long as it's talking with you, talk of the weather will do,_" he crooned in his velvety singing voice.

I swooned back on the blanket and lay there blissfully. I heard Edward laugh as he leaned over me. His gorgeous face blocked the sun from my eyes.

"I've never heard it," I said, "but I'd really love to."

"Bella," he said softly. "You are truly the most beautiful, most interesting girl I've ever met." He traced my jawline with his fingertip.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he shocked the hell out of me.

"May I kiss you?" he breathed.

I nodded slightly, and he inched closer. His hand came to the back of my head and cradled it softly, holding it up from the blanket underneath us. The air crackled. After what seemed like an eternity, his lips barely touched mine. Slowly—oh, so slowly—he increased the pressure, and my lips moved against his eagerly. Edward's other hand cupped my cheek, and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were in his beautifully disheveled hair. After a moment he backed off a little, softening the kiss again before we could get too carried away. He pulled away slightly but leaned his forehead against mine. Our breaths were quickened yet soft between us.

"I can say without a doubt," he said, "that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Yeah," I said, kind of dazed. He helped me back up to a seated position and kept my hand in his, running his thumb over the backs of my fingers.

Alice and Jasper approached us then, her clinging to his back and giggling. "Hey guys! We were just thinking it'd be fun to go dancing tonight," Alice said as if it were the best idea of the day.

"Dancing?" I reluctantly pulled my gaze from Edward with a wrinkled brow.

"Gah, Bella. Don't give me that look. You had fun the last time, didn't you?"

"I think dancing sounds like fun," Edward said without taking his eyes from my face.

I smiled, remembering how it felt to have his strong arms circling my waist as we swayed to the music. I nodded. "Okay, Alice. I concur."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, hopping down from Jasper's back. She immediately started gathering the picnic items and packing them. "Let's get a move on. The sun is going down, and it will take us at least two hours to get ready . . ."

"Two hours?" I exclaimed.

She looked up with wide eyes. "I can't go straight from spending hours tumbling around in the grass to looking spontaneously gorgeous."

Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist. "I always think you look spontaneously gorgeous."

"That's because you haven't seen me first thing in the morning," she shot back.

Jasper gave her a wicked look and whispered something into her ear, making her giggle. I turned away and started gathering our things. Edward went to throw away the rest of the trash from our picnic.

"So? How was it?" Alice asked as we folded the large blanket.

"How was what?"

She swatted me on the arm. "That kiss! I thought you were going to jump his bones right here in the middle of broad daylight. Not that I'd blame you."

I lifted one side of my mouth in a cocky grin. "It was amazing. Hands down, best ever."

She squealed again and took the folded blanket over to Jasper. I felt something tickle the back of my arm and turned. Edward dragged his fingertips across my skin so softly that it felt like a bug crawling down my arm.

As if that weren't enough, he unleashed that gorgeous crooked grin. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I said, kind of dazzled again. Truth be told, I was looking forward to this dancing thing. Any excuse for Edward to hold my body close to his was good enough for me.


	5. White Heat

**BPOV**

We were in the middle of a dance floor. In public. I had to keep reminding myself of that as I sort of . . . _writhed_ against Edward with my back to him. For the life of me, I couldn't think of any other time in my life when I'd writhed. I mean, I hoped it was a sexy writhing and less of an awkward squirming. Like I said, dancing wasn't my forte. He must've liked it, because he made a funny noise and pulled me backward, closer to his body, and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, you do things to me that I can't even explain." He brushed his lips very lightly across my ear, and I shuddered.

I turned my head to meet his lips and practically attacked him. He seemed just as eager as I was, though, placing one hand against my stomach and the other in my hair. I pulled away by mere centimeters.

"I feel exactly the same. I don't understand it, but I like it."

He pressed his lips to mine again. . .

* * *

"Hey, Bella, could you pass the sunblock?" Angela asked, breaking me from my daydream.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." I tossed it to her over Jessica and Rose, who were lying on towels in the sand in between us.

"You look like you might be getting a little sunburned, B. Maybe you should use some, too." Rose said, flipping over to her stomach and reaching for a magazine.

"Um . . . yeah," I replied as I went through the motions of applying some sunscreen to my cheeks and nose. I wasn't about to tell her that the heat and redness of my face were more likely from the thoughts I was having about Edward. As much as I usually protested going to those silly clubs, I had to admit that I'd loved that night with him two weeks prior. But only because it made it socially acceptable to press myself against him and say things I normally wouldn't have said if not under the influence of alcohol and loud, thumping music.

"So," Angela said in a sort of teasing tone, "Things still going well with Edward?"

I blushed harder and worried that she could read my thoughts. It had been two weeks since our first official date, and everything was just . . . amazing. We

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes behind my sunglasses and sighing dreamily.

Alice giggled. "See? I told you. You just mention his name, and she completely blisses out."

I wanted to pinch her, but I knew she was right.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Angela asked.

"You guys were there the night we met."

"Yeah, but we didn't get to grill him," Jessica pointed out.

"You'll get the chance soon enough, He's coming to Emmett's birthday dinner Sunday night." I gave her a pointed look as I gathered my damp, salty hair into a bun. "Though I'm not sure I like the idea of you 'grilling' him."

"Oh, yay!" Jessica sat up and clapped her hands, apparently ignoring my warning.

Rose snorted. "Jess, this is Bella's boyfriend we're speaking of. As in _off limits_."

I cringed at the word _boyfriend._ We hadn't officially reached that status yet.

"I know that," Jessica huffed. "I'm just happy for Bella."

Three pairs of skeptical eyes looked at the boy-crazy Jessica.

"What?" She pursed her lips and leaned back on her towel.

"Um, Jess? No offense, but since when do you care?" Only Angela, who had known her since they were very young, could get away with saying something like this to her.

Jessica smirked. "Since I fell completely in love and want everyone else to be as happy as me."

This was nothing new. Jess was in love with a new guy every week. Her last obsession was over a hot waiter. She stalked him for a week. When he finally spoke to her, she decided that she didn't like his slight New England accent and walked away. To say Jessica was fickle was an understatement.

"Who is it this week?" I teased her.

"Well, I guess you'll all find out Sunday anyway," she said, casually examining her fingernails. "We've been secretly seeing each other for about a month now. We didn't want to make a big thing out of it in case things didn't work out."

"Who, Jess?" I prodded.

She paused for dramatic effect in typical Jessica fashion. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"It's Jake."

"You're dating Jake," Rose clarified.

I tilted my head to the side. "As in Jacob Black?"

Jessica nodded, a huge smile lighting up her face.

_Wow._ How wrapped up in my own life had I been not to realize that one of my oldest friends was dating another of our friends? My brow furrowed.

"Bella," Jessica said, "We didn't want to tell anyone. We didn't want it to be weird with our friends if things didn't end up well."

Angela just blinked and continued to stare.

Jessica looked apprehensive. "I'm sorry, Ang. I know I don't usually keep things from you."

"No, no, no!" Angela said, shaking her head as though to clear out the fog. "I don't mind—I'm just shocked."

"Huh." Rose nodded slowly. "I can actually see you two together."

"I'm glad you're happy," I told her earnestly.

"Thanks," was all she said.

"Well, ladies," Rose said as she rolled over, sat up, and stretched her perfect arms over her head. "It's been fun, but I've got to get going. Emmett and I have a hot date tonight. It's been fun."

We said our goodbyes to Rose with promises to be at Em's party at six sharp the next evening.

I lay back on my towel again and listened to the peaceful sounds around me. Seagulls squawking overhead. A baby laughing while she played in the surf with her father. The waves breaking and lapping at the shore.

A shadow fell over my face and I frowned. There hadn't been any clouds in the sky before. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a familiar face staring down at me. He stood there with his hands on his hips and a smug look on his face.

"Bella," he breathed.

"James," I returned, my jaw set and my eyes narrowed.

"How are you?" he asked me as he squatted down to my eye level.

"Oh, just fine and dandy."

"Care to take a walk with me?"

"She's not going anywhere with you," Jessica declared.

He turned his chiseled features toward her. "Oh, come on. I only want to talk to her. Be a good sport."

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends," I told him.

"Okay. I just wanted to apologize for Victoria's actions the last time we saw each other."

"Who's Victoria? Is she that redhead you were with that night at Ruby's?"

He nodded, not even having the decency to look sheepish.

"You want to apologize for _Victoria's_ actions," I repeated.

He nodded again and flashed me what I suppose he considered his most dazzling smile.

"Well, James, I don't accept your apology for _Victoria's actions,_" I said with as much contempt as I could muster.

He looked confused. "Are you mad at me?"

I stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Definitely not," I said. "In fact, I'm grateful. If things had been different that night, I might never have met m. And that is definitely _not_ you."

"You mean that guy you left the club with that night..." James spluttered.

"Yes, that's him."

"Whatever," James said as he stood up. "He'll lose interest once he figures out that she won't put out." He looked me in the eye meaningfully and then turned and stalked away.

I laughed. Was I supposed to be offended?

"What the hell was that about? Have you even heard from him since that night?" Angela asked.

I shook my head and started to brush the sand from my body. "Nope. And I couldn't care less. You know, I think I've had enough sun for today. I'm gonna get going."

"Are you okay?" said Jessica.

"Couldn't be better," I said, and I really meant it.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Excuse me, do you have the new Britney Spears?"

The girl standing in front of me looked about seventeen. She was looking up at me through heavily made-up eyelashes, the fingers of one hand twirling a strand of bleached hair. Her other hand was at the waist of her denim miniskirt, her thumb pushing through a belt loop.

"Uh, yeah. It's over here." I led her to the appropriate section, flipped back the divider quite clearly labeled _S_ and held the copy of the newly released cd by its corner.

"Oh," the girl breathed, holding the cd to her chest. "_Thank_ you. Britney is my idol."

_No kidding. _I lifted a corner of my mouth in a half-hearted grin. "You're welcome." Before she could say anything else, I turned and walked back to the guy I'd been helping out in the guitar section.

I loved this place. I couldn't have been happier with it. When my grandfather died, I was devastated. His leaving me the music store meant the world to me. Each day when I walked in the door, I was flooded with wonderful memories of him. Because the shop had been around so long, it was sort of a local icon. Not only did my grandfather sell whatever music was popular at the time, but he had an immense collection of anything anyone might want: blues, jazz, classical, folk, rock, musicals, and of course, local artists. I was particularly proud of that section. Being a small-time musician myself, my shop had the most extensive collection of regional music in the state.

Edward Anthony Masen, for whom I was named, had opened Masen's Music in 1959, two years after my mother Esme was born. The merchandise then had been all vinyl, of course. My grandfather, unlike many other parents of that generation, was a firm believer that music was essential to life. He insisted that everyone should be educated about music and wanted to sell instruments at affordable prices so parents could afford to buy them for their children. He offered free lessons with the purchase of an instrument. Guitars were most popular, of course, with the shop opening in the original era of rock & roll.

I tried my best to keep the shop up to my grandfather's expectations and keep his dream alive. I was quite proud of myself for the job I'd done so far.

As I explained the finer points of the Taylor Baby guitar a customer was contemplating, I heard the bell on the door jingle and glanced up to smile at whoever had walked in. Upon realizing exactly _who_ had walked in, I broke into a huge grin. I paused, my hands hovering over the polished guitar, and felt my heart flutter as I took in her radiant, smiling face. Waving to her, I gestured for her to give me a minute and handed the guitar over to the customer, who took it gratefully and started to play a chord progression.

I strolled over to the folk section, where Bella was flipping through CDs and waiting for me to finish up with the customer. I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey there, gorgeous." She smelled of sunscreen and the ocean.

She whirled around and flashed me her beautiful smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"Just thought I'd stop by and surprise you."

"I'm glad you did." I glanced around the store and grabbed her by the hand. "Hey, Tyler," I called as we passed him. "Would you mind handling things for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, boss," he said.

I pulled Bella into my office and closed the door behind us. She started examining pictures and posters on the walls. Even in her beach coverup she was adorable. I went up behind her and put my arms around her, swaying with her to the song that was playing over the PA system.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward's office was really cool. There were framed black and white photos all over the place: pictures of his grandpa with various musicians. There was even a guitar hanging on the wall, signed by Johnny Cash. _Johnny Cash_. I couldn't even imagine.

I felt Edward come up behind me. His arms snaked around my waist and he swayed us back and forth as his nose lightly skimmed the back of my neck. I turned and put my arms around his neck.

"Hi there," I said, grinning at him.

"How are you?" he asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

"Wonderful now that I'm here."

My favorite crooked smile lit up his face, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm so glad you are. What a nice surprise."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my nose against his lightly.

"How was your girls' day at the beach?" he asked, swaying us to the music again.

"It was great. Relaxing. They asked about you, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. They're excited to meet you at Emmett's birthday dinner tomorrow night." James's angry face popped into my mind then, but I opted not to bring that up. His ego was just bruised because I hadn't shown interest in him.

"I'm excited to officially meet them, too," Edward said, "but I'm glad I have you all to myself right now."

A little thrill went up my spine. "Me too."

He leaned in closer and brushed his lips softly against mine a few times. I stood on my toes and deepened the kiss, opening my mouth to feel his tongue slip in and caress mine. My hands slid up his neck into his thick hair; his rubbed up and down my back sensually and slid down over my body.

He picked me up by the back of my thighs and dropped down onto the couch that stood against one wall of the office. An embarrassing sound issued from my throat, and I felt his lips turn up into a smile. Kisses trailed across my jaw and down the side of my neck. I was pressed close to him and could feel his heart racing almost as fast as mine.

"Edward," I whispered.

He brought his lips back to mine, and I nipped at his bottom lip before he began once again to ravage my mouth. I was straddling his lap, and I could feel him getting hard. His hands slid from my back, down my sides, stopping at my hips. I moved slightly against him, and he groaned.

"Bella," he growled in between kisses. "_God. _You're . . . exquisite." His hands grabbed my hips hard, and I ground into him, tilting my head back as he kissed the hollow of my neck and across my collarbone. "I want you so badly."

I moaned again and let my hands explore Edward's upper body. His back muscles flexed as he leaned forward, leaving trails of kisses over my shoulders.

I shivered from the tingles his hands left in their wake when they slid back up my sides. They glided up my back and into my hair, which immediately fell from its messy bun down around my shoulders. Suddenly, Edward's hands were at the back of my neck, pulling at the strings of my bikini top. It slackened, and the top fell loosely, uncovering most of my breasts, which were still hidden underneath my cover-up. I decided to just go with the moment.

Edward's hands moved to my shoulders, then trailed down softly. I continued to move against him, warmth radiating through my body. He very lightly cupped my left breast and whispered my name. He lowered his head and ran his lips softly across my breasts through my sundress.

A little whimper rose from my throat when his lips found my hardened nipple and nipped at it slightly.

For some reason, and I wish I knew why, the fact that we were in Edward's office, with at least ten people on the other side of the door, chose that moment to nag at the back of my mind.

"Edward." I pulled back just a bit, and he looked up at me with a sensual kind of pout on his face.

I bit my lip and put my hands on either side of his face. "I—I think we should cool down a little."

He leaned into my hair, inhaled, and sighed. "I know," he said in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

"It wasn't just you getting carried away, you know," I said with a smile.

He grinned back and placed a chaste kiss against my lips, my nose, my cheeks, and then pressed his forehead to mine again, his eyes closed. "Bella, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't want to take advantage of you in any way."

"Edward, no! Don't say that. You're not taking advantage of me. Believe me, I'm just as eager as you." I put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him again.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair as I reached back to re-tie my bikini strings.

"Why don't you let me cook for you tonight? We can hang out at my place. Jasper said won't be home tonight, so it'll just be you and me, some good food, maybe a movie or two."

"That sounds _so_ good," I said on a blissed-out sigh. "Shall I bring the wine?"

He shook his head. "I don't want you to do a single thing. You've been working so hard lately. I want to pamper you."

I _had_ been awfully busy working double shifts at the restaurant. The new waitress hadn't worked out after all, and I was back to being one of three. We were looking for a replacement, but until we could find one, things were tense. At least the tips were rolling in.

I shook my head slightly. "How on earth did I get lucky enough to find you?"

"_Au contraire_," he said, taking hold of my thighs again and standing up. "I believe I'm the lucky one here." He buried his face in my neck, tickling me with his teeth.

I squealed and wriggled out of his grasp, sliding down his body and backing away. "Well, since I have a hot date later on, I'd better get home and clean up."

He closed the gap between us and grabbed me around the waist again. "I love the way you look now," he growled.

I giggled again and untangled myself from his arms. "I'll see you in an hour?"

"I'll pick you up," he said.

"I can drive myself."

"I told you, I want to pamper you tonight."

I nodded. "Okay." The more time I got to spend with Edward, the better.

He opened the office door and walked me out to my car. "I'll pick you up at five-thirty," he said, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips.

"Can't wait," I said.

As I drove home, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. I hadn't felt this way in so long, and it made me giddy. I had a feeling that night held good things for our relationship. I was anxious to get back to Edward, but not even a little bit nervous for whatever was coming.

It shocked me when the realization hit me at first—Edward made me want to be a girlfriend again. The surprise only lasted for a second before I felt amazingly calm and excited at once. That was when the thought first crossed my mind. . .

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	6. Beau Ideal

**EPOV**

As soon as I rang Bella's doorbell, Alice swung the front door open. "Edward!" she squeaked. She launched up onto her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Alice," I greeted her, a little confused by her enthusiasm. "What's up?"

My eyes were immediately drawn to Bella, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Just waiting for Jasper. He has a surprise date planned for us tonight. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Edward?" Alice raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

I wasn't about to spoil Jasper's surprise. He'd been planning it all week: champagne, strawberries, a luxe hotel room, and a bit of serenading. "All that mushy stuff girls love," he'd said.

"Why, no, Alice. I don't."

I locked eyes with Bella and immediately felt as though I couldn't get her alone quickly enough. I cleared my throat. "Are you ready to go? I picked up a few things from the market on my way."

She nodded and stood. "Have fun tonight, Alice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." They giggled like they shared some inside joke.

Bella leaned down to hug Alice, and God help me, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering up her shapely legs as her dress rode up a bit in the back. I swallowed. Hard.

Bella turned and smiled. "Ready!" she said. I took her hand and we made our way out the door.

* * *

Bella meandered around Jasper's and my apartment, looking around and touching the odd item, picking up framed photos and examining them.

"Make yourself at home," I said as I unpacked the stuff from the market and prepared to start our dinner. "Can I get you anything? Water? A glass of wine?"

"Actually, a glass of wine sounds great."

I took two wine glasses from a cabinet and uncorked a bottle of merlot. I poured two glasses and took one to her in the dining room, where she was looking at a large, framed photograph.

"Your family?" she asked.

I nodded and took a sip of wine. "My mom, Esme," I pointed at my mom's classically pretty face, and moved on to my dad. "My dad, Carlisle. And these are my grandparents, Edward and Elizabeth."

"You were named after your grandfather?" she said.

"Yeah. Edward Anthony Masen. Masen's my middle name."

"Beautiful. The whole family," she said, looking up at me with a smirk.

I hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to mine. "_You're _beautiful, Bella." I stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convey my feelings for her without words.

"I don't know about all that," she said with a small laugh, obviously a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"You're everything, Bella," I breathed, leaning closer. I brushed my lips softly against hers, savoring the feel of her. She sighed, and her body relaxed against me. I put my wine glass down on the table and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Edward," she whispered, "you're too good to me, you know."

"Impossible," I said, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped around my waist. "Oh, I just remembered . . ." I took her by the hand and led her over to the stereo system. I pressed play on the CD player and grinned widely at her. "I made you a playlist."

"You made me a playlist?" she repeated.

I nodded. The opening strains of Billie Holiday's "You're My Thrill" filled the room, and Bella's face lit up. "I love Billie Holiday."

"I know." I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her over to sit on a barstool while I cooked.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. You can just relax, drink your wine, and enjoy the music."

Billie Holiday's sensuous voice melted away into the slow strumming of Built to Spill.

"Oh, this is that song I was telling you about in the park that day. Listen to the words. You'll see why I love it." I sang quietly along with them. "_The wind and snow, and the rain that blows. None of those would matter much without you. And as long as it's talking with you, talk of the weather will do . . ._" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She sat with her head tilted to one side, resting on her hand as she ran the fingers of her other hand around the rim of the wine glass.

We fell into easy conversation when the song ended. Bella had mentioned in passing that spaghetti was one of her favorite things, so I was making my mom's special sauce. I wanted everything tonight to be about Bella. I had some things I wanted to discuss with her, and I had to admit that I was hoping to butter her up with dinner and the CD. And the wine, of course. I wanted her relaxed and happy, because what I had to ask her was extremely important to me.

* * *

**BPOV**

"That was out of this world, Edward." We were just finishing his delicious spaghetti. I leaned back in my chair with my glass of wine and closed my eyes. "You missed your calling as a chef."

"I have to confess the sauce is my mom's recipe." He laughed and poured the last of the merlot into our glasses and led me to the couch in the living room. Edward's apartment was so cool. There were exposed brick walls in the living room and kitchen, and everything was dark and sort of romantic, especially with the music.

I loved the haunting melody of the older Radiohead song that was playing. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we sat in silence on the couch.

Edward cleared his throat after a few moments. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I was too comfortable and happy to form any words just yet.

"I was hoping we could talk a little . . . about us."

He seemed nervous. I picked up my head from his shoulder and kissed his cheek, hoping to give him whatever confidence he needed to go on. "Okay. Shoot."

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks," he said.

"Right," I confirmed. A lone butterfly suddenly fluttered its wings in my stomach.

"I was sort of wondering . . . about something." Our bodies were turned slightly now on the couch so that we were facing one another, and his fingers trailed lightly down my cheekbone. "When people, you know . . . ask me, 'Hey, who's that girl you're with?' Would—would it be okay if I told them that you were my girlfriend?"

I smiled at his adorable way with words. "I'd like that very much," I told him confidently.

Edward's answering smile lit up the whole room. He leaned forward again to kiss me softly. Every time our lips touched, a thrill went through my body, starting at my head and traveling all the way down to my fingers and toes, lingering in my abdomen.

"My Bella," fell from his lips, like velvet at my ear. He trailed kisses down my jaw and back to my mouth. I tilted my head to allow him better access. Jeff Buckley was crooning over the speakers placed strategically around the room. Our kisses were uninhibited. Our tongues and hands explored. I didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours, even? I didn't care. Things were starting to get really heated, but I felt like I should tell Edward a few things before we got too . . . intimate.

I pulled away slightly and sighed. "Edward, there are things I need to discuss with you too."

He leaned his lips against my temple, inhaling deeply. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

"Of course not. Seriously, though, there are . . . things . . . that I should just get out into the open before they come up elsewhere."

"Go ahead," he said. "Nothing you say can change the way I feel about you."

"Right." I cleared my throat and exhaled slowly. "Okay. So I didn't date much in high school. I just didn't. There really weren't any guys that seemed worth the effort." I shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "When I started college, guys started to notice me. I didn't realize it at first, but Alice did." I rolled my eyes here, and Edward laughed again.

"Let me guess. She tried to set you up with every guy that looked your way."

I laughed a little. "Basically. Anyway, at the beginning of the winter semester, I started seeing this guy from another school. We dated for a couple of months. I was nineteen and completely inexperienced. He . . . taught me a few things. I was pretty damn innocent then. Sheltered, you know?"

He nodded and looked concerned. I went on. "One night we went to a concert, then back to my dorm room to hang out. Um . . . one thing led to another. Before I knew it, we were both . . . naked and making out . . . and . . ." My heart started to pound, and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before going on. "He didn't even ask me . . . he just sort of . . . did it." Edward looked at me in complete understanding, if not fury.

"Literally five seconds later I lay there on my bed completely stunned and wondering what had happened. He got up, put on his underwear, and lit up a cigarette. He stood in the middle of the room with that stupid cigarette, in his stupid tighty-whities, singing along with the radio, while I sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. After that night, I spoke to him once on the phone. I never saw him again. He got kicked out of school the next week for cheating. He wouldn't talk to me or his roommate or anyone else."

"Bella," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "I'm so sorry that happened. I wish I could take it back for you. I'm so glad you told me about this. I'm not going to pressure you for anything, you know."

I bit my lip. "That's not it. I don't feel pressured at all." I put my hand on his face, then brought it back down to rest in his hand. "Believe it or not, that was the easy part to tell."

His thumb rubbed circles across the back of my hand, encouraging me and putting me at ease at the same time.

"After all that happened, I sort of . . . went a little . . . well, I didn't exactly restrain myself from . . . being with guys. It wasn't like I wanted to be—I don't know—promiscuous? I guess I just sort of thought that if I gave them what they wanted, they'd like me." I looked at him sheepishly.

Edward's hand went into my hair, smoothing it back from my face. "Bella, I understand. You went through something very traumatizing, and there were consequences. It just isn't fair that you're the one who had to pay them." He kissed my head tenderly.

"But that's just it. I didn't feel traumatized then. I didn't really tell anyone what had happened, except Alice, of course, and a couple of very close friends. I didn't feel like it was that big of a deal. I figured, 'hey, girls lose their virginity every day, right?' And I told myself that I was a willing and active participant getting so carried away with him in the first place."

"But you weren't—" Edward began.

"I know that now. But then, I just felt like . . . well, I felt that if I'd already had sex, what was the point of waiting around? If I thought it's what a guy wanted, if I thought he liked me and it would keep him interested in me, then . . . " I trailed off. "Edward, I was such an idiot. I mean, I always used protection, and I've been tested and everything, but _God, _if I could go back and change things . . ."

Edward to his knees on the floor in front of me. He took both my hands in his and brought them to his lips, brushing soft kisses across my knuckles. "Bella, I don't care about any of that. All I care about is that I found you. It doesn't matter what people are in our pasts or what either of us did, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm just incredibly happy you made your way into my life."

My eyes filled with tears at his words. I tried desperately to blink them back, embarrassed to cry in front of him. I whispered his name, and he was beside me on the couch again, his thumbs wiping away the tears before they could fall to my cheeks. He pulled me close to him again, and a content quiet fell over us. I felt so much better. Lighter somehow. We sat in an easy silence, Edward leaning against the arm of the couch with me between his legs, leaning back on his chest. He played gently with my hair and my eyes closed instantly.

I listened closely to the new song drifting through the speakers. The voice sounded familiar.

I turned slightly so I could see Edward's face. "Is this you singing?"

"Uh-huh." He kissed the top of my head.

The song wasn't slow, but it wasn't upbeat either. It was sexy yet tender. On the surface, the words could have been about anyone. But it didn't feel like they _were_ about just anyone . . .

Edward answered my unasked question then. "I wrote it for you."

I was speechless. I turned around, swinging my legs over the side of the couch, on top of his. "You _wrote_ this? _For me?_" I asked, incredulous.

He nodded, and I thought I saw color rise high on his cheeks.

"Edward, it's beautiful." Tears gathered in my eyes again, blurring my vision. "And I know what you mean, but there's no way I could even begin to put into words how happy I am with you."

He caught my lips with his, and we kissed sweetly as the song played out. He kissed my forehead again and looked at the clock. "It's pretty late, Bella. Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked, quickly adding, "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

I yawned and shook my head. "I'll stay, but there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

"Well, I'm certainly not letting _you _sleep on the couch," he said.

I placed an innocent kiss on his pouty lips. "I wasn't planning on it."

Edward laughed. "You're priceless." He returned the chaste kiss after I yawned again. "Let's go to bed, then. It's been a long day."

I followed him to his bedroom, where he found a t-shirt for me to sleep in and left me to change. The shirt almost reached my knees. I washed my face in the bathroom, brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush he found, and climbed into his bed.

As Edward came in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, I leaned back on the pillows and moaned in delight. "Oh, my god. You have the most comfortable bed ever."

"Glad you think so," he said, hopping up next to me and putting his arms around me. "I intend to keep you here."

I laughed as he tickled me under my arms, an extremely sensitive spot he'd unfortunately discovered about a week ago. "Stop! Stop!" I gasped. "Can't breathe!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I finally caught my breath and yawned again. Edward placed a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose, then my lips.

"Good night," I said, twirling a piece of his hair around my finger.

I felt his lips against my ear again. "Good night, my Bella."

As I lay there in the quiet, wrapped in my boyfriend's arms and wearing his shirt, I felt at peace, like this was where I was meant to be. In that moment, I felt a million things: relief, delight, excitement, exhaustion. But most of all, the thing I hadn't felt in a long time . . . utterly content.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my handsome boyfriend tracing the side of my face with his fingers. I stretched and yawned, my eyes fluttering open and searching for his.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said softly.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Seriously? I must've been exhausted."

He kissed my forehead. "Obviously." He leaned in for a more intimate kiss.

"Morning breath," I mumbled, covering my mouth.

"I don't care," he said, prying my hand away.

He kissed me sweetly, and I relaxed against my pillow. A little "mmm" slipped from my mouth, and then his hands were on either side of my face as he deepened the kiss.

When our lips parted, I rolled onto my side to face him. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said, resting his hand above my hip in the dip of my waist.

"Mmm, let's have a lazy Sunday," I suggested.

"Anything." He nuzzled my neck with his nose.

I sighed happily as his lips trailed lightly up the column of my throat, then gave me a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Ravenous," I confirmed.

"Pancakes?"

"Absolutely."

Edward got up and tossed me a pair of socks from a drawer. "Here. You might want to put these on. Wood floors can be a little cold in the mornings. Also, I love seeing you in my clothes," he growled into my neck.

"Ooh. I should just throw all of mine away, then, and share with you."

He chuckled as he pulled away, his eyes roaming over my body approvingly. "I don't know. I liked the way your little dress inched up the backs of your legs when you leaned over at your apartment yesterday . . ." he trailed off.

My eyes went wide. "You're bad."

"It's your own fault for looking so delicious in the first place." His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and traced my lips. "Mmmm. See? Delicious."

My knees went weak, and I kissed him back, but pulled away before things got too heavy. "Pancakes?" I asked.

His eyes were half-closed as he looked down at me. "Pancakes."

I broke away and tried to slide across the hardwood floors to the fridge, a la Tom Cruise in Risky Business. As was the usual case when I tried to look cool, I slipped too fast and slid right down onto my butt. I let out a loud squeak when I hit the floor, not just at the impact, but at the feel of the cold floor on my butt and the backs of my legs.

Edward bent over laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding out his hands to help me up.

My face and neck were red hot. "Yes," I said in a small voice. "I'm fine." I put my hands in his and prepared to lift myself up. Suddenly, he pulled me up hard and fast, and I landed in his arms, my feet dangling just above the floor.

"You," he said, still chuckling, "are the most adorable creature in the universe." He let me down, and my embarrassment faded.

We worked together to mix up the pancake batter. Edward heated up a griddle on the stove as I stirred. "Ready for the first one?" I asked.

"I think so."

We ate our pancakes at the kitchen table, washed the dishes together, and then lounged on the couch with the Sunday paper. Edward perused the entertainment section. I opted for the funnies.

"What time is dinner tonight?" Edward asked me after a while.

"We're supposed to be there by six."

"Why the long face?" Edward asked, noticing my pout.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to go home and get ready."

"Then don't," he said, lying back and pulling me on top of him, his arms surrounding me. I laid my head on his chest.

"I have to get showered and changed. I can't miss Em's birthday dinner."

"Just call Alice. You can shower here, and she can bring you some clothes," he suggested.

I raised my head, a smile on my face. "Good thinking. I knew I kept you around for some reason."

Edward slid his hands up my sides. "That's the only reason, huh?"

I realized a split second later what he was doing, but it was too late. His fingers began to tickle underneath my arms, and I screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Edward!" I begged, laughing wildly, kicking my legs and trying to get away. "Stop!"

He flipped me over on my back and went up on his knees, pinning me down and giving him a better angle for torturing me.

When I was gasping for breath, he relented and leaned down to kiss me. "I love seeing you laugh like that."

"You could just tell me a joke next time," I told him between deep breaths.

He shook his head. "Not the same." He smiled and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. "You should just wear what you have on now to dinner," he said, looking down at his t-shirt on me.

I giggled. "I'm sure the restaurant staff would approve."

"I approve." He laid himself gently over me and dragged his lips along my neck again.

"If this is the kind of reaction elicited by me wearing your shirt, I really will throw all my own clothes away." I pushed my head back into the couch cushions, giving him better access to my neck. His lips barely touched my skin, yet they left a tingling in their wake. When they finally reached my mouth, I was more than ready for it. My hands landed in his hair. When I felt him hard against my thigh, my fingers curled and tugged slightly at his reddish-brown locks.

"God, Bella," he whispered against my jawline. "You are so—"

I interrupted him by pressing my lips hard against his again. His tongue snaked out and tangled with mine as our kisses grew frantic. His hands moved back down my sides and grasped my hips. One hand traveled down my bare thigh, and he hitched my leg up over his hip. We both moaned at the friction. The only coherent thought running through my brain flickered like a neon sign: _I never want this gorgeous man to take his hands off me._

* * *

**EPOV**

God, it was killing me, but I couldn't stop. I pulled Bella's leg up around me, and the only things separating us were her panties and my thin pajamas pants. I almost lost it. She moved her hips minutely against me and made a soft noise in her throat. I wanted her so badly.

The thing was, I'd made a promise to myself the night before. After Bella struggled to tell me about her past, I decided that I would show her in every way I could how much she meant to me. _Except this way . . ._

I wanted to make her feel loved, desired, needed . . . everything good. But I wanted to do it in a non-sexual way. The last thing I wanted was to make her feel like I was another guy who would fuck and run. It made me so angry to think of Bella being treated that way.

But with her hot, barely clad softness pressed against me, I struggled to keep that mental promise. She was sensual. Amazing. Unaware of just how desirable she was. I had every intention of showing her . . . eventually.

My hands, seeming to move without my permission, slipped underneath her, one supporting her back and one cradling her head. I lifted her gently and sat up, bringing her up to straddle my lap. She moaned again and dropped her head down to my shoulder. I felt her tongue caress my neck. My hands tightened around her hips as she ground herself against my throbbing dick. I wanted to pull her closer, push her off of me, bury myself inside her, all at once.

As she continued to grind against me, I kissed every bare inch of skin I could find—her face, her neck, her collarbone. Bella arched her back, her silky hair tickling my hands at the small of her back. I ducked my head down and found her hardened nipples through the t-shirt.I couldn't believe how hot it was to see her in my shirt. Funny, it seemed such a small thing to get so excited over.

A whimper escaped Bella's throat, and my tongue peeked out to flick over her nipple, leaving a small wet circle on the shirt. My hips bucked up. I groaned again. She brought her head back up and searched for my mouth with hers, and I kissed her with all I had, hoping to convey everything I felt for her. As our bodies moved at a more frenzied pace, I felt the pressure building and could tell she was hurtling in that direction as well.

"Oh. Oh," she breathed. "I'm . . ."

"I know," I gasped. "Me too."

She cried out. I felt her arm and thigh muscles contract, and then the explosion of my own release. I grasped her hips as she continued to move over me.

We rode out our orgasms together, hands sliding over bodies, lips on skin. In the calm afterward, I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. I never wanted to move from this spot, never wanted to let her go.

I opened my eyes to see her beautifully flushed face, a hint of embarrassment clouding over the look of pure contentment. I brushed my lips over hers. "You are amazing," I said in a hushed voice. "Better than amazing. There aren't any words for how I feel right now."

"That was . . ." She trailed off, and I kissed her deeply once again, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

I reluctantly broke apart from her. "Um," I began. "I need to get cleaned up. . ."

"Oh!" A look of realization crossed her face, and she crawled off my lap. "Go ahead. I'll call Alice and ask her to bring me some clothes."

I put my hand to her face and kissed her one more time. As I padded down the hall to my bedroom, I wanted nothing more than to invite her to join me in the shower. But that would have to wait. I'd already crossed a bridge I hadn't intended to cross just yet. A little bit of guilt welled inside me, but knowing that Bella had enjoyed it as much as I did helped to ease some of that guilt.

I stood under the scalding water in my shower, replaying Bella's gaze burning at me through half-closed eyes. I was suddenly overcome. I just wanted her. Not just physically. I wanted to make her feel as wonderful as I felt when I was near her. It was then that I realized the feeling for what it was . . . And I vowed that I would tell her that night how much I loved her.


	7. It Happened One Night

**BPOV**

I sat on Edward's couch with my legs tucked under me, still in disbelief of what had just transpired. When he sat up and pulled me onto his lap, I could feel how hard and thick he was, how much he wanted me. I was positively aching with need. I'd wanted so badly for him to yank my shirt over my head, push my panties aside and . . .

_Ugh._ I was ashamed at first of how carried away I'd gotten, but then I realized he loved it as much as I did.

My phone rang then, and I reached forward to grab it from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Alice's voice rang out. "I just got home. Oh my frick. Last night was amazing. Where are you, anyway?"

"Um, actually, I was just about to call you. I'm at Edward's."

There was silence on the line, and I could hear the gears turning in her head. "Did you stay there last night?" she asked.

"Yeah. We talked about a lot of things, and time got away from us. It was so late that Edward asked me to stay."

"And?"

"We didn't _do _anything . . . technically . . ." _Last night anyway, _I added in my head. "Anyway, I wanted to ask—since we were already planning to meet here in the first place—if you could bring me something to wear when you come over. I'm going to get ready here."

She sighed, but she knew I'd give her details later. "Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, bestie," I said. "See you then."

I hung up as Edward came back into the living room, rubbing a hand over his wet hair. He broke into a smile when he saw me still on the couch and came over to flop down beside me.

"Missed you," he said, nuzzling my neck.

I sighed happily as his arms wound around me, delighted that there was no awkwardness from earlier.

"Was that Alice on the phone?"

"Yeah. She and Jasper will be here in a bit. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all," he said. "There are clean towels for you on the counter."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Be right back."

I stripped down in the bathroom and waited for the water to warm up. Edward's shower . . . le sigh. In addition to the claw-foot tub that took up one side of the bathroom, there was a tiled shower stall with one of those shower heads that rained down on you from above, plus two jets on opposite walls that sprayed you on either side. I could've stayed in there the rest of my life. _Well, if he was in here with me, I could. _I smiled as I amended the thought. It was crazy. I hadn't felt as close to Mike in two years as I had with Edward after only a few weeks.

Of course, we were in the honeymoon stage of our relationship. I'd always loved that butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling that came with new love. But it was so different this time. I was feeling things I'd never experienced. I was completely attached to Edward already. If someone tried to take him away—if he decided he didn't want me anymore—it would hurt me more than anything ever had before.

I tilted my head back under the spray of the shower, thinking of happier things. As I massaged frothy suds through my hair and rinsed them away, I envisioned all the negative thinking washing away with them right down the drain. I sighed and smiled, feeling better already.

I was shaving my legs with a disposable razor Edward had laid out for me with the towels when I heard a tapping on the door before it cracked open.

"Um . . . Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms over my breasts. I knew we'd already crossed an intimate boundary, but I wasn't sure if I was quite ready for him to see me in all my drowned-rat glory.

"It's just me," Alice called. "I'm putting your bag right inside the door."

"Oh," I said, relieved. "Thanks so much, Alice. I'll be out in a few minutes."

She left me to finish my shower, and I thought of the line of questioning I'd be subjected to once she got me alone later. I didn't really mind, honestly, as long as she'd be spilling about her evening with Jasper, too. I might not have been as vocal about it, but I was just as nosey as she was. She just gave details more freely than I did.

I finished up in the shower, stepped out, and dried off, wrapping the towel around my dripping hair before opening the overnight bag to see what Alice had chosen for me. I pulled on a pair of underwear and searched for a bra but came up with nothing. Peeking my head out the bathroom door, I called for Alice. I heard her leaping down the hall at my summoning. "Alice, where's my bra?"

"I didn't pack one. I figured you'd just wear whichever one you had on last night."

"You packed a strapless dress. I can't wear the same bra I had on last night! I need the strapless one."

"_Or _you don't need one at all. Honestly, Bella, it's not like your rack hangs down to your belly button. Jasper loves it when I don't wear a bra. It drives him crazy."

"_Alice,"_ I hissed.

As she turned to leave, she threw a look over her shoulder that made me question whether she'd left the bra out on purpose.

I shut the bathroom door again and sighed. I had such low self esteem after my disastrous relationship with Mike that I'd taken to avoiding mirrors, appreciating the fact that the one in my bathroom was always foggy after my usually scorching showers. But standing in the middle of Edward's bathroom, among his belongings, in the very spot where he stood naked every day, I felt sort of . . . _sexy._ The soft, blue robe hanging on the back of the door was too much to ignore. I took it down and held it against me, sniffing the smell of Edward that lingered on the material. Leaning back against the wall, my head lolling forward, I marveled at how even his scent could inspire tightening of my nipples and longing between my thighs.

I took a deep breath, put his robe back on the hook, and rubbed the towel over my hair.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed and made up. Alice had packed my sapphire blue minidress. I said a silent thank you. Her keen eye had always been a benefit, though it was usually begrudgingly that I'd admit that she knew what looked better on me than I did. I gathered my things, folded up the t-shirt Edward had lent me, and placed it on his bed before making my way back to the living room.

Jasper and Alice were sharing the big chair-and-a-half, the footrest up. Edward sat back on the couch, but he stood when he saw me.

"You look nice." He kissed me on the cheek and took my bag from me.

Edward, in his jeans, black t-shirt, and charcoal blazer, was devastatingly handsome. It did nothing to quell the yearning I'd felt in his bathroom. I wanted him.

"Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked, waving from his spot in the recliner.

"Not too much. How are you?"

"Never better," he replied, casting googly eyes at Alice. Those two were most definitely smitten.

"We'd better get going before Rose bursts from excitement," Alice said, appearing as though she would do the same.

"Why are you so keyed up?" I asked as we exited the apartment and went down to Edward's car.

"Oh, you know, the surprise dinner and everything." There was something else she wasn't telling me. I eyed her suspiciously, but she just ducked into the back seat of the Volvo.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Emmett looked around the gathering room of his favorite restaurant with a shocked expression, then broke out into a huge grin, clapping his hands and laughing.

"Rosie!" he shouted as he picked her up in a big hug. "You got me."

The crowd of people approached to greet the birthday boy, but I hung back with Edward, knowing I'd get a moment with Emmett when things calmed down.

I looked up at Edward to find him gazing down at me with the same look I'd seen on Jasper's face earlier.

"You really do look stunning," he told me, bringing his hand up to my cheek.

"Thank you," I said and turned my face to kiss his palm. I was learning to accept these compliments without protest—something that had never been easy for me.

At that moment, I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jake and Jessica approaching. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Jake! I haven't seen you in weeks," I proclaimed, hugging him back fiercely. "You have some 'splaining to do." I looked pointedly at Jessica, who, I had to admit, looked gorgeous and glowing.

"Hey. Jacob Black," Jake said, holding his hand out to Edward.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Edward, this is Jake, one of my oldest friends in the world. Jake, Edward, my boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he shook Edward's hand. "Boyfriend, eh?" Jake grinned at him. "You're taking good care of our girl here?"

"Of course. Nice to meet you, Jake." Edward's arm snaked back around my waist when he broke the handshake.

"This is Jessica," Jake said, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. God help me, I'd never seen Jess blush before, but there was the tell-tale pink flooding her face. There was something different about her.

Edward shook her hand, and then they turned to greet Alice and Jasper. I grabbed Jess's elbow and whispered into her ear, "You're glowing, Jess. You aren't pregnant, are you?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "I certainly hope not. Bella, I told you. I'm in love." She sighed as she eyed Jake's back.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded in approval. "Well, you look great."

She smiled and went to rejoin her boyfriend.

"What's that look for?" Edward asked, amused.

I shook my head. "I'm still in shock that those two are together. They kept it a secret for weeks."

"Really? Why?"

"She said they were afraid of things being weird if it didn't work out between them." I shrugged. "I guess I can see myself having hard feelings if she hurt him. Jake and I have been friends since we were in diapers."

"Ah. Must've been a hard secret to keep."

"I can imagine," I said.

"Bells!" Emmett bounded over with Rose in tow. He seized me in a hug that was tighter than any other he'd ever given.

"Em—can't—breathe," I wheezed.

He laughed and eased up but kept his arms around me. "You of all people kept a secret? I don't believe it."

I grinned at him. "Why do you think you haven't seen much of me lately?"

"I assumed it was because of this guy," he said, holding a friendly hand out to Edward. I did the whole introduction thing again.

"I've been excited to officially meet the guy Bella has fallen head over heels for," said Rose.

I almost died. She shot me what was supposed to be an innocent look, but she smiled shrewdly.

The look didn't escape Edward. "I'm pretty damn crazy about her myself," he said, squeezing my hand. I looked up at him, and I knew I had that goofy look on my face that I remembered my mom having whenever she watched her soap operas.

"Let's find a seat," I said when Em and Rose had moved on.

"I didn't know so many people would be here," Edward said.

"Emmett never meets a stranger."

Everyone began to take their seats, Emmett and Rose in the middle of the U-shaped table. Once everyone had drinks, Rose stood and raised her glass.

"I want to thank everyone for helping make this a success. I never thought we'd pull off a surprise for the nosiest man on earth," she said, nudging his arm with her hip. "But he's also one of the most loving human beings on earth, and so here we are, celebrating twenty-five years of Emmett McCarty. Happy birthday, babe."

A resounding "Happy birthday!" rang through the room.

We dined, we drank, we danced. After dinner, Emmett's voice boomed over the noise of the party.

"I'd like to make a toast of my own," he said, grabbing Rose's hand, pulling her close to his side. "I want to thank all my friends, old and new, for helping me celebrate my birthday. And most of all, I want to thank my Rosie for putting this all together, and for being the woman she is." He placed a kiss on her temple. "This was supposed to be an intimate dinner for two, but I can't think of a better way to do this."

Emmett put his champagne glass down and bent down on one knee. "Rosalie Hale, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You're my life. I'll always love you. Will you marry me?" He held a velvet box up to her, and her eyes popped wide.

She raised her hand to her mouth and nodded, obviously not able to get any words out yet. Emmett slid the ring on her finger before jumping up and spinning her around.

I sniffed and wiped a little tear from the corner of my eye, hoping Edward didn't see it. I didn't want him thinking I was an emotional dork.

Edward smiled at me and wiped away a tear that was forming at the corner of my left eye. "Oops," he said. "You missed one."

I laughed. I should've known it was useless to hide any emotion from anyone. My face was an open book.

Rose and Emmett made their way around the room again. I hugged them both hard and grabbed Rose's hand to see the positively radiant diamond.

"Rose, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, hugging her again.

Alice was standing next to me then. "Two carats, VVS1 clarity, platinum Tiffany Setting."

I turned my head slowly. "You little weasel! You helped pick it out, didn't you? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" I playfully pushed her aside with my hip.

She held her hands out, palms up. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Speaking of secrets," I said, pulling her aside after we'd sufficiently gushed over Rosalie's ring. "Tell me about your date with Jasper last night."

Her face lit up like the Vegas strip. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. "He took me to a fabulous dinner, then to the most posh hotel I've ever seen."

"He got a hotel room? A little presumptuous, isn't it?"

Alice looked sheepish. "We sort of talked about it before. I mean, we both knew we were ready to take the next step. He just did all the planning."

"And you were impressed, I take it."

"Very much so. Everything was amazing. _Everything," _she said meaningfully. "Now what about your night with Edward?"

I pressed my lips together as she surveyed my expression. "You're blushing already!" she practically shouted, pointing at my face.

"Alice, keep it down." I looked around to see a couple of heads turn our way. I sighed. "It was pretty amazing, too, though we didn't take it quite as far as you and Jasper did."

"What do you mean by not _quite_ as far?" she pressed.

"There was some . . . heavy petting," I teased.

Alice giggled, then her face turned serious. "Bella, did you talk to him?"

I nodded. "It went really well. He said nothing in the past matters. And really, I'm beginning to get it. The only thing that matters is that Edward and I are together now."

Alice squeezed me in a tight hug. "I'm so glad. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, you know."

"What do you mean? I haven't been unhappy."

"No, but you haven't been happy either. You just seemed to sort of drift through life for a few months there."

I pursed my lips. "I don't need a man to make me happy. Are you saying I'm codependent?"

"I'm saying you're thinking too hard about things. Just let life happen, Bella." She smiled at me and I nodded, still chewing on the inside of my cheek.

People were starting to leave, and I looked up to see Jasper and Edward approaching, having ended their conversation with Emmett.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" Jasper asked as he took Alice's small hand in his.

I looked up at Edward and felt the flutter in my abdomen that was almost always present when he was near. He kissed me on the temple.

"Let us say bye to Em and Rose," I said. "Then we're all yours."

"All mine?" Edward repeated, that beautifully crooked grin lighting up his face. I brought my lips to his.

"To do with as you please," I whispered against him.

I felt his body tense. "Well, in that case, I'm not ready to take you home yet. We're going back to my place for a while." He raised an eyebrow as though to ask me if it was okay, even though his tone practically demanding it.

I nodded and dragged him over to say goodbye to Emmett and Rose.

* * *

An hour later, Edward and I lay on his bed, kissing and caressing and talking in between. As soon as we'd entered the apartment, Jasper and Alice had raced to Jasper's bedroom and slammed the door.

We sat on the couch for a while, but hearing Alice's giggles and moans made me uncomfortable. Edward led me to his room and shut his door. "More of a noise barrier," he explained, grinning.

There was soft music coming from Edward's iPod, which was docked in a pretty fancy-looking contraption. It was the perfect background to our quiet moment.

"Bella," Edward said, gazing at me with a look of apprehension. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay." I sighed blissfully. Nothing he could say could knock me off the cloud of bliss upon which I was floating.

"I've been thinking a lot about this, wondering if it was too soon to say anything, but I decided that it doesn't matter. I feel very strongly about this, and I want to tell you—and you don't have to say it back if you don't want to yet—but . . . I love you, Bella."

As soon as the words left his lips, I felt a warm tingling start in the middle of my chest and spread outwards, engulfing the rest of me. My eyes pricked with tears. "Edward, I— You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I've never felt this strongly before." His right hand went to the nape of my neck, and for the second time that night, his thumb reached to wipe a tear from my eye. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just know."

I searched his beautiful green eyes and saw that it was true. He loved me. I knew then that I loved him, too. I searched my brain for the right words, but I didn't want to say it. I wanted it to be more special than just repeating it back to him.

"Thank you, Edward," I said instead. I kissed him softly, and he pulled me toward him. No other words were necessary that night.


	8. Vertigo

**EPOV**

My bedsheets were rumpled from the tossing and turning I'd been doing all night. I snuck a peek at the glowing green numbers on the alarm clock.

_2:00 am._ _This is ridiculous._

Bella had slept in my bed just once, and already my body had grown accustomed to having her snuggled up against me, warm and soft. I wondered whether she was having trouble sleeping too, but I shook the thought from my head, lest I convince myself to text her just to check. Instead, I flipped my pillow over to the cool side and turned, facing the side of the bed she'd slept on the night before. I inhaled the scent of her perfume from the pillow and tried to relax, clutching the pillow until, eventually, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Edward's strong, warm arms around me and longed to snuggle up against him. I had a double shift the next day and really needed sleep, but I couldn't turn my brain off. I was impossibly happy. Edward loved me. _He loved me!_ A giddy grin spread across my face again, and I and flipped over onto my back.

Even though things were going so well, I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat up. This wasn't helping. I needed to find something to distract me. I threw the covers off, got out of bed, and padded into the kitchen.

I was surprised to find a lamp on in the living room, where Alice was curled up in our big, overstuffed chair, staring off into space.

"Alice?" I whispered, trying not to startle her. She jumped anyway.

"Oh! Hey. What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Can't sleep." I went to the kitchen to pour a glass of milk, hoping it would help.

"Edward told me tonight that he loves me," I blurted when I came back.

Alice's eyes widened. "Bella! I'm so happy for you." She untangled her legs from the blanket moved to the couch to wrap me in a hug.

"I'm really, really happy."

"But . . . ?"

I sighed. "I'm afraid. Things have been great, but they're moving so fast. And it's weird, because I know I'm worrying for no reason. I don't feel like that at all when I'm with him. But I can't help that those feelings that creep in when I'm alone at night."

Alice hugged me tighter. "Oh, Bella. I could strangle that asshole Newton for making you doubt yourself."

"It's not just Mike, Alice. It's everything. Everything that happened before and everything that's happened since. And I do love him, Alice, I really do. I knew it as soon as he said it to me. But I didn't say it back, because I wanted it to be more special than that. But did I make him think that I don't feel the same way? I do. He makes me feel so many things I thought I'd never feel again. He makes me melt just by looking at me. He listens to all the crap running through my head"—I made a gesture to indicate my current ranting as an example—"and he takes it, crumples it up into a little ball, throws it away, and tells me that it doesn't matter. He makes me feel so confident and sexy and intelligent and . . . then when I'm not with him, I start doubting myself again, and I HATE IT, and I'm so afraid that I'm going to screw it all up." I drew a shaky breath and blew it out slowly.

"Maybe you should tell him all of those things," Alice said softly. "Bella, you're an amazing person. You have so much love in your heart. You're intelligent, responsible, beautiful, and you won't screw it up." She took my hands in hers. "That's what love is all about. You give your heart to someone, and you trust them to keep it safe, and they do the same. Yes, there is always the risk that things won't work out, but the feeling of knowing that person puts you before everything else is in their mind worth the risk. Yes, he has the power to completely break your heart, but he also has the power to mend it and keep it whole. You just have to trust him. And above all, you have to trust _yourself._"

I looked at her, completely amazed. "I love you. You always know what to say when I start up with my stupidity."

She shrugged. "It's not stupidity. Your feelings are completely valid. Everyone is scared. Most people just hide it really well."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am," she said, smiling. "I'm afraid of a lot of things. But I also trust Jasper completely."

I nodded. I did trust Edward. Things just felt _different_ with him. I felt completely comfortable in his presence, like he was where I belonged.

* * *

The next day at work was absolute torture. If we weren't absolutely slammed, I might have fallen asleep behind the polished counter. The new girl, Kate, and I worked the lunch shift. We closed for an hour between the lunch and dinner shifts, so I took a quick nap in my car. Jane came in to work the dinner shift with me. We were cleaning up behind the bar with just thirty more minutes before closing time, when a group of three walked in.

"I'll get this one, Bella," Jane told me. "You take it easy."

I thanked her and went back to restocking clean glasses on the shelves.

She came back with a glint in her eye. "They asked for you," she said. It wasn't uncommon. There were a few people who always asked for me to wait on them.

I nodded, grabbed an order pad, and dragged my tired ass over to the table. "Hi, guys. What can I get you to drink?" I asked, writing my name and the table number at the top of the ticket.

When I looked up at my customers, all I saw were Edward's twinkling eyes. He, Jasper, and their friend Tyler had apparently decided that Thai food sounded good after a short, early evening gig at a bar downtown.

I felt a calm wash over me now that I was in Edward's presence. It was weird how my body instantly relaxed when he was near.

"Hey there, beautiful," Edward said to me, standing up, taking my hand, and kissing me on the cheek. "We were wondering if you'd care to join us for a late dinner."

I looked back at Jane, who had resumed my job of of restocking the clean glasses, and she grinned at me, nodding.

"I'd love to," I said, grinning as I collapsed into the chair next to Edward. I leaned my head on his shoulder and peeked up at him. "Hi."

"You look tired," he said back, tracing the dark circles under my eyes.

I nodded and reluctantly lifted my head from his shoulder. "Hey Jasper, Tyler," I said.

They said hey, and we made small talk as they perused the menu.

I yawned, and Edward asked if I was okay.

"I only got a few of hours of sleep last night. I drifted off somewhere around 5 a.m. and had to be up at nine."

"You got four hours of sleep and worked all day today?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't know what was wrong with me. Couldn't shut my mind off, I guess."

I turned to Edward, who seemed to be studying me.

"I had some trouble sleeping last night, too," he said.

Jasper smirked. "Looks like I'm the only one who got a good ten hours in!" he bragged.

"You could sleep through a metal concert," said Edward.

The guys gave me their orders, and I took the ticket to the kitchen and returned to the table with drinks.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "I feel bad having you wait on us," he said.

"It's my job. And I'd rather be waiting on you than some of our regulars who walk in ten minutes before closing."

"People do that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Asshats," I grumbled.

He chuckled before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I missed you last night."

I felt warmth spread across my face and down into my chest. My heart sped up. "I missed you, too," I admitted.

He kissed the spot he'd previously discovered below my ear, knowing it would drive me crazy. I closed my eyes, glad that Tyler and Jasper were having their own conversation on the other side of the table. Maria, the cook, dinged the little bell in the kitchen that told me our food was ready.

Edward let his hand drag over my arm, all the way to my fingertips as I rose from my chair, and I got that tingly feeling in my lower abdomen that I so frequently felt when he touched me.

I breathed deeply through my nose and out through my mouth as I walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Jane," I said. "It's already ten. Why don't you go ahead and leave? I'll finish cleaning up and stuff."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to leave me by myself.

"Yeah," I said. "Everything's almost done, anyway. I'll do the rest and lock up, and Edward will be here with me."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked in a mischievous way.

I giggled. "Tyler and Jasper will be here too. Now go home to your hubby. Shoo!"

"Smells good," Jasper said, sniffing deeply as I brought the tray of food back to our table.

We shared and thoroughly enjoyed the dishes of pad thai, red curry, panang curry, and garlic chicken.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said at one point, "Alice and I are staying at our place tonight. And neither of us have to work tomorrow. Hint, hint."

"You are?" Edward said, crinkling his brow like he was thinking hard. He snapped his fingers. "I know! I wonder if Bella would mind if I crashed on her couch this evening." He turned to me with a cheesy grin.

"That was the worst acting job I've ever seen," I said. "You guys so planned that."

Edward shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"If you're good, _maybe_ you can sleep on my couch," I said. Of course he'd be sleeping right next to me in my bed.

"Oh, I'm very, very good."

I felt my eyes go wide and I swallowed hard. _Guuuhhhh...am I drooling?_

Tyler made a gagging noise from across the table.

A short while later, Jasper and Tyler were leaving with boxes of leftovers in their hands. I got up to let them out and re-lock, then started clearing the table.

Edward jumped up. "Let me help," he said, taking a stack of plates from me. With Edward's help, I had the table bussed in one trip. I finished cleaning up and tabulating the receipts in record time.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I asked as I stuffed my tips into my wallet.

Edward helped me lock up and took my keys. "I'll drive. I'm not too sure how safe I feel with an insomniac behind the wheel," he teased.

The drive home was comfortable as we chatted about nothing and everything. When we reached my apartment, I barely had the door unlocked before he spun me around and attacked my lips with his.

"Mmmmmmm . . ." I groaned into his mouth. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me as close as possible to him, and he answered my groan with one of his own, then sucked on my bottom lip.

He pulled back for a second and looked into my eyes. "I've wanted to do that all day," he said huskily. My eyes closed as our lips met again.

Edward's hands roamed over my back as he kissed me deeply. They slid down over my butt, and he pulled me even closer. I felt his hardness pressing against me.

His mouth moved over my jaw and down my neck as I gasped for air. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him back eagerly as he moved us to my bedroom.

"Edward," I whispered, my hands tangled in his hair, my lips at his jawline. _God, I want this man more than anything in the world._

His hands tugged at the hem of my shirt as he pushed me up against the wall. I raised my arms, and he tore the shirt over my head, his eyes roaming down my body. He licked his lips and ducked his head down to suck at my collarbone.

I heard whining sounds coming from my throat. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. "Edward," I said.

He brought his forehead to mine.

"Yes, my Bella?" he whispered.

"I smell like Thai food."

"You smell like Bella to me. Absolutely delicious."

I gulped. "I need to take a shower."

He leveled me with his burning gaze for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay," he said. "Whatever you need." He lowered me to my feet reluctantly and released me.

"Care to join me?"

He paused, seeming to battle himself internally, but then my favorite smile quirked up one side of his lips. "There's nothing I want more."

I smiled in what I hoped was a seductive way, turned, and stepped into my bathroom. Edward was behind me then. He leaned in close and pressed against my back, ducking his head and attaching his lips to my neck. His hands slowly caressed their way over my shoulders, down my arms to my hips. He moved around to my stomach, pulling me against him, moving his hands up slowly, and stopped at the sensitive skin just under my breasts. His hands crept down toward the waistline of my pants. His kisses moved over shoulders as his fingers worked my button and zipper open. All I could do was remind myself to breathe as I felt those warm hands slide back around to my hips and push my black pants down around my feet. I stepped out of them and turned to him.

Winding my arms around his neck, I attacked his mouth. Edward grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. and our lips found each other once again. My heart raced in my chest, hammering against my ribcage. The bathroom filled with steam. I wasted no time dragging my hand down his muscular chest, over his taut abs to his jeans. I felt a seeping wetness between my legs as I shivered at the feeling of his hard, warm body. My hands had a mind of their own, thank goodness, and they unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans before tugging them down his muscular thighs. He stepped out of them and kicked them backwards across the bathroom floor.

* * *

**EPOV**

My erection strained at my boxers and pressed into Bella's stomach, causing her breath to catch a little. "I want you, Bella," I told her, running my hands through her long hair. "I want you more than anything. But I don't want you to feel like this is moving too quickly."

She shook her head and reached up to kiss me again. "No, it isn't too fast. I want you, too. So much."

I nibbled her earlobe, and she made a sexy sound that made my dick twitch against her. I turned her around again so her back was against me. Slowly, sensually, my hands glided over her soft curves. They moved down her waist, which nipped in daintily, and moved back out over the swell of her hips, down her thighs, back up toward her middle. Her breathing sped up, and she shivered before my hands moved apart just shy of the spot where her legs met, skimming over her hipbones and back up her stomach to her ribcage.

I dipped my head down again to kiss her beautiful neck while my palms skimmed over her breasts, which were still hidden by a pale pink bra. Bella's head lolled back to rest on my shoulder while I twisted the front clasp of her bra open. She shrugged out it, and I moved back slightly so that it could slide down between us to the floor, then closed the space between us again. I palmed her breasts, and my dick grew impossibly harder. Unable to wait any longer, I let my hands wander below the elastic of her silky panties, lingering over her hip bones. She thrust her hips slightly, and I moved one hand down to palm her, eliciting from her mouth a soft gasp. She was already so wet. I dropped my head to her shoulder.

"Christ, Bella." I moaned.

She tried to move against me, but my left hand was splayed over her abdomen, holding her tightly.

Slowly, I let my middle finger explore her wetness. Her chest heaved with deep breaths as I slid my finger upward, grazing against her clit. I removed my hand from between her legs and made quick work of the remaining scrap of clothing. Finally free of my grasp, she turned and immediately went to the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down and freeing my rock hard cock.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and looked up at me from under her lashes. That sexy gaze almost floored me as she stepped backward into the shower. I quickly followed.

* * *

**BPOV**

The warm water rained down over me as I Edward followed me into the shower. He had the most insanely gorgeous body I'd ever seen. It should have made me feel self-conscious, but it didn't. True to form, I only felt sexy, desirable, when Edward was near.

I wanted to devour him.

Edward's hands framed my face as I pressed myself to him, feeling his arousal slide against my wet skin. He pushed me against the tiled wall, and his smoldering gaze swept over my body.

"Beautiful," he uttered, his voice husky. His hands reached out to grasp my waist, then slid upwards to the sides of my breasts, his touch feather-light, almost reverent.

My nipples tingled when his lips approached, and I felt him smile against my skin. Edward's tongue peeked out between his lips and flicked against my right nipple before turning to my left breast, laving and nipping.

Before I could even register his hands sliding down my body, they were between my thighs, parting my legs slightly and moving slowly up to the hot, aching part of me that craved his touch. His fingers worked against me gently while he continued his ministrations on my nipples.

"Edward," I whimpered. It was the only word I seemed to be able to choke out.

One long finger circled my entrance before gently sliding inside. Breathing was difficult. He kissed me on the mouth as he slid his finger in and out slowly.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly.

My heart was going to burst out of my chest. I could only nod. It was more than okay.

His lips moved down again, until he knelt in front of me and looked up into my eyes. He smiled and then moved closer. He placed a kiss to my pelvic bone before his tongue peeked out to drag slowly from entrance all the way up to my clit.

My hands went into his hair. It was too much. Unable to stand the onslaught of sensation, I had to close my eyes. Those bright eyes gazing up into my own as he explored my most intimate of places were . . . too much.

Edward's hand traveled up my calf. When he reached my knee, he pulled gently and hooked it over his shoulder, giving him a better angle. My other leg was jelly, but he held me firmly against the cool tiles.

His tongue and lips devoured me. I'd never felt this level of pleasure before. Not with anyone. My head banged back against the tiles, but I couldn't have cared less—Edward's mouth on me was heaven. He slipped two fingers inside me, curling them and hitting a certain spot that made me cry out, and sucked lightly on my clit at the same time. Every nerve ending in my body was firing, every cell burning.

So many sensations—his tongue teasing me, his fingers flicking over that sensitive spot deep inside, his hand pressing against my lower abdomen. Together, Edward's actions sent me over the edge.

"Edward, I'm . . . Oh!" He increased his efforts at the sound of my voice. I didn't care that I was panting, whimpering, as I came hard, pulsing around fingers. Wave after wave assaulted me until they slowed to mere ripples of contentment.

His efforts became gentler as he brought me down and placed a soft kiss just below my belly button. He smoldered up at me. "I love you," he said in a low, hoarse voice, then he kissed the same spot again before he stood and pressed his forehead against mine.

I brought my hands to his face and kissed him deeply, tasting myself on his mouth. Never in my life would I have thought that would be sexy. But with Edward, it turned me on more than I would've ever expected.

My hands explored the planes of his chest and stomach. "Thank you. That was amazing."

He flashed me his crooked smile. "My pleasure."

I returned his smile with a sly one of my own as my hands slipped lower. He raised an eyebrow, but when I reached his rigid cock, the smug look fell right from his face. His eyes rolled back, and his head fell forward onto my shoulder.

"Bella," he growled as I stroked him with both hands. "That feels . . . ungh . . ."

I dropped to my knees to return the favor. Edward reached down and cradled my face in his hands. "Bella, you don't have to—"

I covered the head of his dick with my lips before he could finish protesting, then released him long enough to say, "I want to. Very much."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was impossibly hard at seeing and tasting Bella's beautiful body; I thought I would explode when she looked up at me from her knees and told me how much she wanted to reciprocate. Her velvety tongue left a trail of sparks from the base of my cock all the way to the tip. She slid her lips over me, taking me all the way into her mouth and covering what wouldn't fit with her hand.

I groaned again and tangled my hands in her wet hair. Her head bobbed slowly back and forth, and the sensation of her hot mouth was indescribable. "Oh God, Bella. Love. . . . so good."

Already, the finish line was near. My Bella wasn't just gorgeous, smart, and sensual; she was talented. Of course, the fact that I'd had a near-constant erection since I'd first seen her didn't help in the least.

"I'm close, Bella," I choked out.

She bobbed her head faster and took me deeper into her mouth. My cock touched the back of her throat, and that was it.

"Fuck!" I cried out. I tried to pull away, but she grasped my thighs with her hands, keeping me right where she wanted me. Lights burst in front of my eyes as I came harder than I think I ever had before. It was only intensified by the fact that I was so in love with her.

Bella swallowed and licked me clean before looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. I reached down and grasped her by the elbows, helping her stand and held her to me.

"Your heart is racing," she observed before placing a kiss in the center of my chest.

I smiled down at her. "Bella, you . . ." I shook my head. "You're incredible. I can't believe I found you."

She grinned back. "I'm so happy you did," she said simply, then tried to stifle her yawn. "I'm sorry," she said, covering her mouth.

I reached for her bottle of shampoo, squirted some into my hand, and massaged it into her scalp.

"Mmmmm, that feels good."

"Good," I said.

We took turns lathering each other up and rinsing off. By the time we got out of the shower, the hot water was running out.

"Best shower ever," I said as we dried each other off. She giggled and rubbed a smaller towel over her long hair before yawning again. I knew she was exhausted. She hadn't slept the night before, and she'd worked all day. I picked her up suddenly, and she squealed and laughed.

"Let's get you to bed, love," I told her.

We didn't bother with clothing, even though I'd brought an overnight bag with me. I laid her gently down on the bed before climbing in beside her and kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, both her cheeks, and finally her lips while she laughed.

"What did I do before I met you?" I asked. "I can't even remember what I thought about. You occupy my thoughts twenty-four hours a day."

Bella shook her head. "I ask myself the same question all the time."

Her eyes were already drifting closed. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Always, when they're about you," she said. "G'night, Edward."

I kissed the top of her head again and trailed my fingers lightly over her back until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning to a tickling sensation on my neck. When the fog of sleep cleared, I remembered why. Edward's face was nuzzled into my neck, and his warm breath was fluttering softly across the sensitive skin.

I couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across my face as my thoughts lingered on the previous night's shower. Edward's hands on me, his mouth all over my body . . . My face flushed thinking about it.

Behind me, Edward sighed contentedly, his breath blowing the fine hairs at the nape of my neck and tickling me. I giggled softly, and he stirred. He pulled me closer to his warm body, and I felt something poke into into my back.

_Oh! _I thought, smiling and biting my lip. I rubbed my butt purposefully against him. A wanton sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" he asked in my ear, his voice thick with sleep.

_Oops._ Maybe he was more awake than I thought.

"Just snuggling with my boyfriend," I said innocently.

He nuzzled deeper into my neck and placed a kiss there. I sighed happily, rolled over onto my stomach, and laid my head on his shoulder. I was glad the blankets were covering us. We'd been caught up in the heat of the moment last night, and I didn't have any qualms about being completely exposed then. But the light of day was a different story.

Edward put his arms back around my waist and turned his head to kiss me on the lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," I said back. "Sleep well?"

He nodded and turned to face me. "Much better than I slept without you."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant, and kissed him again. Before I knew it, the chaste peck had turned into something more. We were kissing, caressing, making little wanton sounds in the backs of our throats. Edward's hands drifted down my back to my bare bottom. He squeezed and pulled me closer to him, pressing his hardness against me and smiling into our kiss.

I let my hands wander down, enveloping him in my grasp before he realized what was happening. He gasped and moaned.

"Bella..." His face went to my neck, where his tongue traced my quickening pulse.

I stroked him softly, teasing and feeling and discovering with my eyes closed, committing to memory the touches that made him groan.

His hands move from my hips around to the front of me, grazing over my aching center. Whether the whimpering sound came from him or me, I wasn't sure. Edward's nimble fingers worked against me, spreading around the wetness and rubbing against sensitive spots.

A long finger slipped inside of me, and I gasped.

"So wet," he groaned. "So wet for me."

Lord help me. I was panting again. "Edward, I want you so badly."

He groaned and withdrew his fingers, grabbing my hands and stilling them. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "Bella," he said softly, opening his eyes and looking into mine. "We can't."

I was confused. "But last night, in the shower—"

"I mean"—he paused—"I want you to know that I respect you. I want you to know how much I love you. I do want you that way. But I don't want you to think I just want you for your body."

My heart fluttered at his words. "I know that, Edward."

"Do you?" He sighed. "The night you told me about your past, it was obvious how hurt you'd been. I hated seeing that in your eyes. And I hated thinking that you had trouble talking to me about it. I sort of promised myself then that I would show you how much I cared for you without just being physical. But it's . . . hard." He cracked a smile.

"No pun intended?" I said, attempting to keep the frustration from my voice. I wasn't so sure it was working.

He shook his head. "I mean it, Bella. Your body sings to me. But it isn't just that. You're intelligent and beautiful and independent and talented." He kissed my knuckles with each word. "You have so much good in you."

"You're making me blush," I said.

"Good. I love that blush of yours." He placed small kisses over my heated face. "I want you to be certain, before we take that next step, that you love me, too. And I don't want to pressure you, either. I want you to take all the time you need to figure things out for yourself."

I thought I would melt right into the bed sheets. "Edward." I breathed around the lump in my throat. "You're incredible." I chuckled a bit as I sat up, holding the blanket to my chest. "I didn't think guys like you existed."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"You know. Being so patient, caring about what I feel. Things like that."

"When you care about someone, you want them to be happy. You want them to have no regrets. I want so much for this to work out. I can see myself being with you for a very long time." His soft smile was so genuine, it made me want to cry.

We kissed again, but it wasn't quite so heated kiss this time. It was gentle and honest. We snuggled back against each other, and Edward trailed his fingers lightly over my spine. It was beginning to lull me back to sleep.

"What do you say we go to the beach?" he suggested when I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

I rolled onto my back and stretched. "Sounds like fun."

Edward stretched and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go get my bag out of the car."

I admired the way his back muscles moved. As he slid his jeans over his luscious ass, part of me wanted to just say those three magic words so that I could get him back into bed with me, _sans culottes_.

He flashed me a smile and bent to kiss me. "I'll be back," he said in a poor imitation of the Terminator.

I slipped out of bed and grabbed my favorite bikini, going into the bathroom for morning necessities before Edward returned.

While I brushed my teeth, I combed my brain and my heart. Why was it so difficult to tell Edward that I loved him? I _did _love him. At least, I was pretty sure I did. I knew that I cared very deeply for him. I knew he made me feel confident and secure. I preferred to be with him much more than without him. But was it just because of how good he made me feel about myself? No, it couldn't be that. I felt all those things about him that he had just explained to me. So why was this so hard? They were just three words, for crying out loud. I and love and you. Was it because I'd been burned in the past after thinking I was in love? _Was_ I actually in love then?

"AUGH!" I shouted after spitting out the toothpaste. _This shouldn't be such a big deal! I love Edward. I love him. IlovehimIlovehimIlovehim. So why can't I say it out loud?_

He called for me out in the bedroom. "Just a sec!" I shouted. My hair was slightly wavy from sleeping on it while it was still wet. I put it up in a ponytail and put on my red bikini and old sundress before going back into the bedroom. Edward had his swim trunks and a t-shirt on and was sprawled sideways on my bed, his feet hanging off. I crept up quietly and tickled his feet. He yelped and quickly pulled his feet back.

"HA!" I cried. "Looks like I found someone's tickle spot."

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Swan," he growled playfully, sitting up and pulling me into his lap. Before I knew what he was doing, Edward's teeth were at my neck, biting me in the most erotic way. A moan escaped my throat, and I blushed when I felt moisture gathering between my thighs again.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered into my ear before placing an open-mouthed kiss below it.

This whole not-doing-it thing was going to be tough.


	9. I Died a Thousand Times

**BPOV**

Holy fucking hell. Pure, unadulterated lust. That's what it was. The boy was killing me slowly, looking straight at me over the microphone as he sang the Smiths' _How Soon is Now?_ The song was about social isolation and shyness, but there was nothing shy about the way he sang it. It was undeniably one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard.

"_When you say it's gonna happen now, well when exactly do you mean? I am human, and I need to be loved . . . just like everybody else does."_

The guitar did that whiney thing, and I died a little inside. In the back of my mind, there was a nagging feeling that those words might have meant more to him in that moment than they would have on any other given night. I bit my lip and breathed deeply to calm the racing of my heart.

_Fucking hell. _I wanted him.

* * *

**EPOV**

The only thing I could see while I sang into the microphone and squinted into the bright lights was Bella's pretty face. She sat motionless on the barstool, staring back at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. It wasn't an accident that this particular Smiths song was on our setlist. Every guy wants to—well, there's no other way to put it—_fuck_ to this song at some point in his life. It seemed to have the desired effect on Bella . . . and most of the other girls in the bar. But I only had eyes for her.

We ended the set for a fifteen-minute break. I made my way to the table where our friends sat, and Bella already had a fresh beer waiting for me.

"You're too good to me," I said, taking a drink.

"That was amazing," Bella breathed.

"Thanks, love." I smiled down at her.

She looked sort of dazed.

"Bella?"

She blinked a few times, then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with apparently everything she had.

"Sorry," she said when she came up for breath.

"Don't even think about apologizing for that."

"I—I just really like that song."

"I was hoping you would." I gave her my best sexy grin, feeling so incredibly lucky to have found her. Girls I'd dated in the past held a certain contempt for the fact that I was in a band and had to play most weekend nights. Bella was nothing like any of those girls.

At that moment, I heard a voice that made me contemplate the definition of irony.

"EDWARD!" she screeched.

_Tanya_.

A girl I'd dated for a short time the previous year. She was one of those girls that whined whenever I so much as mentioned music.

She ran her fake nails down my arm. "That was sooooo good, Edward. You know how I always loved your singing."

"Funny," I said through clenched teeth. "I remember you resenting it."

I glanced at Bella, who seemed to be struggling not to give Tanya the bitch brow. The difference between the two was staggering. Bella was naturally gorgeous. She wore light makeup and a casual dress with those boots she'd worn on our first date.

Tanya, on the other hand, caked on the makeup. And the tight, tiny dress she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination.

I put my arm around Bella. "Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, Tanya."

Bella shook Tanya's limp hand and sank into my side. _Oh, my Bella's jealous?_ I held back a chuckle. She had no reason whatsoever to worry.

"Oh! Well, it's been real. Gotta go!" She gave a small wave, her attention diverted, and scurried away.

I shook my head at her scrawny retreating form.

"Old girlfriend?" Bella asked.

"We dated for a very short time."

Bella pursed her lips. I could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile. "Nothing."

I put my beer down on the table and turned to her, putting both arms around her waist and pulling her off her barstool. I kissed her softly. "There's_something_ wrong," I coaxed her.

She pressed her lips together. "She was just so . . . leggy. And blonde. And sort of glamorous."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Are you serious? Bella, she's nothing compared to you. Everything about her is fake, including her personality. She's nothing," I repeated, kissing her forehead. "No one can hold a candle to this beautiful face." I traced my fingers from her temple down to her chin, then tilted her head up so I could brush my lips against hers.

"I've gotta get back up there." I squeezed her and whispered in her ear. "When we get home, I'm going to ravish you."

She sighed and leaned further into me. "Don't tease me, Edward."

"I'm not. That was a promise." I nipped at her ear and walked back to the stage before I tried to rip her clothes off and take her right in the middle of the bar. _Maybe on the bar. Fuck, _I thought_. _I had another thirty-minute set to get through. Maybe I should've saved that song for the last one of the night. I stored that idea in the back of my mind.

I was pretty sure I would eventually explode with need for her. Why did I insist on torturing myself? It was heaven and hell all mixed into one. I longed to bury myself within her and give us both the release we were desperately longing for.

Since that night in the shower, we'd become more comfortable with each other physically, but we hadn't gotten quite that far again.

_Soon,_ I promised myself. _Very soon._

* * *

**BPOV**

The next night, I was showering after work and thinking about a little self gratification. Edward and I still hadn't had sex, and I felt like I was in a state of permanent arousal. That's not to say Edward wasn't into a little manual relief. He'd made good on his promise when we got home, kissing me until I thought I would pass out, and then sliding his hand up my dress . . .

I leaned back against the tiles, letting the water rain over me, and closed my eyes. _No time for that_, I thought. _The real thing will be here soon._ Edward was bringing dinner over to my place for a romantic night in, complete with wine and black-and-white movies. _Maybe I should've waited til he got here to shower. A repeat performance of last week would be . . . unf._

I couldn't even think about that night without groaning. I thumped my head back against the wall and reached to turn off the water. It was six o'clock, and I knew he would be arriving any minute.

I stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and dressed in a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top, leaving my wet hair hanging down my back. There was a knock at the door.

"Perfect timing," I said as I padded out to the front door.

"Hi," I said in a sexy voice as I swung the door open. But it wasn't who I was expecting.

"James? What are you doing here?"

He licked his lips. "Mmmm. Wet Bella. I like wet."

I pulled a confused face and leaned against the door frame. "Uh, what?"

James pushed his way into my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He shrugged out of his leather jacket. "Haven't seen you in a few weeks. Thought I'd come visit."

"Now's not really a good time," I said.

"Oh, I think it is." He leered at me, and I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly very aware that I wasn't wearing a bra under the thin tank.

James stalked toward me.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I thought I was wasting my time with you before. I even tried to make you jealous with Victoria, but that obviously didn't work."

"You tried to make me jealous?" I repeated.

"Yeah. But you just grabbed some other guy and left with him."

"I didn't leave with him." I wasn't sure why I felt the need to make that clear.

"Every time I see you out with him, he's got his hands all over you." He was in front of me then, and his hand reached out to rest on my hip.

I recoiled from his touch, but he stood his ground.

"Obviously, you aren't the prude I thought you were." He grabbed me firmly by both hips then and pulled me roughly against him.

"Let go of me, James," I growled, twisting in his grasp, but he pulled me back to him.

"Oh, I don't think so, you little tease." He pushed me down onto couch and knelt over me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, pushing against his shoulders.

I could smell the liquor on him as he leaned in close.

"What the fuck?"

_Oh, God, the sweetest voice ever._

James was pulled off me and pushed to the ground.

Edward turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked roughly. I nodded, unable to speak.

James struggled to get up from the floor. Edward turned and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him up against the wall. "If you ever—_ever_—lay so much as a finger on her again, I will fucking _end you. _Got it, asshole?"

James sneered in Edward's face and pushed him backward, effectively breaking away from his grasp.

"Yeah, I got it, dickhead. She's your slut."

I watched Edward's face go from angry to crazed as James's turned smugly satisfied. In a split second, Edward's fist reared back and slammed into James's nose.

"Fuck!" James cried, his hands cupping his nose. When he brought them back down, they were covered in blood.

Before I could blink, James had wound up to return the punch.

"Edward!" I shouted.

He tried to ducked out of the way, but James's fist made contact with his left cheek. It didn't faze Edward, though, and he grabbed James by the collar and dragged him to the door.

"Get the fuck out of here. If I ever see you again, you're dead," Edward growled, still grasping James by his shirt. He pushed him out the door and threw the leather jacket at him, then slammed the door shut.

Edward leaned on his arms against the doorframe.

"Edward?"

He held one finger out to me, signaling that he needed a minute. I watched him shudder and sigh after a moment, and he pushed off the door, locking it and turning to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

I nodded. He came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "You do know that wasn't—"

"Did he . . . touch you?"

I shook my head. "No. You came in before he could do anything. Edward—"

He interrupted me. "I'm sorry I got so angry."

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? He deserved that."

Edward let out a shaky breath. "The thought of anyone touching you, hurting you . . ." He trailed off.

I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I'm fine," I said. "Perfect now that you're here." I touched his cheek lightly, and he winced.

I got up to get some ice, then went to sit back on the couch, pulling his head into my lap. He winced again slightly as I applied the ice to his cheek. "I hate that he did this to you," I said.

"It's nothing," he replied. He looked up at me, bringing his hand up to gently cup my cheek. I leaned softly into his palm. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

I shook my head and ran my left hand through his thick hair, my right holding the ice pack to his face. "Fine and dandy. Really."

Edward closed his eyes, and we were quiet for a moment.

"Thank you," I said, lowering my head to brush a kiss across his lips.

He grinned slightly. "Don't mention it."

His anger seemed to have dissipated, and as we sat there in silence, I thought it was the perfect time to let him know exactly how thankful I was for him.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

He opened his eyes wide. His lips parted slightly, and he just stared for a moment. "Say it again," he whispered.

"I love you," I said. "So, so much."

Edward reached up and pulled me down on top of him abruptly. "God, I've waited so long to hear that." He kissed me forcefully, awakening every cell in my body.

"I love you," I repeated.

"God, Bella, I love you. So much. You're all I think about, you know. I can't even tell you how good it makes me feel, knowing that you love me back."

I kissed him again, hoping to show him every ounce of feeling I had for him. When I pulled back for a deep breath, he trailed his kisses down my neck.

The ice pack fell to the floor. I turned my head to see the melting ice scattered over the carpet.

"Leave it," Edward said, his voice like gravel. He took my chin in his hand and turned my face back to his. "Just kiss me."

I did as he asked, and soon I was straddling him. Edward's hands went under my tank top, rubbing up and down my back, then moved over my butt, pulling me closer to him. I broke away from the kiss and sat up, grinding on top of him, running my hands down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. He grabbed it by the collar and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the floor.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his chest, kissing my way around the muscled planes. My tongue peeked out and circled his nipple. Edward's hands went under my arms, pulling me back up, our lips meeting again in a passionate, torrid kiss.

"Edward."

He groaned under me, running his tongue down my neck and back up to the spot behind my ear that he knew made my knees buckle.

"Edward," I repeated. "Please make love to me."

The air crackled as I anticipated his answer.

"Bella," he whispered, lips brushing against my ear, "there's nothing I want more."

My breath rushed out all at once. His words sent tingling sensations shooting through me, culminating between my thighs. He stood, bringing me with him. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he walked to my bedroom, his lips never leaving mine.

As soon as he deposited me on the bed, his fingers pulled at the hem of my shirt, and I raised my arms so he could rid me of the scrap of fabric. He drew a breath in through his teeth.

"So beautiful." His lips drifted down to my breasts, nipping at my hardened nipples, making me moan in an embarrassing way. One hand caressed my left breast as his tongue worked my right nipple. My hands trailed up his muscled arms, over his shoulders, into his hair, pausing to linger in the silky strands.

He raised his head and brought his mouth back to mine, and my hands continued their journey—back down his shoulders, over his chest, down his stomach, to the button of his jeans. I fumbled with the button and zipper, then pushed the jeans down his hips, using my feet when they got too low for my hands to reach.

_Is this really finally happening?_ I thought, giddy. I kept expecting him to stop me again, but he made no move to do so. Instead, he kicked free of the jeans as I tore at his boxers. He reached down and freed himself of them, and my hands wrapped around his straining cock.

He dropped his head to my shoulder. His voice was sandpaper when he said my name, chest heaving, eyes squeezed shut.

I stroked him gently at first, amazed at how something so rock hard could still feel so soft. His hips bucked into my hands, and I pumped him harder. He lowered his lips to my neck again, sucking, biting.

"I have to taste you again," he said.

I felt a rush of arousal at his words. He pulled away, and my hand missed the feel of him. He moved down my body, kissing and nipping his way between thighs. Much to my surprise and delight, he grabbed the waistband of my shorts with his teeth and yanked down with the aid of his hands.

He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "No panties?"

I smirked, bit my lip, and shook my head.

I felt as though I would melt into a puddle on the bed when his mouth touched me. He kissed my outer lips softly before his tongue peeked between them. I was whimpering, moaning, writhing. It was ridiculous. I tried to stay in the moment, but my body cried out for him, needing him to fill me, to make me whole.

I burned. His mouth sent flames licking higher and higher inside me, reaching the top of my head and shooting back down to my abdomen. They ignited the inevitable explosion, and I cried out as waves of pleasure overtook my body. The flames died back down to a slow burn, leaving me shaking but ready for more.

Edward kissed the inside of my thigh sweetly and moved back up my body, his lips never leaving my skin.

He knelt over me, bringing his hands to my face. "Bella, you're the sexiest, most beautiful . . ." His words trailed off as he kissed me. "I want you."

"Take me, then," I breathed. "I'm yours. Only yours."

We both moaned as his cock slid against me.

"Damn it," he said, and I was ready with my snappy response: _Oh, no sir—there's no turning back now. _

"Condom," he said.

"Nightstand." I blushed. "I just bought them a few days ago."

He smirked and kissed my nose. "How presumptuous of you, Miss Swan."

The air chilled my heated skin when he tore himself away to rifle through the drawer. When he returned, I shivered at the weight of his body on me again.

And there he was again, his sheathed hardness sliding over me, and I wished like hell I hadn't stopped taking birth control months ago. I made a fleeting mental note to pay my doctor a visit.

He pushed forward slightly as he whispered his love for me, his eyes never leaving mine. I echoed his oath of love as he pushed further in, stretching and filling me. I gasped. He sighed. And when he was completely inside me—though it feels weird to say outside of the moment—I felt . . . complete. We couldn't take our eyes off one another. Edward stayed completely still within me while I adjusted to his girth.

I pulled my hips back a bit, and he took the signal without needing words. Pulling back slowly, he allowed me to feel every inch of him, then plunged back in.

"Oh!" I cried. His lips were on mine then as he moved within me. I raised my hips to meet his as he pushed into me and pulled back when he did, enhancing the friction. His mouth moved to my ear.

"_God_, Bella," he choked. "So hot . . . wet . . . love you . . . so . . . _ungh._"

I could only gasp for the breath that allowed me to exist for this moment. My legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands went to my ass, squeezing, tilting, creating a new angle for his thrusting. My thighs began to shake. I purposely clenched hard around him, and he cried out.

Too many emotions seemed to be accumulating in a lump in my throat. I strangled out words of adoration, of pleasure. I swallowed, but the lump rose, and tears fell.

Edward kissed a tear, making my chest swell all the more. A noise that was half cry of pleasure and half sob escaped me, followed by his name.

"I know, love," he whispered. "I feel it, too."

Edward's thrusting grew more insistent, and everything tightened before I let go, flying, falling, drifting . . .

I cried out again as I clenched repeatedly around him in the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Bella—fuck, baby . . ." His back tensed under my touch, and his thrusting grew more erratic as he spilled deep inside me. We rode it out together, his movements slowing until he lay panting, his head in the crook of my neck.

He took a deep, calming breath and raised his head to look me in the eyes again. "That felt—"

"Incredible," I agreed, feeling myself glow with contentment.

He pulled out of me, rolling onto his back, and pulled me tightly to his side.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

I was in heaven, floating on a cloud with the love of my life, my head on his chest as it moved gently with the slow rise and fall of his breathing. "I love you, too," I said softly. "Always."


	10. Bye Bye Birdie

**BPOV**

For the second day in a row, I woke up leisurely in Edward's arms. My shifts at work were minimal for the week, and Edward had been checking in every now and then at the music shop, leaving it in the care of Tyler's capable hands.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered into my ear as I stretched.

I turned to snuggle up to him. "Mmmmm."

"Sleep well?"

I nodded into Edward's chest before looking up at him. "You?"

"You have to ask? I always sleep well with you. Next week's going to suck."

I groaned. "You had to remind me."

He chuckled and rubbed his hands over my back. "I'm sorry, love. You know I'll only be gone for a week."

Edward had promised his parents a visit this month and bought the plane ticket to Chicago before he met me. Jasper, being a close family friend, was supposed to go along. Edward tried to convince me to take Jasper's ticket, but Jane was taking the same week off and needed me to cover for her at the restaurant.

"At least Alice will be here to share the misery," I said.

"Let's not think about it right now." That lopsided grin I loved made its first appearance of the day, as he leaned in for a kiss, which I hungrily accepted.

Kissing turned to touching, which turned to groping, which turned into even better things. If someone had tried to tell me after our first time together that the sex would get even better, I would've called them crazy. But somehow, it spiraled to new heights every time.

Edward's luscious lips left a trail down my abdomen, his head ducking beneath the blankets. My hands went into his hair, and he placed a soft kiss on my thigh before looking up at me.

"We have three days until I leave for Chicago, and I plan to spend every possible minute in bed with you." He smiled. "I want you to have plenty to daydream about while I'm gone."

I felt the warm tide of emotion spread from my toes to my face.

"Mmm. There's that beautiful blush again."

There were no more coherent words after that. His tongue peeked out to taste me, and I gasped as it made contact with the part of me that always seemed to throb for his touch. Any worries I might have had melted away.

**EPOV**

I loved the way Bella's whole body flushed pink when I had her naked in my bed. When her body relaxed, I kissed my way back up to her mouth, taking her face gently in my hands.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I can't get enough of you saying that, you know."

She raised her hips as she kissed me. I slid inside her and immediately had that feeling like all was right with the world. I'd never felt as whole, as complete as I did when I made love to Bella.

We spent the morning ravishing one another before deciding to venture out into public for lunch. As we dressed, there was a chirping noise from somewhere under the bed.

"What—" I started.

Bella dropped to her hands and knees, coming back up with her cell phone in hand and a sheepish look on her face, shrugging.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Rose," she said.

I flopped back onto the bed. This could take a while. I dramatically threw an arm over my eyes, and Bella giggled.

She sat in the chair by the window, tucking her legs underneath her while she chatted with Rose. Finally, she said, "No, we were just heading out to grab a bite to eat, actually." I hoped that was the end of the conversation, but they kept talking.

I slid down to my knees on the floor, pointed to my stomach, and made a growling sound with my mouth since I hadn't taught my stomach to growl on cue.

"Sure. We'll meet you guys there," Bella continued.

I toppled over, lying prone on the floor, conceding defeat as she said goodbye to Rose.

Bella lay on my back, bringing her face close to mine. "Are you alive?"

"Barely," I said. "You didn't feed me breakfast, you know."

"Hmmm. I believe we're at _your_ place, which makes me the guest, which means _you _feed_ me._"

I hopped up, grabbing her legs to keep her attached to my back. "Well then, I suppose I should feed you. Let's get out of here."

"Put me down, Edward. I don't have shoes on yet."

"You don't need shoes. I'll carry you."

"Edward!"

"Bella, I'm starving."

She laughed. "Just let me put my shoes on, and we'll go. We're meeting Rose and Emmett."

I let her down, and she ran back to the bedroom before trotting back. "See? That took five seconds."

"More like eight," I grumbled.

She laughed again. I loved making her laugh.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hadn't realized Rose had invited Alice and Jasper to lunch as well, but the four of them were sitting together when we got to the restaurant. I hugged each of them, realizing how little I'd seen of them lately. Once we were all seated and had ordered, Rose cleared her throat and flashed us a huge smile.

"So we wanted to meet with you guys before we saw anyone else," Rose said, positively beaming. "We have an announcement."

"You're pregnant!" Alice guessed.

Emmett's eyes grew about three times their normal size. "What?!"

"No!" Rose laughed. "God, Alice. No, I'm not pregnant."

I thought I saw Emmett breathe a sigh of relief, and I held back a laugh.

Rose's smile widened. "You may remember that we just returned from vacation..."

"Yes, and?" Alice prodded.

"We went to Vegas..." Emmett said.

"And we got married!" said Rose.

My jaw dropped, and I was pretty sure Alice's did too.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Hey, congratulations, you two."

Edward offered his own congratulations while Alice and I sat in shock.

"But Rose," I began. "You've always dreamed of having a big wedding."

She nodded. "I know, but we started talking about wedding stuff, and it just became too much. When it came down to it, we just wanted to be married. We decided we wanted it to be for us and nobody else. So we did it. Anyway, our parents decided we couldn't get away without having a reception, so they're throwing us one the weekend after next."

Emmett reached for her hand and kissed it. I glanced over at Alice, who had tears in her eyes. She jumped up to hug Rose again, so I did the same.

"I'm really happy for both of you," I said, embracing Emmett too.

"Thank you," Rose said. "We are too."

Everything was going so well for everyone, and I suddenly felt a feeling of foreboding. I didn't like it. I wanted to revel in my friends' and my happiness, but it just felt too perfect, like something had to give...

I squeezed Edward's hand, and he gave me the adorable grin I loved. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to stop with the doubts. All I needed was Edward, and as long as he stuck around, everything would be fine.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I miss you already," Bella moaned into my chest.

It was Sunday, and she was dropping me off at the airport so I could go visit my parents in Chicago.

"I know," I said, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. "I'll call you every day, okay?"

She looked up at me and nodded. My chest tightened when I saw tracks of tears on her face.

"Don't cry, love." I kissed tears away from both of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I feel so stupid for crying. I know it's only one stupid week."

I chuckled. "Don't feel stupid. Take the week to relax and de-stress"—I kissed her pretty red lips—"because you're going to need lots of energy for what I plan to do to you when I get back."

She laughed.

"Ah, success." I winked at her and drew her in for one more kiss. When we broke apart, I sighed, an attempt to get rid of the heavy feeling in my chest. "I need to get to the gate."

Jasper was waiting for me by the security gate, his arm wrapped around Alice. Bella squeezed me tighter before letting go.

I brought my hand to her cheek, and she leaned into it, her warm brown eyes gazing up at me. "I love you," I whispered, brushing one last quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Edward. Be safe, okay?"

Nodding, I began backing away slowly. "I promise. I'll see you in a week. Love you."

After we made it through the security checks, we both turned around to wave goodbye again. Bella blew me a kiss.

"This is tougher than I thought, man," Jasper said, a pained look on his face.

I laughed. "Jasper, I believe we are both completely and pathetically owned."

"Yeah," Jasper said, chuckling. "But what a way to go, right?"

We sounded like a couple of idiots in a romantic comedy, but neither one of us cared as we waved one last time, turned, and headed toward the gate.

* * *

**BPOV**

"That Robert Redford is quite a hunk of man candy," Alice said on a sigh. She was stretched out on the couch with a pint of Cherry Garcia.

I was lying back in one of the recliners, digging into my own container of Phish Food. "Mmmm. Paul Newman was quite the hottie in his day, too."

We were watching _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, _one of the only movies in Edward and Jasper's apartment with any good eye candy. We both needed a distraction.

"We're pathetic, you know," I said. "Lounging around in our boyfriends' apartment, eating ice cream . . . Alice, we're wallowing."

"We aren't wallowing. I mean, can wehelp it if they have a bigger, much nicer television than we do? You can't watch Robert Redford on anything smaller than 52 inches."

"Truth," I said, nodding reverently.

"I miss Jasper. We _are_ pathetic," Alice moaned, covering her face with a pillow and laughing.

After our giggles subsided, she pulled the pillow from her face, and we went back to watching the movie.

"Don't you think Robert Redford looks a little like Jasper?" she asked.

I looked at her, trying to discern whether she was joking. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, look. The floppy blonde hair? Strong jaw?" She sighed again.

I laughed and gathered the cartons of ice cream to take back to the kitchen. "Okay. I think your boyfriend withdrawals are causing hallucinations."

"No!" Alice insisted. "Bella, look! Edward sort of even looks like Paul Newman."

I scoffed. "Now I know you're joking. Anyway, look at that pervy mustache Robert's wearing. I definitely cannot picture Jasper in a mustache like that."

Alice tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose. "No. You're right. But now I really want to watch _Barefoot in the Park_ and see 'stache-less Redford."

"Well, that will have to wait, my friend, because I'm exhausted." I stretched, picked up my blanket from the recliner and blew her a kiss. "Good night."

"'Night. I'm gonna stay up a little longer. Sleep well."

I walked down the hallway to Edward's room. I loved that he and Jasper had suggested we "house-sit" while they were gone. I knew their motives behind it. Edward was worried about James coming back to bother me. His place had a security system and a doorman. I didn't mind much, and I didn't call him out on it. It was sort of sweet, actually.

Stretching out on Edward's side of the bed, I buried my face in his pillow and inhaled. I refused to wash his clean, manly scent from the sheets while he was gone. I'd do it the day he came home, but not a minute sooner.

His scent made me smile and ache at the same time. I picked the phone up to make the nightly phone call. He picked up on the second ring, and I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said. "Going to bed now?"

"Hi. Yes, I am. I wish you were here to tuck me in."

"Me too. I miss you. My mother is thrilled with that, because all I do is talk about you."

From the way Edward spoke of his mother, she sounded like a saint. It made me yearn a little bit for my own mother's attention, something I hadn't had in quite some time. We'd talked a little bit about my parents, but I tried not to mention my strained relationship with them. I hadn't spoken to either one of them in a long time.

"Yeah, right. You're just trying to get extra boyfriend points."

"You can ask Jasper."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now," I said, snuggling down into the pillows. "Doing anything fun tonight?

"Nah," he said. "We're lying low. Probably hitting the hay soon myself."

"Huh. Let's see, you're an hour behind, so it's ten o'clock there? That's a little early for you, night owl."

He chuckled. "Can you blame me for wanting to get another day closer to being home?"

"Not at all. I feel the same way."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Dinner shift."

"Then I'll let you get to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Bella, and I miss you very much."

"I miss you, too. We're going to have to do something about that."

He laughed. "I'll be home in four days, and I won't be letting you out of my sight for at least forty-eight hours."

"That could prove to be a problem with work and all."

"Maybe we could arrange something. Like . . . maybe you staying with me a lot more? Or maybe you could . . . you know . . .move in."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say, and he mistook my silence for a negative answer.

"Bella, it was just a thought. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it."

"No, no. I was just surprised. I—I mean, I'd love that, but I mean . . . I can't just leave Alice with the rent and everything—"

He cut me off. "You don't have to decide anything right now. We'll talk about it when I'm home. You should get to sleep."

_Really_? He expected me to sleep after that?

"Okay," I said.

"Sleep well, love. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Edward. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night."

I ended the call, plugged my phone in, and settled under the covers for what I predicted to be a night of tossing and turning. But as my mind began to wander, as it often did before I drifted off to sleep, I only felt happy. Completely comfortable and happy. Edward had just asked me to move in with him over the phone. Granted, it was sort of a serious thing to bring up over an electronic device. Especially when he was almost a thousand miles away, but it just felt . . . right.

I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: **I had some people ask about protection after the last chapter. Honestly, I didn't want to write it in because I hate having the characters stop the "moment" to talk about condoms. But I changed a few things around and went back added it in.

Thanks for reading, especially if you're re-reading from before! If you're so inclined, you can follow me on Twitter tiffanyanne3ff.


	11. Some Like It Hot

**BPOV**

I was exhausted once again after two days of double shifts. I had also recently received a phone call about a possible part-time, paid internship in a downtown gallery. It sounded perfect, but I wondered how on earth I could manage that and my job at the restaurant. I couldn't quit. The tips were too nice. My worried indecision was only made worse by the fact that I wasn't sleeping well without Edward next to me.

I needed some cozy pajamas and a glass of wine.

My cell phone chirped as I drove away from the restaurant. I smiled as I checked the display. _Edward._

How did he always know exactly what I needed?

"I was just thinking of you," I told him when I answered.

"What a coincidence," he said. "Because I've been thinking about you all day. How are you?"

"Exhausted."

"My poor Bella. Any decision on the internship?"

I groaned. "I just don't know. It sounds so great. It's work that's the problem. I don't know if I can keep up."

"I have faith in you," he said.

"That means a lot, Edward," I said without a hint of sarcasm. "Maybe if I start sleeping better, things won't feel so . . . I don't know . . ."

"I'll be home soon, and maybe we'll both sleep better."

"Doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"Weird how?" he asked.

"I—I don't know. I mean, we haven't been together very long, and it's like we have this . . . addiction to each other."

"That's a different way to phrase it," he said with a chuckle. "But I know what you mean."

"Doesn't that—I dunno—_scare_ you a little?"

"No." His reply was immediate. "Not even a little bit."

My eyes stung with hot tears. I couldn't speak.

"I love you, Bella. Unconditionally and completely. To be honest, I can never find words to tell you just how strong I feel. Does it scare _you_?"

Did it? I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and leaning back against the headrest as I waited at a stoplight. I concentrated on what I felt at that very moment.

Longing. It was a desire so strong to be with him that my insides ached. My heart literally throbbed for a moment.

"No," I said. "Not one bit."

"Just a couple more days, love."

The car behind me honked, and I was jerked back into the present to see that the light had turned green.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Bella, are you driving?"

I sighed, knowing he didn't like it when I used the phone while driving. "Yeah. I'm driving home from work."

"Just now getting out of there? It's later than usual."

"I know," I said. "That one couple come in ten minutes before closing time again. I thought they'd never leave."

"You get home and get some sleep, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes, and I turned the radio back up.

As I swung the car into the parking lot of the apartment building, I wondered if Alice was still awake. I put the car into park and got out, not paying much attention to anything other than collapsing into the comfy bed that awaited me.

Suddenly, I felt arms encircle my waist. I froze. My first thought was that Edward was home early, but the arms were too muscled, grasping roughly. I heard the person breathe in deeply.

"Mmmmmm," he groaned. "Your hair smells divine."

I recognized that voice. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held me tightly.

"Did you move without telling me?" a familiar voice asked.

I didn't answer.

"I've been watching you. That pathetic boy hasn't been hanging around. I went to your place twice this week, but you were nowhere to be found. So I decided to follow you home from work."

I clenched my jaw. "Since when are you a stalker, James? What do you want?"

He turned me roughly to face him, and I leaned as far away from his face as I could. He smelled of whiskey.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered, pushing his hips against me.

A loud, humorless laugh escaped me. "Well, you aren't getting that from me."

"Oh no? I know you better than that, Bella. You're just playing hard to get. You've been playing this game with me from the beginning."

"No, James, I haven't. You gave up your chance, and I found something better."

"And where is this better man now? Not here to rescue you again, I see."

"He'll be home any minute now," I lied.

James chuckled. "Well I'm going to need much more than a minute to deal with this growing problem." He thrust his hips at me again, and I choked back a gag.

Rage was building inside of me. My limbs shook with the power of it.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" I screamed. "Let go of me!"

He just laughed and tightened his grip on my hips, making me wince in pain. "You know you want this," he said, bringing his face close to mine.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I bit down hard.

"Fuck!" he yelled, jerking his hand up to his face, elbowing me in the face in the process. I saw stars. "Now look what you made me do, bitch! I hope it hurts. I hope it serves as a reminder of all the teasing and cock-blocking you've done to me." He was practically snarling.

His attention momentarily diverted, I seized the first opportunity I saw. I brought my knee up swiftly and made contact with his groin.

"FUCK!" he screamed again. While he was doubled over clutching at himself, I brought the heel of my hand up into his nose. He fell back onto the pavement, and I didn't hesitate for a second. I ran.

I met the doorman halfway. He must have heard the ruckus and was coming to check out the problem.

He grabbed me by the arm and hurried me into the building, locking the main door behind us. "What's going on?" he asked as he picked up a phone. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." It was true. I wasn't hurt, even if I was still shaking, still gasping for enough oxygen to satisfy my racing heart.

"You're sure?" he said after hanging up the phone. "I'm calling the police. Mr. Cullen would have my head on a platter if I let anything happen to you, you know."

"No, please don't call anyone. It's really not necessary." I watched him in confusion as he told the operator where to send the car.

"There's a unit nearby that should be here any minute."

I crossed my arms, resigning myself to the embarrassment of having to talk to the cops. The police cruiser pulled up quickly. Two officers got out, hands on their gun holsters, eyes darting around.

They ran to James, who was attempting to get on his bike and drive away, but apparently the knee to the groin wasn't making mounting a motorcycle very easy. They began questioning him, and the doorman and I watched as James gestured wildly.

One of the uniformed officers began making his way toward the building. As he stepped into the light, a feeling of dread washed over me.

_Oh, shit. Charlie._

The doorman was oblivious to my internal panic as he unlocked the door.

"Good evening, officer," he said.

My father nodded at him politely before his eyes moved to me. His brow wrinkled in momentary confusion, then his eyes went wide and he rushed over to me.

"Bella," he said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm not hurt, Charlie," I said after taking a deep breath.

I saw him wince as I called him by his first name. "I need to get a statement from you, Bells."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and nodded. _You can do this. You can get through this without breaking down._

We walked over to the seating area in the middle of the lobby, and Charlie took out his notebook and pen. I told him exactly what happened and nothing more.

He looked at me after he finished writing, and I could see pain in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at having been the one to put it there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said.

"I told you, I'm fine. James is hurt much worse than I am."

"You actually listened to that self-defense lesson."

"Yeah, well, it's one of the only things you ever gave me." I bit my tongue in regret. That wasn't even remotely true. I shouldn't have been so harsh, but I couldn't stop myself. I'd had just a bit too much stress for one night.

I hadn't seen my father in over a year. I had broken all contact with him after finding out that he cheated on my mother. I hadn't seen my mother in almost the same amount of time. She'd had some sort of midlife crisis after the affair and moved out to California. I talked to her from time to time, but it wasn't easy for me to reconcile her reasoning with my feeling of abandonment, so I tried not to think about her much either.

Edward had begun to prod and ask more questions about my parents, but I'd managed to avoid the topic thus far.

And now I had a feeling things would be out in the open soon.

"Bells—"

"_Don't_ call me that."

He sighed. "Why did you move without letting me know?"

Move? What was he talking about? I looked around and remembered where I was.

"I didn't move." I sighed. "This is my boyfriend's place. Alice and I are staying here while he's out of town."

"Oh, you mean Mike?"

"Mike dumped me right after Christmas."

He looked confused, but I just waved it off. "So what's going to happen to James?"

"Well, he'll be charged with assault and battery if you wish to press charges. Regardless of that, we'll still haul him in for driving under the influence."

I nodded. We finished our stilted conversation without promises of future contact, and Charlie and his partner stuck James in the back of their car and drove away.

Bill, the doorman whose name I learned when he gave Charlie his statement, gently touched my arm. "Would you like me to get you an ice pack for your eye?" he asked.

"My eye?" I repeated.

He nodded, looking sympathetic. "I think it's going to bruise. It's pretty inflamed."

_Damn it. Two days til Edward comes home, and I get to welcome him home with a black eye._

"I'll get one when I get upstairs. Thanks for your help, Bill."

He told me to let him know if I needed anything else, and I headed for the elevator. I leaned against the wall after pushing the button for the seventh floor. Now that I had time to think and feel, my eye throbbed. It did feel swollen, damn it. Maybe it wouldn't bruise. _Fat chance, _I thought. Edward would freak when he saw it. I dropped my head into my hands, laughing a little just to relieve some of the stress. An hour ago, I was exhausted. Now I was the walking dead.

I crawled into bed as tears filled my eyes. _Great, _I thought. _Here come the waterworks._ Now that I was alone, I felt scared. I felt hurt. I felt forgotten. And it wasn't just because of James. Most of what I was feeling now was due to seeing Charlie after a year of absolutely no contact. The tears fell, and I turned my face into the pillow to sob myself to sleep.

* * *

"Bella, I can't believe you didn't come get me when all this was happening!" Alice said, looking kind of hurt.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. I figured you were probably already asleep."

The look on her face told me she was unconvinced. "Isabella Swan, you're attacked by a drunk guy, and the cop that shows up to save the day ends up being your estranged father, and it's _not a big deal_?"

It all sounded, but the urge to giggle was followed by the urge to sob hysterically. "My life sounds like a soap opera," I wailed. "When did it become so dramatic?"

Alice wrapped an arm around me. "You just have a lot on your plate right now. You know how all the bad things always seem to happen at once."

I nodded and sniffed.

"What did Edward say when you told him?" she asked.

I pressed my lips together and stayed as still as possible.

"Bella? You _have _talked to Edward, right?"

"I didn't want him to freak out," I said in a small voice.

"And what's he going to do when he sees that?" she asked, gesturing to my bruised eye.

"Well, I was sort of hoping some of the swelling would go down by Sunday." I said. "It's not so bad, really."

Alice laughed. "A black eye doesn't go away in a day and a half, B."

"Still, I don't want him panicking and running home before he needs to. I told you about his reaction the last time James showed up."

Alice seemed to think it over. "Maybe you should tell him before they leave on Sunday."

I shrugged. "I'll see how it goes. Honestly, Alice, it's fine."

"And what about seeing your dad?" she asked, her tone quieter and more sincere.

I paused. Seeing Charlie had brought up an awful lot of feelings that I thought I'd put to rest. "It was . . . unexpected. I would've liked some time to prepare myself before seeing him."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. He asked if I'd moved, and I told him this was my boyfriend's place. He thought I was talking about Mike."

"Are you serious? What did you tell him?"

"I just sort of dismissed it. I told him we broke up, and that's it. He didn't even try to ask for a way to contact me or anything . . ." I trailed off.

"Isn't that what you wanted, though?"

I had wanted it that way. Did I still? Did I want to keep ignoring him? Or did I want to finally say all the things that had been running through my head for the past year? That was definitely something I'd have to think long and hard about.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Damn it," I said, slamming my cell phone down on the table of the airport's food court.

"Still not answering?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head and drummed my fingers on the table. "Have you talked to Alice?"

"Nope."

I scrubbed my hands over my face and blew out a long breath. "Wonder what they're up to."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "There's no telling with Alice."

My phone rang, and I was relieved to see Bella's name on the screen.

"Hey! You called?" she said when I answered. She sounded breathless, like she'd been running.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, sounding surprised that I asked. "Why?"

"I've been trying to call you for a while, and Jasper hasn't been able to get in touch with Alice either."

"Oh! I'm sorry. We're at the beach. We were both antsy and needed to get out."

"I can't wait to see you tonight," I said. "I can't believe it's only been a week. Feels like much longer."

"Yeah," she said, and I couldn't help thinking that she sounded a little off. "I'm excited to see you."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" I asked.

"Of course! Everything's fine. Your flight gets in at eight, right?"

"Yep," I said. I dropped my voice to make sure no one around me could hear. "I hope you've had a restful week, because it's going to be a long night."

Bella giggled, and I was suddenly at half-mast. _Christ, she can do things to me when she isn't even here._

"Yes sir. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"All right. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I pressed _end _and looked over at Jasper, who was on the phone now and looking a little red-faced and flustered. I snickered to myself.

Once we boarded the plane and settled in for the first leg of our flight, I was able to relax. The first flight was the longer one. The second flight was only about an hour long, but Jasper and I were so anxious to get home that it seemed a lot longer. We each made fun of how whipped the other was, but I secretly didn't mind.

Finally, we were making our way through the terminal to the arrival gate. I spied Bella immediately and broke into a huge smile. She ran the rest of the way and crashed into my chest. Everyone else disappeared, and it was just Bella and me, alone in the crowd.

"God, I missed you," I said, wrapping my arms tightly around her and burying my face in her hair.

"Me too," she said as she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. "Now I'm not letting you go."

I laughed and pulled back, bringing my hand underneath her chin and tilting it up. As soon as she looked up, my breath caught in my throat.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Her left eye was surrounded by an enormous purple bruise.

"It looks _so_ much worse than it is, I promise."

"How did this happen?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

She sighed. "I ran into James, and—"

"That asshole did this to you?"

"It wasn't intentional. He—"

"I don't care. I told him to stay away. What the hell was he doing near you?" I was so angry my whole body was beginning to shake.

"Edward. People are starting to stare," Bella said as she looked nervously around the terminal.

Jasper and Alice were beside us then, and Alice put her hand on my arm. "Really, Edward. Everything's perfectly fine. James won't be bothering Bella again."

I turned to her for a second before whipping my head back around to ask Bella what she was talking about.

"Can we please talk about this in the car?" she asked meekly.

Was she afraid? Of me? _Nice going, Cullen. She's probably been nervous as hell after whatever happened, and now you've scared her. _I took a deep breath and put my hands on either side of her face. "I'm sorry. Yes, let's talk about it in the car." I kissed her forehead, and the four of us started toward the baggage claim.

Once we were in the car, I felt calmer, but it pained me to see the angry bruise on Bella's pretty face, right above her cheekbone at the corner of her eye. She snuggled up to my side in the backseat, my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Remember when we were talking on the phone Friday while I was driving home from work?"

"Yes . . ."

"Well, when I got back to your place, James grabbed me from behind. He tried to kiss me—"

Every muscle in my body tensed.

"—but I bit him. When he reacted, his elbow hit my face. I got away from him and ran into the building, and the doorman called the police."

"You left out the best part!" Alice cried. "She kicked him in the balls and then punched him in the nose!"

My eyes widened, and I turned my face back to Bella. "You beat him up?"

Alice and Jasper were laughing in the front seat.

Bella shrugged. "My dad was a cop. He taught me self-defense when I was younger."

"So, James then?"

She sighed again. "They took him in for drunk driving."

"_And_ there's a restraining order," Alice cut in again.

"Good," I replied.

"Really, it wasn't a big deal. It just sort of got out of hand," Bella insisted.

I squeezed her tighter and let the subject drop for now. Bella was safe, if slightly injured. I was home, and we had the night as well as the next day together. Our reunion hadn't gone exactly as I expected, but I wouldn't let my temper ruin the rest of our night.

* * *

As soon as we reached my bedroom, I dropped my bags, kicked the door shut, and grabbed Bella by the wrist.

She turned around abruptly, her hair swinging out, wafting her delicious scent in my direction.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Her eyebrows pulled together, creating a little line in her forehead.

I reached out and smoothed the line with my fingers. "For the way I acted at the airport."

The line on her brow went away then, and she smiled softly. "Edward, it's my fault."

"How on earth was it your fault?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I didn't want you to freak out and come home before you were supposed to." She came closer and laid her head on my chest.

"It's not your fault at all. I was just shocked." I tilted her face up to mine again. "The thought of you being hurt, the thought of anything happening to you . . . to be honest, it scares me to death."

Her breath caught a little bit in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes. It made my chest constrict with emotion. I stroked her unbruised cheekbone with my thumb and searched her eyes.

"Remember what we talked about on the phone on Friday night?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"I meant every single word, Bella. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be apart from you. I don't ever want to be with anybody else."

A tear fell to her cheek, and I brushed it away. She sniffed. "I feel the same."

I crushed my lips to hers, and she responded immediately, our lips working frantically against each other. I pulled her tight against me, and her hands went into my hair as we drowned in the heaviness moment.

Bella's cool hands worked themselves underneath my t-shirt, and I quickly lifted my arms so she could pull it over my head. She looked into my eyes and lowered her head to place a soft kiss on my chest over my heart, then brought her lips back to mine. I leaned into her, forcing her to back toward my bed.

My hands trailed from her back to her sides, moving slowly down her curves. When I came to the hem of the short dress she wore, I traced my fingers over the soft skin where the tops of her legs met her luscious ass.

"Wait a second," Bella breathed, and I groaned. She went to the iPod dock on my bookshelf, and my body mourned the loss of her pressed against me. She touched a button, and the opening of the Smiths' _How Soon is Now?_ filled the room.

_Fuck. Me. How did she know?_

My eyes drank in the sight of her as she turned around with a shy smile. She wiggled her hips side to side with the music as she pulled her dress over her head. Clad only in a pair of lacy black panties and bra, she stepped toward me.

"God, you're gorgeous," I said, gathering her in my arms and crushing her lips with mine.

She pulled my jeans off after I kicked off my shoes, and we fell back onto my bed. I dragged my lips down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, pulling her bra straps down, unveiling her breasts and taking one pink nipple into my mouth. Bella arched against me. The sultry music that filled the air made everything that much sexier. She'd used my own trick on me. Knowing she was anticipating this as much as I was made me even harder.

I took her other nipple between my lips, flicking my tongue over it, and she lifted her hips and ground herself up against me.

She whimpered. "Please. I need you, Edward."

My hands slid down her abdomen, slipping the lacy panties down when I reached her hips. She kicked them off as she pulled my boxers down, my erection springing free. When our hips met again, and I felt how wet and hot she was, I knew this wouldn't last long. The first time, at least. I had plans for us for the rest of the night . . .

Her knees bent further, opening herself for me, and I reached for a condom.

"I went to the doctor," she whispered. "Birth control. So . . . do you want . . ."

_Holy fucking yes. _I'd never _not _used one before, and the thought of it almost made me come on the spot. "I want," I growled. I positioned the head of my cock at her entrance. I brought my lips to her ear. "I love you so much," I whispered as I slid inside her.

We both groaned at the feeling we'd each been craving for the past week. Add to that the sensation of feeling her slick pussy without a barrier, and I almost lost my mind. It felt as though we were made for each other, and I knew in that second that we were.

I stilled within her, giving us both a moment to adjust, and kissed her face all over, avoiding the bruised area. Her lips found mine, and we resumed our fiery kissing as I began to move within her. She brought her hips up to meet mine with every thrust, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she fell apart in my arms.

I reveled in the feeling of sliding in and out of her; she felt tighter and wetter than ever, and I had to force myself not to thrust roughly and just pound away.

She moved her hips more frantically, and I could tell she was close.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" I said huskily. "_God,_ you feel so tight."

"Oh, Edward," she rasped. "Feels so good . . . so good."

I murmured into her ear some more and felt her clamp hard around my dick once. "Yes, baby, come for me," I choked out.

She cried out as I felt her tighten over and over again. Heat rushed through me at knowing I was giving her such intense pleasure, and with a few more thrusts, I spilled into her, grunting and calling her name.

We lay there in each other's arms as our breathing slowed. I kissed her, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her shoulders. We caressed arms and sides and faces and stomachs as we stared at one another.

Finally, I grinned and broke the silence. "I love the playlist," I said slyly. "Did you make it for this very occasion?"

"Indeed I did," she said, smiling back at me. "I'm honored that you like it, Mr. Musician."

"How did you know that Smiths song would drive me crazy?"

Her cheeks turned pinker. "I, um . . . I've always wanted to do it while that song was playing."

_Be still, my beating heart. This woman is perfect_. "So you had big plans for this evening as well, Miss Swan?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

I placed open-mouthed kiss on her neck. Her head fell back, giving me better access. "You taste so good," I whispered. "I want to kiss every inch of you."

A satisfied smile took over her upturned face, I began inching lower, my lips and tongue worshipping at the altar that was her sensuous body. When I reached her abdomen, I paused, blinking and pulling my head back from her heated skin.

I traced the shape of her hips. "Bella? Baby, did I do this to you?"

My fingers brushed lightly over fading bruises on her hipbones. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked sheepishly at me, shaking her head.

Boiling blood rushed to my face. "Who did?" I asked in a small voice.

She looked away. I pushed myself up onto my knees. She remained quiet. "Bella?" I pleaded, my heart aching. "Please, love. Please tell me you weren't with . . . anyone else . . ."

She gasped, and the color drained from her face. "No, Edward! No. God! How could you even think that?" Her voice broke at the end.

"What, then?"

"James."

"Did he—did something happen that you aren't telling me?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't keep something like that from you." There was hurt in her eyes, and I immediately felt like the world's biggest ass. "He just grabbed me a little too hard."

"A _little_?" I repeated, shaking my head and staring at the bruises.

"Yes, Edward. A little." She sat up, bringing the sheet up over her chest, clearly agitated. "Look, I bruise easily, okay? I was fighting back. So yes, he grabbed me too hard, and I bruised. End of story."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, and I felt ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I put my hand on her calf and rubbed it.

She raised her eyes.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just that the idea of his hands on you—" I stopped, breathing deeply to compose myself again. "I'm sorry."

Her face softened. "I get it. I should've told you. I just didn't think about the bruises on my hips. I sort of forgot about them. But Edward—how could you think that about me?"

Her body tensed as I ran my nose ever-so-gently down her neck. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said. "I didn't think that—I just —I've made this evening into a complete mess, haven't I. Can we start over?"

"I don't think so," she said, but she seemed to relax a little. She even grinned. "There's no way I want to forget what we just did."

I smiled against her skin while I nibbled and kissed. "Then let's just forget that happened," I said.

"Agreed," she said. "As long as you don't ever question anything like that again."

I kissed my way back down her body and placed gentle kisses on the bruises before drawing my tongue back up and around her belly button and nibbling back down to her pubic bone. I placed a kiss there and drew my lips further down, flicking my tongue out against her clit and making her gasp and tense up again.

Her hands went into my hair, pulling slightly, and I increased my efforts.

Bella's hips lifted, and I moved my hands underneath, grasping her tight little ass and bringing her closer to my mouth. She writhed under me, and it wasn't long before she was riding out her orgasm. I placed one last kiss on her outer lips and licked my way back up her body. My cock was so hard it was almost painful.

I kissed her mouth, and she eagerly licked her own taste from my lips, making me groan. _Damn, my girl is hot. _I pressed myself against her, sliding over her and coating myself with her wetness, then growled into her ear. "Turn over. Let me see that pretty ass."

She grinned sexily at me and did as I told her, then pushed up on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt at me. I groaned and grabbed her thighs before lowering my head to softly bite her right cheek. She yelped. I brought my lips to her ear. "That's what happens to bad girls who tease," I said as I slid into her.

"Fuck!" she cried.

I moaned again as my head dropped backwards. "I love it when you talk like that," I said in a low voice. "You feel so damn tight this way, Bella." I slid slowly out of her and thrust back in, making her cry out in pleasure.

"It's so tight and wet. I love fucking you this way. I love feeling your ass under my hands." I brought my hand back and smacked her.

"Yes," she hissed, thrusting back against me.

"You like that, do you?" I said.

She moaned. I moved my hands up her back roughly and into her hair.

I could barely hear her as she buried her face in the pillow and groaned. "Harder."

I reared back and rammed my cock into her to the hilt, hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her shudder. I did it again and again while she cried my name and begged me for more. She clenched around me and buried her face in the pillow again to mute her screams. I came hard with one last rough slam into her, and she squeezed me, pulling me in deeper. It rushed through me, making me see fireworks as I spilled all hot inside her, claiming her as mine.

When we had both come down, I pulled out of her, and we collapsed together onto the sheets. We were both sweaty and breathing hard, our chests heaving.

"That," Bella said between gasps of air, "was amazing."

"That's an understatement." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

She shook her head. "I'm more than fine. I'm . . . well, amazed."

My chest swelled, as did my ego, as I took her into my arms again and kissed her. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Mmmmmm," she said as her breathing slowed once again. She nestled into my neck and sighed. "I want to stay like this forever, but I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," I said. "But after that, let's not ever leave this bed, okay?"

She nodded, and I hoped to God she was as serious as I was. Because I knew in that moment that I wanted to be with Bella Swan forever.


	12. La Dolce Vita

**BPOV**

Edward's homecoming was a bit dramatic at first, but by the end of the night, all was right in our little world. The first time was amazing. It just felt so _right_ being with him. And the second time . . . _Oh, Lord_.

When Edward discovered the bruises on my hips, things were tense for a few minutes. Those bruises had completely slipped my mind. They really didn't hurt, and I was so caught up in the things he was doing to me that I didn't think of them. It surprised me when he jumped to conclusions, and honestly, it hurt a little bit. But once everything was in the open, things quickly got heated again. The worst part was that I almost felt like Edward was staking a claim on me. I knew how much he hated James after the run-in with him at my apartment, and I knew he felt badly for not being there the second time, but he had to understand that I could take care of myself. I'd been doing it for almost twenty-three years.

It was a conversation we'd have to have sometime in the future, though, because Edward—running his lips ever so lightly across the top of my shoulder, all the way to my neck and back—was completely distracting me.

The early morning sun peeked around the edge of the curtains. We'd fallen asleep soon after round two. It wasn't even eleven o'clock. So we were awake earlier than usual. Not that I was complaining—it gave us more time to enjoy one another.

It was Labor Day Monday, and thought restaurants didn't close for that type of holiday, I'd anticipated our needs and made sure I was off from work.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "I was serious when I said I didn't want to leave this bed today."

_Bliss,_ I thought as goosebumps rose on my heated skin.

"Are you cold, my love?" He said it with a wicked grin on his face. He knew exactly why I had goosebumps.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try warming me up. Just in case."

He chuckled darkly and increased the pressure of his lips on my neck.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice."

He moved down to the side of my right breast, sucking hard, setting off a tingling between my thighs. I squeezed his thigh, which was wedged between mine, desperate for some friction. He sucked harder before releasing the delicate skin and admiring his handiwork.

I looked down to see a small, round mark on the side of my breast. Before I could protest, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply as he dragged his erection up my thigh. It was so close to where I wanted it, and I ground my hips against his thigh.

"Please," I whispered.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Need you. Please."

He nipped and sucked at my earlobe. "What do you need, love? Tell me."

I reached down and grasped his amazing hardness. "Need you inside me."

His fingers left a tingly trail down my body until they were right where I wanted them. He pushed two of them inside me.

"So wet. Is this what you need?" He pumped his fingers slowly in and out, and I bucked my hips against him.

"Edward," I rasped. "Oh, God. I need your cock inside me."

"Yeah?" He pushed my legs apart, positioning himself between them before sliding inside me in one motion, burying himself to the hilt.

We groaned into each other's mouths. Edward's arms went around me, one around my shoulders and the other cradling as we moved together.

I left hot kisses over his chest and neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground against him. Before long, I was crying out to him as the indulgent waves washed over me.

Edward pushed up on his hands, one on either side of my head, and started pounding harder. Getting up onto his knees, he gently palmed my calves and raised them up over his shoulders. His hands went under my hips, supporting me while he continued to thrust. I moved both legs to one shoulder, crossing my ankles, and he let out a tortured groan.

"So...fucking...good_,_" he cried, his thrusts punctuating his words.

Crossing my legs gave both of us more friction.

"Gonna come," he grunted.

I had already begun to pulse around him again. He said my name as he released into me. I loved when he did that—said my name as he came. He collapsed on top of me, holding me close, one hand cradling my head again.

"Mmmmm," he groaned before rolling off me. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?

"Hmm. I'm not sure you have."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Well, I do. Immensely."

I smiled back at him. "I love you, too."

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, Edward's fingertips trailing lightly up and down my back while I traced patterns on his chest. His breathing evened out after a while, and I knew he had fallen asleep again. If I went back to sleep, I'd be grumpy when I woke up later. Instead, I pulled Edward's t-shirt over my head and crept silently out of bed, grabbing my sketchbook and my iPod from a shelf. I put in the earbuds and curled up in the chair beside the window.

I leaned back against the chair for a while, listening to the music before putting the charcoal to the paper. My eyes darted back and forth as I sketched Edward's sleeping form. It felt good. I hadn't had much time for drawing over the past weeks. I still hadn't decided about the gallery internship, and I had to give them an answer by the end of the week.

My eyes were closed as I sat and took in the music, thinking things over, when I heard Edward's sleep-filled voice over the soft music playing in my ears.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he said.

I looked up and smiled, pulling the earbuds out hopping back into bed with him. "I was just doing some sketching."

"Oh?" He rubbed his eyes. "What did you draw?"

"The most gorgeous man in the universe," I said.

"Brad Pitt? Or is it Robert Redford?" he asked, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"See for yourself." I showed him the drawing, and he smiled.

"Bella, this is amazing. You're so talented."

I shrugged, blushing at the compliment, tossed the sketchbook to the floor, and snuggled back into his arms. We lay there together for a while, not talking, just enjoying being back in one another's arms.

He broke the silence after a while. "So, your dad was a cop, huh?"

I tensed up at the mention of Charlie. _Damn, _I thought. I knew I wasn't going to get away with keeping quiet for long_._

I just nodded. "Mm hmm."

"What does he do now?" Edward asked.

"Um, the same thing. He's still a cop."

"Should I be afraid? Does he have lots of guns? Has he done a background check on me yet?"

"Definitely not."

He tilted my chin up and looked at my face. "Why are you so tense right now?"

I sighed. "I know it's pretty obvious that I've been avoiding the topic of my parents."

"I wasn't going to pry," he said. "I figured we'd talk about it when you were ready."

"Charlie was one of the officers who responded to the call Friday night," I blurted. The rest came out in a rush. "It was so awkward, and he thought I'd moved without telling him, and when I said this was my boyfriend's place, he thought I was still with Mike, and I didn't tell him anything about you, because I didn't think he deserved to know."

Edward's brow creased while he tried to make sense of my rambling. "What do you mean he thought you were still with Mike?"

I looked away and picked at the quilt that covered us. "Up until Friday night, I hadn't seen my father in a while. He knows nothing about my life from the past year."

"Oh, Bella," he said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

I snorted. "I'm not. It was my choice. He cheated on my mother."

Edward continued to watch me as he listened, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"It was one of the reasons for my hesitation when Mike wanted to get married. My parents were very young when they married, and they had me soon after. I thought their marriage was fine. I suppose my mother did, too. She found out about a year and a half ago—after Charlie claimed to be working on Valentine's Day. My mom's friend saw him with another woman."

I paused to chance a look at Edward. His face showed nothing but empathy, so I continued.

"After that, my mom started to pay closer attention to where Charlie went, what the credit card bills said, and by April, she had put together all the facts and confronted him. She told me that he cried and begged for forgiveness, but she'd already reconciled herself with the idea of being a single woman again. She said she needed to go off and find herself. She left for California later that month. And I know I'm supposed to be an adult and everything, but I couldn't help but feel abandoned. I blamed it all on Charlie and quit speaking to him. He tried for a while, but he gave up after a few months." I took a deep breath and sniffed. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Edward brushed the tears away and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I hardly ever talk to my mom. She lives in L.A. and has this whole new life. I just feel like there isn't any room for me in it."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

I shrugged and wiped more tears away.

"So what happened when your dad showed up on Friday night?"

"Well, I wasn't very pleasant. Aside from telling him that this was my boyfriend's place, telling him that Mike dumped me over seven months ago, and giving him my statement, I didn't say anything else. He didn't even try to ask for a way to contact me."

Edward hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry all of this happened, and I wasn't here for you."

"It's fine, Edward. I needed time to think and de-stress. You wouldn't have liked to see me in the state I was in. I was angry, I was hurt, and I was exhausted."

"Still, if I was here, that punk wouldn't have followed you, and you wouldn't have been put in the position—"

"Edward!" I snapped. "None of this has anything to do with you being in Chicago. Look, James is one of those people who tries anything to get what he wants. I went out with him a couple of times before I met you, and nothing really ever happened between us. He obviously thinks he's owed something. But I can handle myself. I've taken care of myself for this long, haven't I?"

He looked a little hurt by my rant, but he nodded.

I felt so guilty. All these emotions were swimming around inside of me. Some I hadn't had to deal with for a while, and I wasn't sure I knew how to manage them. I shook my head to clear it of all thought and reached up to kiss Edward on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you. It's just a lot to deal with right now."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "It's okay. I understand."

"Can we talk about something more pleasant?" I asked.

He nodded, squinted, and bit his lip, pretending to think hard of another subject. His eyes lit up after a second, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought of something," he said.

"I'm waiting."

"Well . . . I missed you an awful lot while I was gone. I didn't sleep very much. Of course, Jas and I were out late most nights, but once I did get to sleep, it wasn't for more than a few hours."

I narrowed my eyes. "This doesn't sound pleasant, Edward."

He laughed. "Give me a minute. Anyway, I started thinking about you and your job and the internship offer, and I wondered if you were doing any painting lately."

"A little. Not much. I've been working a lot."

He paused, then said, "Why don't you just quit your job?"

I turned to him with an amused look. "_Quit_ my job. Just . . . quit my job. Just like that." I laughed. "Edward, some of us have rent to pay. Most of us don't have music shops that practically run themselves, or a trust fund left to us by our grandfathers."

"You have savings," he said.

"Yes, but savings are for saving, not for spending."

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing me on top of my head. "But the internship is paid, right?"

"Yes, but still, there's no way I can quit work. I mean, I still have rent to pay, among other things, and the internship pay is minimal—"

"Bella?"

"—and there's the electric bill, and the water bill, and the phone bill . . . and groceries, and—"

"Bella? Sweetie?"

I stopped counting on my fingers and looked up at him.

"I was serious when I asked you to move in with me."

I searched his eyes. In all the commotion of the past few days, I'd sort of forgotten about him asking.

"You—you want me to move in with you?"

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise." He laughed. "I brought it up on the phone just a few days ago."

"No, I remember," I said. "It's just that with everything going on, I guess I kind of put it on the back burner."

"I understand completely." He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "So are you ready to talk about it now?"

My nerves were getting the better of me. "Y—yes?"

"Was that an answer or a question?"

I shoved him playfully.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper is asking Alice if she's ready for that step, too."

"Really?" I asked. "What, you mean the four of us would live here together?"

"No. Jasper would be getting another place."

I shook my head. "I'm not kicking Jasper out so I can move in. It's not fair to him or Alice."

"He was already planning to move out soon."

"Oh," I said. "Well, what about rent? I mean, I'd still want to chip in on the rent, and I really couldn't do that without a job."

He gave me an odd look. "Rent? I own the condo. I thought you knew."

"Well, you still have a mortgage to pay, right?"

"I got a great deal on it since I paid cash."

It all seemed a little too good to be true. Where was the catch?

"Could I really just quit my job? I don't think I know what it feels like not to have one. What on earth would I do? What about money for trivial things?"

"You'd concentrate on the internship. You'd work on your art. And as far as money goes, I think you know that I'm more than capable of—"

"Don't even say it," I said. "I can't mooch off you."

His hand cupped my chin. "You wouldn't be mooching off me, Bella. Look, I know our whole relationship has moved along really quickly, so if you really aren't ready, I completely understand. But if this really is a question of money, I want you to know that I want to help you out. This internship could lead to really great things."

Well, when he put it that way...

"I suppose," I said.

He shifted to face me directly and took both of my hands in his. "Bella, if you don't already know this, then I've done a horrible job of showing my true feelings," he began, letting go of one of my hands and running it through that glorious sex hair of his.

"I love you so much. You're the first thing I think about in the morning, the last thing I think about at night. Hell, you occupy my brain ninety-nine point nine percent of the day. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, love. And please, _please_ don't panic when I say this, Bella, but I've made up my mind. In a way, I sort of knew it from the first moment I saw you. I want to be with you forever. I'd like nothing more in the world than to make you my wife someday."

"You would?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes, love. More than anything. And I know you've been through this before, and you probably aren't ready to talk about marriage after the past year, but one day, I want to make you mine forever."

"I already am yours forever."

He grinned. "Well, I want to eventually make it official."

I was pleasantly surprised to find no trace of panic anywhere in my brain. His words sparked a warm tide of emotion that spread over my body again. As everything with Edward ever had, it just felt _right_.

I slid my hands from his and placed placed them on either side of his face. "I think I'd like that. Someday, I mean," I said before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Really? Well, that was much too easy. I was fully expecting a long diatribe on why marriage is not for you."

"I'm kind of shocked myself."

"So what do you say, then? Move in with me?"

I looked into his eyes before kissing him again. "Yes. I will move in with you."

His answering smile was radiant. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Bella Swan."

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how easy it was to convince Bella to move in with me. I was seriously expecting to have to get on my knees and beg. After spending the week without her, there was no other option for me. I needed her around. She meant more to me now than my own life.

"Morning, Edward," someone said in the middle of a yawn.

A disheveled Alice shuffled into the kitchen.

"It's noon, actually. But I get the point."

"Really? I guess when you're up all night, noon feels like morning." She giggled and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

"Bella said yes," I blurted. I knew Alice and Jasper had already had the moving-in conversation, and she knew what my intentions were with Bella.

Alice turned to me, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

I shook my head.

"That's so great!" She did a little hop in the middle of the kitchen, obviously more awake now than she had been just a minute ago.

I couldn't help the goofy smile that seemed to be permanently plastered to my face these days. "Yeah."

"Jasper and I are going out to look at an apartment later today," Alice said as she filled the coffee mugs.

"That was quick," I said.

"I know. I just can't wait."

I smiled. "I know the feeling."

"So how much begging did you have to do? I can't believe she didn't freak out."

"Actually, it was much easier than I anticipated."

"You know, Bella is a very independent person. She always has been. But don't let her fool you when she insists that something isn't a big deal. She's got a head made of steel. She won't ask for help, even if she needs it."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, squeezing her shoulder. "And speaking of Bella, she's probably wondering where her coffee is, so . . ."

Alice reached up to kiss me on the cheek. "Give that to Bella for me," she said, then disappeared into Jasper's room.

I found Bella just as I'd left her moments before: naked and beautiful in my bed. I put our coffees on the nightstand and crawled in beside her, kissing her cheek. "That's from Alice," I said. Then I kissed her deeply on the mouth and leaned my forehead against hers. "And that's from me."

"Mmm. Thank you. So you ran into Alice in the kitchen, did you?"

"I did. We had a little chat while we got our coffee. She and Jas are going to look at an apartment today."

"So soon?" she said.

I smiled sheepishly. "They may have already known I was going to ask you to move in."

Bella cocked an eyebrow and gave me a half smile. "Talking behind my back again?"

I shrugged, feeling sort of sheepish. "Jasper had already approached me about moving out. We talked about our plans, and I thought I'd ask Alice if she thought it would be a good idea to ask you."

Bella sipped her coffee. "Why did you go to Alice first?"

I shrugged again. "If she thought it would make you uncomfortable or weirded out, I wasn't going to ask you."

"She doesn't always know what's best for me, you know."

"I'm sorry. I should've just had some balls and asked you first."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda," she said, setting her coffee on her nightstand. "What's done is done. And all that really matters is that I love you." She put a cool hand on my stubbly cheek and kissed me.

"And I love you," I murmured against her lips, enjoying the taste of coffee and Bella. "Now, where did I leave off before?" I gathered her legs in one arm and pulled her down to lie on her back, leaving a trail of kisses down her body, starting at her neck and moving gradually down to her belly button.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked, skimming my nose and lips over her lower abdomen.

"Not in the last five minutes."

"You are. Indescribably so." I moved my lips across her body to nibble at her hipbone.

Bella brought her hands to my face and pulled up so I would look her in the eyes. "So are you," she said softly.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was busy sending me into oblivion with his tongue while the two sides of my brain battled with one another.

_Can I really do it? Can I really just quit my job? It feels so . . . I don't know . . . extravagant?_

_You want extravagant, Bella? Shut the hell up and pay attention to what the beautiful man is doing between your thighs._

_Mmmm. I'd never have to leave this bed . . . except for the internship and—OHMYGODwhat is he doing to me?!_

Finally, I was able to stop my internal dialogue and just _feel_. Edward's tongue was deep inside me somehow while his thumb and forefinger pinched my clit roughly. My back arched off the bed as another orgasm overtook me, my mouth open in a silent scream.

"Unf, Edward . . ." I was finally able to vocalize. He kissed his way back up my body as I caught my breath. When he reached my chest and began sucking on my nipples, I sat up and pushed at his shoulders, my lips searching for his. I kept pushing him backwards, kissing him until he landed on his back.

I bit my lip and looked up at him from under my lashes, hoping it looked as sexy as it felt. My eyes locked on his, and I crept backwards, straddling his legs and dragging my lips down his body the same way he'd done to me earlier.

When I reached the base of his hard shaft, I licked him firmly, and he lifted a corner of his mouth in a wicked, sly smile. I raised an eyebrow at him and took the tip of him into my mouth, circling it with my tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head when I took more of him into my mouth. When he hit the back of my throat, I pulled back again, dragging my tongue along his length.

He moved his hands to my hair. "God, that feels amazing."

I knew I was good at this, and I wasn't ashamed of it. I took him in and pulled back again and again, quickening my pace each time. I knew some girls that complained about doing this for their boyfriends. But having Edward's thick cock sliding in and out of my mouth, over my tongue, hitting the back of my throat . . . I loved it all. Knowing that it was me who caused Edward's breath come in short pants, making his chest heave with the effort, just turned me on that much more. Pressing my tongue hard against the underside of his shaft, then swirling it over the head of him as I pulled back. Watching his face contort into beautifully wanton expressions as he concentrated hard on the pleasure while trying to hold back as long as possible. Just knowing that I was doing this to him gave me more satisfaction than anything else ever could.

Edward's eyes shot open and met mine. "You—are—" He struggled to get the words out through his heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and moaned around him.

"Fuck," he breathed as his hips bucked forward. I knew he was extremely close. I moved faster, head bobbing as my mouth moved up and down, up and down his shaft. His hands tensed in my hair, like he was holding back from grabbing my head and fucking my mouth, but soon they pulled my head forward, stilling me as he came. I swallowed around him, and the knowledge that I'd made him do this turned me on all over again. It was a vicious cycle. He flipped me over onto my back and, without hesitation or preamble, thrust two fingers inside me, pumping and rubbing until I was completely spent.

"I could do this to you all day long, you know," he said.

"And I'd be paying for it later on. A girl can only take so much, you know."

His warm breath washed over my ear as he laughed and then snuggled up next to me. Somewhere in between our whispers and caresses, we both fell asleep again with the afternoon sun bathing us in its warmth.

* * *

A loud noise yanked me out of my comfortable afternoon nap. I raised my head and looked around the room with bleary eyes. _What was that?_

The voice on the other side of the door was only slightly muffled. "Are you two going to stay holed up in there all day long?" _Alice._

I rubbed my eyes and gently extracted myself from Edward's embrace. He mumbled protests in his sleep while I pulled his t-shirt over my head. I cracked the door to see Alice standing there, one hand on her hip, the other hand holding a sandwich.

"Were you sleeping? Your hair's a hot mess," she said.

"Yeah, I guess we fell asleep after . . . never mind."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you hungry? I made some chicken salad."

My stomach rumbled as though it had heard Alice's question and wanted to make sure I didn't decline her offer. "Yeah, actually. Just let me get dressed. I'll be out in a few."

"Don't rush. Jasper and I are on our way out to look at an apartment." She shot me a knowing smile before turning to traipse back down the hall.

I shut the door and turned to survey the mess that was Edward's bed. The comforter had been tossed to the floor. The top sheet was tangled around Edward's legs. My eyes followed the long, lean line of his body all the way up, lingering on the section of sheet that was slightly tented. How the hell the man could have anything left in him was beyond me. It felt like we'd been going at it for hours. I forced my eyes to move along, admiring his flat abdomen, his slightly muscled chest, rising and falling with his breaths. When I met amused, green eyes, I blushed. _Busted!_

"See something you like?" Edward asking, lying back with his hands behind his head.

I decided to take the bait. "Well, I'm not sure. Some of the goods are covered."

His smile broadened. "Get over here, you minx."

I smirked and shook my head, leaning back against the door. Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Bella Swan, if you're not over here by the count of three—"

"What?" I asked. "Will I be _punished_?"

Edward coughed. "Uh. Yes." He cleared his throat. "YES."

"And that punishment would be . . ."

"Oh, I think I can come up with something. It's a moot point anyway. I'm going to close my eyes, and you _will _be over here in three seconds." He began counting, and I slid sideways along the wall.

By the time he got to three, I was two feet from the bathroom door. Edward opened his eyes, pierced me with a delicious grin, and launched himself from the bed. I was in the bathroom with the door shut before he could reach me. I heard him collide with the door. "Bella Swan, you had better open this door right now," he growled.

I giggled at the thrill of being pursued, and he pounded on the door. "Belllllaaaaaa," he said, drawing out my name in a sweet voice. "Open the door, baby."

"Nope," I said. I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to warm up. I shed the t-shirt and stepped under the stream of hot water as I listened to more of Edward's pleading.

"What's that, Edward? I can't hear you over the shower!" I taunted.

I lathered the shampoo into my hair and rinsed it out before I realized that Edward wasn't knocking anymore. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind.

I spun around. Edward pressed me against him, and I saw the flash of a ravenous look before he lowered his mouth to the side of my neck and bit me, making me squeal.

"I told you there'd be consequences," he whispered against my ear before biting the lobe. All I could do was squeak. My knees felt weak, and he held me closer so I wouldn't fall, his erection pressing against my belly.

"Yes, you did," I squeaked.

I loved Edward's consequences.


	13. Baby's Birthday

**BPOV**

"Finally! I thought it would never end," I said to an empty room. I had just unpacked the last of the boxes we'd brought from my apartment to Edward's place. I sighed loudly as I flopped back onto the couch, letting my right arm and leg dangle over the edge. Edward was working at Masen's, and Jasper had moved all of his belongings to Alice's and my apartment just a few days after the initial moving-in discussion happened. I hoped to never see another cardboard box as long as I lived.

I lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the air blowing over me from the ceiling fan above the couch and listening to a little Radiohead coming from Edward's complicated sound system. Glancing at the clock, I realized with a smile that Edward would be home in an hour. I decided to surprise him by having dinner ready and waiting by the time he got home.

Living with Edward had been absolute heaven so far. We went to sleep together every night and woke up in each others' arms each morning. We never had to go to our separate apartments to get ready to go out. And it was kind of silly, but our first trip to the grocery store together felt somewhat monumental to me. I mean, once you shop for food together as a couple, it's pretty official, right?

I went to the kitchen to gather what I needed from the pantry. Dinner was finished and on the table by the time my cell phone chirped Edward's ringtone. I answered quickly.

"Hello there, gorgeous," he said in that deep, velvet voice that made my knees all wobbly.

"Hi, handsome."

"Just left the store. I'll be home in ten minutes, okay?"

"Can't wait. I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise, huh? Well, I hope it involves you and very few scraps of satin and lace."

I felt my face grow warm and thought it was actually a rather nice addition to the surprise.

"You'll just have to wait and find out when you get home," I teased.

"In that case, I'll be home in five minutes."

"Just be careful. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I raced to the bedroom to find my most recent acquisition in the bottom drawer. I stripped quickly and donned the short, black slip that just barely covered my butt. It had thin strips of lace at the hem, bust, and straps. It was simple, elegant, and made me feel like the sexiest woman alive.

I ran a brush through my wavy hair and rushed back to the living room to change the music before Edward got home. My stomach fluttered as I lit candles and poured wine. I was already a bit aroused just thinking about the evening.

Right on time, Edward's keys jingled in the door, and I turned in time to see him walk through, drop his messenger bag on the bench by the door, and kick off his shoes. When his eyes found me, he leaned back against the closed door, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open.

"Damn, Bella." I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

I grinned at him. "I made dinner."

He seemed to compose himself, and he pushed away from the door to stalk toward me. "I see something very delicious right here," he said.

I backed toward the dining room. "It's going to get cold if you don't eat it now."

He raised an eyebrow at me and snorted at the unintentional innuendo. I picked up the wine glasses from the dining table and handed him one, backing away again before he could pull me to him.

"I need a kiss," he pouted.

"You can have whatever you want," I said in a low voice. "After we eat."

I lowered myself into a chair, and he reluctantly sat across from me at the table.

"I could get used to this, you know," he said. "Coming home to you barely clothed, dinner waiting, candles burning . . ."

"Don't get too used to it. It wouldn't be special if it happened all the time."

He looked at me evenly. "Every moment with you is special, Bella."

Neither of us could keep a straight face, and we burst into laughter at his. The tension broken, we launched into easy conversation. Edward was looking into hiring someone new at Masen's. I had finished up a painting project, and he was happy to learn that I'd also finished unpacking.

Edward insisted on doing the dishes when we were finished. He took them to the kitchen, and I blew out the candles and took my glass of wine to the living room, where I arranged myself in the comfiest chair in the room to wait for him.

He appeared a few minutes later, standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, and staring at me.

I smiled and sipped my wine.

"Do you even know how pretty you are?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're more precious to me than anything else, ever," he said. He knelt on the floor in front of me and took my glass of wine, setting it on the coffee table and took my hands in his. He began to kiss the backs of my fingers, one at a time. "Not only are you the most gorgeous creature on the planet, but you're incredibly caring"—_kiss—_"and sensitive"—_kiss—_"sensual, talented"—_kiss—"_creative, intelligent, _incredible_ . . ." He leveled me with that cocky grin. "I could go on and on, you know.

"I never really knew this level of love existed, Bella. I never thought I'd feel this way. I'm on a constant high when I'm with you, completely lost when you're not around. I adore you." His lips skimmed lightly up my arm, stopping at the inside of my elbow, where he placed an open-mouthed kiss. "I have no other way to say it. There aren't words strong enough. I love you more than life itself."

My heart was slamming against my ribcage, and I held back tears. I was so full of emotion—joy, adoration, complete _happiness._

"Edward," I whispered. "You know I feel the same. There aren't words . . ." Our lips finally met, and it was as if we'd thirsted for days. His hands were on either side of my head, and I tilted it to give him better access. His hands moved slowly down my arms, ghosted over my satin-covered breasts, and continued down my sides and around to my back. He pulled me up, holding me tightly to him as we stood. I felt his rock hard erection against me and brought my hand between us to palm it through the material of his jeans. He made a whimpering sound.

I made quick work of the button and zipper as he continued to ravish me with kisses. Finally freeing him of the layers of denim and cotton, I grasped him, moving my hand up and down his length, making his breathing even more erratic.

"Need you, Bella," he murmured against my hair. "Can't get enough."

I pulled his jeans down his legs, and he kicked them off as I ran my hands over his abs and chest, bringing his shirt up over his head. Pushing him gently down into the chair I'd occupied moments before, I climbed onto his lap, hovering over him. He tilted his head back, and I kissed him roughly on the mouth before trailing my lips and tongue down his neck.

"Need you _now." _He pushed the hem of my slip up and grabbed my ass. "Oh, fuck. No panties."

I smirked and lifted my hips, reaching down to position him at my entrance and sank down just a bit before pulling back up again, teasing us both.

Edward groaned. "You're so wet."

"I've been thinking about this all day," I whispered into his ear as I sank halfway down before pulling up again. "Imagining how amazing it would feel, working myself up into a near frenzy. I very nearly had to take care of things on my own, you know."

He sucked in a sharp breath, and I finally lowered myself all the way, completely burying him deep inside me. He clutched at me, holding me still while he attempted to gain some semblance of control. "I won't last long, baby," he said. "You've got me all wound up."

"Good," I said. "I want to set a record." I lifted myself until he was almost completely out, then sank down again slowly. "I want to make you come so hard and fast that you still feel it tomorrow."

"Christ," he murmured.

I sped up, bouncing and grinding over him. His jaw clenched. "Don't hold back, Edward," I demanded, digging my nails into his shoulders.

He gripped my hips, aiding my movements and speeding them up in the process. He grunted and groaned and came inside me.

"So good," I cooed in his ear. At the last moment, I felt the tight coil in my lower abdomen spring free.

He gripped my hips, stilling me. "Don't move. Too much."

"Edward," I whined. I ground myself on him slightly, trying to push myself over the brink on which I teetered.

"Oh, God. Bella—"

Intense waves rolled through my body. I spasmed over him, my back arching, and cried out again. When it was over, I dropped my head heavily on his shoulder.

He laughed silently, shaking my body with is. We sat there for a moment, just holding each other and catching our breath.

"That was some surprise," Edward finally said.

"Actually, the surprise was only supposed to be dinner. Your comment on the phone inspired the other part."

He fingered the lace strap of the slip I still wore. "I loved both parts." He kissed me softly on the lips. "And I love you."

* * *

**EPOV**

Asking Bella to move in with me was the best thing I ever did. We were like newlyweds. We rushed home to see each other everyday. We took turns making incredible dinners and ate them by candlelight more often than not, sometimes at the dining room table, sometimes picnic-style in front of the fireplace or out on the balcony. We made love every night, if we could wait that long, and fell asleep wrapped up in one another with nothing between us. Waking up was usually a leisurely process. Tyler took care of opening the store for me, and I was in the process of hiring someone to help out with closing duties as well. Bella's internship hadn't started yet. So we'd wake up, arms and legs tangled together, my morning wood usually poking some part of her, and fool around before showering. Every moment not spent at work, we were together.

This particular morning, however, was special. She may have thought I'd forgotten since we hadn't talked much about it, but there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I'd forget Bella's birthday. She had the coffee ready by the time I was out of the shower, and I started breakfast while she took her turn.

"What's this?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and popping a slice of strawberry into her mouth.

I piled the fruit on top of the Belgian waffles and set the dish of cream next to the plates on the bar. "It's your birthday breakfast," I said nonchalantly.

Bella paused, holding another strawberry halfway to her mouth, and cocked her head. "It's not my birthday."

"Yes, it is. September thirteenth..."

"It's September thirteenth?" she asked, whipping around to check the calendar that hung on the fridge. "I forgot my own birthday?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Are you serious, Bella?"

She shook her head, looking sheepish. "Well, Alice usually wakes me up on my birthday by bouncing on my bed very early in the morning and forcing me to get up so she can take me out to breakfast."

My laughing died down to a chuckle, and I pulled her close to me, kissing her on the top of her head. "Well, now I get to be the very first to say it, then. Happy birthday, love." I locked my gaze on hers and watched her beautiful face flush slightly.

"Thank you, Edward. These waffles look amazing, and I'm famished. _Someone_ kept me up burning calories last night."

I snickered and handed her a mug of coffee. We ate in companionable silence, one of us murmuring an _mmm_ or _yum_ every now and then.

"So," I began as I set the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. "I took the liberty of planning dinner tonight. I invited everyone."

"You didn't."

"I did. I know you don't like being the center of attention, but your friends want to share your birthday. I know Alice misses you."

Bella nodded. "I know. I miss her, too. Do you miss Jasper?"

"Uh, I guess I'm used to seeing him all the time, but I don't really miss him." I walked around the counter and put my arms around her. "Not when him being gone means you being here instead."

She laid her head against my chest, and we stood like that for a few moments before she had to leave for the lunch shift at work. She reached up and kissed me before backing away slowly. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"I love you," I said in answer. "Have a good day."

"Love you," she said over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

I rubbed my hands together and grinned. I had lots of work to do before the birthday dinner.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was changing when Alice knocked at the front door. I quickly shimmied into my dress and held it to my chest while making my way out to the living room.

"Happy birthday, Belly-Bells!" she yelled, crushing me in a hug as soon as the door was open.

"Belly-Bells?" I repeated.

"I've missed you all week."

I turned, and she automatically zipped me up while we headed back to the bedroom. Alice filled me in on her week while I put on some makeup and took the hot rollers out of my hair.

"I'm impressed, Bella," Alice said, admiring my short, red party dress.

I grinned and snickered. "Edward makes me feel all girly, and it makes me want to look hot."

Alice gave a low whistle. "That's the first time I've heard you say something positive about yourself in a long time. He's so good for you."

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"What is it?" she asked, hearing the hesitation in my voice.

"I just can't help but wonder how long things can keep going so well. I'm just so happy. I feel like something has to give sometime."

She shrugged, and the fringe at the hem of her flapper-inspired dress shimmied. "You've just got to live in the now. Enjoy the present."

"Yeah, it's just that I've been burned before, and—"

"And Edward is nothing like any of the other jerks. _Nothing._ If you could see the way he watches you when you aren't looking—it's like he can't believe you're with him."

I snorted. "Right, Alice. He's the successful, talented, gorgeous one, and _he_ can't believe it? _I'm _the one wondering how I landed such an amazing guy."

She rolled her eyes. "You're perfect for each other. Apparently, neither of you thinks you're good enough for the other."

"You should have heard the things he said to me last night, Alice," I said. "He really makes me feel like I'm the only woman on the planet he'd ever want."

"You should listen to that feeling," she said, eyebrow raised. "Maybe then you'd stop being so self-conscious."

* * *

A hostess led us to a large table in the back of my favorite restaurant, where most of my friends were already seated. Edward stood with his back to me, but turned as soon as he heard me. He immediately pulled me into his arms.

"You're breathtaking," he said close to my ear after kissing me hello. He pulled away, and I took in his appearance. Dark jeans hugged his lean frame, and he'd rolled the sleeves black button-down up to his elbows.

_Is it warm in here? _I wondered.

"You're pretty damn good-looking yourself, Cullen," I said, kissing him on his jawline, and turned to greet everyone else.

I took one step and was accosted by two large, warm arms encasing me from the side.

"Bells!" Jacob cried. "I've missed the hell outta you."

"Jake," I said, smiling broadly. "I've missed you too." I turned in his embrace and squeezed him back. "Where's Jess?"

"Working. She'll be here in a bit."

"And how's everything going there?" I asked.

His face lit up. "It's so great, Bells. Trust me, it was just as much of a shock for us as it was for everyone else. We sort of had this mutual dislike of each other till we had an actual conversation." He chuckled. "We drive each other nuts sometimes, but that's the fun of it."

I hugged him again. "Really, Jake, I'm so happy you're both happy."

"You seem pretty blissed out yourself. You're practically glowing."

"Am I?"

He just nodded.

"Well, I'm extremely happy." I looked back at Edward over my shoulder. He was talking to Emmett and Rose but looked over and winked when he caught my eye. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Jake's smile faltered a bit. "Don't. I hate what that asshole Mike did to you, Bella, even if he was my friend once. You deserve this. Just appreciate it for what it is, and live in the moment."

"It seems like everyone's been saying that to me lately. I'm trying, Jake. I really am." I squeezed his hand and turned up the wattage on my smile.

"That's my Bella," he said, tugging on the ends of a strand of hair that fell over my shoulder. It was a gesture that took me back almost two decades, to when we were making mud pies together in the backyard.

After greeting the rest of my friends, I took a seat at the large, round table.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice said, grabbing my elbow, effectively heaving me upward. "You sit in the special chair."

I noticed for the first time, though I don't know how I hadn't seen it before, a chair decorated with pink tulle and balloons. A plastic tiara sat on the plate in front of the chair. I dropped my face to my palm. "Really?"

"It wasn't mydoing for once," she protested as I sat in the chair. "This was all Edward."

"I have a hard time believing that you didn't at least plant the seed in his head, Ali."

"I swear I didn't." She shrugged and took the seat to my right.

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek before sitting down at my other side. He picked up the tiara. "Your crown, princess?"

I took it from him and placed it next to my plate, but Alice snatched it up and plopped it down on top of my head. "Fact: Birthday princess must wear birthday tiara."

I shook my head and stared at her. "You really do live in your own little world, don't you?"

"Aliceland," Japer reiterated from the other side of my best friend.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and even if I loathed being the center of attention, I grinned and bore it for the sake of my friends.

I opened my presents gracefully, without a single "you really shouldn't have." I was quite proud of myself for that. Em and Rose gave me a beautiful pair of vintage sapphire earrings. I received a gift certificate to the art supply store from Angela and Ben. Alice and Jasper presented me with a certificate for a spa day for two, which I'd definitely be sharing with Alice, as I'm sure was her intention, because she knew I'd never go on my own. Jake and Jessica gave me a beautiful photo album along with a couple of disposable cameras.

"So you can take pictures tonight and put them in the album," Jess said proudly.

"Thanks so much, guys," I said. "Seriously, everybody, you're all too good to me."

"You're not finished yet," Edward said. He pulled a rectangular package from underneath his chair and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, love."

The package was wrapped in black damask fabric and surrounded with a silver ribbon. It was almost too pretty to mess up. I looked at him, in awe that he'd put so much thought into the wrapping alone. "I love you," I sighed, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"You haven't opened it yet."

I grinned and carefully untied the ribbon before removing the pretty black material to reveal a leather book. I folded the fabric for safekeeping before taking a close look at the book.

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett practically shouted. "I'm on pins and needles here."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned the book around to see the front. Engraved in silver script in the middle of the black leather was my name. I looked up at Edward.

"Open it," he encouraged.

As soon as I did, tears stung my eyes. The title page read simply _For My Bella_ with _music and lyrics composed by Edward M. Cullen, inspired by Isabella M. Swan_ underneath. It had never occurred to me that our middle initials were the same. It made me smile. I turned to the next page—a table of contents. The next page was the sheet music for the song Edward had written for and named after me. After that were pages and pages of other songs he'd written, completely unbeknownst to me until now.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered. Tears fell freely, and I quickly wiped them away before they could land on the beautiful book.

"What is it?" Ben called from the left end of the table.

I held it up, then passed it around so everyone could see. When I looked into Edward's eyes, I saw a hopeful tentativeness. "I love it," I told him. "Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome, my love," he said, giving me my special, crooked smile, and placed a kiss on the side of my head.

The rest of the evening was as enjoyable as the first part had been, with the group of us finishing out the evening with a drink at a bar on the beach. Rose dubbed it the perfect way to officially end the summer and celebrate my birthday at the same time.

We had our drinks out on the deck overlooking the ocean. I sat back in my chair, looking up at the stars and vaguely listening to the conversation around me. My legs were stretched out in front of me, my feet settled in Edward's lap as I blissfully sipped my drink.

The others drifted away one by one. Alice and Jasper were the last to leave. She wrapped me in a hug as we said our goodbyes.

"I hope you know you are worth all of it and more," Alice said into my ear, and I knew she meant more than the birthday party. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ali," I said. "Thank you."

Once Edward and I were alone, he smiled brightly at me and pulled me close in a sudden, forceful movement. "Let's take a walk down on the beach," he said.

I grinned back at him as we walked. "Thank you so much for tonight, Edward. Everything was fabulous. Especially your gift."

He brought his forehead to mine, his arms around me holding me firmly against him. "Anything for you, Bella."

"I had no idea you'd written all those new songs."

"You weren't supposed to," he said, tapping the end of my nose.

I pressed my lips against his briefly. The moment demanded no more than a whisper. "I don't know how I can ever show you properly, but . . . I love you so, so, _so_ much."

"That's enough for me," he said softly. "I could survive on that alone." I lay my head on his shoulder with my face buried against his neck. The incoming tide rushed around our ankles as he held me, and I noticed for the first time that we were swaying back and forth as though we were dancing.

He began to hum a tune I hadn't heard before. When he started to sing the words in a low voice, just loud enough for the two of us to hear, I recognized lyrics from the book he'd given me. Tears began to prick at my eyes again, and I felt silly for crying so much. When he stopped singing, I sniffed, and he nudged my face with his, bringing his fingers underneath my chin.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," I said. "Everything is perfect. You're perfect. We're perfect."

His smile was dazzling as he squeezed his arms around my waist. "I have something else for you."

"Something else? What else could you possibly think of?"

He chuckled and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. "When I was in Chicago, my grandmother gave me this. I told her all about you, how I feel about you, and she wanted me to have this to give you when I felt it was appropriate."

He opened the rectangular box and pulled out a bracelet. It was a simple, rose gold chain with a small tag for inscription. He fastened the clasp and kissed it before turning my wrist over so I could see the engraving. The script was elegant, with interlocking letters seeming to swirl around one another: _B_ and _E_.

"I was named after my granddad, remember? And my grandma's name is Betty," he explained.

I shook my head in disbelief at this perfect, _perfect_ man. "Edward, this is . . ." I really had no words. "It's beautiful and so special. Are you sure you trust me to take care of it?"

"I trust you implicitly. With this," he touched the bracelet, then brought my hand over his chest where his heart beat strongly. "And this."

My own heart pounded wildly. I cupped my hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, trying my damnedest to pour every ounce of love I had into that kiss. It started out strong, but also soft and reverent, then progressed into a feverish frenzy. Edward dropped my other hand from his chest, and it went straight into his thick, soft hair. His large erection pressed against me, and we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Let's go home," he said, his eyes dark, face flushed.

Completely breathless, I gazed at him and nodded.


	14. Suspicion

**BPOV**

My life was...just...incredible. Unbelievable. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, Edward would do something like surprise me with a weekend getaway, or suggest we redecorate his apartment together to make it ours. Everything was amazing, but I still felt like something had to give.

The day before Thanksgiving, Alice, Rose, and I met at a coffee shop to plan out the details of the spread we'd be making the next day.

"So if Ang brings the green bean casserole, that just leaves dessert. Rose?" Alice said. She was determined that since we were all paired off and no longer single, we would have a traditional Thanksgiving as a group. Rose and Em had volunteered to hold it at their new house.

"I'll make an apple and a pumpkin pie if Bella will make those delicious pecan pies," said Rose.

"Done and done," I said. We shook on it and tucked our to-do lists away in our bags. I sat back in the big, cushy chair and sipped my pumpkin spice latte. "I love this place."

Rose nodded and swallowed her sip of coffee. "I practically lived here when I was a senior in college." Rosalie Hale, despite looking like your basic blonde beauty queen, was an electrical engineer. She loved knowing how things worked—cars especially. She and Emmett, who taught second grade, made an ironic pair.

Common Grounds was a small local coffee shop. It had dark wood floors, cozy chairs and sofas, and floor cushions placed strategically around the large, open room. Strands of white lights and lamp lighting made for a relaxing ambience.

"So, Rose, married life still treating you well?" Alice asked.

"Mm. I didn't think it would be much different, but there's just something about it being so...official, I guess. And every time I say 'husband', I sort of get goosebumps. In a good way."

Alice sighed and had that dreamy look on her face that told me she was already planning a grandiose wedding in her head.

I laughed. "I know that look, Alice. What colors?"

Her face lit up. "I'm thinking all different shades of white, with the two of you in cream ball gowns."

"Ball gowns?" I repeated.

Her expression was pure _duh, Bella. _"Of course it would be black tie."

"I think a small ceremony on the beach would be ideal. You know, if I thought I could get away with it, we'd elope like the two of you," I said, nodding my head in Rose's direction. "Maybe go to Hawaii or something."

"Does that mean you've actually thought about marriage?" Rose asked, a shocked look on her face. "We sort of figured after the Mike fiasco that you wouldn't consider it again for a long time."

I shrugged. "Edward's it for me."

Rose looked at Alice, who just smiled serenely. "He's it for you," she repeated. "As in _the one_?"

"I honestly couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else."

"Our little girl is all grown up, Rose," Alice said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "We'd better get to the store now so we can have plenty of time to rest up for tonight."

"You're right," Alice said. "It feels like ages since the guys had a gig. I'm excited!"

The night before Thanksgiving was a big party night downtown, and Edward and Jasper were playing at a popular bar. Our friends had all planned to join us to kick off the holiday weekend.

It took the three of us much longer in the grocery store than it would've taken me if I were alone—not to mention the fact that we'd left it till the last minute—but shopping with Rose and Alice made it kind of fun. Once we had everything we needed for Thanksgiving dinner, we went our separate ways to prepare what dishes we could tonight before meeting up again later.

* * *

The cranberry sauce was bubbling away on the stove, and I was rolling out the dough for my signature pecan pies when Edward walked in the door with Jasper.

"Something smells gooooood."

"No touching!" I said firmly, standing between them and the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm just making a few things ahead of time."

"Well, hello to you, too," Edward said with a smirk.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hello," I said.

"I missed you today," he said, nuzzling my neck.

Jasper made a gagging noise. "You two are nauseating."

Edward shot him a look before releasing me. "Like you and Alice weren't making me want to puke earlier."

"I never claimed that we weren't nauseating too." Jasper maneuvered around me to grab a soda from the fridge and threw one to Edward. "Sorry to invade your space, Bells, but we need to do a little run-through before tonight."

I shrugged. "You're not invading. This was your home, too," I said.

"Before you kicked me out," he teased.

"I gotta tell you, Jas, she's a much better roommate than you," Edward said.

"Whatever, Eddo. You know you miss having a manly man around to do all the big, manly man jobs."

"Be that as it may, Bella's really great at other jobs that are far more pleasant," Edward said bluntly.

I stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Edward Cullen!"

"What?" He shot me that smile that always made me forget my train of thought.

"I...whatever. Go get to work," I said, annoyed that he'd been able to get me all flustered with a simple look.

A couple of hours later, the guys had gone. Edward and Jasper had to be at the bar early, so Alice and I were riding together.

As I leaned my head against my hands on the shower wall, I let the hot water soothe my back, which was a little achy from being on my feet all day, shopping and cooking. I let my mind wander, and as always, the train of thoughts led right back to Edward. A slow grin spread across my face as I thought of the past few oversexed weeks. I couldn't think of a single night we hadn't ended up all hot and bothered and clawing each other's clothes off. When I actually thought about it and counted back, there hadn't been a reason for us not to be able to be together... _Which means_, I thought, my eyes widening and heart dropping into my stomach, _I haven't had my period in over a month. _I quickly counted again, even remembered refilling my birth control prescription without even thinking not having a period. I'd taken every pill at roughly the same time every night. I was nearly obsessive about it. _But there _is_ that one percent failure rate,_ I thought. _Oh, God._

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck." I quickly finished my shower, my heart beating wildly. What could I do? When I was dried and clothed, I called Alice.

"I'm on my way!" she cried. "Sorry I'm running late."

My heart thumped louder at her choice of words. "Um, Alice?" I said meekly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think...I just need you to get here quickly, okay?"

"Bella, did something happen?"

"Um, no, not really. I..." I didn't know how to continue. I didn't want to say the words aloud.

"I'm just around the corner, Bells. I'll be there in a sec."

I ended the call without saying goodbye and sank onto the bed. True to her word, Alice banged on the door a minute later. I scrambled my way to the living room to let her in.

"Bella! You're almost green, honey," she said, a look of deep concern on her face. "Come sit down. I'll get you some water."

She nudged me gently toward the couch and was back in no time, pushing a glass of water into my hands. "Drink," she commanded.

I did as she said, feeling the cold water slide down my dry throat, my esophagus, all the way to my stomach. Before I knew it, I'd downed the entire glass.

"There, you look a little better. You're still pale, though. What happened?" she asked as she smoothed my hair back. "Did you and Edward have a fight?"

I shook my head, slowly coming back to life. "No, no. Nothing like that. Alice, I—" I struggled to find the words. "I'm late."

Alice looked at me in confusion and cocked her head before realization dawned on her face. "Oh," she breathed. "_Oh! _Bella..."

I looked at her helplessly and burst into tears.

"Bella!" She embraced me tightly. "It's okay, sweetie. We don't know anything for sure. First things first. When did you figure out you were late?"

"In the shower, right before I called you," I hiccuped.

"When was your last period?"

"I...I don't know. The end of September?" I was too upset to do the math.

Her jaw dropped. "I thought you were on birth control!"

"I am!" I wailed. "But my doctor switched me to a low-hormone one a few months ago. Oh, Alice, what am I going to do?"

"Well, I suppose we should get you a pregnancy test to start with. We can swing by a drugstore on the way to the bar—"

"NO! No, I'm not ruining everybody's Thanksgiving with this," I said resolutely. I sat up, wiped my eyes, and ran my hands through my hair, a habit I'd picked up from Edward. _Edward. _How could I tell him? He trusted me with the responsibility of birth control, and I'd let him down.

Alice looked at me dubiously. "A-are you sure, Bella? What about Edward?"

I shook my head. "I'll wait a week, and if nothing happens, then I'll tell him."

"Wouldn't it be better to just find out right now?" she asked gently.

"I think I'd rather wait till after the holiday weekend."

She sat and watched me for a few minutes while my head raced with thoughts. _What if I'm— God, I can't even _think _the word. Does Edward even want kids? I don't even know if he _likes_ kids! Okay, Bella, just try not to think about it. You start your new pack of pills Sunday...maybe something will happen between now and then. Pills? Oh shit, if I am preg—ugh... I've been taking birth control pills this whole time. Could it harm the—_

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

I smiled weakly, biting on the insides of my cheeks. "I'm not going to think about it for now."

I could see the worry behind her eyes, but she knew how stubborn I could be. "Okay, then. Why don't you finish getting ready, and we'll go have a fun night out. Maybe you'll feel better once you see Edward."

At the mention of his name, my eyes started to tear up again. I tried to blink them back as I made my way back to our bedroom, but they kept coming. What if he _didn't _like children? What if he got really mad that there was even a possibility and kicked me to the curb? _Don't think like that, Bella. You know him better than that._

_Do I really? We've never even talked about children possibly being in our future..._

_Just stop it. Calm down. Don't think about it for now. _I made a firm decision then. I would go out, have fun with my friends, have a great Thanksgiving, and deal with whatever this was on Monday. Hopefully by then, an answer would come to me spontaneously. Right. Ignore it for now; deal with it later.

Not the best plan in the world, but it worked for me.

* * *

"I've got this round. What can I get you, Bella?" Emmett asked later that night.

"I'm just having water tonight, Em. Designated," I said.

He nodded and winked. "Very responsible of you."

I snorted and went back to watching Edward. As usual, his eyes were trained on me for the majority of his time onstage. Usually, I'd be staring right back at him in mutual adoration. Tonight, I just felt like an undeserving liar.

_You haven't lied to him, Bella._

_Lying by omission is still lying._

Having conversations with myself in my head? I was officially going insane.

"Are you okay?" Alice said in as low a voice as possible.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I promise."

After the set was over, Edward, Jasper, and their drummer Tyler and his girlfriend joined the rest of us at the set of pub tables we'd claimed.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked. "You seem a little out of it."

I sighed heavily. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine."

His brow creased. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you felt okay."

I felt like an ass for being so rude to him. I plastered a smile on my face and grabbed his hand. "No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm fine."

He kissed my forehead and went to the bar to get a drink.

A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a shock of spiky blond hair and a pair of blue puppy-dog eyes. _Mike. What else?_

"Bella," he said softly. "Would it be okay to talk to you for a minute?"

"Mike, I'm really not in the mood—"

"I just want to apologize, Bella," he interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to feel out the situation. He looked calm, almost remorseful. I decided to hear him out. Mike put his hand at my elbow, and we walked away from the group. I looked at him expectantly while he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything I did to you," he said. "Everything. I knew you weren't ready for marriage, and I pushed you into it. Then I dumped you in the middle of a food court—_God_, I still can't believe I was such an asshole. And then the whole scene in the park last summer... I can't apologize enough for the things I said, Bella."

"What brought all this on?" I asked.

"I have some...issues. But I'm getting help now—"

I searched his eyes as he spoke. He really seemed remorseful, but he was interrupted when Edward appeared at my side.

"What the hell's going on here?" he said. "Mike, is it?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

"Edward—" I started.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," he growled.

"Edward! Mike was just—"

"No, it's okay, Bella. I get it. You've moved on, as you should have," said Mike.

"Damn right she's moved on," Edward muttered.

Mike gave me a half smile, apologized in a quiet voice, and walked away.

I turned to see Edward glaring at Mike's back as he retreated. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

He seemed shocked at my vexation. "Bella, I—"

"He was only trying to apologize!"

Edward barked a humorless laugh. "And he expected you to forgive him, and then what?"

"And then nothing!" I practically shouted. I knew I was being ridiculous for getting so angry, but I couldn't stop. "It probably took a lot of courage for him to apologize for what he did. What did you mean when you said you thought you told him to stay away from me?"

"I may have run into him after that afternoon in the park. And I may have given him a little incentive to keep away."

"Incentive?"

Edward sighed. "I told him I wouldn't kick his ass as long as he never spoke to you again."

I threw my hands up in disgust. "Why? Edward, I can fight my own battles! I don't need you stepping in between me and every tiny problem."

He just looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I just want to protect you."

"Protect me from what? I'm a big girl, Edward. I took care of myself well enough before I met you."

"Love—" He reached out to touch my arm, but I backed away. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the deep creases in his forehead, but I couldn't stay. There were too many things to think about. His overprotectiveness, the possibility of a baby... Suddenly, I was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Jasper stepped between us then. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything isn't okay," I said in a low voice. "I need to go."

"Bella, please—" Edward started in a pained voice.

"Do you need someone to drive you home, Bella?" Jasper asked. Edward stared daggers at his friend.

"Yes, please," I choked out.

**EPOV**

I had no idea how the argument had escalated so quickly. One moment, she was sitting with our friends, laughing occasionally and sipping water. The next minute, she was practically exploding with anger over me telling that jerk to leave her alone.

Maybe I had been a little overprotective. Maybe I'd been smothering her. I ran my hands over my face and turned over in our bed to the empty space she usually occupied. She should be here now. We _should_ have come home from the bar together, flirting and teasing during the drive, and fallen into bed to make passionate love like we did every night. But when Jasper asked Alice to take Bella home, she offered for her to stay at their place for the night. She had nodded without even looking at me.

She hadn't spoken to me since. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and punched my pillow. _What the fuck happened?_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward loves you so much," Jasper told me as he sat on the edge of the guest bed I occupied. "And he's very protective of the ones he loves, sometimes to a fault."

"I know," I whispered. "I feel awful for causing a scene."

"Hush," Jasper said. "Don't even think of it. I know there's got to be more going through that pretty head of yours than you're letting on."

I nodded. "I'm scared."

He sighed. "Alice told me."

A tear escaped me and slid down my cheek, followed quickly by more. "What if he hates me for this?"

Jasper chuckled, and I looked at him in bewilderment. "Trust me, dollface, Edward could never hate you. Especially not for something like a baby."

I winced when he said the word, and he reached out to squeeze my hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice enter the room.

"Nothing's even certain, right?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well then, there's really no reason to freak out yet."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

"You're right. It is easy for me to say. But you know what? Edward loves you more than anything, and he would never be upset with you for something like this. He's fiercely loyal, and he's crazy about you. He would want to know."

"I can't. I can't even think the word."

Alice snuggled up next to me on the bed. "It's okay, Bella. Take all the time you need. If you need me to help you think it out, I'm here. But please don't put it off. This could be something else entirely, you know, but if there _is_ a baby involved, there are things that need to be done and decisions to be made."

I nodded as more tears slipped out. "I just want to sleep for now," I whispered.

Alice squeezed me tightly, and Jasper put his arm around me on the other side. "We're here for you, no matter what," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh that eased the load on my shoulders a bit.

* * *

In the morning sun, things looked a little less scary. I lay in bed and let my mind wander. I thought about the things I'd said to Edward and felt horrible. He hadn't done anything to deserve my wrath. My heart wrenched when the image of his pained face entered my mind.

Alice knocked on the door shortly after nine a.m. I told her to come in, and she entered with a mug of Earl Grey. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"Better." I sighed. "I can't believe the way I acted last night."

"Bella, it's okay. You have a lot on your mind. But I do know someone who's extremely worried about you. He's called here at least five times this morning."

"Yeah, my phone's off. I'm sure I have at least a dozen voicemails." I sipped the tea and closed my eyes, leaning back against the headboard.

"You should call him, at least to let him know you're okay."

I nodded slowly. "I know. When I think of the way he looked at me before I left—"

"Don't think about it. Last night is over. Let's just think about the now, okay? Not the past, not the future." Alice always had the words to calm me.

She slipped out of the room, and I picked up my phone, just staring at it for a few moments. What did I say? _Hey, sorry I was such a bitch last night, but, you know, it could be pregnancy hormones making me all wacky_.

I would apologize first and tell him how much I loved him. Then, if things felt okay, I'd tell him about missing my period—possibly periods. _Ugh, I don't even have cramps or anything, and I should be starting soon._ I decided not to think about that and powered on my phone. There were fourteen messages. I listened to a couple of them, all Edward.

"_Bella, please. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. Please call me."_

"_God, I'm such an idiot. Please call me, Bella. I need you. I love you so much."_

I felt an acute pain in my chest at those words spoken by the man I loved more than my own life. I deleted the other messages without listening and quickly dialed his number.

"Bella," he breathed. "Thank God. I'm so sorry, love." He sounded awful.

"I know, Edward. I'm sorry, too."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were right. I've been smothering you," he rasped. My tears started again at the pain in his voice.

"No, Edward. You haven't smothered me. I'm just...stressed right now, and I took it out on you. It was a wrong place, wrong time situation, and I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed into the phone.

"Bella, I love you so much. I need you. Please let me come get you."

I shook my head and wiped my tears away before remembering that he couldn't see me. "No. I have to tell you something, and I don't know if I can face you when I say it."

* * *

**EPOV**

Silence held the line for a moment as I contemplated what she could possibly have to tell me that she couldn't say to my face. She met someone else? She realized she still had feelings for Mike? _God, please no. _"What is it?" I said hoarsely.

"God, I don't even know how to tell you this..." she began.

"Just tell me. This is me, Bella. Nothing you say could make me love you any less."

I heard a short, rough sob, and I wanted so badly to hold her close to me and make everything go away.

"I..." She took a deep breath. "When I was in the shower last night before coming to the bar, I thought over the past couple of months and how wonderful they've been."

"I wouldn't trade them for anything." I had to let her know how much she meant to me, even if she wouldn't be with me anymore.

"Yes," she breathed. "I started thinking about all our...passionate escapades...and how I couldn't think of a night where we didn't make love and fall asleep in each other's arms."

My heart ached at those words, but I stayed silent. She continued. "Then I realized there hadn't been a _reason_ for us not to be able to do that. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I'm sorry, love, I don't," I said, truly having zero idea where she was going.

"Edward..." She hesitated slightly. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" I said, just as the meaning of her words dawned on me. "_Oh. _Oh. How—how late?"

"A month and a half."

My heart tried to hammer its way out of my chest. "Bella, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It didn't occur to me until last night that I didn't have a period last month," she said.

"What about the birth control? Have you stopped taking it?"

"No!" she cried. "No, but my doctor switched me to a different kind a few months ago."

"I know, I remember," I told her. "I meant, have you stopped taking it since you could be pregnant?"

"I didn't take it last night," she said quietly. "But I'm on the off week anyway."

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry you've had to go through this on your own."

"I didn't want to tell you yet, but Alice said I should. I just want to wait a few days and see what happens."

"What do you mean 'see what happens?'" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm on the fourth week of pills in my pack. I want to wait and see if my period starts before doing anything."

"Why, love?" I asked as gently as possible.

There was another moment of silence. "I don't know," she admitted in a small voice. "Edward, I'm scared."

"I know, love. Have you gotten a test?"

"No."

"We should do that as soon as possible."

I heard her crying harder. "I don't want to," she sobbed.

"Why not? We have to know."

"I don't want to know. I want it to go away." She was panicking.

"Bella, shh." I tried my best to soothe her over the phone. God, I needed her here with me. I needed to wrap her in my arms and let her know everything would be okay, no matter what happened. "Love, you know that I'm with you no matter what, right?"

She just hiccuped into the phone.

"I'm coming to get you, Bella," I told her, then remembered her reaction to my overprotectiveness last night. "If that's okay," I added.

"Yes. Yes. Please. I need you," she said.

My heart soared at those words. I made the fifteen-minute drive to Jasper and Alice's place in less than ten. Bella came to the door, dressed in clothes obviously lent to her by Alice, her hair pulled back in a low, loose ponytail, and her face red and tear-stained. She threw herself into my arms, and I felt us both relax minutely.

"Bella," I whispered into her hair, tears falling on top of her head. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding them back. After a few moments of standing there and holding her while she trembled, I pulled back and took her face between my hands. "Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

She nodded and sniffed. "I'm much better now that you're here," she said. "Alice and Jasper went out for breakfast so we could have some privacy."

I pulled her to the couch and tugged her hand so she would down sit down. "Look at me, Bella," I said after a minute, tilting her chin so she faced me. I smoothed her hair back with my other hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. "You have to know how much I love you. You're my life, my everything. And if there's even a reason for all this worry, then I'll be delighted."

She looked at me, confused. "Bella," I said reverently, moving my hand subconsciously to rest on her abdomen before I knew what I was doing. "If there's a baby here, it's something we made together out of love for each other. Unplanned or planned, our baby would be so loved and spoiled and just...beautiful..." I let my words trail off as more tears flowed from her eyes. "I know it isn't how we planned things, but we love each other. I've told you I want to marry you. What does it matter if we end up starting a family sooner than we planned?"

Bella searched my eyes for a moment before she smiled. "I was so afraid you'd be upset with me. I didn't even know if you liked kids. I thought you'd be angry and leave me."

My eyes widened, and I squeezed her more tightly. "Not in a million years. I'd never leave you. And of course I'd love our baby."

She turned her face and brought her lips to mine to kiss me, pulling away too soon. "Thank you," she said, much calmer now.

"For what?"

"For being you. And for loving me like you do."

"The pleasure is all mine." I took her face in my hands and kissed her again.

"Let's go to the drugstore," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" I asked. "We could wait and go to the doctor when they reopen tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, we need to know." She stood, pulling me with her, and we left, walking out of the apartment hand-in-hand.

Baby or no baby, I already knew without a doubt that there had been a definite shift in our relationship. But it wasn't strained, it wasn't awkward. It was even stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Don't throw rocks at me! No mutiny, okay? I'm going somewhere with this. Don't panic. I'm sorry to leave it here, but it was the natural point to cut it off...and the next chapter is being posted right now. So no panicking or abandonment, okay? ;)**


	15. Rebel Without A Cause

**BPOV**

We stood in the guest bathroom of our apartment, staring at two plastic sticks with pink lines on them.

"A watched pot never boils," Edward muttered.

"What?" I asked, feeling extremely jittery.

He chuckled. "Maybe we should go to another room for the next three minutes and then come back and read them."

"Okay," I said. We went into the kitchen and stood there, each waiting for a cue from the other. We both burst into giggles as we stared each other. "This is silly."

Edward smiled and put his arms around me. "It's not silly. It's just...unnerving, waiting for a plastic stick to possibly change our lives."

"What if it's positive?" I asked, biting my lip and looking up at him. Even though his reaction to my news had been far better than I'd anticipated, the whole thing was still a huge shock. It certainly wasn't something I was prepared for in any way.

He shrugged. "What if it is?"

"You're being awfully nonchalant about this."

"I'm trying not to expect anything one way or the other. If it's positive, then we'll deal with what comes next. If it's negative, then we move on. We love each other, we're happy together. That's what's important."

"We have a lot of big talks ahead of us," I said. _Hey, way to go, Captain Obvious._

"Yeah."

I leaned my head against Edward's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Baby or no, I thought it was safe to say our bubble had been popped and we'd been plopped smack dab in the middle of reality. There were many discussions to be had, the type of which would be determined by the test results.

"Has it been three minutes yet?" I whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back. Neither of us wanted to make the first move.

Eventually, he tilted my face up to his. "Bella, I love you no matter what." Then he kissed me sweetly, the sugar of it dissolving quickly in the heat that was always there.

I pulled away with swollen lips. "Now we're just procrastinating, I think."

He nodded and kissed me once more before taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom. We stood staring at the sticks again. There was one line in each window. My heart fluttered. "What does it mean?"

Edward looked at the instructions again, furrowing his brow in concentration. "I think there's supposed to be a plus sign in one of the windows if it's positive."

I grabbed the creased paper from his hands and compared the picture with the real thing. _Two lines...no plus sign..._ "They're both negative," I said, collapsing against him.

He held me and kissed the top of my head twice before turning me to face him. "Why the tears?" he asked, brushing way the one that had fallen from my wide eyes.

"Tears of relief, I think?"

He nodded and looked at me knowingly. "Love," he whispered, gathering me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I hiccuped. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay, Bella. You've had a lot to deal with over the last couple of days." He rubbed my back as he soothed me.

"Are you relieved?" I asked, looking up at him.

"In a way," he said. "Once I started thinking about it, though, I think I got a little excited at the prospect of having a little Edward or Bella."

More tears fell at his words. They weren't tears of sadness or happiness or even relief. I was in awe over him, and right now, crying seemed to be the only way to express my emotions.

Edward kissed me on the lips before dropping to his knees and kissing my stomach, wrapping his arms around my waist. "One day," he said, pressing his face against me. "But we'll be more prepared for it then." He chuckled a bit, and I laughed softly.

"I love you, Edward."

"Mmmmf," was his only answer, as his face was practically buried in my abdomen. He looked up at me with my favorite crooked smile. "Let's get that food cooked and get over to Rose and Emmett's."

Edward tossed the box with the instructions and tests into the waste bin before we left the room. I started out the door, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "You're still going to the doctor to figure out why, right?"

I nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"Damn, this is the best pecan pie I've ever had," Jasper groaned. We were eating dessert in front of the television, watching some football game I had no interest in.

"Ooh, that's right," Alice said. "You've never had Bella's pecan pie before."

"Quite the occasion, indeed," said Emmett. "Not to mention my wife's apple and pumpkin pies. I plan to have at _least _a slice of each." He stretched and rubbed his belly. "In a little while."

"You ladies are amazing," Jake said, rubbing his own stomach. "I don't think I'll need to eat again for a week."

"I take offense to that 'ladies' remark," Emmett grumbled. "I'll have you know I slaved over that turkey for hours."

Edward and I were nestled together in the chair-and-a-half in Rose and Emmett's living room. He whispered declarations of adoration into my ear every now and then, and I returned them.

"You two look like you've kissed and made up," Jessica observed. Alice kicked her in the ankle. "Ouch! What the hell?"

Alice batted her eyelashes. "What?"

I shook my head. Edward cleared his throat. "It was just a misunderstanding. Everything's fine," he said.

"Oh, good," Jake said. "I was afraid I'd have to pummel you."

"Yeah," Ben piped up. "We didn't want to have to do that. We like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Could we just drop it?" Edward tightened his arm around me.

Jake saved me from further questioning by switching the attention to Ben and Angela. "What's with you two?" he asked. "You've been making googly eyes at each other all day."

They both got that deer-in-the-headlights look. "How about some good news?" Ben said after he composed himself. He looked at Angela, who blushed a little.

_They're finally getting married!_ I thought with a smile.

They at each other for a moment before looking back to the rest of us. Ben nudged Angela in the leg. The smile that broke out over her pretty face was radiant. "I'm pregnant," she said.

The room was silent for a beat, before everyone began talking at once. Edward kissed me on the temple before he stood to congratulate Ben and hug Angela.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered in my ear inconspicuously when everyone's attention was on the parents-to-be. She'd moved to sit with me in the large chair.

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely." I'd already told her the test was negative and assured her that everything was fine between us.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked Angela.

"Um, about twelve weeks," she said meekly.

"Twelve weeks?!" Jess and Rose exclaimed in unison.

"Holy crap, Ang, and you just found out?" Jessica continued.

"We found out three weeks ago. We didn't want to say anything until after the first trimester, just in case," said Ben, putting his arm around Angela.

"So are you getting married, then?" Jess asked. Sometimes I wondered if she had a brain-to-mouth filter at all.

Ben shrugged. "We've sort of always known that we would eventually."

I glanced over to where Edward sat on the couch to see him watching me. I grinned at him to assure him for the last time that I really was fine. _I love you,_ he mouthed to me, and my smile doubled in size.

* * *

When everyone was finished picking at the food, there was a group effort to clean up. One of the best things about my friends was how we all pulled together effortlessly to do things like this without even really thinking about it. Alice washed dishes, Angela rinsed, and I dried them. My friends truly were an amazing support system. They were my chosen family. Holidays were admittedly hard for me since I hadn't spoken to my father since the night he showed up to arrest James. I had talked briefly with my mother on the phone while the guys were immersed in the football game. She sounded happy. She put her new husband Phil on the phone to say hi and forced her sullen teenager of a stepson, Alec, to mumble a hello as well. I couldn't even think of him as my stepbrother—nor Phil as my stepfather—because I'd never met either of them face to face.

But these people around me now? They were my family. Even Jasper, and especially Edward, were part of that family now. A small smile graced my face as thoughts of Edward and family coincided. One day we would start our own little family, and I would never allow our children to doubt whether there was room in my life for them. I would make time for them every day.

I felt a lump in my throat as I turned my focus to Angela's profile.

She must have felt my gaze on her and turned to me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm so happy for you, Ang." I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You've always wanted a big family, and now you're finally starting one."

She laughed. "I have a big family," she said, gesturing around the room, mirroring my sentiments.

"How did your parents handle it?" Alice asked.

Angela's dad was a preacher, and her mother was practically a saint.

"They were shocked, of course. But once we got past that, they were overjoyed. They've always known we'd get married one day, too. They said that no matter what, a baby is a blessing and a miracle, even if it comes earlier than planned. Honestly, they're thrilled."

"I'm so glad," I said.

"Let's talk wedding plans!" Alice said. Jasper came up behind her and grasped her by the waist.

"Alice, maybe we should let them breathe first," he joked.

I dried the last of the dishes and handed them to Emmett to put away in the cupboard, then went to Edward, who sat at the table with Jake and Ben. He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers lightly over my arm.

"What did Mike want with you last night, Bells?" Jake asked, a look of disdain on his face. "I was working up a few choice words for him before Edward intervened."

I felt Edward tense slightly, and I put my hand over his to let him know it was okay. "Actually, he wanted to apologize."

At least three other pairs of eyes looked my way. "He said he had some sort of problem that he was getting help for, and he was sorry for everything he'd done. That's the gist of it."

"What kind of _problem_?" Rose said with a sneer.

"I don't know. That's all he said."

"Drinking," Emmett said simply.

Every head in the room turned to him then. "What?" I asked. "Do you know this for sure?"

Emmett nodded, looking a little sheepish. "I knew a long time ago, but he asked me not to say anything. I saw him a few months after you two split and knew right away what was going on because my dad's a recovered alcoholic. He was pretty messed up. I urged him to get help, and he finally called me a couple of months ago." He looked at me then. "I'm sorry, Bells."

I thought back to that day of confrontation in the park. He was unkempt and angry. I remembered thinking he looked hungover. It made perfect sense. "It's all right, Emmett. At least he's getting help."

Emmett winked and ruffled my hair.

Conversation turned back to happier topics, but I noticed that Edward seemed quieter. I turned in his arms to kiss him chastely on the lips and asked if he was ready to go home. He nodded.

We said goodbyes, gathered the now empty, clean dishes and containers of leftovers, and left to go home.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were quiet and content on the drive home. I sat on the couch in the living room and called my parents to inquire about their Thanksgiving while Bella washed her face and changed.

"Edward!" my mother cried over the phone. "Darling, how was your holiday?"

"Hey, Mom. Great. We had a big dinner with friends, watched football, all that good stuff."

"I'm so glad, Edward. And how is Bella?"

"She's great. She makes a pecan pie that rivals yours, by the way."

She laughed. "We'll have to put that to the test. When are you coming to see us? You'd better bring her with you next time. I'm dying to meet the girl who's made my son so happy."

"Christmas. She's already agreed to come with me. I've been checking out ticket prices, and they're not too bad this year. And speak of the devil," I said as Bella walked into the room.

"Put her on!" my mother insisted.

I kissed Bella's hand as she sat next to me. "My mom wants to talk to you."

She froze, a horrified look on her face, and I laughed. "She can't bite you through the phone," I whispered.

Bella took the phone from me. "Hello?" she said timidly.

"Bella!" Though the phone was no longer near my ear, I could hear Mom's exuberant voice. "It's so wonderful to hear your voice."

Bella smiled. "It's nice to talk to you, too. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Edward."

She seemed to relax, so I kissed her cheek and went to our bedroom to change. I'd been tense since Mike's appearance was brought up again, and I knew Bella felt it. We hadn't had a chance to talk about our little spat at the bar since we'd had more important things to concentrate on. Now that we knew for sure that there wasn't going to be a baby in our immediate future, we had to talk about what happened. I felt like an asshat for the way I'd handled things, and Bella was obviously feeling overwhelmed by my instinct to protect and defend.

She wandered back to the bedroom as I pulled on a pair of flannel pants. "Your mother is very...enthusiastic." She smiled and ran her hands over my biceps, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"That she is," I said fondly. "They're both looking forward to meeting you at Christmas."

"I could tell." Bella sat down on the bed and pulled me down beside her. "Now, what's bothering you?"

I turned to face her. "Nothing's bothering me, per se, but I think we should talk about last night."

She grimaced. "I'm really sorry for overreacting the way I did."

"No! Bella, I know you were worried. _I'm _sorry for being a caveman."

She giggled a little but looked down at our joined hands. "I was afraid. I was so scared that if I told you what was really going on, you'd freak out and leave me."

I tilted her chin up so I could look her in the eye. "I would never leave you. Especially if you were having my baby. Do you not understand the strength—the _ferocity_—of my love for you?"

She swallowed hard, and her brown eyes turned darker. "I do. It was just a lot to think about all of a sudden."

Nodding, I pulled her closer, and we lay back on the bed facing each other, grasping hands. "I understand. But please, _please_ don't pull away from me when you feel that way."

Her eyes left mine, focusing on some spot on my chest. "I know. I'm sorry. It's my gut reaction. Look at my relationship with my parents."

I put a hand on the side of her face. "Holidays must be hard for you."

"I was thinking about it earlier. I looked around and watched everyone eating and laughing and cleaning up... And I knew that I was with my family. I can't even describe how wonderful that felt."

I smiled at her. "And I can't tell you how good it feels to hear you say that." I leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed me back softly. We maneuvered our way under the covers and snuggled together. It was the second night in a row I didn't spend inside her, but at least tonight I was beside her. We expressed our love in other ways—whispering our thoughts, desires, our love for one another, and instead of being so wrapped up in each other that we couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, we fell asleep that night holding hands, confident in our future together.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the crinkly paper on the exam table in the doctor's office Monday morning, waiting for her to come back in and give me some sort of news. Edward had insisted on coming with me..

Dr. Marcus wanted to do another pregnancy test just to be sure that the negative result was correct. It made me a bit nervous. When she breezed back into the room, my heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Well, you were right. You're not pregnant."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Edward grinned and winked at me. I looked to the doctor as she went on.

"I noticed in your chart that we switched you to a low-hormone birth control a few months back. The pills you're taking now have been known to cause women not to have monthly bleeding. It's completely healthy, and you should be perfectly fine as long as you take your pills as directed." She gave me a smile and patted my knee, telling me to come back any time I had questions.

We walked out of the office, and Edward put his arm around me. "Sorry if that was awkward for you," I mumbled.

"What?" he laughed. "It wasn't awkward."

"Don't guys get squeamish about stuff like this?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It's important for me to know this stuff. You're very important to me, you know."

Edward opened the passenger door of the Volvo for me before going around to get in and start the car. He sat for a moment, looking as though he had something to say but didn't want to.

"What's up, love?" I asked him, rubbing his leg.

He turned to me. "In light of recent events, I was wondering whether you'd want to add another form of contraception."

I smirked. "That was a very clinical way to put it."

He seemed to relax a bit as he grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry. I wasn't sure if you'd want to start using condoms as well as taking the pills."

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I thought. "She said everything should be fine as long as I keep taking the pills the right way, but if you want to use them, I don't have a problem with it."

Edward shook his head and gave me a bit of a sly look. "_I _don't want to use them. I just wondered if you'd feel more comfortable if we did." He brought his lips behind my ear and placed a soft, lingering kiss there before moving to the shell of my ear. "I want to feel _all _of you...without anything between us," he said in a low, rough voice.

A hot flush spread quickly through my body. We hadn't had sex since two nights before Thanksgiving. Six days—the longest we'd gone since Edward's trip to Chicago. I craved the intimate contact. My hand crept slowly up his leg as he drove.

Once we were home, Edward closed the door behind us and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back against him. "I've missed you," he said, grinding himself against my backside.

I let out a long, slow breath and leaned back. "Me too," I whispered. His lips trailed down my neck, and I tilted my head to give him better access. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, and walked us to the bedroom as he kissed me.

He put me down in the middle of the room and looked at me sinfully. "I'm going to draw us a nice, hot bath."

I smiled. I loved to soak in Edward's huge tub whenever I wanted to relax. I put on some music while he turned on the water and poured some bubbles in.

When I stepped into the bathroom, Edward pulled me to him for a long, slow kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked softly.

I nodded and raised my arms so he could lift my shirt over my head. Once our clothes had been relegated to the floor, we stepped into the warm water, Edward leaning back against the back of the tub, me leaning against him between his legs. His erection was pressed between us, and I loved the feeling of it. The fact that he became so aroused just by looking at or thinking about me made me feel incredibly sexy.

Edward nudged me forward a bit and took the loofah that sat on the side of the tub, massaging it over my back. I groaned. "That feels so good."

When he was finished with my back, he pulled me to his chest again and moved the loofah up to my neck and shoulders, lavishing attention on my front, lingering at my breasts. He ran the sponge lightly over my already pebbled nipples, and I shivered.

"So perfect," he mumbled, abandoning the sponge and sliding his hands over my breasts. My breathing picked up, my heart beating wildly against my ribcage. When he pinched my left nipple, I moaned and arched my back.

His hands slipped down my abdomen and moved to the insides of my thighs, pushing them apart gently. I hooked my legs over his, and he palmed me with his right hand, pressing hard and then slipping a finger inside my body, pumping slowly in and out, teasing me. "Does this feel good, baby?" he rasped.

"Yes," I breathed.

He added another finger. "How about this?"

"So good," I whimpered.

He continued his gentle pumping and pressed the heel of his palm to my most sensitive, swollen part. "And this?"

My only answer was a moan as I bucked my hips into his hand, already coming at the contact of his roughness against my silky skin. "Yes, Edward," I said lowly as I writhed against him, turning my head to push my face into his neck, his erection slipping against my ass.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled. "I can feel you tighten around my fingers." As soon as my orgasm died down, he lifted my limp body from the tub, took me back into the bedroom, and laid me out across the bed. "Exquisite," he murmured before crawling over me.

We ravished one another's bodies with wet kisses and hot touches. When it became too much, he slid deep inside me, and we both groaned. He stilled for a moment as he always did, allowing me a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled so completely. Our lips never parted as he pulled slowly back and slid leisurely in again. Neither of us wanted to rush it.

"I want this to last forever," I whispered. And I knew when he looked deep into my eyes that he knew I meant more than just this one moment.

"Bella," he breathed. His thrusts sped up a bit more, and he crushed his lips to mine. "I want you forever."

The room was filled with our groans, whimpers, gasps, sighs... I parted my knees wider and dug my heels into the bed as I grasped his firm ass with my hands, urging him on.

"I'm close," I gasped.

He changed his angle so that his shaft slid against my clit in the most delicious way. "Come for me, Bella," he said softly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I want to see your beautiful face when you come."

I did just that, looking intensely back at him, trying hard not to close my eyes in the throes of my orgasm. He fell over the edge with me, pulsing inside me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I love you so much," he uttered against my lips.

"Edward," I breathed reverently. I didn't need to say the words back to him.

He collapsed on top of me, burying his head in my neck, and once again we fell asleep naked, completely fulfilled, tangled together in the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't so bad, was it?**


	16. The Girl Who Had Everything

**BPOV**

"Can I see it yet?"

"No! I'm not finished."

"How much longer?"

"Edward, stop whining!"

I heard a muffled dragging noise that sounded like he'd slid his body down the door. "Bellaaaa..."

I stomped over to the door and swung it open. Edward landed on his back, looking up at me with that big, lopsided grin. "Hi," he said.

I stifled a laugh and crossed my arms over my chest. "What is up with you today?"

He grabbed my ankle. "I miss you."

"Edward, I _live_ with you."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but you've been so busy with your internship and painting."

Admittedly, I had been spending a lot more time at the gallery than normal. We were getting ready for a new show, and part of my job was to make sure that everything was set up for the artist talk before the opening, as well as helping to plan the actual opening. On top of that, my supervisor had encouraged me to submit some work, so I'd been concentrating on that in my spare time.

I smirked down at him. "Are you going to get off the floor?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you come down here?"

"I can't, sweetie. I have to finish this. The deadline on the call for submissions is this Friday."

"Did you just call me _sweetie_?"

I paused. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Oh, Bella." He got this crazy, sexy look on his face, rolled over, and crawled toward me, reaching for my ankle again. "I'm not _sweet._ I'm evil."

"No..." I started, backing away from him. He pushed himself up on his knees and lunged for me, grabbing me around the waist. I squealed and giggled. "Edward, no! I have to finish this..." My words trailed off as his lips made their way up my thigh, pushing my tiny cotton shorts up with his nose.

"You've been working on it for weeks. You can take a little break, right? Just give me an hour of your precious time. I'll make it even more precious." He grazed his teeth over my fully clothed yet suddenly throbbing center.

"Edward..." I mumbled in weak protest. My will was softening, and Edward knew it. His fingertips skimmed up the backs of my legs, and my knees buckled, allowing him to pull me down with him.

"I knew I'd get you over to the dark side eventually," he murmured against my chest, then pulled my tank top down with his teeth.

"What's gotten into you?" I giggled.

"That's what she—"

"Don't say it!" I protested, wriggling away and laughing. I smirked at him. "You blew it, dude. You almost had me."

"Oh, I'll give you something to blow. Where do you think you're going?" he growled, crawling over me and lacing his fingers through mine above my head, effectively pinning me down to the floor. He ground himself against me while his lips attacked my neck.

"Mmmm..." I was torn. I really wanted to try to finish the painting. But right then, Edward's tongue was working its way across my collarbone, and that was all I could think about.

"Want you, Bella," he whispered against my skin. I moaned again and hitched my right leg around his hip. Just as his hands were making their way underneath my tank top, my phone rang. "Ignore it," he said.

"I can't," I groaned. "I'm waiting on a call from my boss." I sat up and grabbed my phone from the desk. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake. What's up?"

"I—well, my dad called me this morning, and... Bella, Charlie had a heart attack."

My heart fell into my stomach. "What?"

"He's stable and everything, but I'm not sure about anything else. Bells, I'm really sorry. I know things are tense there, but I thought you'd want to know."

"No, thank you for telling me." My voice wavered as I pulled the straps of my top up and leaned back against the wall. I got information on which hospital Charlie was in, and with another apology, Jake said goodbye.

I felt sick. I leaned forward and put my head between my knees.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, clutching my hand.

"Charlie had a heart attack."

"Is he okay? Is he in the hospital?"

I nodded. "Jake said he's stable, but he didn't know much else. Edward, what do I...?" I didn't know what to say. I felt lost. As much animosity as I felt toward Charlie, he was still my father. I still loved him. And now he was lying in a hospital bed by himself. I knew I had to put my past feelings aside and be there for him.

Edward rubbed my back and caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. "Let's get dressed. I'll drive you to the hospital."

I nodded again, and a huge sob escaped me. Edward cradled me in his arms. "I know, baby," he said, continuing to rub circles on my back while I cried.

Once I'd calmed down some, I pulled back to look at him. "Edward, what if he'd—"

"Don't think right now, love. Let's just do what we can. Come on," he said, pulling me up off the floor. We dressed quickly and were on our way to the hospital in the next five minutes. I was quiet during the drive.

I grasped Edward's hand as we approached the information desk. "My dad had a heart attack," I blurted, embarrassed at my slightly dazed state. "Charlie Swan?"

"He'd be in the cardiac wing," the volunteer said as he looked up Charlie's information in the computer. "Eighth floor, room eight-two-four."

"Thank you," Edward said, pulling me toward the elevators. When we stepped out on the eighth floor, a nurse immediately intercepted us.

"We're looking for my father," I told her. "Charlie Swan."

The nurse's composed smile matched her kind but tired eyes as she told us to follow her. "He just came out of surgery about an hour ago. I'll get the doctor to come speak with you. He'll want to give you some details before you go in."

We waited next to the door of Charlie's room. A tall, handsome man approached us, introducing himself as Dr. Uley. "Acute myocardial infarction," he said simply. "He presented classic symptoms and was luckily brought in by a couple of police officers early enough for us to prevent major damage."

I leaned back against Edward, and he rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly. "The nurse said he just got out of surgery?" I asked.

"We performed an angioplasty to open up the blocked artery. I have him on an anticoagulant to thin the blood as well. He's recovering nicely, very lucky to have had those officers bring him in as quickly as they did. He's just resting now. You can go in if you'd like."

"Thank you so much," I said.

Edward shook hands with the doctor, and we entered Charlie's room. For some reason, I looked up at Edward, waiting for a signal to keep going. He nodded at me and kissed my forehead.

I approached the bed slowly. He was sleeping. He looked so pale. I touched his weathered hand tentatively, and he opened his eyes.

"Bella."

"Hi, Dad. You don't look so good."

"Really? I'm feeling pretty good with these meds." He indicated the IV bag with a slight nod.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Don't mention it, kid." He winked at me, knowing that I was talking about more than his current condition.

A sob welled up in my chest, but I choked it down. I'd been a fool for cutting him out of my life. I could have lost him without having a chance to say goodbye. But now he was looking up at Edward, who was still holding me firmly by the arms.

I sniffed. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, my dad, Charlie."

"Pleased to meet you, sir, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"You too, Edward."

Edward gave me a quick squeeze and said he was going to find some coffee.

"Whatever happened to Mike?" Charlie asked weakly.

"He broke it off last January."

"Oh." We were silent for a moment before we both spoke at the same time.

"Dad, I'm—"

"Bells, I—"

Charlie chuckled weakly. "Go ahead," he said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for everything. I've acted like a ridiculous brat. What happened between you and mom shouldn't have affected my relationship with either of you." I tried and failed to hold back tears.

"I understand, kiddo. I'm sorry for everything, too. I've missed you."

I knew that we had some talking to do before I could just open my life up to him completely, but for now, knowing that my dad was okay was the most important thing.

Charlie and I were never good at divulging our feelings. I began to feel a little awkward, needing to change the subject. "So I quit my job at the restaurant and got this really great internship at a gallery."

He smiled brightly. "That's great. Still doing art?"

"Yeah. I was working on something when Jake called to tell me..."

"Glad to hear you and Jacob are still close."

"He's a great friend. He's seeing my friend Jessica now."

"Yeah, I've met her."

"You've met her?"

"Yeah. Jake brought her to Billy's for a fish fry the day before Thanksgiving. Sweet girl."

I snickered. "Uh, okay. She's changed a bit since she and Jake got together, I guess."

"And this Edward? Is he good to you?"

"He's amazing, Dad."

"That's all I need to know." He sighed and shifted around in the bed.

"Here, let me help you," I said, fluffing pillows and propping them under his back.

Edward peeked his head around the door then. "Hey, come on in," I told him.

We visited with Charlie for a while before one of his deputies came in with his wife, who carried a bouquet of flowers. I promised Charlie I'd be back the next day to check on him, and Edward and I took our leave.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand as we walked to the car.

"Yeah," I said. "It really is okay." We stopped next to the car, and I leaned against it, pulling him to me. "Thank you so much, Edward. I'm glad you were with me when Jake called. I don't think I'd have known what to do with myself."

"Of course." Edward kissed the top of my head and reached around me to open the door.

A few minutes later, we sat sipping hot tea at a Vietnamese restaurant. "So," Edward began. "Are you excited about the trip?"

A slow grin spread across my face, some of my tension melting away at the thought of our coming trip to Chicago. "I am. But I'm nervous, too."

He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "You have no reason to be nervous. They're already in love with you. Almost as much as I am."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

He scrunched up his eyes and nose, pretending to think hard. "Hmm. I don't think you have."

I laughed and brought his hands to my lips, placing soft kisses on his knuckles. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen. Sometimes I feel like my heart's going to explode from it."

His eyes softened, and his smile was reverent, underlining our mutual awe. "I know. Me too."

* * *

It was past midnight, and I was finishing up the final touches on my painting, so immersed in it that I didn't hear Edward sneak up behind me. I yelped in surprise when his arms snaked around my waist.

"Come to bed, baby," he said, placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Hmm, this scene feels familiar," I teased, turning in his arms and taking his bottom lip between mine, pulling it gently with my teeth. "Just let me wash up and I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting," he murmured and backed out of the room, lifting his shirt over his head. Worn jeans sat very low on his hips, drawing my eyes traced the V that led down under the waistband.

I quickly washed my paintbrushes and scrubbed paint from my hands and arms eagerly. When I returned to the bedroom, Edward was sprawled naked on the bed, his hands behind his head. I jumped up next to him and straddled his stomach.

"Hey, you," he said, hands gliding up my thighs. "You've got too many clothes on. Let me help you with that." I lifted my arms up, and he pulled off my shirt and tugged at the waistband of my shorts. I stood over him, pushed them down my legs along with my panties, and kicked them aside. Edward's hands wrapped around the backs of my calves. "Stay there," he ordered, looking up at me as I stood over him, my feet on either side of his stomach. "The view from here is amazing." He smirked and licked his lips, then reached for me and said, "C'mere."

I sank to my knees. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me forward, then wiggled his arms underneath me, hooking them around my thighs.

"What are you—_oh..._" I sighed as he shimmied underneath me and lifted his mouth to my warm wetness. He dropped his head back to the bed, pushing on my hips so I'd lower myself over him.

The vibrations of his moan against my slick flesh shot through my body, and my head lolled, my hair tickling my naked back. In all my experience, this was something I'd never tried. I opened my eyes and looked down at Edward. The angle allowed me to look straight into his eyes, which were dark and piercing me with their gaze.

His whole mouth was on me, his tongue prodding my entrance, his teeth grazing my clit. He bit down lightly, then sucked on my clit. I groaned and moved my hips slightly. He pushed me further, encouraging me to move, to work myself on his mouth. I rocked over him, his slightly scruffy stubble scraping my sensitive skin pleasantly. _Fuuuuucckkkk..._

"I'm coming," I breathed. "I'm—" My words were cut off abruptly as I cried out. The orgasm overtook me faster and harder than I thought was possible. He doubled his efforts, pressing his hands to my ass as he feasted eagerly on me. He stroked me gently with his tongue while I spasmed and shivered, the waves of insane pleasure dying slowly.

Edward scooted back up the bed, and I moved back down to straddle his hips, his very prominent erection nudging my backside. He sat up against the headboard, licking his lips. He moved my hair to one side and brought his mouth to my ear. "I love the way you taste."

My face heated with self-consciousness, and I was sure he could feel it radiating from me as he brushed his lips over my ear. Then he kissed me full on the mouth. I tasted myself mixed with the sweet, heady taste of Edward's tongue, and it was deliciously arousing.

I straddled his lap. He lifted my hips before lowering my very slick center onto his engorged cock, slipping easily in, and I gasped at the feeling of him filling my still-throbbing tightness.

"You're so damn tight after you come, Bella," he growled, grabbing my hips hard and thrusting up.

"Oh, fuck," I uttered quietly.

"What was that?" he said, apparently pleased with my reaction. He thrust up again as he jerked me forward.

"I said f-f-_fuck_!" I hadn't meant to scream it quite so loudly.

"Dirty girl," he chuckled darkly, then wrapped his arms under mine, bringing his hands to my shoulders and pulling me down as he drove himself up into me. I cried out something undecipherable and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my feet into the bed for leverage, and gave as well as I got. We both thrusted hard, skin slapping sweaty skin, pushing each other to the edge.

I felt the familiar winding and coiling deep inside, and then the pulsing began. Ecstasy surged through me, and I felt myself coating him with my release, making it more intense.

"Yes, Bella," he hissed. "Come all over me, baby."

_I don't know what unleashed naughty Edward, but I want to find out so I can bottle it up and use it on him whenever I want._

He twitched inside me, pulsing and filling me up. "Fuck, Bella..."

We were panting and exhausted, leaning against one another, our bodies slick with sweat.

Once I caught my breath, I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Where did that come from?"

He leered at me. "I think it's those little shorts you wear around the house. They drive me crazy."

"Oh? Maybe I'll just have to invest in a few more pairs, then."

Edward nipped my earlobe. "I'll buy you all the sexy little shorts you want, love."

"I don't know if I can move." I shifted as he grew soft inside me. "My muscles are all quivery."

"Then don't," he said. "I want you right here always."

* * *

The next day, I decided to call my mother and let her know about Charlie. I waited until the afternoon since she was three hours behind. The phone rang three times before she picked up. _Never pick up before the third ring,_ she had always told me. _If it's important enough, the caller will wait for you to answer._

"Hello?" she said, laughing breathlessly, which reminded me how happy her life was without me.

"Mom, it's Bella."

"Bella! Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, Mom. I thought I should let you know that Charlie had a heart attack yesterday."

"Is—is he okay?"

"He's fine now. He's in the hospital, and they performed surgery yesterday." I paused. "I went to see him."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you did," she breathed.

I was puzzled. "You are?"

"Of course, honey. I never wanted what happened between your father and me to rupture your relationship with him."

My throat closed up. "Mom—"

"When are you coming to see me?" she asked.

I sat dumbfounded, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I—"

"How is that boyfriend of yours? Still treating you well?"

I took a long, cleansing breath. "Yeah, he's...still great... Mom, I thought you hated Charlie."

"Oh, Bella. I could never hate him. He was my first love. He gave me you. But people grow apart sometimes. I never intended to give you the impression that I hated him or for you to have any animosity toward him."

How much time had I wasted feeling bitter on my mother's part when she didn't even resent him herself?

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you in a couple of days and let you know how things are going."

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up the phone and fell back against the couch cushions, completely nonplussed. It seemed impossible to organize the zillions of thoughts racing through my head. _Enough,_ I thought after a while. I picked up the phone again and dialed Alice.

"Bella!" she said excitedly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think we need a girls' night out," I said without preamble. "Friday night?"

"Absolutely. It's been so long since we've had a girly night. I'll call everyone else?"

"Please and thank you," I said, Alice's excitement encouraging my own. "Can't wait! And don't forget the opening at the gallery Saturday night."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Rose. See you on Friday!"

"Friday," I said again. "Bye, Ali." I hung up and made my way to the kitchen to start dinner. It really had been too long since I'd had time with my girls without significant others hanging around. I needed a night of frivolity after the last couple of weeks. I wanted to kick off the holidays right. Edward and I were due to leave for Chicago in twenty-one days. The future was looking great, and for once, I didn't feel like something was bound to go wrong.


	17. On the Town

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch, tuning my acoustic guitar when Bella emerged from our bedroom. When I looked up, I pictured myself as the wolf from one of those old cartoons, panting, whistling, jaw on the floor, steam pouring from my ears. On any given day I considered Bella the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen, but that night she was beyond stunning. She was wearing a purple dress that I wanted to rip off her with my teeth. It was short and drew my eyes up and down the line of her legs, which seemed to go on for miles. She was sporting some sort of black ankle boots that looked more like torture devices than your average footwear.

I was completely dazed by her appearance. When my eyes raked back up her body to her pretty face, she was staring at me expectantly. I shook my head rapidly to clear the fog. "Did you say something?"

She laughed. "I asked if you're ready to go."

"Uh...no. I want to stay home and ravish you."

"Hmm." She stalked slowly toward me, her hands nestling in my hair and rubbing my scalp. "Well, that's a problem, because Alice is expecting you to drop me off at her place in about twenty minutes, and I don't think she'd appreciate you holding me hostage."

"Alice can wait," I said, my hands moving slowly over her curves.

"Maybe. But I don't think the owner of the bar you're playing at tonight would like it if you were late."

I stood and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her mouth-watering scent. "I don't care."

"Edward," she said as my hands traveled down her back to her luscious ass and squeezed. "We have to go." She put her palms against my chest and pushed, and I fell back down onto the couch.

"All right," I said. "But you'd better not change out of that dress if you get home before me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said, rolling her eyes.

We gathered our things and made our way out the door, into the car, and over to Alice and Jasper's apartment.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alice and Rose squealed as soon as we were through the front door. They rushed over to Bella, shoving a champagne glass into her hand and took turns squeezing her enthusiastically.

"Are you ready for our girls' night of debauchery?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure you've had cabin fever with this guy keeping you hostage. I've missed you!" Rose hugged Bella to her side and tipped her glass to down the last of her champagne.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, _See?_

I chuckled to myself and went to join Jasper and Emmett in the living room.

"What's up, Eddo?" Jasper drawled, reaching out a fist for me to bump.

"Nothing much. Ready for tonight?"

"You know it. Finally got that new song down."

"Took you long enough, but that's not what I meant."

Emmett laughed. "You mean dealing with unruly women when they come home three sheets to the wind?"

"That's closer to what I meant," I said. "I'm not so sure about the 'dealing with' part. I meant something more like 'taking full advantage of.'"

A knock on the door led to more girly squeals, followed by Angela and Jessica's voices joining in the ruckus. Emmett helped us pack up the equipment we needed for that night's gig.

While the girls had their night out, the other halves were joining Jasper and me at the bar for our set opening up for another local band. But we had plans for later. It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Have fun and be careful," Edward said as he helped me into my coat. When I was all bundled up, he placed his hand against my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you."

"I love you back." I grinned, already feeling loose and happy from the champagne I had consumed in Alice's kitchen.

"See you later tonight," he said.

"If you're lucky. I just might stay out all night and not come home till sunrise," I teased.

He kissed me on the cheek as Rose pulled me out the door. I stumbled after her in my tallest heels. Once we were piled into Angela's brand new SUV—for the baby, she said—we set out for what we had dubbed as "ladies' night of debauchery and classless behavior." We started at a trendy bar with plush sofas, ambient music, and black chandeliers. I took my drink and sat on the sofa next to Angela. She was able to join us and be designated driver since smoking was banned in the bars.

"How are you doing, Miss Mommy-to-be?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything. It's been pretty amazing so far, actually."

"Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Not yet. I think it's too early."

I shrugged. I didn't know much about that kind of thing. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling good."

"How's the internship going?"

"It's good. Just the show tomorrow night and I'm free for the holidays. Are you guys coming?"

"We're going to try to make it after dinner with Ben's parents."

Jessica wedged herself between Angela and me and began to coo over Angela's stomach, which had no visible bump yet. I turned to Rose, and we began our people-watching routine while we downed two rounds of drinks.

A few hours and another bar later, we populated a big dance floor packed densely with bumping and grinding bodies. The place was a known meat market, but they also played the best music. We figured we could put up with the leers and ogling for the sake of dancing our asses off.

We the rest of the night there, dancing and sweating and yelling to each other over the music, drinking and fending off guys who overstayed their welcome in our little circle. I had just gifted a particularly annoying blond man with a sharp elbow to the ribs when I felt two strong hands on my hips. I whirled around, ready to give the jerk a piece of my mind. Instead, I faced sparkling green eyes and messy bronze hair.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Bella squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Her speech was pressured and slurry, and I wondered how much she'd had to drink. I laughed and pulled her against me as we moved to the heavy beat. "We thought we'd surprise you."

"That'sh definitely a shupprize." She pressed her lips together. "I can't shay— Ssss. I can't sssay essss."

I threw back my head and laughed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, I dunno. Asssk Alish. Did you play my shong tonight?" she slurred.

"Not without you there." I shrugged. That song was meant for her. There was no reason to play it if she wasn't around to hear it.

She beamed at me and buried her face in my neck. "I luff you, you know."

I chuckled. "I love you too, Bella."

"You're my future huzshband."

I stopped abruptly at hearing those words from her. Even garbled, they were beautiful. A lump formed in my throat, and I grabbed either side of her head and tilted her face up to mine. "You have no idea what it does to me to hear you say that," I said, then kissed her urgently.

She kissed me back rather passionately considering her state of drunkenness. I tangled a hand in her hair and slid the other down her back, pulling her roughly against me.

When I broke the kiss and moved my lips to that special spot below her ear, I could feel her pulse pounding in her neck.

"Get a room!" Ben yelled over the music as he twirled Angela past us.

"We might just have to do that," I said into Bella's ear, my voice husky as she breathed heavily and groaned with need. "Wanna get out of here?"

She kissed me again and nodded fervently. Bella took forever hugging and chatting with the girls, so I threw her over my shoulder and headed for the exit as she called out goodbyes.

I set her down on the sidewalk outside. She stumbled a bit, but I kept my hold on her waist. "Those shoes are hot," I said, "but can you manage the walk to the car?"

"Of coursh."

I felt guilty laughing at her, but I'd never seen her so drunk before. It was quite amusing.

"You're even pretty when you're five sheets to the wind," I said, kissing her quickly and pulling her to the car.

"I'm only three sheetsh. Sheeetsss." She giggled.

I helped her into the car and walked around to the driver's side. I noticed her struggling with her seatbelt after I'd already fastened mine and had the car started. "Need some help?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I have got it," she said indignantly. _Click. _"Shee?"

"Good to know you're a fully functioning drunk."

"Shut it, Cullen."

As I drove home, Bella sat in her seat humming and smiling, her feet tapping against the floorboard. Suddenly, I felt a hand creeping not-so-stealthily over the console into my lap, sliding slowly up my thigh. I watched Bella peek at me out of the corner of her eye and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She smiled wickedly as her hand crept further up and brushed against my hard-on.

"Bella..." There was a warning tone to my voice that wasn't all that sincere.

She turned her body as far to the side as the seatbelt would allow and palmed my cock over my jeans.

"God. Bella, you're going to kill us both if you keep that up."

"I trusht you," she whispered into my ear as she applied more pressure.

"Christ." I gulped as she clumsily unbuttoned my jeans and searched for the zipper. I helped her, dreading a zipper/peen accident while I drove across a bridge.

When she had freed me of my pants, she undid her seatbelt and leaned over further, wasting no time in getting my dick into her mouth.

"Shit!" I groaned. Her mouth on me was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt in my life. Normally she teased a bit before wrapping her lips around me, but to have her warm lips and tongue descend on me so quickly took me by surprise.

"Baby," I moaned, my hand coming up to tangle in her hair. It took everything I had to concentrate on driving while she worked me over. "Bella, love, we're almost home."

She released me and looked up from under her lashes. "I want you to come. I want you to come hard in my mouth," she said in a low voice. _Fuck. _It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen: her leaning over my lap, barely covered ass in the air, gripping my cock in her hand while she told me to come.

_Ask and you shall receive. _"Keep that kind of talk up, and you'll get what you want."

"Silly boy. I can't talk with your cock in my mouth." She smiled deviously and took me in again, pressing her tongue against my length as her head bobbed in my lap. I groaned and let my head fall back against the headrest, trying like hell to focus on the road ahead. _Damn, I'm a lucky son of a—_"Fuck, Bella," I bellowed as she ran her teeth lightly up my shaft. She went back to bobbing up and down, and I knew I was on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm. One last turn into the parking lot of my building, and I found a spot before I completely let go.

I leaned back hard against my seat as she sucked me, one hand in her hair and the other sliding down to palm her ass, fingers creeping between her legs to find her panties soaking wet. She moaned around me, and I came hard and fast, feeling her suck harder as I pulsed down her throat. "Ungh," I ground out as sight and speech failed me.

Only when I started to grow soft in her mouth did she pull away, wiping her mouth and sitting back on her knees in the passenger seat. "Was that good?" she asked with a smirk.

I stared at her as I tried to catch my breath. "Good? No, it wasn't good. It was fucking amazing." I attacked her neck with my lips as she giggled. "Let's go inside," I said.

"Oh, are we home?"

"We're home." I chuckled as I buttoned my pants and gathered our coats.

I went around to help her out of the car, draping her coat over her shoulders and putting an arm around her to help her into the building.

"Fun night?" the doorman asked.

"Very fun, Bill," Bella said, still giggling and stumbling.

He chuckled as I managed to get us into the elevator. When the doors closed, I held Bella away from me and studied her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was pale. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

She nodded and put her head against my chest. "Always feel okay when I'm with you, future husband." Her slurring seemed to have dissipated.

I was automatically at half-mast again at hearing those words. I lifted her chin gently. "I love hearing you say that, Bella."

She just stood there swaying slightly on her too-tall heels and staring up at me. When the elevator doors opened, I picked her up and carried her out, not stopping until we were inside the apartment and in our bedroom. I tossed our coats carelessly onto the floor; my only goal was to get her out of the dress I'd wanted to unwrap since earlier that evening.

"This dress is hot, baby, but I have a feeling you'll look even sexier without it," I told her as I undid the zipper. It pooled around her feet, exposing her gorgeous body to me. She wore a tiny black thong and _no bra. _I groaned as I appraised her gentle curves and thanked whichever fashion entity made it impossible to wear a bra with her dress. "I was right," I said, licking my lips as I stalked toward her.

Instead of kissing her lips, I knelt in front of her and took a nipple into my mouth. She gasped and moaned, and I smiled around the pebbled flesh. "Edward," she whispered. My hands traveled up her shapely legs to her hips, where I changed course and moved around to grab her pretty ass. I gathered the little strips of fabric in my hands and ripped them, tossing the ruined panties behind my shoulder. When she was rid of all clothing—except the sexy shoes—I dove forward and inhaled her scent, trailing my nose softly from her cleavage down to her belly button. I made a small circle around the indentation of her navel and continued my path down until the tip of my nose reached the spot right beneath her pubic bone. Bella slumped back against the wall and mumbled something incoherent. I bent one of her knees and threw her leg over my shoulder, holding her up against the wall so she wouldn't waver. She was slick with arousal. Unable to wait to taste her, I parted her outer lips and barely touched her clit with the tip of my tongue.

Her quiet "Ohhhh" was the only noise in the room. It was followed by a more urgent, "Edward." I moaned softly as I covered her pussy with my mouth, and she squirmed against me. "Edward, Edward," she chanted.

"Mmmm, Bella," I said, pulling away slightly for just a second.

"Edward!" she yelled, her body stiffening. _Already? _"I'm gonna—"

It didn't sound like her usual tone when we— _Oh, shit_, I thought as I looked up at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, and I felt stupid for not realizing why she was saying my name so urgently. I jumped up from my knees and grabbed the small wastebasket just in time. Supporting her as she dropped to her knees, I held her hair back while she heaved into the trash can.

"I'm so sorry," she said when she was finished.

"You're sorry?" I said. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Bella." I helped her to her feet and into the bathroom, depositing her on top of the closed toilet lid while I wet a washcloth for her.

"Need my toothbrush," she muttered.

I obliged, putting some toothpaste on her pink toothbrush and pushing her hair back from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Embarrassed," she said.

I chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, babe. It's okay. Here's your toothbrush."

She took it from me and brushed her teeth slowly, her limbs apparently not working as well as normal. I knelt in front of her and removed her shoes, then took them to the closet and grabbed one of my t-shirts for her. When I returned, she was replacing her toothbrush in the cup, leaning heavily against the counter.

"Put this on," I told her, handing her the shirt, and turned to get the Ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet. When I turned back to her, she had managed to get the shirt on...backwards and inside out. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. "Come to bed," I said as I kissed her temple.

She leaned on me as I led her to the bed. "Edward, I'm sorry I got so drunk," she said.

"Bella, stop apologizing. You had fun, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"So there's no reason to apologize," I said, tracing a finger down her warm face. "Here. Take these." She sat up slightly and swallowed the pills with half a glass of water, then sagged heavily back on the pillow again.

"You ripped my favorite thong," she mumbled.

"I'll buy you a new one. Sleep, Bella. I love you."

"Love you, too," she murmured. Her breathing evened out quickly, and I knew she was already out.

I cleaned up the mess and stripped down to my boxers before joining her in bed. She looked so peaceful as I lay there stroking her hair and face, but I knew she would feel like crap in the morning. As I began to drift off myself, I felt a warmth spreading through my body at the memory of her calling me her future husband. I knew without a doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. And having her know that and reciprocate was the best thing I'd ever felt in my life.


	18. A Night to Remember

**BPOV**

In the same moment that I opened my eyes, I slammed them shut again. It was too bright in the room. It was too quiet and too loud all at once. Too quiet because I didn't hear Edward's breathing or light snoring beside me. Too loud because of the blood rushing in my ears. I smacked my lips a few times. _Ugh. Cotton mouth_. Rolling over to my right side, I peeked at the clock.

_Twelve o'clock? As in noon?!_

I bolted upright in bed, groaned at the pressure in my head, and fell back against the pillow again.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

I seemed to remember being out with the girls and having a wonderful time, but I wasn't so sure about the whole getting home part. The cogs in my pounding brain slowly began to whir to life, and the events of the night came to me in snippets. I remembered dancing in the last club and Edward putting his arms around me. I remembered dancing with him and him throwing me over his shoulder and toting me to the car like a sack of potatoes.

_Ah, the ride home. _I snickered as I thought of my escapades in the car. My hands flew to my head; giggling did _not_ feel good. Groaning, I sat up again—slowly this time. The smell of coffee hung in the air, joined by another heavenly scent. My stomach rumbled and lurched, and I made it to the bathroom just in time.

_Now I remember why I don't do what I did last night often. _After cleaning myself up and downing a few ibuprofen, I shuffled to the kitchen. Edward was there, leaning against the counter and sipping coffee.

"There's the party girl," he said, a little too loudly for my taste.

"Shh," I begged as I fell into his waiting arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a Mack truck and then beat with a metal baseball bat while someone poured whiskey down my throat."

"Hmm. Sounds like a good time. Hungry?"

"Nooo." I groaned. "Coffee smells good, though."

He filled a mug for me, and my stomach grumbled again. I didn't think there was anything left in there.

"I made you the perfect hangover breakfast."

I grimaced. "The words _hangover_ and _breakfast_ don't seem to go together all that well."

"Grease, baby. The perfect hangover cure. I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Here, start with a piece of toast." He held the piece of buttery bread out to me, and I regarded it with disdain. "Try it."

I took it and tentatively nibbled at a corner, swallowing a sip of coffee afterward. When I was certain I could keep it down, I finished it off quickly.

"Here," said Edward. He handed me a plate of food that would probably pack an extra ten pounds onto my ass within about two minutes of eating it. "Let's eat in the dining room."

We brought the dishes to the table and sat down to dig in. "Thank you for breakfast," I said after swallowing a mouthful of runny eggs.

"You're welcome. Ready for tonight?"

I shrugged. I'd almost forgotten about the gallery opening which I'd helped plan. "I think so. If I'm not ready by now, I don't think I'll ever be. Mmm, maple sausage. This is so good, Edward."

"Glad you like it." After a moment of silent chewing, Edward spoke up again. "Have you given any thought to what you'd like for Christmas?"

"No," I said. "The trip to Chicago is enough of a gift for me."

"What if I wanted to get you something else?"

"I really haven't thought about it. What about you?"

"I have all I need with you." He patted the back of my hand and kissed my cheek.

I snorted. "You're so cheesy."

He winked. "Well, it's true."

I smiled back at him. I knew what he meant. It seemed like my quota for happiness had been met for the year—like it would be selfish to want anything else. I realized with some modicum of surprise that our six-month anniversary was coming up. No sooner had the thought entered my head than Edward voiced the same fact.

"Do you realize we've been together for six months now?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of that. Time flies, huh?"

"It does," he said. "So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, what I can remember of it was fun."

"You don't remember?"

"I remember some things. Like the beginning of the night, you guys showing up at the last place, and then the drive home..." I trailed off with a smirk.

"Mmm," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "That was my favorite part."

"I bet. I don't remember much after that."

"Uh...well, we started to...you know. And you got sick."

"Oh, no. I didn't throw up on you, did I?"

"No. It was a near miss."

I dropped my face into my hands. "How embarrassing."

"The funny part is I thought you were moaning because it felt good. You kept saying my name, and I thought you were just really into it. Then I looked up and saw your face and grabbed the trashcan just in time."

His words brought back a flicker of memory: Edward pinning me up against the wall with his hands and tongue all over me, him helping me clean up and dress, and then putting me to bed. My face was on fire, and I knew it was bright red. "I'm so sorry, Edward. God, I'm so embarrassed."

"There's no reason to be sorry," he said. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed. You were a complete lady."

"There's nothing ladylike about almost puking on your boyfriend."

He threw his head back and laughed. "But you didn't. It's fine. You had fun. And you were funny."

"Funny?" I repeated, confused. I knew I could get a little mouthy when I imbibed.

"I stood watching you when we first got there, and you elbowed a few guys who got too close. Then I had to carry you out of the place over my shoulder while you shouted at people. And you weren't all that eloquent. But you did keep calling me 'future huzshband.'"

The blush that had begun to fade was back in full force. "I called you _what now_?"

"You heard me." He paused, waiting to see if I'd react, but I didn't. "I liked it," he said in a low, velvety voice.

I swallowed a huge gulp of water. "You did?"

"Yeah." He leaned in closer, eyes half closed. "I liked it a lot."

He captured my lips with his and pulled me into his lap. I could taste orange juice and Edward. I slowly twisted my body to straddle him, and he jerked me closer, pressing me against his hard chest while something else hard pressed between my legs. I pried my lips away from his to trail kisses down his warm neck.

"I want to lay you out on this table and devour you, Bella," he rasped, pushing his erection against me. "And then I want to bend you over it and take you hard and fast."

"Too bad you've already had breakfast."

He threaded his fingers in my hair and tugged gently, urging me to raise my lips back to his. "I think I'm ready for more."

I moaned into his mouth as he picked me up and moved to the clean side of the table. He set me down and pressed me into the table with his weight as he kissed me, hands roaming, reaching the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. As he pushed the shirt up my body, I raised my arms so he could pull it over my head. His hot mouth moved down my body, yanking my underwear down my legs when he reached them. When he sat back in the chair, he parted my legs and pulled me roughly to the edge of the table.

"Bella," he said, breathing warm air over the crease between my hip and thigh. "You're exquisite."

My breath came quickly, making my chest heave. Edward's mouth made contact with my lower lips, and he spread them apart with his thumbs. My back arched when he licked a long, slow trail from my entrance to the top of my clit, circling it twice before moving his tongue back and forth firmly over the swollen bud. I couldn't have stopped the loud noises that were coming from my mouth even if I'd wanted to.

"Does it feel good?" Edward's rough voice came from between my thighs. I looked down and met his eyes. "Tell me how good it feels, Bella."

"Edward," I moaned. "Feels so good—your tongue on me."

He buried his face between my legs again and sucked my clit into his mouth, causing me to cry out louder. He moaned, and the vibration of his lips brought me right to the edge. As soon as he plunged his fingers into me, I felt myself tighten and release around him. The waves of my climax radiated through my body, and I screamed his name as he pumped and sucked and licked.

My moans died down as my orgasm waned. He slowed his movements while I came down, then moved back up my body, lowering his pajama pants while he kissed me. There was no better feeling than Edward's skin on mine, his weight pressing me down. I felt his hardness nudging me. He moved slowly, rubbing against my wet heat, coating himself while his warm breath washed over my ear.

"Can't wait to be inside you," he said. He stood up straight again, pulling me upright. "Get your ass over here."

I stood, and he turned me to face away from him, pushing gently against my back to bend me over the table as promised. He nudged my legs apart with his knees, spreading me, making me ready for him. "This is the prettiest view on earth."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "I beg to differ. Seeing you looking up at me from between my thighs is a pretty spectacular view."

He groaned darkly and stroked his cock while his eyes swept over my body. I felt the tip of his erection slide against my entrance, and then he pushed in slowly, stilling for a moment to give us time to adjust before he began to move.

"You feel amazing," he said in a voice so sexy that I almost came again. He tilted my hips so he hit just the right spot deep inside me.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"There?"

"Oh, God, that's too good."

"_Too_ good? There's no such thing when I'm with you. I can't hold on—so close..." He slid a hand underneath me and worked a finger over my clit. I pushed back against him, and he yelled out. "Fuck, I'm coming," he grunted and growled as he moved faster.

My walls squeezed my him, tightening in preparation for the impending explosion. Feeling him throb and pulse inside me spurred me on, and I came hard around him, crying out his name and some other unrecognizable words. Edward collapsed over me, our sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as we came down.

"I love you so much," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too."

He shivered as he pulled out of me and stood. "Let's go get a shower," he said. He helped me up, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"Shower," I agreed.

* * *

The phone rang some time later as I was cleaning the dining room table. The display flashed an unfamiliar number, and I debated answering it. My curiosity won out in the end.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's your old man."

"Oh, hi, Charl—I mean Dad. You're sounding much better."

"I feel a little better," he said. He cleared his throat after a minute of silence. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your art show tonight."

I was taken by complete surprise at this seemingly casual notion. "Um, thanks Dad. Everything's all set up, so it should be relatively stress-free."

"That's good."

"Yeah," I said. There was another awkward pause. "So, have they told you how long you'll have to stay in the hospital?"

"The doctor said it would be another week." This was all the information he offered, and all I really expected. Charlie was never one for sharing weaknesses.

"Well, I'll come by and see you tomorrow. If you'd like, that is. I could bring you some soup or something."

"That would be great, kid. I just—" He cleared his throat again. "I want to keep the lines of communication open. I don't want to lose you again."

My throat constricted, and I blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "Me too."

When our conversation ended and the dining room and kitchen were spotless, I took my laptop and sat down on the couch next to Edward, who was watching a football game. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"What's up, love?" he asked, kissing my temple. "Did I hear you talking to your dad?"

"Yeah. He called to wish me luck tonight. I told him I'd bring him some soup tomorrow, so I'm researching diet restrictions for heart patients."

Edward looked at me with a certain softness. "You're such a good person, Bella. I hope you don't ever doubt that."

He always knew exactly what I needed. The guilt over not speaking to my dad for so long had crept back up on me, and I knew he suspected as much. I nodded and kissed his cheek, whispering my thanks.

When my research was complete, I hit the print button and went into the studio to collect my documents.

_What now? _I wondered as I stood in the middle of the room. It had been a very long time since I'd had so much free time on my hands. After the gallery opening that night, I only had six weeks left in my internship. Of course, two of those weeks would be spent in Chicago with Edward's family. I was still admittedly nervous about that fact.

As though he could read my mind, Edward wandered into the studio and wrapped his arms around me. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"I was just wondering how I'm going to fill my time once my internship ends."

"Hmm. I can think of a few ways," he said into my ear.

I giggled. "Of course you can. But what am I going to do when you have to go into the store or something?"

He shrugged and turned me around to face him. "You can come with me."

"You're going to get sick of me, Edward."

"Never."

"You will. You don't know how ornery I can be when I'm bored."

"I'll keep you busy. I promise." He began to trail kisses down my neck.

I laughed and pushed him away. "Whoa there, tiger. I think I'm a little worn out from all our sexcapades. And I need to make a trip to the grocery store." I waved the printed list of approved foods in front of his face.

"Do you want me to come with?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to. Finish your football game."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm going to call Alice and see if she needs to do any shopping. I've really been neglecting my friends."

"Okay. I love you. I'll miss you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, lifting me off the ground a little. "I'll only be gone for _maybe_ a couple of hours," I said with a laugh.

"So? Any amount of time apart from you is too much."

"And the King of Cheese makes his reappearance," I teased.

"What can I say? You bring out the corny side in me. And something else that rhymes with corny."

I laughed again and smacked him in the chest. "You're bad."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I walked into the grocery store to find Alice waiting for me just inside the doors.

"How's your head today?" she asked as we got our shopping carts.

"It's fine now." I said. "Edward made me a bunch of really greasy food. He called it the perfect hangover cure, and it actually made me feel tons better."

"That's funny. Jasper must have learned that from him. Or vice versa."

"So you're feeling okay, then?"

"Totally fine. How did we get so lucky to find the two most perfect men on the planet?"

I snorted. "They aren't perfect, Alice. You can't put Jasper on a pedestal like that."

"Well, why the hell not?" she said, propping a hand on her hip and leaning against her cart.

I examined a carton of chicken broth. "Because he'll be knocked off in no time. If you don't expect some flaws, you'll be taken by surprise when you find one. Then you'll wonder if you even knew him at all in the first place."

Alice sighed. "She speaks from experience, folks," she said to no one.

"Speaking of Jasper, what's he up to today?"

"He had some mystery errand to run. When I left, he was calling Edward to ask him to accompany him."

"Mystery errand?" I said with a cocked eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. I haven't the foggiest. When are you leaving for Chicago?"

"The twenty-third."

"So you won't be here for Christmas Eve," she said. "Have you told Charlie yet?"

"We just started talking again. Our plans were already made before he got sick."

"Well, I'm glad you're at least talking again."

"I'm bringing him some soup tomorrow. Hospital food is so gross."

"Bleh. Are you nervous?"

"About taking soup to my dad?"

"No, silly, about meeting Edward's family."

"Yeah," I admitted with a sigh. "But I've spoken with his parents on the phone before, and they seem really nice."

"It'll be wonderful, Bella. They're going to love you. I've spoken to Jazz's parents a few times. I'm excited to meet them."

"When do you two leave for Texas?"

"We decided to spend Christmas day with my folks and leave the next day."

We filled the rest of our shopping trip with talk of the night before, sharing what we each could remember, and then speculated about what the guys' "mystery errand" could be. When our grocery bags were tucked away into our respective cars, we hugged again.

"I'll see you tonight." She blew an air kiss and ducked into her little old BMW.

Edward wasn't back yet by the time I got home. I put away the groceries and collapsed onto the couch, tuning the TV to the classic movie channel. The next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up.

"Hey, baby," he said softly. "Have a nice nap?"

I nodded and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Four-fifteen."

"Oh, crap! I've got to get ready."

"What time are you supposed to be there?" Edward asked as he followed me to the bedroom.

"Five. The show starts at seven, so you can either come with me or meet me there later."

"I'll come with you," he said.

I dressed quickly in a knee-length, black wrap dress and red heels, put on some makeup, and was ready in twenty minutes.

When I went back into the living room, Edward was waiting on me. He wore a pair of charcoal pants, which were just fitted enough to be damned sexy, and one of his black button-downs. He knew I loved him in those shirts. When I looked down, I giggled. He was wearing his black and white Chuck Taylors.

He cocked his perfect crooked grin at me. "They give me some street cred, right? I mean, it _is_ an art show. They'll think I'm cool, right?"

"They won't be looking at your feet in those pants, Edward." I ran my fingers down his chest to the low waistband. "Are these new?"

"Do you like them?"

"Very much. They show off your...assets."

"I'm liking this dress on you," he said as he looked down into my cleavage. "I love those sexy little dresses you wear, but this is sort of...sexy librarian."

"Sexy librarian fantasy. I'll keep that in mind."

When we arrived at the gallery, I checked in with my boss to see what I needed to do. Things were going smoothly, so she told me to wander around and make sure everything looked good. Edward and I grabbed a glass of red wine from the small bar.

We wandered around checking out the work, then moved into the next room, where student work was being displayed. The smaller show had been juried by the visiting artist to complement her own work. Hanging there, smack in the middle of a bright white wall, was my painting—the one I'd recently submitted for a different show.

"What—"

My boss, Kate, appeared next to me and linked her arm with mine. "Surprised?"

"Uh...flabbergasted. What's this doing here?"

"It was set aside for the curator of the next show, but Gustavo liked it so much, he wanted to hang it for this one. I wasn't sure, so I called Edward, and—"

"Edward?" I turned to him, confused.

"He's your emergency contact," Kate said, sounding a little bit sheepish. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, so I asked him if he thought you'd be okay with it."

"Oh." I stared at my painting, which stood out beautifully under the strategic lighting against the stark white.

"Is it?"

"Huh?"

"Okay?" Kate said with a nervous laugh. "Is it okay that I agreed to hang it?"

I snapped out of my shocked dazed and threw my arms around her, not caring that hugging my boss might not be appropriate. "It's more than okay. Oh my gosh. I'm honored that Gustavo liked it so much."

"He really did. This will look great on your resumé."

"I don't even care about my resumé right now. I'm just...insanely flattered."

Kate patted my arm and told me to enjoy myself before walking away to help the caterer.

"So, emergency contact."

Edward looked tentative, as if he wasn't actually sure if it was okay for him to give Kate the go-ahead.

I smiled to show him I wasn't mad. "How on earth were you able to keep this from me?"

"It wasn't easy, but Kate really wanted it to be a surprise. I hesitated to tell her yes. I hate keeping things from you, and I really wasn't sure if you'd rather have your painting hung in this show or the one you submitted it to."

"I'm sort of in shock."

"It's amazing, Bella. Yours is the best one here."

I elbowed him and laughed. "You haven't even seen them all."

"I know what I like," he said with a grin.

We meandered around the room, checking out the other works and chatting quietly with some of the other artists. Before long, I spied Alice across the room. She waved at me excitedly and pulled Jasper behind her as she flitted toward us.

"This is so exciting!" she said when I told her about my painting. She squeezed me around the waist. "Don't tell me which one is yours. I want to guess."

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said as he hugged me. "Congratulations."

Edward and I followed them as Jasper and Alice tried to deduce which painting was mine. After about ten minutes, we were joined by Emmett and Rose. Jacob and Jessica entered with Ben and Angela shortly after that. I'd invited them all just in case the opening didn't draw many viewers, as my coworkers had done with their own friends.

"I found it!" Alice suddenly declared. "This is definitely yours, Bella. It's the prettiest one."

"It's abstract. How 'pretty' can it be?" I asked good-naturedly.

Edward pulled me to his side while our friends chatted and examined, tilting their heads and murmuring to one another. "Why are you being so modest? It really is the best painting in the room."

"I think you're a little biased."

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still think it was the best. I'd pay to hang it over my fireplace."

"Good thing you don't have to. If you really want the painting, we can just exchange...favors."

He almost spewed a mouthful of wine in his laughing fit. "You're in trouble now," he said, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "And if I get to pay in _those_ types of favors, then I'll definitely hang it over my fireplace. It's a win-win situation."

Our friends rejoined us and gushed and fawned over me, which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Get used to it," said Kate when she walked over to meet my friends. "I have a feeling you're going to be getting this kind of attention a lot more in the future."

* * *

When it was time to leave, we decided on a late group dinner. It wasn't often that all of us were able to get together, and twice in one weekend was practically unheard of.

"Are you excited for your trip to Chicago?" Rose asked me after we'd ordered our food.

"Yeah," I said. "A little nervous, though."

"It'll be fine. Wonderful, even," she said. "The first time I met Emmett's parents, I thought I was going to throw up from nerves. But it turned out great. They loved me, and I know Edward's parents are going to love you."

Emmett stood up then, pint of beer in hand. "I want to make a toast," he said. We all looked at him, confused. "Bella, even though I don't understand art, your painting blew me away. I never knew what a little Da Vinci we had in our midst."

"Em, Da Vinci was an amazing scientist and mathematician. I'm lucky if I can divide thirty-six by nine quickly in my head."

"Call her a female Pollock," Angela spoke up. "Her work is more Abstract Expressionist."

"Thank you, peanut gallery," said Emmett. "If I may continue, Bella, I want to say congratulations for coming such a long way. You're getting everything that's been coming to you for a long time, babes. Cheers."

Embarrassed and touched, I wiped a tiny tear from the corner of my eye. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by such supportive people. Even Jessica had been complimentary. Then again, she hadn't had much to say that was negative since she and Jake had begun dating. That _still_ floored me.

Once dinner was finished, bills were paid, and wine bottles were drained, we parted ways. I was so full of love and pride that I felt I might burst. An image of my chest bursting open and little confetti hearts raining down infiltrated my mind, and I giggled out loud.

"What's so funny over there?" Edward asked as he maneuvered the car through the streets, his hand on my bare knee.

"Just a weird picture in my head," I said. "Now that I know you're so good at keeping secrets from me, I guess I'll never know what today's 'mystery errand' was with Jasper?"

"Mystery errand?" he repeated.

"Don't act all innocent," I said, narrowing my eyes playfully. "Alice said Jasper wouldn't tell her where you two were going."

Edward shrugged. "He needed help picking out Alice's Christmas present."

"And he asked you? He could've come to me for advice."

"Since when can you keep anything from Alice?" he asked, trademark crooked grin in place.

"You're right. On that note, you never told me what you want for Christmas."

"All I want is you, love."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Can't you think of anything you want?"

"I honestly can't think of one single thing I'd like. I have more than I ever imagined for myself."

"That makes it kind of hard on me, you know."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. _Uh-oh, here it comes. _I had long since learned the meaning of that particular glance.

"I've got something that's going to be hard on you in about thirty seconds."

_And there it is._

I laughed in spite of myself as Edward whipped the car into the parking lot, pulled me out of the car, and led me inside to the elevator, where he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"Do you know how proud I am of you, Bella?" he said suddenly.

I shook my head.

"I am. What Emmett said was so true. Even in the short six months we've been together, you've come such a long way." The moment became very heavy, so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I grinned slyly at him, trying to imitate his sexy little glance. "Oh, someone's going to be _coming_ a long way shortly."

Edward blinked twice, and his eyes became heavy and dark with lust. The elevator doors dinged and slid open, and I pushed my way past him and ran to unlock the front door. Before I could get the door open, he pulled the strings of my wrap dress, the front falling open and exposing my lacy undergarments. Edward groaned and pushed me inside the apartment, slamming the door and leading me to the living room.

I let the wrap dress slide down my body to the floor. Edward's hands went straight to my lace-covered breasts, and his lips attached to my neck.

"Couch sex?" he murmured.

"Couch sex," I said on a sigh.


	19. In Old Chicago

**EPOV**

Bella sat next to me in the naugahyde airport chair, biting at her cuticles and tapping her foot. I knew she was nervous about the trip, but my parents were so excited for our visit. She had spoken to them over the phone several times, and they were already in love with her. I knew there was still a layer of self-consciousness there. I knew that no matter how many times I told her there was nothing to worry about, my words went in one ear and right back out the other.

I placed a hand on Bella's bouncing knee. "It's okay, love. Don't be nervous." I knew that was a waste of words.

"I know there's no reason to be nervous. I just can't help it," she said.

I took her hand and kissed each of her fingers before wrapping them in mine. "They already love you."

She nodded and drew in a deep breath with her eyes closed, then leaned her head on my shoulder.

A minute later, an airline employee's pleasant voice came over the intercom, announcing that our flight was boarding. We gathered our carry-on items and made our way to the gate. Once we were settled in our seats, Bella snuggled up next to me, and we both napped away the first leg of our flight. The second flight wasn't as peaceful as the first, not only because Bella's nerves were getting the better of her, but also because of the amount of turbulence. That made her even more nervous, and she clung to my arm, her nails making little crescent-shaped indentations in my skin.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're going to give me permanent impressions of your nails on my arm."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, leaning over to kiss the small marks.

I smiled at her and took her face in my hands. "It's okay. It's just a little turbulence." I kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"I know. I've always been sort of a nervous flyer." She sat back in her seat, and I intertwined our fingers and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fine."

And it was. We touched down on the runway thirty minutes later and exited the gate fifteen minutes after that. I searched for my parents over the heads of the other people making their way through the crowded airport. My mom had apparently spotted me before I saw her, because she was waving both arms enthusiastically in the air when I spotted her. I sped up, pulling Bella along behind me.

When we reached them, my mother threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Edward, darling! I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you like crazy."

"Me too, Mom," I said with a laugh. "I've missed you, too."

When Mom finally released me from her grasp, I pulled Bella closer and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mom, Dad, this is my Bella."

Bella smiled shyly at them. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Don't you 'Mrs. Cullen' me, honey," Mom said, pulling Bella into her arms. "It's Esme. And it's so wonderful to see you! You're even more beautiful than the pictures Edward sent."

I hugged my dad while Mom gushed over my girlfriend. "How have you been, son?" he asked, clapping me on the back.

"Couldn't be better."

When it was Dad's turn to hug Bella, he whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. "I'm so glad you could make the trip," he said as he released her. "Esme has talked nonstop about your visit."

Bella blushed and buried herself under my arm again.

"Shall we get your bags?" Dad asked. I nodded. "You ladies stay put, and we'll be right back."

When we returned with the bags, Mom was going on and on about all the plans she'd made for Christmas and New Year's Eve. "...And we're going to have a great time on New Year's Eve. We're going to the Ritz. They hold a grand ball every year, and oh, it's so beautiful and just so much _fun_. And we don't have to worry about imbibing, since we'll be staying there overnight."

"Mom, let's let Bella get acclimated to her surroundings before bombarding her with plans."

"Of course, dear. I'm sorry, Bella." She put an arm around Bella's shoulders. "You must be tired."

"Oh, I'm fine. And it all sounds like fun."

The drive to my parents' high-rise condo was filled with questions, answers, and general babble from my mother with snarky but loving comments thrown in by my father. Before I knew it, we were home. Dad and I managed the bags while Mom practically dragged Bella to the elevators, still going on and on about the sights and events to which we would be privy during our visit.

Mom breezed into the condo, still pulling Bella behind her. "Well, this is our humble abode. I'm sure Edward would like to give you the tour." She winked at both of us before turning in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll have a nice lunch waiting when you kids are finished."

Bella turned wide eyes to me and took a deep breath. "Does she ever breathe? She reminds me of Alice."

I laughed, and my dad snorted behind me. "Come on, let's put our bags in my room," I said, taking her by the hand and picking her suitcase up again. Dad followed with mine, depositing it inside my bedroom door, then left us to join Mom in the kitchen. When he was gone, I pulled Bella into my arms. "Feeling all right?"

She nodded. "A little overwhelmed, but I'm sure it will go away soon." She reached up to kiss me but pulled away a little too quickly for my taste. "Show me the rest of the house," she said with a grin.

* * *

**BPOV**

Overwhelmed was an understatement. I knew Esme had an enthusiastic personality. Her frenzied excitement was understandable, as she had told me it had been quite a long time since Edward had brought a girl home. I was glad for the opportunity catch a breath when she left us standing in the foyer. I felt as though I had been accosted by a soft, motherly, Chanel-scented tornado.

Edward's room was pretty much what I expected. The walls were gray. Underneath a large window was a large, black wooden bed. A black desk sat catty-cornered next to the window, and a large dresser took up most of the wall opposite the bed. Music posters hung on the walls, of course, and pictures of friends and family were strewn along the shelves and desktop. I was surprised to see a large, framed picture of Edward and me on the dresser. I went over and picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, not recognizing the photograph. We were sitting on barstools, facing one another, smiling at each other with our foreheads pressed together and completely adoring looks on our faces.

He shrugged. "Jasper took it at one of our gigs, and he emailed it to my mom. He only showed it to me a couple of days ago."

A certain warmth spread from my heart outward, and I smiled. "Sneaky Jasper. I've never seen it before. I love it."

"And I love you," he said, planting a kiss on my forehead and grabbing my hand. "Wanna see the rest of the place?"

"Of course," I said.

He showed me the en-suite bathroom, which was nice as far as bathrooms go, decorated in the same boyish color scheme as the bedroom. "Your mom hasn't changed much in here since you moved, huh?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Which I'm sure has taken every ounce of control she could muster, since she's an interior designer."

We moved to the hallway. He showed me the guest bedroom, which had black damask wallpaper on the walls and all white furniture. "This is lovely," I said. "I love the black chandelier."

"Yeah, Mom's got quite an eye for these things. Only trouble is she's changing things up all the time." He chuckled as he led me farther down the long hallway.

The guest bath was so calming—all white porcelain and light blue touches here and there, simple and clean. Esme and Carlisle's bedroom was gorgeous: brilliant red walls, dark wood furniture, and a bright, floral quilt. "Everything's so beautiful," I breathed, "Big departure from my mom's yellow cabinets and plain taupe walls when I was growing up."

He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me, placing a kiss on top of my head. "Let's go see what Mom's up to in the kitchen," he said.

The bedrooms had nothing on the gourmet kitchen. The walls were a creamy ivory, the cabinets were dark wood, and granite countertops gleamed. Esme's face lit up as we entered. She closed the refrigerator, which looked just like another cabinet when the door was closed.

"Lunch!" she said, gesturing to the spread on the island. There were sandwiches, salads, and a tray of cookies, along with pitchers of iced tea, water, and lemonade.

"Jeez, Mom, were you expecting to feed an army?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want. And I was bored waiting to leave for the airport." She winked at me. "Please make yourself at home, Bella."

I nodded as Edward handed me a plate. I decided on turkey and swiss on what looked like _homemade_ sourdough bread. I added a little pasta salad on the side and took a glass of iced tea with me to the table.

"How is your father doing?" Carlisle asked as the four of us enjoyed our lunch together.

"Better. He's home and doing fine. His girlfriend Sue is taking good care of him, so I don't feel so guilty for neglecting him."

"Good. As long as he takes care of himself, he'll be absolutely fine. And speaking of patients, I need to get to the hospital for my shift." He rose from the table and kissed his wife on the cheek before taking his plate to the dishwasher. "Lunch was delicious, dear. Thank you."

I grinned in Edward's direction, understanding now where he had learned his sense of doting worshipfulness and adoration. It was lovely. I hoped we were still like that when we were Esme's and Carlisle's age. Er...at least I hoped we'd still be together then. That thought caused an unwelcome feeling in my chest, so I plucked it right out of my head, crumpled it up, and threw it into my mental wastebasket.

"So, Bella," Esme said. "Edward told me about your painting in the gallery. You must be so excited."

"Once I got over the shock, yes. I'm still extremely flattered such a well-known artist would choose my work pver others'."

"I can imagine," she said with a nod. "And Edward how's the music shop? Did you hire the boy you spoke of on the phone?"

"Yeah, Alec is his name. He's great. Got the hang of things quickly. He and Tyler will do fine while I'm gone."

Esme smiled a warm, adoring smile at her son and reached across to take his hand. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too, Mom."

She breathed deeply and withdrew her hand. "So, I've got some work to do this afternoon and a presentation to make this evening, so you kids are on your own." She began to gather the dishes and clean everything up. I brought my plate into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I asked her.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. I'll take care of this. You go unpack and unwind." She drew me into a hug. "I'm so glad to have you here."

"Thank you, Esme. I'm really happy to be here."

She looked behind herself, making sure Edward was out of earshot. "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. It's definitely love, darling."

"So he tells me." I gave her my most sincere smile. "I love him more than anything."

"I know," she said with a little gleam in her eye. She sighed happily again and patted me on the arm. "Go. Rest, sightsee, have fun."

"Thanks again," I said, turning to join Edward in the living room.

"The pleasure's all mine."

_And that's where his impeccable manners and grace come from_, I thought.

* * *

"Is that all?" Edward asked as he placed a handful of my lingerie in a drawer.

"I think that's it," I said, admiring the sight of his hands on my lacy things.

"You've got that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"The one that says, 'Edward, please ravish me now.'"

"Um, no, I don't."

He stalked toward me. "Yes, you do."

I backed away as he advanced, and before I knew it, I was against a wall. His lips were on my neck in no time at all. "Edward, we can't."

"Oh, yes we can. And we do. Often." The trail of tingles he left along my neck was threatening to break my resolve.

"Edward," I tried, but it came out as more of a pleading moan.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear before nipping the lobe, sending sparks straight down my belly and between my legs. "There's nobody here. They won't be back for a couple of hours at least. I haven't had you in days. I want you. _Now_."

My knees went weak, and I think I may have whimpered. It was true. He'd been so busy training the new guy at the shop and getting things set up for his absence, and I was busy at the gallery. Then there was Christmas shopping, packing, and then unpacking and repacking when new things were bought. We'd fallen into bed exhausted every night, and there were a couple of nights when I'd actually gone to bed before he got home.

Needless to say, his efforts and pleas didn't fall on deaf ears. His hands wandered up my sides, dragging my top up, fingers tickling my skin lightly. I shivered. He sucked lightly on my neck, and my head lolled to the side.

"I've missed you," he said when he dragged his mouth away from my skin. He slanted his mouth over mine, and I kissed him back eagerly.

"Mmm," I agreed as his he lifted my shirt over my head and expertly flicked open the front clasp of my bra. When he moved his lips toward my breasts, I stopped suddenly and put my hands against his chest. "Wait, Edward. I feel like this is disrespectful."

He barked a laugh of what sounded like disbelief. "What?"

"This is your parents' house!"

"You don't think my parents have sex in their house?" He shuddered after admitting that.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Look, Bella. I've been going crazy with need for you. There's no way I'm going two whole weeks without having you." He kissed me roughly on the mouth to emphasize his point. "Besides, you're the first girl I've ever had in this bedroom, and this bed is going to be excited to see some non-solo action."

I giggled, but I still felt uncomfortable at the possibility of one or both of his parents hearing us in the act—or worse, walking in on us. I tensed.

Edward trailed his lips down and across my chest, nuzzling my right breast with his nose before skimming it down the soft swell. "Relax, Bella. They won't be back for hours. I promise."

_Promise, you say? _I thought as he took my nipple into his mouth. _Well, in that case... _I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him right where he was as he laved and bit lightly, only stopping for a second when I pulled his shirt over his head. I ran my hands over his chest and abs, feeling the soft skin of his hard body. When I reached the button fly of his jeans, I took my time popping each one, making sure he felt my fingers pressing against his erection through the denim. By the time I had them undone, Edward was groaning into my mouth again. He grabbed my ass and pressed himself against me. "I need you," he pleaded. His hands glided down my denim-clad rear to the backs of my thighs. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Lock the door, baby," he said as he paused by the door, bending his knees so I could reach the doorknob. I did as he asked, and he wasted no time getting us over to the bed.

Our clothes were discarded quickly. He laid me on my back and settled onto his side next to me. "You're so beautiful," he said as he leaned over me. As much as he told me this, I'd never get enough of hearing the words fall from his perfect lips.

I smiled up at him. "So are you."

The corners of his eyes crinkled when he returned my smile, and he moved his hand down my body, stopping at the apex of my thighs, expelling a large breath when he felt how ready I was for him. One finger drifted down to my entrance, and he thrust inside without hesitation, curling his finger and finding that spot that made my back arch off the bed and my mouth mutter nonsense.

"Mmm. You like that, don't you?" he rasped into my ear.

"Y-yes," I said between gasps. I could feel him hard and ready against my thigh, so I reached for him and grasped tightly, making him draw a breath in through his teeth. I stroked him firmly, moving my hand down his shaft and up over the head, where a bit of moisture leaked out. Again and again I stroked as his fingers teased.

"Bella," he breathed. "This won't happen if you keep that up." I felt sexy and powerful when he said things like that. He withdrew his fingers then and settled himself on top of me, sliding the head of his dick against my slit.

"Don't tease me, Edward. Please." My head was thrown back against the pillow at the feel of having him naked and hard against me for the first time in almost a week.

He slid inside me slowly, gentler than I expected, and kissed me softly on the lips as he gave us both the moment we always needed to adjust. He began to move at an agonizingly slow pace. My knees fell open, and I reached down to feel where we were joined together. His eyes widened as I moaned at the feeling of him sliding in and out of me between my fingers.

"Bella," he groaned in a warning tone. "This won't last long."

I brought my hand back up and held on to his biceps, wrapping my legs around his waist as his thrusting sped up. Need escalated quickly, and things became frantic. Edward grabbed my hands, intertwining them with his and pressing them into the mattress above my head. Our moans and oaths mixed together as our mouths and tongues and teeth clashed. Mounting and building and growing into something so strong it took my breath away every time. The burn started low in my abdomen, expanding slowly to a violent explosion. I cried out his name and arched, tightened, shuddered in my release.

"God, Bella," he grunted in my ear as he increased his thrusts. "I can feel you coming. You feel so good." He pushed roughly into me a few more times, and I felt him tense as he spilled inside me.

We lay together on top of the quilt, gasping and panting, slightly sweaty but completely sated. When our hearts and breaths slowed, Edward pulled out and curled up next to me, wrapping me in his arms and pressing a kiss to my swollen lips. "Let's not go so long without _that_ again."

"A week is hardly a dry spell, but I agree. And now I am le tired."

He chuckled as he maneuvered the quilt out from under us. "What, getting up at four in the morning to catch a flight doesn't agree with you?"

I cuddled up next to him under the blankets, my eyelids heavy, my body thoroughly exhausted, intending to sleep away our first day in Chicago. _Some tourist I am, _I thought before drifting off.


	20. Holiday Affair

**EPOV**

Bella and I played tourists for the second time on the day before Christmas Eve, visiting the Frank Lloyd Wright House and Studio. We had gone ice skating at Millennium Park, and Bella was very excited to see the Cloud Gate sculpture and other modern art pieces there. We'd visited the Art Institute, the planetarium, Navy Pier, and the aquarium. Mom and Dad had taken us to an extremely nice dinner, then on to the Redhead Piano Bar, where we drank and sang along with the crowd loudly and off-key to old favorites.

Bella was afraid I'd get bored with all the art-centric stuff, but I enjoyed it and was happy to see her passion for it. I watched her smile in enthusiastic recognition of things she'd learned in art history classes. She really loved it.

Now we were making our way back to Mom and Dad's for dinner. My grandma would be joining us that night, having just gotten back from her quarterly vacation with "the girls." Bella, of course, was as nervous to meet her as she had been about meeting my parents. As I drove in the direction of the condo, I rubbed her knee with the hand that wasn't steering the car and reassured her that Gram would love her.

"So she does these trips four times a year?" Bella asked.

"Yep. She and three other ladies. They met in a support group for women who've lost their husbands."

"Where do they go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere. I think it was Barbados this time."

Bella's eyes lit up. "I'd love to go to Barbados."

"Maybe we will one day," I replied, pulling her hand up to my mouth and kissing it softly.

Mom called out from the kitchen when we walked in the front door. "Is that you, kids?"

"Yeah, it's us." We entered the kitchen to find Mom preparing dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Bella asked.

"Not at all. You two go rest and get cleaned up for dinner. I'm sure you're tired after your day of playing tourist."

I shrugged and we retreated to my bedroom. Bella put away the bag of souvenirs she'd bought, and I kicked off my shoes and lounged on the bed, reaching my arm out for her.

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

I raised an eyebrow at her as she came to stand beside the bed.

"Alone, you fiend. I'm cold and my muscles are a little sore from traipsing around the city all week."

"Are you sure you want to be all alone in that big shower?" I asked, trailing my hand up her leg to cup her butt.

She laughed and swatted at my arm, then leaned over to kiss my forehead. "I'm certain."

I watched her disappear into the bathroom, admiring her pert little ass in those jeans that fit her so well. _Great_. Now I had a problem that I wouldn't be getting help with anytime soon. _Baseball stats...chord progressions...Britney Spears during her super crazy years... Ah, there we go._

I got up from the bed before I could start thinking about Bella standing naked in my shower, soap bubbles gliding over her curves. _Stop it! _I shook my head and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi." She smiled up at me as she mixed something I hoped was going to be a chocolate cake. "Where's Bella?"

"Shower," I said, popping a cucumber slice into my mouth. "When's Gram getting here?"

"Your father's picking her up at the airport on his way home. Should be about half an hour."

I sat on a barstool, pulled the cutting board and a large knife toward me and set to work cutting up a cucumber. "So, Mom..."

She put down the wooden spoon and looked up at me with twinkling eyes. "You're going to ask Bella to marry you, aren't you?"

My back went ramrod straight. "What?"

"I have a sixth sense about these things," she said, tapping her nose. "So will you be asking Gram for the ring?"

"Mom–"

"Or will you be getting something new? You know, every girl loves to see that little blue box and white ribbon."

"Mom–"

"I could help you shop if it's going to be a surprise. Or are you going to let her pick it out herself?"

"MOM!"

She startled and came back into the present. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Did I assume wrong?"

I took a deep breath and looked behind me to make sure Bella wasn't standing there, then lowered my voice. "You didn't assume wrong."

My mother covered her mouth and let out a muted squeal. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to happen while we're here. I haven't decided when to do it yet. You know her background. I'm kind of nervous. I mean, she's been engaged before. Do you think she'll actually want to do it again? She's so self-conscious because of that...bastard."

"Language," she said, tapping me lightly on the wrist with her wooden spoon. She came around to sit on the barstool next to me, taking my hands in hers. "Darling, the way you two look at each other leaves no question in my mind. Something tells me she won't shy away from a proposal, no matter what happened in her past." She lifted her hand to my cheek. "She's wonderful, Edward, and I'd be thrilled to call her my daughter-in-law."

"Knock knock!" a voice sang out through the previously silent condo. "Anybody home?"

Dad and Gram appeared around the corner and stopped when they took in the scene in front of them. My grandmother's hand flew to her chest immediately.

"Who died?" she asked.

Mom laughed and dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her apron, standing to embrace her mother. "No one died. We were just having a little heart-to-heart."

Dad raised an eyebrow at me, which I ignored.

"Gram!" I pulled her into a hug, and her familiar smell brought back so many memories of my childhood. "How was Barbados?"

"It was wonderful! You all simply must visit. So gorgeous. And how are you, my favorite grandson?" She reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Your _only_ grandson is doing well," I said. "And Masen's is still in full swing."

She ran her thumb over my cheek. "Your grandfather would be so proud."

I beamed at her. That was one of the best compliments I could have ever received.

"So when do I get to meet this lovely girl of yours?"

"Bella's in the shower," I said, popping a baby carrot into my mouth. "Speaking of which, I should probably get cleaned up for dinner myself." I hugged Gram tightly again and shoulder-checked my dad on the way to my room.

Bella was just emerging from the steamy bathroom when I opened the door. I went straight to her and pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her neck. "Hi."

"Well, hello yourself," she said with a giggle.

"I missed you."

"You're crazy. I took twenty minutes tops."

I pulled my face back but kept her body pressed against mine. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She nodded and grinned. "About as much as I love you."

I leaned in, and our mouths met in a kiss that became quickly more lustful than I had intended. When I pulled my mouth away from hers to follow the graceful curve of her neck, she whispered my name.

"I don't think you're quite clean enough," I said between nips of her neck and shoulder. "I think you need to join me in the shower so I can make sure you get adequately clean this time."

She hummed. "I don't think you want to get clean. I think you want to get dirty."

I said nothing but reached for the knot in her towel, undoing it with a flick of my fingers and letting it fall to the floor. She gasped and shivered.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked lazily.

"You. I love you so much. God, you're beautiful."

She gripped my shirt as I slowly backed her toward the bathroom. "I want you," I whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe gently, kicking the bathroom door closed behind me.

"Edward," she said again in a breathy voice, much more eager than she had been before her shower.

I pushed her up onto the countertop and trailed kisses down her warm body.

"Edward, maybe we shouldn't—"

I covered her mouth with mine again to stop her protests. "Oh, but we should," I said after pulling away briefly. She'd gotten used to the idea of sex in my parents' house, but now that she knew there were people here, she was apparently losing confidence. I knew she was conflicted about doing it while my family was only a few rooms away. I had no qualms about it.

But as my palms ghosted over her taut nipples, her shyness seemed to melt away, and she pulled at my shirt and jeans. When I was shed of the obstruction of clothing, I buried myself inside her quickly, both of us groaning and dropping our heads on each other's shoulders.

"Every time," she gasped as I moved inside her. "God...it's like...the first..."

"Bella," I breathed into her ear. "I love you so much. I want you forever."

She nodded against my neck. "Me too, Edward. _God_, me too...so much." It came out as a sob as she ground against my pelvic bone and pulsed around me.

When I came inside her, I pressed my forehead against hers, staring into beautiful brown eyes, knowing that this woman was my entire life. My very reason for existing.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was tempted to join Edward in the shower, but I had other things to do to get ready. I wanted to make a good impression on his grandmother.

_His grandmother. _She and Edward's parents had been just a few rooms away as we'd been doing the naughty on the bathroom counter. I really hoped it wasn't written all over my face. Maybe I could blame it on the hot shower.

Edward emerged from the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips. I bit my lip even as my body still hummed from my recent orgasm. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, and having him parade around in nothing but a towel was like torture.

"You look nice," he said, kissing me on the cheek as he reached into the closet to pull out his clothing.

I was wearing a black, curve-hugging sweater dress that had long sleeves and stopped right above my knees.

"Is this too much? Or too casual? I just want to look good enough."

"It's better than good enough."

Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and an untucked button-down, which seemed to be his uniform for any casual event. At home, he would normally wear jeans and a t-shirt for dinner, but he said his grandmother expected more.

"Ready?" he asked as I slipped on a pair of pink ballet flats.

I nodded, and he offered me his arm as though we were making a grand entrance into a ballroom. I took it, and left the haven of his bedroom.

Seated on the living room sofa was a lovely woman with white hair and kind eyes. She wore an expensive-looking pantsuit, which I found charming since she'd come directly from the airport.

"Gram?" Edward said. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"This must be Bella!" she said.

I stepped shyly from Edward's side. She placed a hand on each of my shoulders. "Well, you are even lovelier than Edward could ever describe."

I blushed as she pulled me into an embrace.

"It's lovely to meet you," I said when she finally let go. "I've heard so much about you. And thank you so much for the bracelet." I fingered the ever-present rose gold chain around my wrist.

She laughed. "Isn't it perfect, though? You and Edward having the same initials as _my_ Edward and me? When he told me your name, I immediately went home and dug this from my jewelry box."

"Thank you," I said again. "I love it. I never take it off."

"You're very welcome."

"Bella, you look very pretty," Esme said, coming from the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

"Thank you. So do you," I returned. Edward's mother personified grace and beauty, and apparently she'd gotten that from her mother.

At some point during dinner I fell in love with Edward's grandmother—er, Betty, as she'd insisted I call her. She was a lively woman, and she regaled me with stories of her travels. That year, she and her friends had visited Washington, DC in the spring to see the cherry blossoms. In the summer they went to Rome. Lovely fall colors lured them to upstate New York. And the winter chill shooed them away to Barbados for two weeks.

"Have you ever been to the Caribbean?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I've been on a couple of cruises."

"Ah, a cruise!" Carlisle said. "We haven't done one of those in forever, Esme."

"The girls and I have been thinking of doing an Alaskan cruise," Betty interjected.

Edward chuckled. I knew he got a kick out of the way she threw that term—_the girls_—around. I felt his hand on my knee and looked over at him with a smile.

"Will you look at these two?" Esme sighed.

"Mom, we're right here."

"Oh, let us have our fun," Betty said, swatting at him with her napkin. She winked at me. "Edward's never brought a serious girlfriend home to meet us before."

"What about in high school?" I asked, eager to get to the embarrassing adolescent stories.

Esme shook her head. "I don't think he had many girlfriends."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her then shrugged. "I went on dates. I was just more interested in music."

"Edward was such a prodigy when it came to music," Betty said. "So much like his grandfather."

He snorted. "Hardly a prodigy."

"You weren't here during those evening practice hours." Carlisle chuckled.

Dinner with Edward's family wasn't anything like I remembered it being with Renee and Charlie. I'd never had such an easygoing relationship with my parents. We'd talk a bit at dinner, but it wasn't over the dining room table. The three of us almost always ate in front of the television, with Charlie propped in his recliner and Mom and I curled up on the couch.

Sitting there with Edward's family made me a little wistful. It struck me that it was exactly what I wanted. If Edward and I got married and had a family, I wanted us to have this easy conversation with our children over a home-cooked dinner in a pretty dining room. Edward squeezed my knee under the table again, and I knew in that moment that there was nothing I wanted more than to spend my life with him in the exact way I'd just been daydreaming about.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a whirlwind of activity. I helped Esme and Betty cook and bake for their annual drop-in. All family, friends, and colleagues were invited to come and go as they pleased. Edward and Carlisle were sent out with a to-do list to brave the last-minute crowds.

I was cutting Christmas shapes out of dough I'd just rolled when Esme brought up a topic I hadn't expected.

"When was the last time you spoke with your mother, Bella?"

I froze. "Um...right before we left to come here."

"Oh, is she traveling?" asked Betty, having no idea of the nature of my relationship, or lack thereof, with my parents.

"No. She lives in Los Angeles."

"The girls and I just visited there last year! It's lovely...in some parts."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't actually been there."

"You haven't visited your mother?" Betty admonished. "How long has she lived there?"

I gulped as I pushed the snowman cookie cutter into the soft dough. "Um...almost two years."

"Bella and Edward were thinking of going for a visit during the spring," Esme interjected. "Weren't you?"

"Yeah." I placed the fragile little snowman on the cookie sheet.

"Why haven't you visited before?" Betty asked.

"Mother, this is kind of hard for Bella to talk about, I think—"

"It's okay," I said, clearing my throat. "Mom moved to L.A. right after she and my dad divorced. She met a man there and remarried. He has a teenage son. So she has this whole new family, and I just..." I trailed off.

"Oh, honey," Betty said, wiping her hands on a towel and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Your mother is always your mother, no matter where she goes or who else comes into her life."

I nodded and discretely swiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "I've been talking to her a lot more since Dad had the heart attack. And we've been looking at plane tickets for spring."

"Good!" Betty said, giving me another squeeze before going back to chopping vegetables. "I've been a mother and a grandmother for a long time now. I just know your mom is missing you terribly, even if she has a stepson. Nothing can ever replace your own child. And speaking of children..."

_Oh, no._

"When are you and Edward going to provide me with a great-grandchild?"

"Mother!" Esme exclaimed.

"What? It's not like I'm getting any younger. I'd like to see a great-grandchild. I do so love babies."

Esme laughed. "Don't you think they should get married first?"

I stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed as this exchange took place casually in Edward's mother's kitchen. Both women turned to me with matching inquisitive expressions.

"I—"

"It's okay," Esme said with a wink. "We're just teasing you."

I exhaled loudly and turned back to the miniature snowmen and gingerbread men, enjoying their silence as Esme and Betty chatted away. Much to my delight, they had already started on another topic.

* * *

A few hours later I stood in the shower, letting the hot water ease my muscles, which were a little stiff from working in the kitchen all day.

I jumped when I heard a loud wolf whistle carry through the bathroom. "Hey, gorgeous," Edward said with a laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled at him through the clear shower door as he leaned back against the counter, legs crossed at the ankles.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd sit and enjoy the show."

My face grew warm, and it had nothing to do with the hot water. No matter how many times he saw me naked, I always felt vulnerable and exposed when his eyes raked up and down my body. When his eyes met mine again, he smiled broadly and innocently.

"What?"

"Are you really going to just watch me?"

"Well, I could join you if you want." He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tore it over his head.

"As much as I'd love that, we don't have much time before the guests start arriving."

He shrugged and reassumed his position against the counter.

"How was your day?" I asked as I lifted my right leg and lathered it up to shave.

"Um... It was good."

"Were the stores really crowded?"

"Not too bad."

I turned to look at his distracted face and laughed. "Edward?"

"Sorry. How was your day?"

"It was interesting. Lots of girl talk."

"Did they work you hard?"

"Yes, but it was fun. We got a lot done."

From the corner of my eye, I watched him bite his lip, and I almost wished there was enough time to really put on a show for him—get him all riled and ready. Instead, I finished my shower routine and stepped out onto the soft rug. Edward wrapped me in a towel and kissed me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi." I giggled. "What's with you lately?"

"I'm just really happy that you're here with me. Having you here, spending Christmas with my family. It just means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you're happy. That's my number one priority, you know."

"Mine too. Making you happy, I mean. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as our lips met again. "Now get in the shower before your mother comes looking for us."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was reluctant to let Bella leave the bathroom after watching her shower, but I didn't want to push her into anything. She was apprehensive about the crowd of people that would be there soon. I couldn't help myself—I was feeling particularly amorous lately, so incredibly lucky to have Bella in my life. Seeing her interact with my family sealed the decision.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

Dad and I had a long talk about the subject while running our long list of errands. He encouraged me to talk to Charlie first. That made me more nervous than the thought of actually popping the question. But since he was in her life again, I felt it was the right thing to do. Dad regaled me with stories about asking my granddad for permission to marry Mom. I wasn't too worried about what Charlie would say, given the fact that he had just reappeared in her life. It was more of a formality than anything else.

Bella was applying makeup at the mirror above my dresser when I stepped out of the shower. Her short, red dress crept up a little in the back as she leaned forward, and I admired the smooth expanse of thigh that was revealed. I shook my head at myself and went into the walk-in closet to find something to wear.

"I laid your clothes out on the bed," said Bella.

_She did?_ "Since when do you lay out my clothes?"

"Since your mom told me what she wanted you to wear. She knows your preference for jeans and t-shirts."

"Everyone will be looking at you anyway. You're stunning, as always."

"Thank you," she said with a blush. "Which earrings should I wear?"

"None, so I can nibble on your ears whenever I want."

"You're silly."

"The diamond ones, then."

She snorted. "They're not diamonds. Like I could afford diamonds."

I turned my back to hide a smirk from her.

* * *

"That's a foxy lady you've got there," Aro said as he clapped me on the back. "It's good to see you attached for a change. You seem happy."

As my dad's best friend, Aro had been like an uncle to me for most of my life.

"Thanks," I said. "She's a good girl." I winked at her when she caught my eye from across the room.

"The happiness shows on both your faces. When's the wedding?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Did Dad tell you?"

Aro's face lit up. "No, but there's my answer. When are you going to ask her?"

I swallowed the last of my glass of wine. "I'm not really sure yet."

Dad came over to introduce Aro to an associate, so I thanked him silently with a grin and tip of my empty glass and left to find Bella.

She stood across the room next to my mom, who was chatting with her friend Carmen. I snuck up behind them and encircled Bella's waist with my arms, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hi," I said. "Having fun?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Edward!" Carmen exclaimed. "Esme's just been telling me the most wonderful things about you and Bella here, who is most charming, I must say."

"Thanks. I like her a lot, too."

Mom and Carmen giggled, and Gram waltzed up to take Bella's hand. "I'm going to steal young Bella away for a moment, my dears."

With that, she was out of my arms, being pulled across the room and into the kitchen.

"Edward, Esme tells me your grandfather's music shop is doing exceptionally well," said Carmen, a marketing consultant.

As we talked about the shop and everything I'd done with it, I kept one eye out for Bella. My eyes and ears were always on the lookout for her, craving her presence. I excused myself at a lull in the conversation and found Bella standing with my dad, his arm thrown around her shoulders. They both grinned as someone snapped a picture.

"There you are," I said, taking her hand and pulling her close to me. "I've barely seen you all evening."

"I know," she said, leaning into me. "I've missed you today."

I kissed her forehead. The crowd in my parents' condo was beginning to thin out, leaving me extremely grateful. I was anxious to get to bed. Not only for an excuse to hold Bella's warm body against mine without a roomful of eyes, but so we could wake up together the next morning and celebrate our first Christmas together. I was excited to share old traditions and start new ones with her.

My heart swelled in my chest as I thought to myself that this was just the first of many Christmases we'd be spending together.


	21. It's a Wonderful Life

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of a really nice dream when I felt a tickle on my ear, drawing me out of my warm and pleasant slumber. By the time I realized the tickling was Edward whispering in my ear, I'd forgotten what the nice dream was about.

"Merry Christmas," he breathed.

I yawned, stretched, and turned in his arms to face him. "Good morning," I said with a sleepy grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "What time is it?"

"About nine. And the smell of what promises to be a really good breakfast is coming from the kitchen."

I breathed in the scent of bacon and coffee wafting down the hall, sneaking through the crack under the door. "Mmmm. Let's go."

He rolled out of bed and put his hands out to pull me up into a huge hug.

"I love you," he said, squeezing me tightly.

"I love you, too. And I'm suddenly ravenous, so let's go."

He chuckled and led me by the hand out to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Esme called. She was standing at the counter in her robe and plating French toast. "Merry Christmas."

She led us to the dining room to find Carlisle and Betty seated with their mugs of coffee and a feast that looked like it would not five, but fifty.

Breakfast was a leisurely and jovial affair. Esme and Carlisle shared stories of Christmas mornings during Edward's childhood, including the year he cried because Santa didn't bring him a real sailboat. When we finished eating, I helped Esme clear the table.

"We'll leave the cleaning for later," she said. "Let's get to the presents!"

Carlisle and Edward were already sorting out presents underneath the Christmas tree. Edward looked up at me with his gorgeous crooked smile and his messy bedhead and pointed to a pile of gifts in front of a chair.

"Those are yours," he said.

I looked back at the heap of gifts and narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought we weren't going overboard."

"They're not all from me. Some are from Santa."

"Santa. Right." I moved to the armchair, curling up and draping an afghan over my legs. When we were all seated with our respective piles of festively wrapped packages, Esme clapped and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay! Shall we open one at a time? Or just tear right in?"

"Let's each open one special one first, then we'll dig in," Carlisle suggested.

After being meticulous about not tear the wrapping paper, Betty opened a beautiful pair of earrings. Esme opened a new leather bag. Carlisle got an iPad, which he began to play with like a kid with a new toy.

Edward's first gift was an enlarged black-and-white photo of himself with his grandfather. His eyes glistened and he cleared his throat.

"I've never seen this picture before," he said in a low voice. I watched him trace the lines of his grandpa's face. They sitting on two leather chairs, facing each other with their guitars in their laps, laughing at some unknown inside joke. The joy and love showed through the black-and-white print. It must have been taken not long before the older Edward died, because my Edward didn't look much different.

"They were always laughing at something together," Betty said fondly. "It was fun to watch them play. Of course, there was a lot more laughter than singing most of the time."

Edward smiled at the memory and propped the large frame against the hearth, then jumped up to wrap his grandmother in a hug. I heard them both sniff quietly before he let go and sat down beside her. All eyes were suddenly on me, and my eyes darted from face to face until I realized it was my turn. I felt myself blush under all the attention.

"Here," Edward said, taking a small blue box from the pocket of his robe and handing it to me with a beatific smile.

My heart skipped a beat and then pounded. It wasn't just any blue box. It was _the_ blue box. Robin's egg blue, to be precise. With a white ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a little bow on top. I took it from him, my hands shaking.

I just stared at it. _Could this be it? _I wondered. He'd been hinting around about rings and big questions. I looked up with a tentative smile to see them all leaning forward in their seats. Once I tugged the ribbon from the box, I took a deep breath and lifted the lid. Inside was a suede pouch the same shade of blue as the box, with _Tiffany & Co._ stamped across it in black. I undid the tiny snap of the pouch, and shook its contents into my hand.

I was overcome by several emotions: relief, disappointment, love, and gratitude. The item was not a diamond engagement ring, but a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was thin and dainty and held a silver charm in the shape of a heart. It was elegant and simple.

"It made me think of you," Edward said, his voice drawing my gaze back up to the smiling faces around me. He smirked at me, picking up on my surprise, and took the necklace from my still-shaking hand. I moved my hair to the side so he could clasp it around my neck.

As everyone rustled through bags and handed out boxes, Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back as I embraced him.

I had a feeling he knew exactly what I'd think was in the box. He was definitely one for a slow build. I hadn't actually expected him to propose on Christmas. It was a little too obvious for him.

"Let's open some more gifts!" Carlisle said, breaking us from our private moment.

There was a flurry of paper and tissue and bows as we opened and gushed over gifts. Edward didn't stop at spoiling me with the necklace. He also gave me a new bag I'd been drooling over, a set of very nice paintbrushes, some books, and a calendar featuring the works of the abstract expressionists. Esme gave us a framed copy of the picture that sat on Edward's dresser—the one Jasper had taken and sent her without us knowing.

Edward was like a little boy opening his gifts. He and Carlisle received matching remote-control cars from "Santa." There's nothing quite like the sight of two grown men steering toy cars around piles of wrapping paper and gifts.

I gave Edward a couple of DVDs, a leather wallet, and—just for fun—a karaoke microphone to plug into his iPod.

While we cleaned up bits of paper and ribbon, the Cullens' phone rang shrilly and Edward went to answer it. He came back to the living room with the phone in his hand, smiling and making his way toward me.

"Sure, man. Congratulations again," he said.

He handed the phone over to me. "Jasper and Alice want to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Alice?" I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"I've been trying to call you all morning!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I guess I left my cell in the other room. Merry Christmas! How has your morning been?"

"Merry Christmas to you too. And my morning has been spectacular."

"Did you get those boots you've been coveting?"

"Well, yes. But even better..." She paused for what I assumed she thought was a dramatic effect.

"Jasper asked me to marry him!" she shrieked. It was so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear to process her words.

"Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed, bouncing on my toes. "Oh, wow!" I had no other words. Edward chuckled at me from his perch on the arm of the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him, then turned my attention back to Alice. "I'm so excited for you."

"Bella, oh my gosh, we have SO much planning to do. I want to be a June bride. You know I've always said that. And of course you'll be my maid of honor, and I want to have tons of hydrangeas everywhere and white lights..." Alice went on about wedding plans as I giggled and wiped tears from my eyes.

"You're the first person I called, so I have to go now," she said. "We still have to call my parents."

I laughed. "I'm honored you called me first. Congratulations, Alice. Hug Jasper for me, okay?"

"I will," she said. "I love you!"

"Love you, too," I said and hung up the phone.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "That 'errand' you and Jasper went on a few weeks ago?"

He nodded as he grinned back and pulled me into a hug. "It was really hard not to tell you, but I knew you'd have a hard time keeping it from Alice, too."

"You're right. It would have been incredibly difficult." I laughed again and buried my face in his neck, taking in his familiar and warm scent.

It was one of the best Christmases I could remember having in a long time. We sat around watching _A Christmas Story _and eating the candy from our stockings. I helped Esme and Betty cook dinner, and we ate together again as a family. And it was without hesitation that I mentally included myself in that group. One of the Cullen family.

* * *

"Ladies, if we don't leave soon, we'll never get there!" Carlisle's voice boomed from down the hall.

Esme and I laughed and gossiped while she expertly curled my hair for the New Year's Eve Gala at the Four Seasons. We were both excited to get dressed up and spend an evening dancing and dining in splendor. The package Edward's parents had purchased for us included dinner, drinks, a midnight toast, an overnight stay in the hotel, and a New Year's Day brunch. To say I was excited was an understatement.

Not to mention that it would be Edward's and my first night alone together since we'd arrived in Chicago. I was looking forward to that most of all.

"Just a minute, darling!" Esme called. She gave my hair a final spritz. It looked perfect. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and admired my reflection while Esme put in her diamond earrings and gathered her clutch and wrap.

My black dress was long and flowing with a large cut-out in the back. I knew Edward was eager to see the dress on me; I'd wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Ready?" Esme asked as I looked over my shoulder and watched the way the curls tumbled over my bare back when I moved my head from side to side.

"Yep," I said with a smile. We exited the room and walked arm-in-arm down the hallway.

* * *

**EPOV**

Leaning against the living room wall was the only comfortable position I could find without wrinkling my stupid tux. I tugged at the bow tie, readjusted my cuff links, and brushed imaginary lint from my sleeves, but my discomfort was forgotten immediately as Bella came around the corner. She walked confidently with her shoulders held back and her head high, and all I could think about was her walking toward me on a different day, me wearing a different tux, her in a different kind of dress. I crossed the room in just a few strides to take her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"You look very pretty," I said. She did a little spin, showing off her bare back, and I had to subtly adjust myself. Her long brown hair fell in soft curls down elegant, exposed skin. I took her hand again and pulled her to me for a kiss. "Stunning."

Dad and I gathered up the overnight bags, and the four of us made our way out the door to the elevator and down to the car. When we arrived at the hotel, Bella was nearly vibrating with excitement. We checked in, and the bellhop took our bags and led us up to our rooms. Bella crossed to the floor-to-ceiling windows to take in the skyline while I tipped the bellhop.

"The view is amazing!"

"Not as amazing as this one," I said, looking down at her cleavage.

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're silly."

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you. I've never seen you in a tux before, you know." She tugged on the lapels of my jacket, pulling me down for a kiss. I pressed her back against the window as my hands roamed.

"I can't wait to get you back up here later," I whispered as I nipped at her neck.

"Me neither. But we have to go downstairs to the party before we can come back up."

Down in the ballroom, a live band played old standards while people danced, mingled, and milled around with drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

We got drinks and found my parents' friends at a table near the center of the room. Carmen and her husband Eleazar were there, as well as Aro and his girlfriend Maggie. Before she could get caught up in conversation, I pulled Bella to my side.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure."

We joined the other couples swaying to the soft sounds of "The Way You Look Tonight."

"An appropriate song for our first dance of the night," I said. "I've never seen you look lovelier. You're glowing."

"I've got a lot to be happy about."

We danced to two more songs and went back to the table for dinner. The hour passed quickly, and I was grateful despite how much fun we were having. With every glass of wine or champagne, every whisper or kiss or touch, I became less and less patient about getting Bella back upstairs.

The clock hands finally crawled toward to midnight, and we took our champagne to the dance floor for the countdown. We kissed, sang "Auld Lang Syne," and toasted the New Year. Then I leaned down and kissed the spot behind Bella's ear that made her melt every time.

"Let's get out of here while there's enough commotion to hide us."

She nodded and pulled me by the hand to our empty table, where we grabbed our belongings and hightailed it to the elevators. There was no making out in the elevator since two elderly couples joined us before the doors could slide closed.

But as soon as we were safely in our room, I pressed her up against the door and nipped at her neck. "I've been waiting all night for this."

She breathed out slowly. "Me too."

Our hands and lips were everywhere at once as she backed me into the room, close to the large window. I turned her so she faced the glittering skyline and kissed her exposed back while slowly unzipping her dress. It hung loose, held only by the straps at her shoulders, and I stood back to admire her. My eyes followed the long line of her back down to two tiny indentations just above the curve of her bottom. A lace thong peeked out of the unzipped portion of the dress.

"This view..." I began, drawing air in through my teeth.

"Mmhmm," she said quietly, though I knew we weren't admiring the same one.

I slipped my hands inside her dress and around her sides to find her pert breasts naked and waiting. "No bra, hmm?" I murmured as my thumbs skimmed her nipples.

She shook her head and tipped it back to grin at me.

"I like it," I whispered against her neck.

She let the dress shimmy to the floor and turned to me, standing in front of the moonlit city of Chicago in nothing but a pair of shiny black heels.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now," I said, unable to keep the pure lust out of my voice.

She pushed my jacket off my shoulders and undid the buttons of my shirt as I took care of the tie. I laved her neck and collarbones while she made quick work of my pants, and then I reclaimed her lips with mine. When we were matched in states of undress, I turned her around again to face the window, sweeping her hair over her shoulder so I could have full access to her neck.

"Do you know what I'm going to do, Bella Swan?"

"No," she whispered as I took her hands and placed them up against the glass.

"I'm going to fuck you right here in front of this window, where the whole city can see."

She whimpered. I cupped her breasts and squeezed gently before pinching and twisting her hard nipples. Her hot little ass pressed back against my cock, and I groaned, needing to see if she was ready for me. My right hand drifted down her ribcage, over her stomach, across a hipbone, between her thighs, where she was already wet and hot.

"Edward!" she cried when I pushed two fingers inside her and teased her clit with the heel of my hand. Hot, wet arousal coated my fingers as it rushed forth.

It seemed my Bella liked a little exhibitionism.

"Does this turn you on? Standing here naked with my fingers inside you where anyone can see?"

"God, yes," she moaned. "So fucking hot."

She pushed her ass back slightly, leaning harder on the thick window, and my cock twitched against her. I reached down to move it between her legs, sliding back and forth between the tops of her wet thighs.

"I need you, Edward. Please."

I removed my fingers from her and brought them to my mouth, licking her taste from them, then turned her face toward me so I could kiss her plump lips. "Please what, Bella?"

"P-please."

"What do you need, baby?" My cock slid against her slick skin, the head of it hitting her clit.

"I need you in me. Now." She reached down and stilled me, putting me in and pushing back, urging me to sink further inside her. "Edward," she ground out. "Please."

I spread one hand over her abdomen and leaned against the window with the other as I pulled out and pushed in over and over again.

"I like watching our reflection in the glass," Bella said between gasps.

Her words pushed me closer to the edge. I felt like I was going to burst. Everything tonight had been building up to this moment. It had been two weeks since we'd been really alone, without having to worry about someone walking into the apartment to hear us. I was grateful that my parents' hotel room was a far walk down the hall.

I had every intention of making her scream my name more than once tonight.

I pulled back and thrust harder. Her back arched and she moaned loudly.

"Yes, Edward. Harder."

I thrust forward roughly, making her cry out with the depth and force. "How's that? Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she cried. "God, yes." Her head tilted back, and I nipped at her neck and shoulders.

She pushed against the window, her hips bucking backward as both our bodies wound tighter and tighter. A pleasurable ache traveled down my spine and settled in the pit of my stomach. Bella's movements sped up, telling me she was close too. I flattened one hand low over her abdomen again, and the fingers of my other hand found her swollen clit waiting for me.

"Edward," she whimpered. "Oh, I'm so close." I teased her in time with my thrusts, and she tightened and spasmed.

She pulsed around me, squeezing me, urging me over the edge, and I exploded inside her, filling her with my hot release.

We kissed and caressed as our movements slowed. She laid her head back on my chest, rising and falling with my labored breaths.

I pressed kisses to her head and face. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She opened one eye and looked up at me. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you really?"

She smiled and nodded. "If it's half as much as I love you, then it's still an awful lot."

I chuckled and pulled out of her, moving us back toward the bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked once we were cleaned up and lying side by side on top of the bed, still too warm to get under the covers.

"I did. Especially that last part."

"Tired?"

"Mmm." She rolled over to tuck herself into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "That was pretty hot, doing it in front of the window."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

I laughed into her hair. We lay together in silence for a few moments, me trailing my fingers up and down her spine as her breathing evened out.

"Good night, Bella," I whispered. "Happy new year."

She murmured something but was already half asleep. I chuckled again quietly and settled in for a good night's sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. My mind was working, planning, plotting, and I couldn't get it to stop. I wanted to marry this woman, and I didn't want to wait much longer.

I knew she thought the little blue box held a ring. It was cruel, but it was my dad's idea. "Always keep them on their toes," he'd said as we stared into glass case. I thought about the real reason we'd gone to Tiffany's that day. The other blue box, wrapped in white ribbon, was hidden away in my room at my parents' house. The box that held the most important piece of jewelry I'd ever bought, which I planned to give her in just a few weeks' time.

Maybe it wasn't very original of me, but I decided to ask her on Valentine's Day. I wondered for a second if she'd be anticipating it. I decided it didn't matter. She knew it was coming, and if what my dad said was right, she'd be expecting it at every turn.

I smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. With my plan formulated and decisions made, I was able to slip into a long, restful sleep with my future wife in my arms.


	22. Pillow Talk

**BPOV**

The very first thought that entered my head upon waking up on New Year's Day was that I'd had way too much champagne. I hadn't moved a single muscle and my head was already pounding. I tentatively opened one eye, then the other, relieved to see that there was minimal light coming through the gap between the curtains. I was also disappointed to wake to an empty bed. Sweeping my hair out of my face, I sat up and glanced around the room, but he wasn't there.

I had just begun to drift off again when the sound of a key card sliding through the lock jerked me awake. The strong aroma of what promised to be a nice, bold coffee assaulted my nose before Edward appeared around the corner.

"Morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

I lifted a hand to my head. "Bit of a headache, but I'm good."

"Just 'good,' huh?" He set the coffee cups down on the dresser and crawled toward me on the bed.

I snickered, thinking of the previous night's sinful end. "Maybe a little better than good."

"Just a little?"

"Okay. Other than the pounding head, I feel amazing."

"That's what I thought," he said with a wink, handing me some ibuprofen and a bottle of water from the nightstand.

I nodded as I swallowed the pills and gulped down half the water. "When's checkout?" I asked as I stretched my slightly sore muscles. They hadn't had such a thorough...workout...for a couple of weeks.

"Noon," Edward replied as he began nibbling on that perfect spot behind my ear. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No" I sighed as his lips moved down my neck. "Definitely no hurry."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm."

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"About what?"

He chuckled. "Breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a little peckish. I tried to ascertain which of my needs was greater: food or sex. _Hmm...I've never tried combining them, _I thought with a snort.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Nowhere. Just a silly train of thought."

"So...food?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"Good." He jumped up from the bed and disappeared around the corner. Within seconds he was back with a tray full of food.

"Where'd you get all this?"

"I ordered it when I went downstairs to find coffee. Told them I'd bring it up myself. I wanted to treat you to a little brunch in bed to celebrate the start of a new year together."

"Aw, that's sweet, cheese-meister."

"Ouch, Bella. I'm wounded."

"Sorry, Mayor McCheese."

"You know you love the cheesiness."

"Yes, I do. I love everything about you. Now what's under here?" I lifted the cover from a plate to find a pile of fluffy French toast, complete with strawberries and powdered sugar. I swooned. "Oh, now I love you even more."

* * *

We met Carlisle and Esme in the lobby at noon exactly. A delicious breakfast followed by a luxurious shower and a playful romp had me all warm and glowy. If Edward's parents noticed the goofy grins on either of our faces, they didn't mention it. Thank God.

Since we were leaving the next day, we spent New Year's Day with Carlisle, Esme, and Betty at the condo. They took us out for a lovely dinner, and we went to bed early so we could be up with the sun to make our flight.

While leaving Chicago was bittersweet, I was dying to see Alice and her new engagement ring, and actually excited to talk wedding plans and details. "You'll be my maid of honor, of course," she said during one of our phone conversation. "And there won't be any ugly bridesmaids' dresses!"

But I was sad that Edward's family lived so far away. I'd really enjoyed seeing them every day. The three of them insisted on accompanying us to the airport and even came inside, following us all the way to the security gate. Hugs, kisses, a couple of tears, and much love...and we were off. I loved the Cullens. They were exactly what a girl dreamed of when she thought of future in-laws. _Jumping the gun a bit there, aren't we, Bella? _I thought. I knew Edward wanted to marry me, and the feeling was mutual, but he hadn't asked yet. He'd even kept Jasper's plans to propose to Alice a secret. I wondered if Jasper would let Alice in on any plans Edward would make. Or had made...if he was going to make them... _Gah, stop the circular thinking and get a grip!_

I followed Edward down the gangway to the plane. Our flight back was a direct one, which had us walking into our apartment within three hours, dropping bags on the living room floor and sinking into the couch.

Edward stretched and sighed. "It's good to be home."

"Yeah. I was a little sad to leave, though."

He shrugged and pulled me into his arms. "It's always tough to leave family." We were silent for a moment, and then he pulled out the big guns. "Speaking of family, when are we going to visit your mom?"

"We just got home. Let's talk about something else. Even better, let's go wash off the travel ick."

"Can we just sit here for a while?"

"We've been sitting for hours!"

"Are you whining?" he asked with a chuckle, pushing on my shoulders so he could see my face.

"No. But you're going to be the one pouting when I take a long, hot shower without you."

"Oh?"

"I might use up all the hot water."

"That would be tragic."

"It really would." I stood and slipped my shirt off, leaving a trail of clothing in my wake as I made my way to the master bathroom. I was already in the shower with the shampoo poured out into my hand when he stepped in.

"Allow me," he said as I began to work the suds through my long hair. He moved my hands and replaced them with his, lathering up the shampoo and massaging my scalp. "Feel good?"

"Marvelous."

He tilted my head back gently into the stream of water and rinsed it, then repeated the whole process with conditioner. "You spoil me. I'm going to expect stuff like this forever now. A necklace from Tiffany's, brunch in bed, washing my hair..."

"Forever, huh?"

I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face. "Well...I mean...as long as you keep me." I smirked back at him. "Because I'm never letting you go."

His hands slid down my body and stopped at the small of my back. "Eh, I think I'll keep you around," he said through my favorite grin.

I reached blindly behind me for the soap as he kissed me, then pulled away so I could work up a lather between my hands. I smoothed the soap over his shoulders, down his arms, and back up his chest. He made a low sound in his throat as I worked my way down his abs, around his dick, and down his thighs. His raised eyebrow demanded that I keep the teasing to a minimum, so I gave him what he wanted. He threw his head back and groaned when my soapy hands glided over his erection.

"That feels amazing," he rasped.

"Oh, good. It's supposed to."

Edward laughed darkly and lowered his lips to mine, kisses growing more urgent as he hardened further in my hands. "Keep that up and I'm going to come very, very soon," he said against my mouth.

"That was my intention." I squeezed and slipped my hands up and down faster. He shook slightly and abandoned kissing me, though his lips were parted against mine as he panted.

"Bella—" Before he could finish his warning, he pulsed in my hands, warm liquid spilling over my hands and onto my stomach. I won't lie—feeling that made me hot with need.

He slumped back against the wall and pulled me to him. "That was incredible," he rasped, hands slipping up and down my back, into my hair and back down to my butt. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said. When I was good and coated in bubbles, he turned me and pressed my back to his chest, hands roaming through the froth and down between my legs.

"I wasn't expecting anything in return," I said, clenching my thighs together. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Then give me this, too. I'm greedy."

It didn't take much for me to concede. His left arm looped under mine and angled up so that his hand rested on my breast. Fingers played at my right nipple, caressing and pinching lightly as his other hand moved at the apex of my thighs. My head fell back to rest on his chest, and he bent to kiss me. "How's that?" he asked as he slipped a finger inside me. I didn't have any words. I hoped the sounds I made would suffice as encouragement.

Warmth spread throughout my body, and sparks ignited as he curled his finger to hit the exact. Right. Spot. I clenched around him as my orgasm hit me. It radiated through my body as his strong arms held me securely against him.

"Jesus," I said as I sank back and caught my breath. "You'd think after a few months the novelty would wear off."

He snorted. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged and turned to wrap my arms around his neck. "It's always feels new and exciting. Never gets old. It's never been like that with anyone else."

"Good. Then I have a firm hold on you."

"You've had a firm hold on me for quite some time now. But it has nothing to do with the mind-blowing sex."

* * *

The next day we made plans to meet Alice and Jasper for dinner. They were already seated when we walked into the restaurant. Alice waved her arm and bounced in her seat.

"I missed you!" she said as I wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you, too. Now let me see this ring."

It was a vintage-inspired cushion style—absolutely gorgeous and just so Alice. "It's beautiful," I said, laughing at myself as my eyes teared up.

We talked wedding plans throughout dinner. She wanted a formal, candlelit wedding. She even showed me some pictures of bridal gowns on her phone. "I haven't gone to try anything on yet. I wanted to wait until you got back. But now that you're here, we really have to get a move on. June is only five months away, and there's no telling what places are still available for the reception, and we'll need to order dresses right away..."

Her excitement was contagious.

Later that night as Edward and I lay together in bed, I put myself in those daydreams about dresses and flowers and legally binding myself to the man I loved. I hadn't had thoughts like those in a long time. With Mike, I'd thought about what our wedding would be like, but I wasn't quite as sure about it then. But everything was different with Edward. Instead of it being a scary idea, thinking about marrying him made me feel high.

"What about March?" Edward asked suddenly, kissing me on the shoulder.

"What about it?"

"I think you promised your mom a visit. March sounds like a good time to do it. I bet it's really nice in California then."

I blew out a long breath. "I know. It just feels weird, having been angry at her for so long. I don't know what to feel now."

"Just stop worrying about it. She's your mom. I'm sure things will be fine once you see her."

"If I could 'just stop worrying,' I would," I said, finding it difficult to keep the irritation out of my voice. "You have the perfect family. You have no idea what it's like."

"You never know what goes on behind closed doors, Bella. I was a sullen teenager, too. We had our rough patches. It's different when you grow up and move away. Of course parents are happy to see you and dote on you when you visit." He paused, as though debating whether to continue. "I think you only feel the way you do because you've distanced yourself from them. You've spoken with your mom on the phone a few times recently. She obviously loves you and wants to see you. It's your own fear that's keeping you away."

I buried my face in my pillow and sniffed quietly as tears fell from my eyes. He heard it anyway.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he murmured, kissing my hair and trying to nudge me so I'd turn around and face him.

"It's not you. It's just the whole damn thing." I wiped a hand across my face and turned over. "You're right. I'm the one that distanced myself from them. Honestly, what business is it of mine what my parents do with their lives? They're adults. They've each done what they wanted, and they're obviously both happier for it." I sniffed again. "Maybe if I'd paid better attention instead of being a brat, I would've learned something from that."

He chuckled into my ear. "You're not a brat. I can't even imagine what it's like having your parents divorce when you're an adult. Of course it would give you some insecurities."

I shrugged. "I know I need to grow up and get over it. So yes, Edward. We'll go to California."

"I've never been to California."

"Me neither," I said with a smirk. "It kind of sounds like fun. Aside from being nervous about meeting her new family."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it for another couple of months." Edward pulled me into his arms, and we snuggled down under the covers.

"You're right. I have plenty of time."

"You have all the time you want, love," he said, kissing my hand.

* * *

**EPOV**

January went by so quickly that we barely had time to blink. I was growing nervous about my plans to propose to Bella on Valentines Day. It was a good thing I'd picked out the ring with my dad while we were in Chicago. Things were busy at the music shop this time of year with people who had received the promise of music lessons for Christmas. Once Bella's internship ended, Kate offered her a part-time job, which she hoped would turn to full-time soon. The moments I was away from her were filled with thoughts of seeing her again, and the bits of time we had together ended way too fast.

I couldn't explain the apprehension I felt. We wanted each other forever. I knew she would say yes. But it was an important moment, and there wouldn't be any do-overs. I wanted it to be perfect. So I planned it out, discussing details with my mom and Jasper. Alice wasn't let in on the plans, just as Bella hadn't known about her impending engagement.

Though January flew by, the first to weeks of February seemed to drag. I was getting antsy. Keeping secrets from Bella wasn't easy. And it wasn't just because I wanted to share everything with her. My girl was _nosy_! If I had a vague phone conversation when she was around, she asked a million questions. She claimed it was under the guise of wanting to know how my parents and Gram were doing.

After all the work and preparation, you can imagine my surprise and disappointment when all my meticulous planning fell through. The extravagant dinner for two. The reservation at a bed and breakfast. All those damned flowers I'd ordered. Everything went to shit—no pun intended—because of a stupid little fucker called norovirus, a horrible illness that made me want to shoot myself full of drugs and sleep until it passed.

Bella was busy simmering a very fragrant spaghetti sauce a few nights before Valentine's Day. The scent of what was normally one of my favorite meals suddenly made me nauseous. I flopped down onto the couch with a cold cloth over my eyes, hoping I wasn't getting a migraine. I hadn't had one in a long time.

"Dinner's ready!" Bella called from the kitchen.

I sat up and groaned at the wave of dizziness. Bella stood in front of me with two plates of spaghetti.

"I thought we could curl up and eat in here. Watch a movie or some—" She trailed off. "Edward? Are you okay?"

My mouth was salivating, and it wasn't over the dishes she set on the coffee table. "I don't know."

"You look pale." Her cool hands on my face were soothing, and I leaned into her touch. "Oh, Edward. You're burning up."

"Shit. I can't get sick."

She was on the phone with my dad when I felt the tell-tale tightening in my jaw. I raced to the bathroom and puked everything I'd consumed that day. It didn't make me feel any better. I still felt nauseated and dizzy. As I swished water around in my mouth and brushed my teeth, I heard Bella on the phone, giving Dad the gross details.

"I think he just got sick. Oh. Okay. I will. Thank you, Carlisle. I'll call you tomorrow."

I opened the bathroom door to find her standing there with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It came on really suddenly."

"Your dad said it's probably a twenty-four hour virus." She ran her hands through my hair as I lay face down on the bed. "You probably caught it from one of those kids you've been teaching."

"Damned kids and their stupid germs."

"I'll get you something for the fever."

She was gone and back again within a minute, handing me a glass of water and some pills. "Here, take these. And drink all of that. Carlisle said it's important to stay hydrated."

I groaned between sips of water. "Yeah, yeah."

She rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead. "Just drink the water and get into bed. I'm going to clean the kitchen, and then I'll be back, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Of course."

I think I was probably asleep before she even stepped foot out of the bedroom.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I can't do this, Bella."

"Yes you can, Edward. Just try."

He whimpered as he nibbled on the corner of a piece of dry toast. It was the third day of the awful virus, and I felt so badly for him, but there wasn't anything I or any doctor could do for him. We'd heard on the news that there was a particularly bad bout of norovirus going around. Edward wasn't the only one suffering from constant nausea and vomiting and...other bathroom behaviors I didn't want to know anything about. Alice had it, as did Jake and Rosalie. I never thought I'd find myself taking care of a sick person so effortlessly. I was a sympathetic puker. Oddly enough, nursing Edward back to health had been easy.

I might have gone a little overboard with the bleach and Lysol, though. As much sympathy as I had for him, there was no way I wanted to catch what he had.

"See?" I said when he finished the entire piece of toast. "Not so bad, right?"

He sipped from a bottle of Vitamin Water. "Not horrible."

"If you can keep that down, I'll get you another one."

He nodded and slumped back against his makeshift bed on the couch. Edward wasn't the best patient in the world. I guessed that came from being fussed over as a doctor's son.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," he said. "I'm surprised you haven't run out the door screaming."

"Of course not. I don't have anywhere else to stay."

He threw a pillow at me, and I laughed. "Hey, look at that. You're getting some strength back. You've even got a little color in your cheeks."

"Don't antagonize the weakling," he said, coughing delicately for emphasis before sinking back into the cushions.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Why don't you take a nap? If the toast stays down, I'll make some soup for dinner."

He grinned. "I love you."

I went to him and squeezed his hand, refusing to get close to his face for fear of the horrible germs. "I love you, too. And taking care of you is my pleasure."

I blew him a kiss and promptly went into the kitchen to disinfect my hands and arms with antibacterial soap.


	23. A Place in the Sun

**BPOV**

"Please, please can I kiss you?" Edward begged me on Friday night. He was feeling much better and hadn't gotten sick for two days. I was so afraid of getting the awful virus that I hadn't let him touch me.

"Maybe," I said. "If you can eat a real dinner and you still feel okay."

He pouted but conceded defeat. "Do you know how frustrating it is not to be able to kiss your girlfriend when she's sitting right next to you?" I heard him mutter something about taunting him with tiny shorts.

"No, but I do know how horrible you've felt for the past week, and I'm taking every precaution against catching your germs."

"I've noticed." Edward didn't take well to sitting around the house and doing nothing. Books and the Wii only held his attention for so long. He was itching to get back to the shop and lessons, even though that was likely where he'd picked up the virus in the first place.

That night, I made a simple dinner of stir-fried vegetables and chicken, and Edward devoured it with gusto.

"Oh, God," he said on a sigh. "I never thought I'd miss solid food so much."

"Careful. You don't want to overdo it and make yourself sick again."

"You're such a good nurse. Have you thought about a career in healthcare?" He smirked, knowing full well how squeamish I was about illness and blood and injury.

"Ugh. I'd probably pass out on the first day."

Edward chuckled and shoveled another bite into his mouth. "Seriously. You've taken such good care of me this week. I love you, Bella."

"Of course. Did you expect me to leave you here alone in your misery?" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

His smile was radiant. "Does this mean I can finally kiss you?"

I shrugged and sighed but was unable to hide my grin. "I suppose so."

He was extra attentive for the rest of the evening. To show his appreciation, he touched and kissed every inch of me in bed later that night. I was consumed by it.

* * *

A few days later, I had lunch with Angela and Jessica. Both of them had managed to avoid getting sick. Thank goodness for that, because Angela had had enough puking with her recently passed morning sickness.

"How far along are you now?" Jessica asked, reaching over to pat Angela's baby bump.

"Twenty-six weeks," she answered in between bites of a huge hamburger. "I feel as big as a house, and I'm only getting bigger."

Jess eyed the burger and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. The baby likes meat."

I giggled. "You're all belly, Ang. You look radiant. It doesn't look like you've gained an ounce anywhere else."

She snorted. "My ass is nice and cushy. Ben likes it."

Jessica picked at her salad. "You're still due at the end of May, then?"

Angela gave her an odd look. "Well, yes."

"I'm not dumb," Jessica huffed. "Doctors get those things wrong all the time."

"It was pretty cut and dry with me. We knew exactly when this baby was conceived." She leaned back and patted her stomach fondly. "It may have been a surprise, but it was easy to figure out once we thought about it."

"I'm excited to meet her. Or him," I said. "I love babies."

"I'm actually getting really nervous. I've been reading all these books, and the number of things that can go wrong is just crazy." Her brow furrowed. "Ben asked me to quit reading them."

"Oh! That reminds me," I said, digging around in my large bag. "I got you something. This book might be a little more fun."

"_The Baby Owner's Manual,_" she read aloud with a laugh. "_Operating Instructions, Trouble-Shooting Tips, and Advice on First-Year Maintenance. _Sounds entertaining, to say the least. I think Ben will approve. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome. So are you guys still set on the big reveal?" I asked.

"Yes. We want to do it the old-fashioned way and be surprised."

"You're going to get a lot of yellow and green and white stuff at your baby shower," Jessica said.

"Or maybe we should buy two of everything—one in pink and one in blue," I joked. "Then you can return the wrong color."

She shrugged. "We won't need much at first anyway."

"Or we could wait and have the shower after the baby's born," Jessica suggested.

"I'm okay with whatever," Angela insisted. "Our moms are throwing a shower together next month, so if you guys want to wait until after to do yours, that's fine. But like I told you, it's really not necessary." She clasped her hands together and adopted a fake, high-pitched tone. "Your love and support is all we need." Then she dove back into her huge burger.

"Maybe I'll just buy you a membership to a steak-of-the-month club," Jessica said with a snort.

* * *

Edward and I sat side-by-side on the couch later, searching for plane tickets to California.

"Looks like buying the from the airline site is cheaper than the other sites this time," Edward said.

I hummed. "Interesting. Well, should we go ahead and buy them or keep waiting for cheaper fares?"

"I don't think we're going to find much cheaper fares on tickets across the country, babe," he answered. "Let's just do it."

"We just did."

"You know what I meant. But I'm up for it again if you are." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Whatever, Mr. Stamina. Let's just buy these tickets so I can call my mom and let her know."

I rubbed my eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I'm so ready for this break." That was an understatement. My part-time job at the gallery had quickly turned into forty-plus hours a week. But getting paid by the hour made up for the technical part-time status. We were in the middle of planning the next opening. The artist was...meticulous, to say the least. He gave new meaning to the term "artistic temperament."

Edward bought the tickets and closed the laptop, setting it on the coffee table. He pulled my feet into his lap and rubbed them, causing me to moan in pleasure. "Is that artist guy still giving you hell?"

I sighed. "That feels so good. And I wouldn't call it hell. Just a general distaste of my being alive."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as that," he said as he dug into my heel with his knuckles.

"Do you know that when we talked about lighting, he actually sighed, shook his head, and asked me if I got my art degree from the college of Crayola?"

Edward chuckled. "He's an idiot. And he'll be out of your hair in a few weeks."

"I love you," I said, sighing.

"I love you, too," he said. "Now how about calling your mom?"

* * *

**EPOV**

As the saying goes, March rolled in like a lion, and I was ready for it. Everything was set. I was finally going to meet Bella's mom. She was understandably nervous, not having seen her in over a year. But meeting more of Bella's family wasn't the only reason I was excited. I was planning to propose to her during the trip. I talked to her dad secretly and told him about my plan. He laughed and said he was beginning to think I'd gotten sick on purpose the first time, and it was about time I tried again.

It was the second Friday of March, and we were flying out the next day. I was home packing and thinking about the perfect place to ask the love of my life to marry me. There were plenty of touristy places we could go. I wanted to make the proposal memorable.

I thought about a fancy dinner, but I didn't want it to be too stuffy. Maybe there was a reason the plans had fallen through the first time. I wasn't going to do anything elaborate this time. I decided to wait for what felt like the right moment. But I was kind of hoping that moment came when we were somewhere cool...like maybe the top of the ferris wheel at Santa Monica pier. Or during a moonlit walk on the beach. That was the sappy romantic in me. I couldn't help it. I grew up under the tutelage of Esme and Betty Cullen.

As I tossed the last of my clothes into my suitcase, I heard the front door slam, followed by Bella muttering to herself. I went out to the living room to see her slinging her bag down in a chair and stomping to the kitchen. She continued to grumble unintelligible words as she bent over to look in the fridge.

"Bella?"

She jumped and put her hand over her heart. "Oh! You scared me."

"Sorry. Everything okay?"

She sighed heavily and leaned into my chest. "In the grand scheme of things, yes. Thank God the opens while I'm gone next week. I can't take much more of that man."

I kissed her on the top of her head, and she went back to the fridge and produced two beers.

"Drowning your sorrows?"

"Yes. Did you want one?"

"Are those both for you?" I asked, laughing.

"Absolutely."

"I might as well join you, then." I grabbed my own bottle and followed her out onto the balcony off the living room. "Have you finished packing?"

Bella took a long swig from the bottle and let her head loll back against the deck chair. "Ugh. No. This would be much more pleasant if it were a simple vacation and I didn't have anything to worry about."

"It's going to be fine," I said, giving her a quick kiss and taking a seat in the chair next to hers. "We'll have a blast. You'll only see your mom when you want to since we're not staying with her."

"I'll concede that point. I'm just nervous about the whole thing, which is ridiculous. She's my mother. I keep telling myself it'll be fine once we get there." She chugged her beer, draining it long before I'd finished one-third of mine.

"It will. Slow down there, alkie. You're gonna get a headache."

She shrugged but nursed her second beer slowly, visually relaxing and as we talked. She told me about her lunch with Angela and Jessica, and how they were planning a baby shower for after the baby was born.

Bella sighed as the sun sunk over the horizon. "I guess I'd better finish packing."

"I'll help," I offered. "It'll go quicker, and we can have more time for...other activities later." I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she giggled, coming over to sit in my lap and kiss me sweetly.

"I love you. Once again, you've managed to help take my mind off things."

"Ever at your service, my love. Now let's get this packing over with."

* * *

**BPOV**

Our flight to Los Angeles was _so_ long. It was _so_ boring. My legs were _so_ cramped, and my back hurt. I was grumpy and achey when we drove away from the airport. And I felt grimy. The closer we got to the hotel, the more I craved a hot shower and a massage.

"We're supposed to be at your mom's house at seven?" Edward asked me as he steered the rental car through the busy downtown streets.

"Yeah."

He reached over and squeezed my knee. "Bella, it's going to be fine."

"I feel so gross from that stupid plane."

Edward chuckled. "Look, we've got two hours until we have to leave. Check-in should be quick and simple, and we can take showers and relax for a bit."

I settled back into my seat, placated by the promise of those couple of hours to pull myself together. I bolted upright again when he turned into the hotel parking lot. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

He looked over at me with a brilliant smile. "I'm positive. I got a great deal, and I wanted to surprise you."

Surprise was putting it mildly. We'd just pulled up to the Roosevelt Hotel in downtown Hollywood, right on Hollywood Boulevard. "Are you sure? I mean this place is expensive, isn't it?"

He opened his door to get out as the valet opened mine. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it was a great deal."

I got out of the car with stars in my eyes. The valet greeted me as another one took our bags from the trunk. "Um, thanks," I said, too busy looking from left to right at all the sights I'd seen on TV and in movies.

The lobby alone was—I couldn't think of any other word for it but grand. I could imagine the likes of Clark Gable walking across the lobby, looking charming and dapper and making all the ladies swoon. I peeked at Edward, picturing him in a 1930s-style suit and hat, strolling through the room and winking at glamorous screen sirens of the era.

Our room was equally as impressive. The king-sized bed had sheets with a higher thread count than I'd ever imagined. The balcony had a fabulous view. And the bathroom? As soon as I stepped inside, I shed my clothes and started the shower.

"Bella?" Edward called, following me into the bathroom. He laughed when I glanced over my shoulder at him with a wicked grin. "Just couldn't wait, could you?"

I moaned as the shower head and jets tended to my previously grumpy mood.

"That looks so good," Edward said in a low, husky voice.

"It feels heavenly," I confirmed.

"I was actually talking about the view."

I opened my eyes and watched him through the clear shower door. He stood in the middle of the large bathroom with his hands in his pockets, a lopsided grin on his face. God, he was gorgeous. I could appreciate the view from where I stood as well. A glance down his body showed me just how much he appreciated his.

"Care to join me?" I asked, lathering soap into my hair, sticking my chest out as I rinsed out the bubbles.

"Please." I felt cool air rush in a second later as he stepped into the spacious shower. Then his hands were on me, seemingly everywhere at once.

I put my hands on either side of his face. Kissing him would never get old. Instead, it was more intense every time. Edward pulled back and reached for the soap, rubbing suds over my body as I conditioned and rinsed my hair. We traded spots, and I helped him get clean, feeling oh, so dirty myself.

After a quick romp with Edward in the huge bed and a little bit of downtime, I felt a little more relaxed. "Sex hair," I muttered as I combed it out in front of the mirror.

"I like it," Edward said, placing a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"I'm sure you do. But somehow I don't think my mother would appreciate her daughter walking into her house looking...you know..."

"Freshly fucked?"

"Something like that." The rush of hot air from the hair dryer drowned out whatever snarky comment he made next, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

"Bella!" my mother shrieked when she opened her front door and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy to see you." I attempted to hug her back, but she was squeezing me too tightly, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Good to see you too, Mom," I squeaked out.

"Let me look at you." She held me at arm's length and surveyed me from head to toe. "Beautiful as always. If not a bit too thin. I made your favorite spaghetti!"

She winked, and I felt self-conscious under her motherly scrutinization. "Mom, this is Edward," I said, gesturing to him and taking his hand in mine. "Edward, my mom Reneé."

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Oh, we don't shake hands here," she informed him, throwing her arms around him. "It's lovely to meet you too, Edward. I have it on good authority that you've been very good to my Bella."

"I try," he said with a smirk that made me want to simultaneously roll my eyes and lick his jaw.

"Come in, come in," Mom said, pulling my hand. "Phil and Alec have been dying to meet you."

We entered the living room, and the man I presumed to be Phil stood from an armchair to hold his hand out to me. "Bella," he said in a clear, deep voice. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you in person." He was a handsome man with kind blue eyes and strands of silver running through his brown hair. There was a comforting aura about him, and I felt my shoulders relax slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too," I told him honestly, shaking his hand and smiling. He and Edward exchanged pleasantries, and we sat in the living room and chatted while my mother finished dinner.

I heard the front door open and slam shut, followed by a loud belch. A tall teenage boy entered the living room and paused, looking equal parts surprised and embarrassed. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

"Language," said Phil. "Alec, this is Bella and Edward. Bella, meet your charming stepbrother."

"I really am sorry," Alec said with a sheepish grin, setting a bottle of Coke down on the coffee table. "It's good to see you."

"You too," I said, shaking yet another hand. He looked a lot like his dad—tall with brown hair and a kind smile.

"I have to go shower. Just finished baseball practice. Be back soon."

"How'd you do on that biology test?" Phil called as Alec ran up the stairs.

"Got a B!" he yelled back.

Phil nodded and smiled. "He's a good kid. Trust me, burping isn't his normal way of greeting people."

At dinner, we passed around giant dishes of spaghetti and salad. "Mom's spaghetti was always my favorite," I told Edward, grinning at her as she beamed from across the table.

"That's why I made it," she said, reaching across the table and taking my hand. "I'm so glad you two decided to come out and visit."

My smile was sincere. Now that we were in her house with her new husband and stepson, I found that I didn't feel like the outcast at all. "Me too."

We sat around in the living room after dinner with glasses of Merlot, and Mom did the mom thing and brought out old photo albums, naked baby pictures and all. I cringed at some of the stories my mom told about me.

"When she was sixteen, she came home crying one night because her boyfriend smoked a joint at a party. Then she said, 'Well, at least it was just pot and not marijuana!'" She was laughing so hard she could barely get the end of the story out. Tears streamed down her face as I blushed and protested.

"You make me sound like such a prude! My dad was a cop, and I was sheltered. I didn't know anything about drugs." I couldn't help giggling in spite of myself.

Alec wore a smirk as he stared at me. "You didn't know pot and marijuana were the same thing?"

I shrugged, embarrassed, and leaned into Edward's side.

"She was a good kid. I don't mean to make fun of you, honey. You were just so cute," Mom said, wiping her eyes. She got up to kiss me on the cheek and then sat beside me on the couch with her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What do you kids have planned while you're here?" Phil asked.

"We thought we'd do the touristy stuff," Edward answered. "Go to Santa Monica pier, see the old Hollywood sights. Maybe Universal Studios."

Phil gave us some pointers on how to get around the city, and Alec told us about all the best restaurants and hangouts for the younger crowd. Ten o'clock rolled around, and my eyes began to feel heavy. I was wiped out from the day of travel combined with jet lag and two glasses of wine. We said goodbye and promised to come back the next evening, and then we left for our posh hotel. I'd almost forgotten how lush and comfortable the bed was; I sank into it blissfully after washing my face and shedding my clothes. Edward's arms went around me immediately, and he buried his nose in my hair.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but I felt easy and natural almost as soon as we stepped into the house."

"Good. I know the buildup was hard. It couldn't have been easy to go for so long without seeing your mom."

I just nodded; sleep was beginning to take over, and I succumbed to it eagerly.

* * *

**EPOV**

The evening had played out even better than I'd hoped it would. Renee and Phil seemed like great people, and I loved hearing stories of Bella growing up. Lord knew she'd heard a fair share of them from my mom and Gram. I watched pure relaxation come over her face as she drifted off to sleep. And as I lay there with this amazing woman in my arms, I thought, _I'm going to go crazy waiting for the right moment. I can't wait to make her my wife._


	24. She Had to Say Yes

**EPOV**

Perfect moments came and went. A walk on the beach. The ferris wheel at Santa Monica pier. Dinner at a rooftop restaurant. Nothing felt right. I knew I was being unreasonably picky, but it all felt too...big. Too trite. On one hand, I wouldn't mind the biggest moment of my life so far to be witnessed by a crowd of people. On the other, I knew Bella didn't like being the center of attention. I wondered if she'd want something more private. Champagne and rose petals. Just the two of us. But that felt overdone, too. My mind kept going back to possible romantic places to pop the question. I wanted to show off the fact that Bella had chosen me and promised to be mine forever.

I stared at the ring, just wanting it to be on her finger already. _Stop being a neurotic idiot and just do it. _

I sighed, snapped the black velvet box closed, and stuffed it back into my pocket as Bella emerged from the bathroom.

After a long day of sightseeing, we kept things low key with dinner at a sushi place down the street and planned to relax in our room for the evening. She opened the drapes to let the city lights in, and I took out my guitar.

"I want to play it," she said.

"You want to play guitar? I didn't know you were interested."

She shrugged.

"If you really want to learn, I'll teach you." I handed it over and helped her get comfortable with it. The the full-bodied instrument dwarfed her. She looked adorable.

"So what do I do first? I want to play my song."

I laughed. "That's a bit complicated for your first lesson. Why don't you try a chord first?" I showed her which string played which note and how to position her fingers. "Now strum downward." She did as I instructed, and a perfect G major chord resounded.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did." I smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

"Can I have one of those every time I play a chord correctly?"

"Absolutely. Let's try C major." I went on showing her how to position her fingers for each chord, then had her play a succession of them. "Those are really basic. You can play a lot of songs with three chords. A lot of rock."

"Really? Like my song?"

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Tell you what. I'll put your fingers where they need to go, and you strum."

"That's what she said." She dissolved into giggles as I stared at her.

"Someone's feeling a little slap-happy. How come I'm not allowed to say that, but you are?"

She laughed harder, and I shook my head and reached to take the guitar from her.

"No! No. I'll be good. I promise."

I reached out to show her the first chord of the very first song I ever wrote for her. "Now strum, down-up-down. Good. Do it again."

We picked out the song together slowly and awkwardly as I hummed and sang a few of the words. As I maneuvered the fingers of her left hand over the neck of the guitar, I imagined the way that ring would look on the one that hovered over the E string.

This was it. Our perfect moment. It wasn't a grand gesture or a particularly romantic setting. There were no witnesses. But it was quintessentially _us. _I looked up into her eyes, and she met mine.

"I love you," I told her with a smile.

She returned the grin and cocked her head to the side. "I love you, too."

"Marry me, Bella," I whispered.

* * *

**BPOV**

My hands froze over Edward's guitar, and it slipped slightly down my lap. _Huh?_

Edward reached into his pocket and produced a black box. He took the guitar, laid it on the coffee table, and knelt down in front of me. I was stunned. No matter how long I'd anticipated this moment, now that it was here, it felt surreal. I stared into his pleading green eyes as he knelt and took my hands in his.

"I love you so much. I've loved you since that picnic in the park. Our second date. I've wanted for months to make you my wife."

That word—_wife—_sent a tingle through my body. He opened the box, took out a beautiful ring, and held it up to me.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me? Please?"

Tears formed in my eyes. I smiled through them and nodded fervently. "Of course."

As he slipped the ring on my finger, I watched in awe. It was big and it was sparkly. That was the extent of my knowledge of diamonds. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I've waited so long to ask you," he said, touching his forehead to mine. "There were so many perfect opportunities this week, but none of them were right, you know?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure I knew. "It was perfect."

"God, I'm so happy right now." Laughing, he picked me up in a hug and spun me around once, then kissed me. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from sweet to fiery. I fisted my hands in his shirt. He bit my lip and then soothed it with his tongue. "I want to make love to my fiancée," he said.

Tingles went up my spine again.

Edward wasted no time getting my shirt over my head and onto the floor, but the rest of our clothing fell away at a leisurely pace. The moment seemed to call for unhurried possession. We moved to the bed, lying side by side on the plush duvet. His left hand danced over my skin and slipped into my panties.

"You're so wet already," he whispered into my ear, pushing me onto my back and propping himself up on his elbow. One finger slipped inside me and immediately sought out that sensitive spot that drove me crazy. I made sounds that would've been embarrassing if I'd had the presence of mind to care. He nudged the back of my leg with his knee and pushed it up, allowing him deeper access.

"Ah!" I cried. His thumb, slick with my desire, circled my clit as he added another finger inside me, moving them back and forth in a "come hither" motion, beckoning my orgasm. It took over fast and hard. I clenched around him.

"I can feel you," he rasped. "I want to feel that around me."

Edward stroked himself with the fingers that had been inside me, and I could see the glistening wetness coating him. He hovered over me and pushed inside, resting his weight on his elbows, showering kisses over my face, neck, and shoulders. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you," I said, my voice breaking on the last word.

Our lovemaking was slow and reverent. Edward had one hand under my head as the other grasped at my left thigh; my hands roamed his back and arms. Fingers pressed into muscle and nails scraped lightly. My eyes never left his for a moment, and my throat tightened with intense emotion. My eyes watered as I gasped for air.

"Bella," he whispered, and I thought I heard his voice break, too.

When I came, my eyes closed automatically, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Please look at me," he rasped. "I want to see your pretty face."

I pulled back and opened my eyes as the shock waves radiated through my body. As my body squeezed him, his breathing hitched and his thrusts quickened. He moved the hand on my leg up to my hip, tilting me up so he hit a different spot, sending me spiraling again as he came inside me, hot and pulsing. We collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, kissing and caressing each other down from dizzying heights.

"It's hot," Edward panted, kicking the feather duvet down to the foot of the bed. "We're never buying a featherbed."

I laughed and moved to the bathroom to clean up. As I washed my hands, a glint of light caught my eye. I'd almost forgotten about the ring. I wiggled my fingers, watching the round diamond catch the light and reflect it in tiny rainbows. Hands grasped my waist from behind, and Edward placed a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love it. I can't imagine anything more beautiful. But my favorite thing about it is that it's from you." I smiled at him and kissed him once, then walked back out to the bedroom.

My eyes kept wandering back to the ring as I sat up in bed with the sheet covering my still-naked body. I glanced up when he slipped into bed next to me. "How long have you had this?" I asked.

I didn't know if the red on his cheeks was in response to the question or the physical exertion. "A while. I'd planned to ask you on Valentine's Day, but then I got sick. I waited forever for the perfect moment, but nothing seemed right."

"Edward," I said with a grin. "It would've been perfect no matter what. And you knew I'd say yes, right?"

"You know a couple of nights ago when we had dinner at that rooftop place?" It didn't escape me that he didn't answer my question. "I had every intention of doing it there, but it didn't feel right either."

"It couldn't have been lovelier. I like that it was private. Just between us."

"Good," he said, wrapping his arms around me and taking my hand to admire the ring. "It's almost as pretty as you."

I laughed.

"My dad helped me pick it out."

"When did you see your dad?"

"Um..." he started, and this time I knew he was blushing. "Well, we went to Tiffany's when we were in Chicago for Christmas."

My jaw dropped. "You bought it in December? And you got it from _there_? Holy crap, Edward."

He silenced me with a kiss and asked whether I wanted to call anyone. "Though it's kind of late back home," he added.

"Let's keep it for ourselves for tonight," I said. "We can call people tomorrow and let them know."

His fingers moved to my chin, and he tilted my face toward his. "I sort of want to go up to the rooftop and shout, 'She said yes' at the top of my lungs. I love you." He kissed me again, this time on the forehead.

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. "I love you so much, Edward," I said as I combed my fingers through his hair. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

As I tried to sleep later that night, my mind drifted, images from the past nine months flickering like a montage from a movie projector. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was suddenly grateful for every little thing—even the bad parts—that had transpired over the past two years of my life. They'd led me here, to this moment in this room with Edward. Content, radiant, euphoric even—undoubtedly the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I had to split it up. One more chapter, and we're done. Hope you enjoyed the proposal. Thanks for reading. :)**


	25. From Here to Eternity

**BPOV**

"Married, huh?" My dad's voice sounded tinny and far away. "Not pregnant, are you?"

My face grew hot as a chill simultaneously passed through me. "Dad—"

"Just kidding, Bells," he said with a deep laugh. "Edward told me he was going to ask you. I've been wondering what was taking so long."

"That's not nice, Dad. I thought you were serious..." I trailed off, not willing to rehash the past and admit exactly what I'd been thinking: that he had no right to assume or judge.

"Congratulations, Bella."

"When did you talk to him, anyway?" I asked, glancing over at Edward, who was on the phone with his own parents.

"About three months ago."

"Oh, really?" I said with a smirk. "That's interesting."

"Took him long enough to muster up the nerve to pop the question. I'm real happy for you, Bells. He's a good man."

"Thanks, Dad. Listen, I need to get going. We've got plans to meet Alice for dinner."

As soon as we said our goodbyes, Edward thrust his cell phone at me. I could hear Esme's squeals without even putting it to my ear. She began chattering as soon as I said hello, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Bella! Darling, congratulations! The two of you have to make another trip up here soon so we can shop for wedding gowns together. Oh, and we'll throw an engagement party, too. There's so much to do, and I'm so excited to get started! Maybe Betty and I can make a trip down to see you instead. Are you thinking of a church wedding or an outdoor event? Oh, how lovely would a beach wedding be? Of course, I'm a traditional girl myself..."

My eyes grew exponentially wider as she went on and on. When it became clear that I wasn't going to be an active participant in the conversation, Edward took the phone from me. "Mom... Mom... Esme!" he said with a laugh. "Bella's thrilled, but I think you might have just overwhelmed her. No, she's okay. She says thank you for the congratulations, and she can't wait to see you either."

I shook my head as I watched Edward expertly manage his mother's excitement. My own mother had been almost as manic as Esme when we'd had dinner with her the day after Edward proposed. She, too, had gone on and on about dresses and colors and parties and locations. All the talk was making me anxious. I knew a lot went into planning a wedding, but the more people went on about it, the more I thought Emmett and Rose had gotten it right by hightailing it to Vegas. Edward wasn't excited by that idea when I brought it up in bed later that night.

"As much as I want to be married to you as soon as possible," he said, "I think it would break some hearts if we eloped. Your parents, Alice, even Jake. Lord knows we'd never hear the end of it from my mom."

"I know," I said with a sigh as I snuggled into his side. "I'm just kind of freaked out by all the little details."

"So let someone else handle them."

"Maybe."

"Look, we don't even have to think about it for a while, right? We haven't set a date, and it doesn't have to be soon. We've got time. As much as you want." He kissed the top of my head, and for the millionth time, I felt like the luckiest girl alive to have a guy like Edward Cullen.

* * *

August. We were getting married in August. The months passed by much faster than I imagined they would. Esme and Betty were lifesavers, making trips to visit us twice a month to help with the planning. They even gave Alice and Jasper some pointers for their wedding, which was slotted for the fourteenth of June, a mere two months before Edward's and mine. My mom did what she could from across the country, helping out with phone calls and address gathering.

May came, bringing the birth of Angela and Ben's beautiful little baby girl, Rachel. We visited them in the hospital, and watching Edward cuddle the tiny pink newborn brought a certain warm, tender feeling that I immediately pushed aside for a later date. Much later.

Edward and I stood next to Jasper and Alice as they exchanged vows in June. We made goo-goo eyes at one another as they recited the vows they'd written themselves. The smirk Edward wore told me he was thinking about the same thing I was: our own wedding two months later. Now that most of the plans were finalized, I was able to actually look forward to it and enjoy the last of the summer.

The anniversary of our first date came two weeks later. Edward planned the most romantic evening. He took me to a five-star restaurant and then to a posh hotel. He'd apparently made arrangements with the concierge, because there were rose petals scattered around the room and flickering candles on every flat surface. That night would be the last time we would have sex before our wedding night. It certainly hadn't been my idea. Edward decided that he wanted our first night as a married couple to be special, and since we were far from virgins, he thought it would be a good idea to abstain. "A slow burn," he called it. So I made the most I could of our first and last anniversary before we were married. Four times.

In July, Emmett and Rosalie announced they were going to have a baby. Apparently, Rachel's birth had started a baby bug. The month passed quickly, and August was finally upon us.

I was sexually frustrated. More than a month of sleeping next to Edward and not being able to touch him was too much for me. We actually had an argument about it one night. He was not budging on the issue; I thought it was stupid and ended up sleeping on the couch. He came into the living room at around two in the morning, curling up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, knowing I was awake. "I understand that you don't feel the way I do about waiting. But I just want this one thing."

I sighed and relaxed a little. "I don't get it, Edward, but if it's what you want, then I'll go with it."

"Thank you," he said, kissing me on the cheek, and then down my neck. I twisted slightly so that he could reach my lips. "You know, though..." His hand slid down my waist to the top of my pajama pants. "It doesn't necessarily mean I can't give you some form of...relief." He slipped his fingers into my underwear and then deep inside me.

Well then. If I'd known that was on the menu, I wouldn't have complained. I was much more relaxed after that night. There were less than two weeks left until our wedding day, anyway. A thrill shot through me.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" said a trilling voice. Sunlight streamed through my bedroom windows, and I squinted into it as I stretched.

Esme entered the room, carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods, orange juice, and coffee. She and Betty had come in earlier in the week and had taken over our apartment, shooing Edward off to sleep at Jasper's while Alice stayed with me.

And now it was Saturday. My wedding day. Butterflies began to flit through my stomach, and I blinked down at the breakfast tray Esme had placed next to me. "I don't know if I can eat all this," I told her. "I'm too nervous."

"You've got to eat something, darling," she insisted. "We can't have the bride fainting at the altar."

_Bride. _I liked that word.

I sipped coffee and picked apart a piece of toast as we went through the day's list. Hair appointments at one o'clock, makeup at three. We had to be at the church by four to get dressed, and the ceremony would start at five.

In seven hours, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The first few of those hours crawled by. We stopped by the church and reception venue to make sure everything was perfect. It was gorgeous. White and lavender hydrangeas were draped over everything that would stand still. I stood at the back of the church and smiled as I imagined myself there in my veil and dress, my arm hooked through Charlie's, bouquet in hand as I walked up the aisle toward my fiancé.

Before I knew it, a whirlwind of activity had come and gone and deposited me right back at that spot, just behind the closed doors that led into the church. Betty, Esme, and my mom fussed over me, adjusting my veil and fluffing the train of my gown. It was a white ball gown, simple as far as embellishment. The bodice was strapless and smooth; a silver brooch with rhinestones was pinned at the waistline right above the full skirt. I loved it. I felt more beautiful than I ever had.

Esme placed a hand on my cheek. "You look lovely. Edward is a very lucky boy. And Carlisle and I are so eager to call you our daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, Esme. For everything."

She stepped aside to allow my mother to have a moment with me.

"Bella..." Her bottom lip began to tremble, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, it's okay," I said with a small laugh.

"I know. You just look so beautiful. Radiant." She sniffed and pulled away. "And so grown up. I can't believe I'm old enough to have a married daughter!"

"You can say that again," Charlie said as he approached us. He cleared his throat. "Renee, you look nice."

They had seen each other at the rehearsal dinner the night before, and it wasn't as awkward as it could've been. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Mom had left for California.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said. "And look at you. All dapper and distinguished in your tuxedo."

He cleared his throat again and turned to me. "You ready to do this, Bells?"

"More than ready."

Another flurry of activity. Betty and our mothers were seated, and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle one by one: Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, and Alice, who squeezed my hand and blew me a kiss before she stepped onto the aisle.

The double doors closed again, and I shivered with anticipation.

Charlie offered his arm. I looped mine through his, and he patted my hand. "Looks like it's our turn. Nervous?"

I wasn't. The nerves from earlier in the day had turned into eager excitement. I couldn't wait to see my groom waiting for me at the end of the aisle. "Not even a little bit," I said, beaming up at my father.

The ushers opened the doors again, and we stepped forward. The church was even more beautiful in the evening light, accented by candles and ribbons and flowers. So many flowers. It took about two-point-five seconds for my eyes to flick past the staring and smiling faces to find Edward.

_Oh, God. I might faint, _I thought when our eyes locked. His smile was beatific, and I was sure mine made them a matched set. If I'd thought he was handsome in the suit he wore at Alice and Jasper's wedding, he was absolutely breathtaking now. I couldn't look away. It was all I could do to keep myself from grabbing him when we reached the altar and pulling him back down the aisle so I could have him all to myself.

Looking back later, I wouldn't remember much of the ceremony. Everything blurred by, like much of the day already had. It was as though time sped up, intermittently slowing down for the important parts. Like when the preacher asked who was giving me away.

"Her family and I do," my dad said quietly, his voice cracking the tiniest bit. I would always remember that little bit of emotion that broke through his normally staid demeanor. He lifted the veil, kissed my cheek, and joined my hand with Edward's before sitting in the front pew with the rest of my family.

Edward took my hand, giving me a devastating smile, and whispered, "Beautiful."

We recited traditional vows. I stared into Edward's eyes, which were misty with unshed tears as I spoke words of undying love and promise. Every word he said, every smile and look he gave me were ingrained into my memory. Everything else fell away. Before I could even catch my breath, the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me closer by the hand and tilted my chin up gently, whispering his love quietly before touching my lips with his. It was the sweetest kiss we'd ever shared. The sweetest kiss I'd ever known. I smiled against his lips as the kiss waned. His eyes met mine, shining with the same adoration and happiness that I hoped was plain on my face.

We were pulled out of our momentary bubble by clapping and music. We walked back down the aisle arm in arm and stood outside on the expansive front stoop of the church, enjoying our short moment alone. Edward pulled me into a tight hug. He sniffed, and when we drew apart, I saw that the tears in his eyes had finally managed escape. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumbs.

"I love you so much," I told him as bridesmaids and groomsmen began pouring out of the church doors.

"And I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said, wearing his signature crooked smile.

_Swoon._

Time sped up again, and everything blurred as we were greeted and hugged and fawned over by our friends and family. We signed the marriage license and posed for pictures and were whisked away to the reception in a horse-drawn carriage. It was Esme's idea, but I fell in love with it as soon as she suggested it. Cars honked and people shouted congratulations as we rode to the reception. We waved and laughed.

"I feel like I'm in my own personal parade," I said. "Like a royal wedding or something."

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand. "You're my princess, so it stands to reason."

"There's my cheesy boyfriend," I said with a laugh before correcting myself. "Husband_." _That would take some getting used to. In a good way.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was probably the most common thing thought by every groom everywhere, but I swear I was _the luckiest man in the world._

I held my wife close as we danced at our reception. I was certain she was the most beautiful bride anyone had seen. When those doors opened in the church and I saw my bride for the first time, my heart sped up to the point that I almost lost my breath. She was...stunning...ethereal as she walked toward me in her white dress, her smile widening as our eyes met, a slight, natural blush on her cheeks. At that moment, I knew I'd never be happier, never more satisfied or sure about anything than I was about making Bella my wife.

She looked even prettier now as we danced. Her veil had been cast off, and a few softly curls had escaped her done-up hair. Her lipstick had faded, mostly kissed off by me, no matter how many times she reapplied it throughout the evening. She seemed to glow. I leaned down and kissed her again. We'd done the toasts, cut the cake, posed with people for pictures...there was something missing.

"How much longer till I can whisk you away?"

Someone tugged at my sleeve, and I turned to see Alice grinning at us. "Time to toss the bouquet," she said. "Then you guys can get out of here."

"You're a mind reader," Bella said and walked off with Alice to find her flowers.

There was a commotion of gathering ladies and flashing cameras. Bella stood on a chair and threw the flowers over her shoulder. Jessica was the only girl who actually lunged for the bouquet. I laughed and clapped Jake on the back as he covered his face with his hands.

The photographer ran over and asked whether I was going to throw the garter. I had no clue. I looked over to where Bella stood with my mom and Alice. They pushed Bella down into a chair and waved me over.

I grinned. "I guess so." He gave me some directions that made me both laugh and groan.

I smiled lasciviously at Bella as I knelt down in front of her to search for her garter. "Jesus, babe, how many skirts do you have on under here?" I shouted over the music from beneath the layers of fabric and crinoline.

There was cheering and laughing and clapping. I was tempted to do lewd things while I was under her dress. Instead, I followed the directions the photographer had slyly given me. I located the blue frilly band just above Bella's knee. At the cue from the photographer, I bent down and grabbed the garter with my teeth, pulling it down Bella's leg as she squealed and tried to jerk her leg away. She laughed, throwing her head back as I kissed her shin, then unhooked the garter from around her shoe with my hands and patted her skirts back into place.

I intentionally threw the garter at Bella's stepbrother. He blushed and tried to protest, but Phil and Renée forced him into dancing and posing for pictures with Jessica. I danced to another song with my bride, and finally..._finally_...it was time to leave.

We gathered our things and prepared to run out into a rush of people and birdseed and flower petals.

"You're not changing?" I asked Bella as I shrugged back into my tuxedo jacket.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "We paid a lot for this dress. I'm wearing it as long as I can. Besides, it makes me feel pretty."

I leaned down, unable to resist kissing her yet again. "You are very pretty, but I don't think it has much to do with the dress. And I hope you're not planning on wearing it _too _long." I raised an eyebrow at her as she giggled and pinched my arm. "Ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

Every time I called her that, her cheeks flushed. I loved it.

"Ready," she said.

We raced out the door amid more cheering and clapping. I watched my wife as she squealed and ducked from the birdseed that pelted us from all sides. We laughed harder as we collapsed into the backseat of the limo and began to brush seeds and petals from each other's hair and clothing.

When the limo lurched forward, I knew we wouldn't have much time before we would arrive at the hotel. I reached for Bella, framing her soft face with my hands. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked, placing her hands on top of mine.

"For marrying me. For being you. For making me laugh. Everything, Bella."

I'd barely gotten the words out before her lips were on mine. Her hands grasped the lapels of my jacket. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen," she said between kisses. "And the same goes for me. I can't even tell you how happy I am." She back away slightly and looked me in the eyes. "How in love I am."

I smiled the lopsided smile she'd proclaimed her favorite all those months ago and, pulling her into my arms, kissed her temple and hummed a verse of her song. Even as it was happening, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life loving her, starting with tonight...and then our tropical honeymoon...and then...

Forever.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so much for reading this story and for being patient with the rewrite. Originally, this was my first attempt at writing again after ten years of not doing so (long story). Four years later, I've learned a lot about writing thanks to this fandom. I decided this story needed a spitshine. Thanks again for your patience, and thanks for loving my story. I hope you'll try out some of my other stories. I'll be working on Seven Year Hitch from time to time (it's not a straight timeline story, but more of a collection of funny/fun times), and I have something new in the works, so put me on alert! :)**


End file.
